Tu Peor Error
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura se comprometieron, y la chica creyó que su vida cambiaría, Karin Matsumoto le tendió una trampa a Sakura, hizo creer a Sasuke que Sakura le engañaba con su mejor amigo Naruto... Hinata dejó al rubio Naruto con el corazóń destrzado y Sasuke a Sakura destrozada y embarazada...
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: La vida de Sakura Haruno no había sido fácil, en su infancia, vivía en una casa humilde junto con sus muy humildes padres Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno y su hermano mayor Sasori ... Cuando cumplió los siete años, presenció una discusión entre su hermano y su padre, provocando que su hermano se fuera de la casa, nunca más volvió a saber de él. A los 17 perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto, dejándola a ella completamente sola... Después de la muerte de sus padres se fue a Konoha, una pequeña ciudad de Japón, en busca de trabajo, lo consiguió, pero también encontró el amor, se enamoró de un joven rico y mayor que ella, y el de ella... Cuando Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura se comprometieron, y la chica creyó que su vida cambiaría, Karin Matsumoto le tendió una trampa a Sakura, hizo creer a Sasuke que Sakura le engañaba con su mejor amigo Naruto, quien también se encontraba en una relación con Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke y Hinata al creer en las mentiras de Karin , dejaron a sus respectivas parejas , Hinata dejó al rubio Naruto con el corazón destrozado y Sasuke a Sakura destrozada y embarazada...

Historia 100% Sasusaku, con toques Naruhina, tal vez aparezcan otras parejas.

Capítulo uno.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no lo podía creer, cuando creía que su vida cambiaría, que viviría feliz con su amado, viendo a sus hijos crecer y que envejecerían y morirían juntos , el destino la vuelve a ser miserable, sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, si era una pesadilla que despertara ya... Pero no lo era, era la mera realidad... La maldita realidad.

-No me hagas esto, Sasuke-kun por favor no- pedía Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.- yo te amo y...

-¡Cómo puedes decir que me amas, si me has estado engañando con el imbécil de Naruto!- gritó un pelinegro a Sakura.- Me mentiste, tu y Naruto me han estado viendo la cara.-dijo acusatorio Sasuke.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó la pelirrosa a punto de la desesperación. ¿Cómo lo convencería, si era más necio que una mula? se preguntaba mentalmente la chica. Eso sí, Sasuke Uchiha era muy necio.

De repente se hizo un profundo silencio en la habitación donde estaban Sasuke, Sakura, la responsable de todo,Karin, y los padres y hermano de Sasuke, los cuales presenciaban la discusión y no se atrevían a meterse en esa discusión , una porque no sabían como ayudar y dos porque conocían el carácter de Sasuke cuando estaba sumamente enojado.

-Vete,- fue lo que rompió el silencio.

-¿Que?- preguntó Sakura.

-¡Que te vallas de mi casa!- espetó Sasuke.

Sakura se quedo en shock al escuchar a Sasuke correrla. Y salió de ese mismo shock al escuchar la misma orden mencionada por el mismo Sasuke.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Sasuke-kun-

-Puedo y lo haré-

-¿Me echarás a la calle, embarazada de tu propio hijo?-Preguntó temerosa por la respuesta de su, ya, ex-prometido. Porque ya no eran nada, por parte del morocho. Ya no eran nada.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Ese bastardo no es mío, esa basura le pertenece al imbécil con el que te estuviste revolcando- esas palabras hirieron a Sakura, nunca se esperó que Sasuke negara a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre... El escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Sasuke la entristeció, provocándole más lágrimas de dolor.

A continuación Sasuke se acercó a zancadas a la chica pelirrosa, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella jalando a la chica. Sakura, tratando de zafarse de la mano fuerte de Sasuke, comenzó a decir:

¡Detente, Sasuke-kun, me lastimas!-

Sasuke, abrió la puerta, de la gran casa, y aún jalando a la pelirrosa, salió al patio de entrada y les indicó a los guardias que vigilaban el portón de entrada, que abrieran el gran portón y dejó a Sakura fuera, Sasuke entro de nuevo al territorio de la mansión y antes de volver a entrar al la gran casona le dijo a Sakura

No te quiero volver a ver, entre tu y yo ya no hay nada, vete con con tu bastardo lejos de mi vida, sucia mujerzuela- y se encaminó rumbo a la propiedad Uchiha.

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras, sentía que la apuñalaban, que su Sasuke-kun la mataba.

Repentinamente, el cielo se puso nublado y comenzó a tronar, indicando que se aproximaba una fuerte lluvia. Sakura, comenzó a caminar en medio de la lluvia.

¿porque?, ¿porque justamente cuando comienzo a ser feliz, todo se vuelve basura?pensaba la que encontrar a Naruto y saber si le fue bien con Hinata

Con eso pensamientos se alejaba de la mansión Uchiha, se alejaba de Sasuke...

Espero que les guste, es mi primer historia Sasusaku, así que pofa no sean tan duros

Dejen sus comentarios, para saber si les gutó


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas!

Eh aquí el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece, su autor es el gran Mangaka, Masahi Kihimoto, pero la historia SI es mía, prohibido tomarla sin mi autorización, si la ven en otra parte favor de reportarme y denunciar al plagiador.

Les pido disculpas a las dos chicas que acabaron de comentar, creo que por error borré sus comentarios, les iba a responder por privado, pero como soy nueva en esta plataforma los borré, les digo que será Sasusaku, pero no dejaré buque Sasuke reconquiste fácilmente a Sakura, el sufrirá muajajaja. Pero al final serás un Sasusaku.

Disfruten de la lectura =)

Capítulo Dos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke la había echado de su vida, la chica pelirrosa se encontraba en su pequeño y humilde departamento encerrada en su pequeña habitación recostada en su cama, aún no paraba de llorar, se preguntaba ¿porque le había pasado esto? ¿Porque ahora que empezaba a ser feliz? ¿ porque el mundo era cruel con ella? Quería pensar que era una pesadilla, pero para su mala suerte no lo era.

solo espero que a Naruto no le valla mal como a mí y sepa aclararr esta farsa.

Con ese pensamiento, Sakura comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, para entregarse a los brazos de _Morfeo._

Se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules caminando en medio de la lluvia con rumbo a el departamento de su amiga, sus ojos azules empapados con sus lagrimas indicaban que estaba triste... Hinata, lo más hermoso que le pudo haber pasado, lo había abandonado.

¿porque pasó esto?, ¿que hice mal?pensaba el joven.

Llegó al departamento de su amiga pelirrosa y comenzó a tocar la puerta, esperando que su amiga le abriera.

Al instante se escucho la puerta siendo abierta.

Naruto- dijo Sakura tristemente instándole a entrar.

Sakura, nada más ver a Naruto, supo que no le fue bien.

-¿me podrías dar algo para secarme, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto a la chica.

Sakura, al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto,se encaminó hacia su habitación para buscar una toalla, cuando la encontró se la tendió al rubio, que ya se encontraba dentro de su cuarto, Naruto comenzó a secárce.

-¿Porque nos pasó esto, Naruto?-Preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en su cama, seguida por Naruto.

-N-No lo sé, Sakura-chan... Tal vez este sea nuestro destino, no lo sé-dijo tristemente Naruto.

-O tal vez el amor... No es lo nuestro- Dijo Sakura, cabizbaja.-adelante, cuéntame, como lo tomó ella- dijo Sakura al ver que Naruto le quería contar.

Naruto tomo aire y comenzó a recordar

 _Flash Back._

 _¡Lárgate, Naruto! ¡No quiero saber más de ti!-gritó fúrica una pelinegra a Naruto._

 _-No, Hinata-chan, escúchame, todo es un mal entendido,¡una mentira!-Naruto estaba al borde de la desesperación._

 _-¿Vas a decirme que nunca as estado enamorado de ella?, ¿eh? , ¿es eso?-_

 _-¡Lo estaba! lo estaba, cuando era un niño... Ahora a la que amo es a ti- dijo Naruto esperando que la chica le creyera, porque el en verdad decía la verdad._

 _-No te creo, a Sasuke y a mi nos han mentido ustedes dos... Además nos mostraron evidencias de que nos ponían los cuernos-dijo Hinata con rencor._

 _-¿que fue lo que les mostraron?-_

 _-¡fotos! y otras cosas que... ¿sabes que? No tiene cso hablar e eso, quiero que te marches de mi casa y nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar.-_

 _-¿porque no me quieres creer, Hinata?-Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a brotar de los orbes azules de Naruto._

 _-ya te lo dije y no quiero volver a repetirlo, ahora vete-_

 _Naruto al ver que ya nada podía hacer o decir salió de esa casa, pero antes, se detuvo para decirle a Hinata:_

 _-Voy a demostrarles a ti y a Sasuke que todo esto e una mentira y cuando lo haga, Sasuke y tu se arrepentirán por hacernos esto y querrán volver con nosotros y cuano eso pase, Sakura-chan y yo los olvidaremos._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Después de escuchar el relato, Sakura no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio junto con Naruto.

-¿Por lo menos Sasuke se hará cargo de su hijo?-rompió el silencio Naruto.

Sakura se llevó su mano derecha a su vientre aún plano y cabizbaja respondió:

-No, el cree que es tu hijo-

Eso hizo enfurecer al rubio, que al escuchar eso se paró de la cama en donde se había sentado.

-¡Voy a molerlo a golpes!- gritó Naruto, que ya se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, seguido por su amiga pelirrosa que trataba de detenerlo.

¡No lo hagas Naruto!, empeoraras más las cosas-

-Pero, Sakura-chan el no te puede hacer eso, estas embarazada de el, ¡es su hijo!-dijo el rubio.

lo sé, pero no arrelaras nada si tu vas y armas un escándalo... Dejemoslo ací, yo me aré cargo de mi hijo-contestó Sakura.

No estarás sola Sakura-chan, me tendrás a mí-dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias, Naruto-Si, en realidad le agradecía, le agradecía el ser un gran amigo.

Con ese abrazo, sellaron el pacto. Ellos saldrían adelante... Juntos.

Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta el fic.

Pronto les traeré el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto la historia también está en wattpad, busquenme como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 hay la historia está hasta el capítulo once.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo el capítulo tres, este capítulo trata de lo que piensa(según yo) Sasuke del "engaño" de Sakura y de que no debió haberse enamorado, espero poder haber expresado los sentimientos de Sasuke, ya que el es un personaje muy difícil de expresar y entender.

Esto significa los pensamientos de los personajes

\- Cambio e escena.

Disfruten de la lectura =)

Capítulo Tres.

Nunca debió haberse enamorado, nunca debió haberlo echo, pero el ver a su hermano mayor, Itachi, ser feliz al lado de su novia Izumi, quiso experimentar, sentir ese sentimiento llamado amor, quiso amar y ser amado por alguien más... Y la experiencia le salió desagradable... Amarga.

Aun recordaba cuando conoció a Sakura, su madre le había obligado ir a su panadería favorita a comprar pan, y el refunfuñando fue, pero se encontró con que la panadería estaba cerrada, así que fue a otra. Cuando entró al local le llegó el dulce aroma del pan recién salido del horno, a pesar de no gustarle lo dulce el aroma le era delicioso, con su mirada buscaba al vendedor o algún empleado, su mirada encontró a una chica de cabello rosa, supuso que era una empleada, caminando se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba la chica. Y cuando la chica alzó la mirada el se quedó maravillado, la mujer tenía una cara de ángel, tan inocente y unos hermosos ojos verde jade que lo hipnotizaban, se quedó maravillado observándola. No supo por cuanto tiempo se quedó mirándola. Desde ese momento supo que estaba perdido, se había enamorado a primera vista, el, que no creía en el amor a primera vista, el, que era todo un mujeriego, un playboy , había caído en la trampa de Cupido.

Cada vez que su mamá decía que faltaba pan y que tenían que ir a comprarlo, el se apuntaba para ir a comprarlo, solo para ir a la panadería donde trabajaba la pelirrosa y poder contemplarla.

Hasta que un día se armó de valor y le hizo una platica, halaron de cosas banales, mientras ella le atendía, en otra ocasión, Sasuke le preguntó como se llamaba y ella muy amablemente le dijo que su nombre era Sakura, y después, en otras de sus idas a la panadería,no supo como pero terminó invitándola a salir, al principio la chica no aceptaba, pero después de tanto insistir Sakura aceptó, la llevo a comer a un restaurante lujoso, comieron y hablaron de lo que les gustaba, lo que no les gustaba, y en esa misma cita, Sakura le confesó que nadie nunca la había invitado a salir, que el era el primero.

Después de tanto tiempo conocerse, Sasuke en una de sus salidas le pidió que fuera su novia y Sakura aceptó feliz, en ese tiempo ella tenia 18 y el 20 años. Ahora el con el con 22 años y ella con 19, Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio, cuando ella acepó Sasuke se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo... Pero la felicidad le duro poco tiempo.

Sakura, ella le había engañado con Naruto, el mejor amigo de la pelirrosa y de el. Semanas antes de que comenzaran a hacer los preparativos para la boda, Sakura había estado actuando extraño, tambien había estado más tiempo con el imbécil de Naruto, el no lo había notado, pero su amiga Karin si. Aún recordaba cuando Karin le había dicho de sus sospechas:

 _Flash Back_

 _Era un viernes, el se encontraba trabajando en su empresa. Karin había llegado a su despacho diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle._

 _-Karin, ¿que haces aquí?_

 _-Sasuke, tengo algo impotante que decirte- dijo la pelirroja con tono serio._

 _-Y ¿qué es?-_

 _Sospecho que Sakura te esta siendo infiel con Naruto-soltó la mujer._

 _-Karin, eso que tu dices es muy serio-_

 _Lo se, pero tu eres mi amigo y te quiero, y lo que menos quiero es que te vean la cara-_

 _Sakura no es capaz de hacer algo así, ella me ama... No te creo- dijo defendiendo a su novia._

 _Eres mi amigo y por tu bien te demostraré que ella te miente- dijo Karin, para luego salir de la oficina dejando a Sasuke que comenzaba a dudar._

 _Fin De Flash Back_

Ahora se encontraba en su departamento, tirado e el suelo y borracho tomando de una botella de tequila, sentía odio, rencor, tenía muchos sentimientos negativos hacía Naruto y sobre todo hacia Sakura. Recordó también, el día en que Karin le mostró las fotos y vídeos que mostraban que Sakura le había estado viendo la cara.

 _Flash Back._

 _Era domingo, ese día Sasuke y Sakura habían ido a visitar a los padres del morocho, Sakura le había dicho también que tenía algo importante que decirle y quería quen sus futuros suegros y cuñado se enteraran también._

 _-Sakura, Sasuke pero que sorpresa, pasen- los invitó Mikoto, la madre del morocho._

 _Mikoto-san, un gusto volver a verla- saludó la pelirrosa.u_

 _Por favor dime Mikoto, pronto seremos familia - dijo con confianza._

 _Como usted diga Mikoto-_

 _Sasuke y Sakura saludaron a su padre y hermano también, comieron en familia y después de la comida Sakura les dijo que tenía algo importante que anunciar._

 _-Sasuke-kun, señor y señora Uchiha, Itachi-san, tengo algo importante que decirles... Primero, Sasuke-kun te amo y haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, por eso yo tengo que decirte que...- tomó aire y dijo- estoy embarazada._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó sin podérselo creer el Uchiha menor._

 _Estoy embarazada- volvió a decir_

 _-¡Oh por Dios, Sakura!, ¡me haces tan feliz!- pronunció abrazando a su novia._

 _Después de eso toda la familia felicitó a los futuros padres. Pero... La felicidad le duró poco al Uchiha, porque había llegado Karin, insistía que tenía que hablar urgentemente con Sasuke, Sasuke la hizo pasar a la biblioteca._

 _\- Y bien Karin ¿que es eso urgente que tienes que decirme?-_

 _\- Te traigo pruebas de que " esa" te engaña- le entregó un sobre que Sasuke tomó, lo habrio temeroso y sacó una fotografías donde se mostraban a Sakura salir de varios lugares junto con Naruto, le llamó la atención una en donde se veía a Sakura feliz salir de una clínica acompañada del mismo rubio._

 _No puede serpensó Sasuke._

 _Ahora lo vez, ella es una farsa-_

 _Sasuke se encontraba molesto._

 _-La foto de donde ella sale de esa clínica, me hace sospechar que esta embarazda-Dijo Karin, sin saber que eso hizo enfurecer aún más a Sasuke._

 _Entonces, eso significa que el bebé que espera no es mio_

 _-Hinata ya esta enterada- le dijo Karin a Sasuke. Pero el no hizo caso a lo que su amiga había dicho, porque el ya se encontraba con camino a donde había dejado a Sakura._

 _Llegó a la sala junto con Karin y de hay comenzó a decirle a Sakura que era una mentirosa, que lo había engañado, la sacó de la casa de sus padres sin dejar que ella se explicara._

 _Fin Del Flash Back._

El había echo bien en sacarla de su vida y no e arrepentía. El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada lo hizo pararse del piso para habrir.

-Karin-pronunció Sasuke al ver que era ella.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Sasuke mira como estas- Dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su amigo.

-E-estoy bien.-dijo con voz de todo un ebrio.

-No estas bien ¡solo mírate! Ni siquiera puedes caminar, te llevaré a tu habitación para que puedas domir- dijo ayudándo a caminar.

Llegaron al dormitorio del ojinegro, Karin le comenzó a quitar los zapatos mientra Sasuke decía cosas sin sentido. Karin sonreía victoriosa, su plan había resultado a la perfección, logró separar a Sasuke de esa tonta pobretona.

-S-Sakura ¿dónde estas?-

-Aquí mi amor-dijo quitándole la ropa a Sasuke.- Hazme tuya- dijo comenzando a besar al pelinegro, quien le respondió víctima del alcohol y la lujuria.

Si, in duda Karin iba a disfrutar esta noche y después lograría convertirse en la señora Uchiha.

Etto ¿que tal me quedó el capítulo? ¿exelénte? ¿bueno? ¿regular? ¿malo?

En primera no sabía como seguirlo, así que me puse a escuhar música de Diabolik Lovers, en especial la musica que pasa de fondo cuando los trillizos matan a Cordelia, esa me inspiró para poder hacer este nuevo capítulo que hasta la estuve escuchando mientras hacía el cap.

Si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo, busquenla como Gin No Bara o pongan sountrack o instrumental, de Diabolik Lovers claro.

Les pido que disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, pues la historia la escribo desde mi tablet y luego no me doy cuenta de que las palabras las escribo mal.

Ahora si me despido y estaré esperando sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo

Esto significa lo pensamientos de los personajes

\- Cambio de escena.

Disfruten del capítulo =)

Capítulo Cuatro.

Despertaba un somnoliento Sasuke, la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, la boca la tenía seca, comenzó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento, se quitó las sábanas de la cama y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, dirigió su mirada temeroso al otro extremo de la cama y lo que encontró fue una cabellera pelirroja.

-Demonios- susurró.-:Karin, despierta- dijo Sasuke, mientras se ponía los boxer.

-Mmmm- se escuchó de la pelirroja.

-¡Karin!-dijo con voz más alta logrando despertarla.

-S-Sasuke-dijo la de gafas recostándose en la cama.

-Karin, esto... ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?-la preocupación se escuchaba en la voz de Sasuke.

-Pues lo que todo mundo hace cuando tiene ganas- pronunció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si pero...-

Karin lo cortó para ella decir- Sasuke no tienes de que preocuparte, tu ya no estas comprometido- le recordó.

Al momento en que Sasuke escuchó a Karin decir eso, le vinieron los recuerdos de ese trágicos día, maldición lo recordaba claro, Sakura le había visto la cara. Miles de maldiciones comenzaron a fluir de la cabeza de Sasuke y todas esas iban dirigidas a Sakura.

-Sasuke- lo llamó Karin al verlo tan callado.-Deja de pensar en ella, no vale la pena-dijo Karin.

-¿Podrías vestirte e irte? Quiero estar solo-

-Si, como tu quieras-Karin comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior y por último se puso e vestido que traía puesto, despuiés de ya vestar vestida, se encaminó a la puerta de entrada del dormitorio y antes de salir se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

-Karin, espero que entiendas que lo que pasó, solo fue sexo.-

-Descuida, yo entiendo perfectamente.-respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja para después salir de la habitación, dejando completamente solo al pelinegro.

Karin, una vez fuera del departamento del Uchiha, comenzó a caminar con dirección al ascensor, llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, cuando entró al elevador este se serró y presionó el botón de PB (planta baja), su sorisa se anchó más y comenzó a reir como una maniática.

 _Pronto serás mío, Sasukito... Mío, mío, solo y completamente mío_ Con esos pensamientos salió del ascensor para dirigirse a su auto.

Otra semana más era para Sakura, otra vez se encontraba con la cara en el escusado, los vómitos a causa del embarazo la hacían ir directo al baño para regresar lo que había desayunado, en estos momento era cuando necesitaba más a Sasuke, necesitaba que el estuviera con ella ayudándola a pasar esta etapa de su embarazo, pero por desgracia el la había abandonado, no solo a ella, si no también a su bebé, a su hijo... Le dolía el saber que su pequeño retoño crecería sin su padre, tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-Maldición, ya no debes de llorar, esto le está haciendo mal a tu bebé-se dijo la pelirrosa. De pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta.-Un momento, por favor- pronunció la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a a abrir, cuando abrió se encontró con Naruto que estaba parado afuera en la entrada, lo hizo pasar.

\- Hola, Sakura-chan ¿que tal te encuentras?- le preguntó.

-Horrible, hoy también devolví lo que desayuné- le respondió a su amigo que la miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Pero están bien tu y el bebé? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- Sakura solo pudo enternecerse por la gran preocupación de su tonto amigo hacía ella.

-Estamos bien, Naruto... No tienes porque preocuparte tanto.-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, Sakura-chan? Tu eres mi amiga, casi mi hermana, a demás te dije que no estarías sola- le recordó a la pelirrosa.

-Gracias, Naruto.- conuna sonrisa le dijo al rubio quien le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, vallamos a desayunar, para que mi futuro sobrino nazca fuerte como su tío Naruto- Naruto se agachó a la altura del vientre de Sakura y dijo:- ¿Oíste, Naru-chan? tienes que nacer fuerte, alto y guapo como tu tío- Eso hizo reír a la futura madre.

-Naruto, aún ni me crece la barriga ¿y tu ya le estas poniendo nombre?- Dijo aún riendo.

-Si y se llamará igual que su tío-

-Ni loca le pondré tu nombre-

-Que cruel eres Sakura chan, bueno olvidemos esto y vallamos a desayunar- dijo el de ojos azules caminando hacia la pequeña cocina de Sakura.- Te ayudaré a cocinar, Sakura-chan.-Dijo sacando la leche y el jugo del viejo, pero funcional refrigerador de Sakura, mientras tanto ella ponía aceite en una sarten. Cocinaron huevos con chorizo y cuanddo ya estubo preparado todo se entaron a comer.

-Naruto, ¿te puedo pedir algo?.- Preguntó Sakura.

-Claro, Sakura-chan.- Contestó el.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir:-Tu.. ¿Me prestarías... Algo de dinero?-Soltó al fin.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero me gasté todos mis ahorros en el anillo con el cual le iba a pedir matrimonio a Hinata.-Dijo tristemente.

-Oh, lo siento, no debí preguntarte.- Se disculpó rápidamente al ver que le había recordado a su ex novia.

-Descuida, estoy bien.- Le dijo mientras solo miraba el plato de comida. Naruto no lo pudo soportar más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasó esto, Sakura-chan? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal para que esto nos sucediera?-Sakura se levantó para poder abrazar a su mejor amigo-Yo nunca le mentí, siempre le dije que la amaba, que a pesar de no tener dinero como ella, tengo corazón, un corazón que esta ahora roto.-Las palabras que dijo Naruto hicieron llortara a Sakura. Estubieron así un buen rato, Naruto siendo abrazado por su amiga, hasta que tocaron innsistentemente la puerta. Sakura se separó del rubio para atender a la persona que se encontraba tocando.

-No por favor, deme más tiempo- se escuchaba decir a Sakura quien hablaba con la persona que había tocado momentos antes, Naruto se preocupó y fue a ver que era lo que sucedía.

-No, yo te dí plazo de una semana para que consiguieras el dinero de la renta y la semana ya pasó.-Dijo Koharu Utatane, la dueña del departamento donde estaba Sakura.-Te pido que desalojes ahora.-

-Por favor dele más tiempo.- Intercedió Naruto por ella.

-No señor, quiero que desaloje ahora, de lo contrario me veré obligada a sacarla a la fuerza.-contestó furiosa la mujer de avanzada edad, para luego retirarse.

Cuando la anciana se fue Sakura serró nuevamente.- ¿ Y ahora que aré? No tengo empleo y no puedo pagar la renta-

-Te puedes ir a vivir conmigo Sakura-chan-

-¿ De verdad?-Preguntó sorprendida por la invitación de Naruto

-Si-

-¡Oh, gracias Naruto!-dijo ella

-Entonces comencemos a arreglar tus cosas.- Dijo el chico para comenzar a ayudar a guardar las cosas de su amiga.

Se encontraba un pelinegro en su oficina de su empresa. Estaba tratando de leer unos documentos, pero no podía, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en otra cosa, en alguien más bien, aún no podía asimilar el echo de que Sakura jugara con el.

 _Maldición, no me puedo concentrar_ Botó de mala gana los papeles en el escritorio, se levantó y fue a su mini bar a servirse un trago, se tomó de una sola el líquido pasando por su garganta, quemándole al pronto vio que la puerta de su despacho se habría dejando entrar a una mujer de cabellera roja y lentes de vestido también rojo.

-¿Otra vez tomando?- Dijo ella.

-No me molestes-

-Sasuke, me preocupas.-

-Hmp- Le contestó.

-Hay algo que debes saber, los medios ya están enterados de la cancelación de tu boda.-Le dijo.-Debes hacer algo para que se callen.-

-¿Y que sugieres?-preguntó viéndola.

-Casémonos.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había ido a vivir con Naruto... Aún les dolía a ambos la ruptura que tuvieron con sus parejas, pero a quien le dolía más era a ella, cada noche lloraba, le dolía el que Sasuke la dejara... Le dolía más el sabr que criaría a su hijo sola. Naruto sabia que su amiga sufría, por eso, cada vez la hacía sonreir, la sacaba a caminar al parque para que ella se relajara. Ahora mismo se encontraban en un parque sentados en una banca.

\- Sakura-chan, voy por un helado¿quieres que te traiga uno?.-Preguntó.

-Traeme uno de coco, por favor-le dijo

-Si, no te muevas de aquí, Sakura-chan que enseguida vengo.-le dijo, Sakura solo pudo reír.

-¡Pasen y compren su revista, magnanate multimillonario se casa con modelo!-Gritaba un vendedor. Sakura no pudo recistir sub curiosidad y fue al puesto de vendedor, cuando llegó vio que en donde tenían colgadas las revistas aparecía cierto pelinegro junto con una exuberante pelirroja. 

_No, esto tiene que ser una broma_ Para asegurarse que era una cruel broma le pidió al vocero que le diera una revista. Comenzó a hojearla hasta llegar a la sexión de exclusiva y leyó lo que la revista decía

 _Lo que todas temíamos se hizo real... Sasuke Uchiha, el joven magnate multimilonario, heredero de Las Empresas Uchihas, se a casado, así es, lo que leyeron mis queridos amigos y amigas, el play boy, más guapo de toda Konoha se a casado y nada más y nada menos que con la bellísima modelo, Karin Matsumoto..._

Dejó de leer para ver la fotografías donde el aparecía con la pelirroja tomándola de la mano, los dos sonreían, pero quien más sonreía era Karin, parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a brotarles lágrimas, soltó la revista como si esta le quemara... Lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, correr todo lo lejos que podía... Ahora que el estaba casado, su vida ya no tenía sentido... Ya no quería vivir...

¡SI! Al fin terminé el cuarto capitulo. Uff, creo que escribí mucho, le confieo que la parte que más me dolió escribir fue donde Sakura se entera de que Sasuke se casó con Karin,. tambien me hizo llorar la parte donde Naruto llora... Bueno, tengo que despedirme y dejar descansar mi tablet... Pronto les traeré el siguiente capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

Gracias a todas por comentar=)

Capítulo Cinco

Un rubio buscaba desesperado a su amiga pelirrosa, había llegado de comprar los helados y su sorpresa fue tan grande al no ver a la pelirrosa sentada en la banca donde la había dejado. Así que comenzó a buscarla desesperada mente por todo el parque... Si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura- chan!- Gritaba todo desesperado. Se acercó al puesto de un vendedor de periódicos y revistas y le preguntó:-Disculpe, ¿Por casualidad no a visto por aquí a una mujer?-

-Han pasado muchas por aquí, si me diera una descripción de la que esta buscando tal vez pueda ayudarlo.- Le contestó el vendedor.

\- Es una mujer de cabello rosado, ojos verdes y trae un vestido floreado, esta embarazada pero aún no se le nota muy bien.- Describió Naruto.

-Ha, sí, hace poco vino una mujer justo como usted la describe, me pidió una revista y creo que la leyó y después no se porque, pero salió corriendo-

-¿Me podría mostrar la revista que ella tomó?- Pidió Naruto y el vendedor le prestó la revista que había leído Sakura, cuando la vio se sorprendió, Sasuke se había casado, entonces supuso que su amiga se había puesto mal al leer eso. -Gracias por todo- Le dijo al señor vendedor para salir corriendo en busca de la pelirrosa.

-'-'-'

Corría por las calles sin rumbo, la gente la veía extraña, pero a ella nomos importaba... Aquella revista le había dado la peor noticia de su vida. El se había casado y no había sido con ella, había sido con aquella mujer, esa que desde que conoció a Sasuke parecía no agradarle su presencia, esa que la criticaba y miraba mal solo por usar ropa de segunda mano, todo eso le hacía siempre a espaldas del pelinegro... ¿ Por qué de todas las mujeres que hay en Konoha, tenía que casarse precisamente con ella? Cruzó la calle sin fijarse que un gran auto se acercaba. Todo pasó tan de repente, ella serró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó, la limusina se detuvo rápidamente. De la gran limusina se bajó el conductor.

-Señorita, ¿Está usted bien?-Preguntó el chófer.

-Si.-Contestó Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Taichi?-Preguntó un joven pelirrojo vestido de traje y cuando miró a Sakura se quedó de piedra.- _He-hermana,¿Eres tú?_ -Pensó sorprendido al ver a la chica.

\- Perdone, no me fijé-Pronunció la pelirrosa viendo al hombre.

-Lo siento, señor Akasuna... No vi pasar a la señorita, le ruego que me disculpe.-La voz del conductor hizo volver a la realidad al hombre pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, Taichi, se parece mucho a ella-pensó el pelirrojo. - ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Si, no se preocupe.-

-Taichi, ve a dar una vuelta, yo me quedaré con la joven.-Taichi, solo asintió.-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?-Sasori al ver a la chica negar con la cabeza, dijo:-No temas, no te aré nada malo.-Le aseguró. Entonces Sakura con temor lo siguió. Llegaron a un parque donde había muchos árboles de cerezos, se sentaron en una banca, estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Los árboles de cerezo me traen paz y tranquilidad, son mis favoritos-Rompió el silencio el pelirrojo. Sakura solo lo escuchó.-

-Yo tenía una hermana, pero por asares del destino me fui de su lado, nunca más supe de ella.-Reveló.-La... Extraño.-

-Lo siento.-Susurró Sakura.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que te sucede?-Le dijo.

Sakura tomó aire, lo soltó y dijo:-Me acabo de enterar que el hombre que amo se casó-

-Lo lamento tanto, debe ser muy duro para ti.-

-No tiene idea de lo mucho que me duele.-

-¡Sakura-chan!- Los dos vieron a un rubio que se acercaba a ellos.

-Naruto.-Dijo la pelirrosa. Sasori al escuhar que el hombre le había dicho Sakura se sorprendió mucho.

 _Se llama igual que ella_ Pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así tan de repente, Sakura-chan? Me tenías preocupado.- La reprendió.

-Perdóname, Naruto no quise preocuparte- se disculpó la de ojos verdes.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.-Le dijo.-¿Y usted quien es?-Pregunto Naruto al ver al pelirrojo que estaba junto a Sakura.

-Me llamo Akasuna Sasori.-Le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.- Se presentó sonriente mientras lo saludaba con la mano, Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza por el atrevimiento de su tonto amigo. Sasori solo pudo sonreír, le agradaba ese rubio.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir- Sakura jaló a Naruto, para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Esperen un momento.- Dijo rápidamente Sasori mientras de su billetera sacaba una tarjeta.-Tomen, mi número de teléfono...Me gustaría conocerte- Le dijo a la pelirrosa.

-Gracias, pero...-Sakura fue interrumpida por Sasori.

-Tómala, si necesitan algo me pueden llamar, por cualquier cosa, a demás me caen bien los dos.-Les dijo.

-Esta bien... Bueno nosotros nos marchamos ya.-Contestó la chica. Y comenzó a caminar junto con Naruto. Sasori solo los vio marcharse, cuando ya estaban lejos, buscó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo.

-Aquí Deidara-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

Estaba un pelinegro desayunando en su nueva casa, siendo acompañado por su nueva esposa quien no paraba de hablar desde que comenzaron a comer, la pelirroja solo hablaba de ropa y cosas que a él no le interesaban... El solo pensaba en las palabras que le habían dicho su hermano mayor antes de casarse...

 _Flash Back._

 _-Sasuke, no hagas esto, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida-Itachi trataba hacer entrar en razón a su hermano menor._

 _-Déjame, Itachi... Ya soy un adulto, se lo que hago- Molesto le respondió._

 _-¿Desde cuando un adulto hace una locura como esta?-_

 _-¿Qué acaso no querías que sentara cabeza y me casara?-Ahora le preguntó el._

 _-Si, pero queria que te casaras por amor y con la mujer que amas.- Le dijo Itachi a Sasuke._

 _-Amo a Karin.-_

 _-No me engañas, Sasuke. Tu no amas a esa cosa que se hase llamar mujer- Dijo con desprecio hacia Karin._

 _-Más respeto Itachi, ella será tu cuñada-_

 _-Si supieras la clase de persona que es ella-Le dijo a su hermano menor._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó el pelinegro._

 _-Si te lo digo no me creerías-Contestó el Uchiha mayor.-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.- Dijo por última vez para dejar solo a su hemano._

 _Fin De Flash Back._

-Sasuke, ¿Me estas escuchando?- La voz de Karin lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en cosas de la empresa.-Mintió.

-No te preocupes, sea lo que te preocupa se arreglará.-Dijo la pelirroja.-Oye, aún es temprano para que te vallas a trabajar, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación y jugamos un rato?- Dijo con voz seductora.

-No gracias, Karin, tengo que llegar temprano a trabajar.-Contestó mientras se paraba.

-Esta bien.- Dijo molesta.

-Te veo al rato.-Y se fue. Karin solo lo vio desaparecer del comedor.

-No importa, de todas formas ya te tengo.-Susurró mientras sonreía.

Mientra tanto, Sasuke que iba en su auto con rumbo a su empresa, no paraba de pensar en la palabras que le había dicho su hermano. ¿ A qué se refería su hermano Itachi con eso de la clase de persona que era Karin? Tal vez su hermano exageraba, ya que Itachi nunca quiso a Karin... Pero las otras palabras que le dijo su hermano lo hacían preguntarse

 _¿Habré echo lo correcto?_ No lo sabía, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta... Se daría cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Y eso le costaría mucho...

Bueno, chicas aquí está el quinto capítulo, les confieso que este capítulo no me convence mucho, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado.

A dios, pronto les traeré el sexto capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo seis.

Disfruten de la lectura =)

Capítulo Seis

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se había enterado de que Sasuke se había casado con la pelirroja, aunque aúnl e dolía, ella seguía adelante con su embarazo, ya tenía dos meses de gestación y eso la hacía feliz, tenía un motivo para salir adelante, su hijo... Ella se encontraba en la cocina del departamento de su rubio amigo, quien se encontraba en el trabajo, ella estaba horneando unas galletas caseras, estaba tan concentrada viendo las galletas cocerse hasta que escuchó la puerta siendo abierta, supuso que era Naruto.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.-La voz de Naruto se oía cansada.

-Hoy saliste temprano.-Le dijo.

-Tengo malas noticias.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-preocupada preguntó.

-Me despidieron-Soltó Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?-

-Acaban de cerrar la empresa, para siempre y despidieron a todos

-Oh, lo siento tanto, Naruto.-

-Descuida, Sakura -chan, conseguiré un nuevo empleo en el que me paguen mejor, ¡dattebayo!-Sakura solo sonrió a su casi hermano, lo admiraba porque a pesar de las dificultades nunca de daba por vencido.

Un pelirrojo estaba sentado junto a su gran escritorio, leía unos archivos de su empresa, estaba tan concentrado leyendo esos papeles, pero de pronto recordó a la chica pelirrosa, estaba seguro de que era su hermana, lo estaba, aun recordaba cuando había ido nuevamente al lugar donde vivió con sus padres y hermana...

 _Flash Back._

 _Después de tanto tiempo de no pisar las calles de donde había salido cuando era un pubérto, después de terminar sus estudios y construir su propia empresa y tener todo el dinero del mundo, volvía a casa, volvía por su familia, por sus padres y hermana, todo estaba igual como lo recordaba, poco había cambiado ese barrio, la limusina se metió por una esquina y cuando divisó su vieja casa se emocionó, pronto vería a su familia... Cuando la gran limusina se estacionó frente a la pequeña casa bajó rápidamente del auto. Su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver la casa en total descuido, las ventanas estaban rotas, las paredes llenas de garabatos echas por callejeros y el hedor a orina. La casa estaba deshabitada. Ya nadie vivía ahí . Una vecina al notar la gran limusina salió a ver quien era._

 _-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Pregunto la señora de avanzada edad._

 _-¿Eh?... Si, estoy buscando a la familia que vivía aquí ¿Por casualidad sabe a donde se mudaron?-Preguntó Sasori esperando la respuesta._

 _El rostro de la señora se puso totalmente triste y contestó- La familia que vivía aquí murió en un accidente de auto hace tiempo-_

 _Sasori al escuchar las palabras de la señora se sintió desfallecer... No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma y una del muy mal gusto._

 _-¿Todos?-Alcanzó a preguntar el pelirrojo._

 _-La única que se salvó fue la hija, pero después de enterrar a sus padres se marchó de aquí.- Respondió la señora.-¿Usted era algo de ellos?-preguntó la anciana._

 _-Si-Solo logró pronunciar. Antes de irse, Sasori preguntó por ultima vez:- ¿Y la chica, a donde se fue?-_

 _-Creo que se fue a Konoha.-_

 _-Gracias- Le agradeció el pelirrojo._

 _-De nada y de verdad lo lamento tanto._

 _Luego de eso Sasori fue a visitar las tumbas de sus padres y frente a ellas juró encontrar a su querida hermana._

 _Fin Del Flash Back_

 _S_ us recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de su secretaria llamarlo

-Joven Sasori, Deidara-san esta aquí, ¿ Lo hago pasar?-

-Si por favor.-contestó el. Y acto seguido entró un rubio de ojos azules vestido de traje a su oficina. Lo hizo tomar asiento frente a el.

''

-Y ¿Me traes buenas noticias?- Preguntó Sasori.

-Toma.- Le entregó una carpeta.- Me costó algo de trabajo investigar a la chica y su amigo, creo que me vas a adorar cuando veas lo que investigué.-Dijo orgulloso de su trabajo. Sasori comenzó a leer los documentos y se impresionó mucho por el gran trabajo que hizo su gran amigo.

\- Se que no es mucho pero...-

-No importa, es un buen trabajo.- Lo felicitó, mientras volvía a leer los documentos, esa chica si era su hermana.

-Antes de que te emociones y vallas a buscarla, te recomiendo que tu y ella se hagan una prueba de ADN, solo para estar más seguros.-Le sugirió Deidara a Sasori.

-Si y gracias.- Le dijo al rubio. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo de estarla buscando como loco, la había encontrado, había encontrado a su único familiar... A su hermana pequeña.

En una gran mansión, se encontraba una joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos perla, sentada junto a la mesa desayunando junto a su hermana pequeña y su primo, ella casi no comía, su mente estaba ocupada en los recuerdos, en la última conversación que tuvo con el rubio, Naruto, y sobre todo recordaba lo que Naruto le dijo antes de irse de su vida...

 _-Voy a demostrarles a ti y a Sasuke que todo esto e una mentira y cuando lo haga, Sasuke y tu se arrepentirán por hacernos esto y querrán volver con nosotros y cuando eso pase, Sakura-chan y yo los olvidaremos-_

La últimas palabras que le había dicho Naruto le retumbaban en la cabeza, y se preguntaba:

 _¿En realidad Naruto la había engañado? Y si no, entonces ¿Naruto siempre le fue fiel? ¿Y si ella y Sasuke se habían equivocado? ¿Y si ella cometió el mayor error de su vida? Si Naruto no le mintió como Karin le había dicho, entonces ella había cometido un error... S_ us pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su primo Neji.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Esta usted bien?-Pregunto el de ojo perla al verla pensativa.

-Si, Neji-san, no se preocupe, estoy bien.-

-Debes estar así de pensativa por tu compromiso con Toneri.-Dijo Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata.

-Si, es eso.-Mintió.

Por supuesto que no era su compromiso, era Naruto que la tenía así... Y Neji más que nada lo sabía.

-Ahh, ¡Si! Más fuerte.-Se escuchaban los gemidos de cierta pelirroja. Otras embestidas más y se derrumbó junto a su amante. los dos respiraban entrecortado y todo sudorosos por el acto que acababan de terminar.

-Eso estuvo fabuloso.-Admitió Karin.

-Si eso te gustó, ¿Por qué no te divorcias?-Le dijo Suigetsu Hozuki, su amante.

-¡Estas loco! Yo amo a Sasuke, nunca lo dejaré.-

-Pero, Karin yo te a...- Karin lo calló con su caracajada.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, Suigetsu... Tu solo eres una distracción, no hay y nunca habrá nada entre tu y yo, confórmate con que te hago caso-Dijo Karin. Pero esas palabras tan crueles hirieron al peliblanco, el estaba en realidad enamorado de la mujer pelirroja, tan enamorado que no le importaba ser su amante, tanto que no le importaba ser usado.

-Mejor volvamos en donde estábamos.- Le dijo Karin, mientras frotaba descaradamente sus senos en el torso de Suigetsu, Suigetsu que ya estaba duro comenzó a enbestir nuevamente a Karin.

Sasorib se encontraba viendo desde una distancia a cierta pelirrosa, parecía bun acosador haciendo eso, pero sólo lo hacia para protegerla, para saber si ella estaba bien, asegurarse de que a su pequeña hermana no le pasaba nada malo. Estaba tan concentrado obserbando a la pelirrosa que no se dio cuenta que detras de él estaba el amigo de la chica.

-¡¿Qué rayos está usted haciendo?!-Escuchó gritar detras de el, lo habian descubierto, estaba en problemas.

Bien, aquí lo tienen, le confieso que este no era el capitulo original, el real se me borró pr axidente jejeje, así que tuve que hacer otro y este no me convence mucho, pero igual espero que les guste.

Yo me despido y espero ver sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoy, doble capítulo en compensación por haber desaparecido

Disfruten de la lectura =)

Capítulo Siete.

Naruto caminaba con dirección a su departamento, había salido a buscar trabajo, y como todos los días se repetía lo mismo, no le daban trabajo, a todas las empresas donde iba le decían lo mismo, no necesitaban más empleados o no estaba capacitado para ese trabajo, Naruto los maldecía a todos ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle que no estaba capacitado para hacer ese trabajo? Malditos, malditos, todos eran unos malditos. Cuando llegó a la esquina que daba directo a su departamento se encontró a un sujeto que miraba con dirección hacia donde vivía y sobre todo se dio cuenta de que miraba a su amiga pelirrosa que estába frente a una ventana , rápidamente se alarmó y pensó que el hombre era un acosador o un pervertido y entonces Naruro gritó:

-¡¿Qué rayos está usted haciendo?!-Su grito alarmó al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas y cuando el sujeto se giró para encarar al rubio, Naruto se lanzó hacia el hombre y comenzó a golpearlo, el hombre sólo trataba de protegerse de los golpes del rubio.

-¡No! Basta, es-pera, espera, so-y yo Sasori.-Con dificultad dijo el pelirrojo, Naruto al escucharlo dejó de golpearlo, pues se había sorprendido al ver que era el hombre del parque.

-Es usted ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿Y por qué estaba espiando a Sakura-chan?-La segunda pregunta la dijo con enojo.

-Es que verás yo... ¿Cómo te lo explico?-Sasori trataba de buscar las mejores palabras para explicarle a Naruto. Sasori tomó aire y luego lo soltó y dijo:- Mi apellido no es Akasuna, es Haruno, soy Sasori, Sasori Haruno... En otras palabras, el hermano mayor de Sakura.-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Sasuke se encontraba despidiéndose de unos inversionistas, acababan de tener una junta importante. Después de despedirse se dirigió a su despacho seguido de su hermano. Cuando entraron a su oficina Sasuke se dirigió a su minibar y se sirvió una copa de vino. Su hermano sólo lo miraba y Sasuke que ya se estaba desesperando por el silencio de su hermano, dijo:

-¡Ya dime lo que tienes que decirme!-

-Karin es una zorra.-Dijo Itachi.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo con eso Itachi. Te he dicho mil veces que respetes a mi esposa.-

-¿Ya le dijiste?- Dijo una hermosa mujer mayor de cabello y ojos negros que llevaba un vestido azul marino, acompañada de otra, una joven castaña con vestido negro.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Sasuke al ver a su madre en su oficina.

-Venimos a que te des cuenta de la clase de mujer que es tu "linda esposa".-Contestó Mikoto Uchiha.

-Sasuke,- Dijo Izumi, la novia de Itachi.- Karin tiene un amante.-

-Ella no es lo que tu crees- Habló Itachi.-Ella es una trepadora que solo esta...-Itachi fue cortado por su hermano.

-¡Basta! No sé que es lo que tienen en contra de Karin, pero deberían estar agradecidos de que ella me haya abierto los ojos para que me diera cuenta de la clase de mujer que era esa.-Dijo refiriéndose a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke, escucha por una puta vez!-Gritó su madre, impresionando al Uchiha menor, su madre nunca había dicho malas palabras. Y esta era la primera vez que la oía decir una.

Sasuke, aún impresionado por la grosería que dijo su madre, se calló y dejo que hablaran.

-Bien, así está mejor.- Dijo Mikoto- Itachi, dile a tu hermano lo que tienes que decirle.-

-Karin intentó acostarse conmigo, Sasuke.- Sasuke iba a replicar, pero Itachi se adelantó y prosiguió:- Me intentó seducir para que me acostara con ella, pero yo la rechacé... La razón por la que Izumi y yo nos separamos por un tiempo fue porque Karin se vengó de mi por no haberme metido con ella, le hizo creer a Izumi que ella y yo eramos amantes. Por eso la odio, por haber echo que Izumi y yo nos separáramos por un tiempo.- Al fin, después de tanto tiempo de mantener callado ese secreto, Itachi lograba hacerlo salir a luz.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, después de escuchar a su hermano contestó: - Y esperas que te crea ¿Cierto?-

\- ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! Te estoy diciendo la verdad!.-Gritó furioso Itachi.

-Sasuke...- Izumi iba a hablar pero fue cortada por su cuñado.

\- ¡No! Escuchen ustedes, no voy a permitir que levanten falsos en contra de mi esposa... Si creen que les voy a creer están equivocados, Karin es Ia única persona que se a preocupado por mi desde que esa ramera me minti...-

¡PLAF!

Itachi e Izumi estaban con la boca abierta, no pensaron que Mikoto fuera a hacer eso, a abofetear a su hijo.

-¡ No te permito que hables así de ella! Sakura era una gran persona, ¡ La sacaste de mi casa como si fuera un saco de basura y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber echo algo ese día! ¡ Ella estaba embarazada! ¡ Llevaba en su vientre a MI nieto! ¡Me separaste de mi nieto! Y eso nunca te lo perdonaré, Sasuke.- Mikoto no pudo más y se derrumbó a llorar, Izumi para consolar a su suegra la abrazó.

\- Ese bebé no era mio, madre.- Ahora quien lo golpeó fue su hermano, el puñetazo de Itachi hizo caer de bruces al suelo a Sasuke, cuándo Sasuke se levantó se limpió su labio inferior que había sido roto por el golpe de su hermano, miró con odio a Itachi. Sasuke estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Sasuke se lanzó contra su hermano y comenzó a golpearlo, Itachi le regresaba los golpes a Sasuke. Mientras Mikoto e Izumi trataban de separarlos. Todo era gritos y golpes en la oficina de Sasuke.

Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de los hermanos al oir los gritos de su esposa que provenían de la oficina de su hijo menor entró rápidamente y se encontró con que sus dos hijo se estaban matando a golpes, el patriarca Uchiha junto con dos de sus empleados separaron a los Uchihas menores.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué demonios se están peleando como si fueran perros rabiosos?- Preguntó furioso el mayor.

-¡Sasuke está ciego! No quiere hacer caso a nuestras palabras de que su "mujer" es una zorra.-Contestó Itachi a su padre.

-Sasuke, tu hermano no miente, él dice la verdad-

-¡¿Tu también te vas a poner de su lado, padre?!-

-¡Yo no estoy del lado de nadie! Si tu no quieres creer a tu hermano es tu problema.-Contestó Fugaku.-Dejaré que los suelten si prometen no golpearse.-Y Sasuke e Itachi a regañadientes aceptaron. Fugaku les hizo una señal a los dos hombres que mantenían sujetos a los dos y los soltaron.-Bien, ahora... Hagan las paces.-Ordenó el papá.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso.-Contestó Sasuke.

-Entonces... Tu ya no eres mi hermano.-Dijo Itachi.

-Como si eso e importara.-Itachi al oir las palabras de su hermano, abandonó la oficina.

-Sasuke, hijo abre los ojos, por favor... ¿No vez que esa mujer te está separando de tu familia?-Con sollozos dijo la matriarca.

-Quienes nos están separando son ustedes, no Karin.-Contestó Sasuke a su madre.

-Entonces, ¿Prefieres creerle a ella que a tu familia?-

-Si.-Fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Entonces, de ahora en adelante olvídate de que tienes madre.-Y dicho esto Mikoto se marchó seguida de Izumi. Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras de su mamá, se sorprendió aún más.

Sólo quedaron su padre, Sasuke y los dos empleados.

-Sasuke, me decepcionas, yo no te crié así... Tu madre tiene razón, esa mujer te está separando del amor de tu familia.- fueron las palabras de Fugaku antes de abandonar a su hijo en la oficina, seguido de sus dos empleados.

Sasuke ya estando solo comenzó a tirar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Acababa de destruir los lazos que tenía con su madre y hermano... Y él culpaba sólo a a alguien... A Sakura...

¡Uchales! Sasuke se acaba de quedar sin familia y todo por culpa de Karin, ¡Maldita sea esa zorra! Bien, ya terminé este capítulo... Esperen el siguiente cap. Veremos como Sasuke sigue arruinando todo por culpa de Karin


	8. Chapter 8

Este es el capítulo ocho, que lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios, opiniones y consejos, a todas muchas gracias,

Le digo que el capítulo anterior y este separé las escenas como me lo habían sugerido muchas, pero no se porque pero cuando público el capítulo no aparece separado, y por mas que lo intento muchas veces el cambio no aparece=( les pido me disculpen =(

Capítulo Ocho

Luego de que Sasori le dijera toda la historia de que era el hermano de Sakura a Naruto y le dijera también como es que logró saber donde vivían el rubio y Sakura, Naruto quedó con una gran "O" en la boca por todo lo dicho por el pelirrojo, Naruto aun no lograba salir de su asombro, estaba tan impresionado... Sasori sólo espera a que el amigo de su hermana dijera algo.

-Wow, sólo puedo decir wow...-

-Si, se que esto es realmente sorprendente, pero en verdad soy su hermano.-Dijo Sasori viendo la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.-Y espero que me creas.

-Te creo, a demás te pareces un poco a ella... ¡Espera a que Sakura-chan se entere, quedará aún más sorprendida que yo!-Naruto ya había recuperado la voz y comenzando a caminar, pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo.

-No, espera.-Dijo mientras detenía al rubio.-No puedes ir a decírselo así como así... No sabemos como reaccionaría ella.-

-Pues yo creo que se pondría feliz, tu le devolverías la felicidad que perdió después de que el... Óvidalo.-Dijo Naruto al recordar todo lo que le había pasado a Sakura después de que Sasuke la dejara.-Pero estoy seguro de que Sakura-chan se pondría feliz de saber que su hermano apareció.-Dijo convencido.-¡Tengo una idea! Yo hablaré primero con ella y la convenceré de que tu eres su hermano y ella y tu después hablarán tranquilamente.-

-No suena tan mal.-Contestó Sasori.-Pero ¿Cuándo podría hablar con ella?-

-Déjame primero hablar con ella y yo después te aviso.-Le dijo Naruto a Sasori, mientras ellos estrechaban sus manos como símbolo de complicidad.

Karin bajaba de su auto, acababa de llegar de ver a su amante, se dio cuenta de que el auto de Sasuke no se encontraba, eso estaba bien par ella, así el no sospecharía nada, entró a su casa que compartía con su marido, y cuando entró a la gran casa se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y se metió a bañar para que se le desapareciera el olor a perfume de Suigetsu. Cuándo ya se terminó de bañar se vistió, se puso un vestido dorado con mucho escote. Cuándo se estaba desenredándo el cabello, Escuchó el carro de Sasuke entrar a la residencia, luego holló un portazo y las pisadas de Sasuke dirigirse a donde estaba ella.

-Sasuke, ¿Pero que te pasó?-Preguntó al ver los moretones y el labio de Sasuke roto.

-Karin, quiero preguntarte algo...-Dijo el pelinegro ignorando la pregunta de la mujer.-¿Tu intentaste seducir a Itachi?.-

-Pe-Pero, de donde sacas eso Sasuke.-Contestó tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-El mismo Itachi me lo dijo.-

-Pues te esta mintiendo porque yo no he echo nada de eso... Sasuke, no sé que es lo que tiene tu hermano en mi contra, pero tu me conoces perfectamente, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así.-Sasuke solo la miró, y después ya convencido dijo.

-Perdón no debí dudar de ti.-Karin se acercó al Uchiha y lo abrazó.

-Te perdono, Sasuke.-Sasuke también la abrazó, Karin solo sonreía, le había vuelto a creer.

La noche ya había llegado y en un modesto departamento se encontraban cenando un rubio y una pelirrosa. Cenaban en silencio, el cual era agradable, pero de pronto Naruto habló:

-Sakura-chan, tu... ¿Aún tienes las esperanzas de que tu hermano aparezca?.-

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció, y dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima, Naruto le hizo recordar a su hermano. Se secó la lágrima, alzó el rostro y contestó:

-Creo que eso nunca pasará. El desapareció hace mucho.-

-Y... Si te dijera que él apareció...¿Me creerías?- Sakura al escuchar a su amigo decir eso sintió un rayo de esperanza. De poder encontrar a su hermano mayor- Sakura-chan el y yo hablamos... El apareció.-

-Naruto, si estas tratando de hacerme una broma te adviero que..

-Yo no estoy bromeando.- La voz de Naruto era seria.-El apareció y quiere verte.-

Sakura no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, Naruto no le mentía, entonces ella preguntó:-¿Do-Donde lo viste?, ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? ¿Está bien? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Esas eran las preguntas de Sakura.

-Quería que estuvieras preparada 'para verlo.-Fue la respuesta de Naruto.

-Estoy preparada para verlo-Contestó seria.

-Entonces le diré que quieres verlo.-Naruto sólo le dio una sonrisa a su amiga... Sakura no se lo podía creer, su hermano había aparecido, después de tanto tiempo, el regresaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se había parado temprano y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, se puso un lindo vestido de maternidad floreado, estaba nerviosa, aún no se podía creer que su hermano mayor, Sasori, hallase aparecido, tenía tantas emociones, y una de ellas era de alegría, alegría porque vería después de tanto tiempo a su hermano. Holló la puerta del departamento siendo abierta y supo que era Naruto... Salió del pequeño cuarto cuando dejó de peinarse y se dirigió al la pequeña sala.

-¿ Estás lista, Sakura-chan?- Preguntó Naruto recibiendo un pequeño "si" por parte de la joven pelirrosa.-Ya puedes entrar- Dijo Nauto y después Sakura vio que la puerta estaba siendo abierta, de ella entró un pelirrojo vestido de traje. Sakura sólo pudo abrir los ojos al ver que se trataba del mismo hombre con el que había hablado en el parque.

-Usted es el hombre del parque.- Dijo Sakura y luego se volvió a ver a Naruto- Naruto, es el sujeto de la otra vez...¡ Te advertí que no bromearas conmigo!- Gritó enojada.

\- Y no estoy bromeando, Sakura-chan.-Se defendió el rubio.- El es tu hermano.-

Sakura sólo miraba al pelirrojo que se mantenía callado. Luego dijio:-¿Como estaré segura de que usted es mi hermano?-

-Porque tu eres mi pequeño botón de cerezo, mi tonto y miedoso botón de cerezo, ese que caía en mis mentiras cuando te decía que tenías una araña en la cabeza.-Contestó Sasori acercándose a la pelirrosa. Y a Sakura le vinieron los recuerdos de cuando ella era pequeña y Sasori siempre le decía esa mentira y ella como tonta caía...

 _Flash Back._

 _Un joven pelirrojo jugaba con su pequeña hermana pelirrosa en el jardín de su madre, el sólo la escuchaba decir cosas de niñas, estaban jugando a la cocina y el se preguntaba ¿ Cómo es que una mocosa como su hermana lo convencía para jugar a esas tontas cosas de niñas? No lo sabía, pero por hacer feliz a su pequeño botón de cerezo jugaba a esas cosas que el llamaba estúpidas._

 _\- Hermano...- La pequeña e infantil voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos_

 _-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-Le Preguntó a una pequeña Sakura._

 _-¿Mi cabello es raro?-_

 _-¿ Por qué dices eso?-_

 _\- Porque en el jardín de niños hay unas niñas que se burlan de mi cabello y dicen que soy fea por tener un cabello de este color.-Contestó tristemente la pequeña Sakura._

 _\- No les hagas caso, ellas sólo están celosas de tu pelo. Tu cabello es bonito, no cualquier niña es afortunada de tener un cabello como el tuyo.-_

 _-¿ De verdad?- Las palabras de su hermano la hicieron feliz._

 _\- Si... Oye, tienes una araña en la cabeza.-_

 _-¡Ay! ¡Quitámela! ¡Quitármela! - Gritaba una inocente pelirrosa y Sasori solo reía por lo tonta e ingenua que podía ser su hermana._

 _Fin Del Flash Back._

A Sakura le salían lágrimas por aquellos recuerdos. El hombre que estaba frente a ella era su hermano. Sasori se acercó más a la pelirrosa y le dijo:

\- Soy yo pequeña.- Y Sakura y Sasori se abrazaron dejando salir las lágrimas de felicidad de ambos, después de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de ninguno, después de tanto buscar por parte del pelirrojo, al fin estaban juntos como hermanos... Naruto sólo los miraba, su amiga ahora lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Te extrañé mucho, hermano.-

-Yo igual, hermanita.- Le respondió Sasori a Sakura.- Tienes que venir conmigo, Sakura, vente a vivir con tu hermano.

\- Pero yo... No puedo dejar a Naruto sólo así...- Sakura se separó del abrazo de su hermano para mirara a Naruto y decir:- Naruto es mi amigo y el siempre a estado conmigo, nos hemos apoyado en las buenas y en la malas... No puedo dejarlo solo.-

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, estaré bien.- Le dijo el rubio a Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasori al ver la gran amistad que tenían Sakura y Naruto, comprendió a su hermana, Naruto era su segundo hermano, aunque no sea de sangre era su hermano y no podía dejarlo solo. Pero de pronto a Sasori se le ocurrió una gran y brillante idea que estaba seguro haría feliz a Sakura.

-El puede venir con nosotros.- Naruto y Sakura al oír la pelirrojo se sorprendieron mucho.

-¿De- De verdad?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Claro, todo sea por hacerte feliz-

-¡Oh, gracias!-Dijeron Sakura y Naruto, mientras abrasaban a el pelirrojo.

-Entonces, suéltenme y vallan a preparara sus cosas, y cuando Sakura y Naruto se separaron, Sasori pudo notar algo en Sakura que no había notado con anterioridad.-Oh por Dios, ¡Estas embarazada!-GRitó sorprendido y después miró a Naruto, si su hermana estaba embarazada, entonces el responsable de eso era el rubio. Y cuando Sakura y Naruto notaron que Sasori miraba al rubio, rápidamente le aclararon que Naruto no era el responsable del estado en el cual se encontraba Sakura.

-Entonces ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?-Preguntó Sasori esperando la respuesta.

Sakura sólo bajó la mirada y dijo:-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.-Sasori al ver el rostro triste de su hermana, comprendió que el tema era delicado, así que decidió no preguntar más.

-Bueno, olvidemos eso y vallamos a arreglar nuestras cosas, Sakura-chan-Habló Naruto y se encaminaron a sus pequeños cuartos a empacar sus pertenencias... Sasori se quedó solo en la pequeña sala, estaba feliz, había encontrado a su hermana y ahora ella y su amigo viviría con el... Pero una cosa lo tenía pensando seriamente:

* _Si su hermana estaba embarazada...¿Quién era el padre de su sobrino?... ¿Acaso el padre murió? o ¿El infeliz dejó sola a su hermana?*No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar. Y si el desgraciado la abandonó lo encontraría y lo mataría por haber dejado sola a su pequeño botón de cerezo..._

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo ocho y discúlpenme por no haber subido nada ayer, pero no se si les dije, pero los sábados son los días en que voy a clases. ¡ATENCIÓN! En el proximo capitulo habra un reencuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Les invito a seguirme en wattpad, encuentrenme como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 allí la historia esta avanzada.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, chicas! Espero que les esté gustando la historia, este es el capítulo nueve, espero que les guste. Aquí habrá reencuentro, será un reencuentro desagradable

Si aparece esto SxS, quiere decir cambio de escena.

Capítulo Nueve

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Sakura y Naruto se fueron a vivir con el hermano de la pelirrosa, Sakura llevaba cinco meses de embarazo, durante estos meses Sakura se había pasado conviviendo con su hermano Sasori, ella se encontraba en la gran cocina de Sasori, estaba preparando un pastel de manzanas, aún recordaba cuando ella y Naruto se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando el pelirrojo los llevó a su gran mansión. Se quedaron tan impresionados al escucharlo decir que el era dueño de una empresa automotriz... Sakura no se lo podía creer, su hermano era muy rico... Pero eso a ella no le importaba, no le importaba que tuviera dinero, lo que le importaba era que tenía a su único familiar a su lado...

-Rayos, se me acabaron las manzanas-Mencionó Sakura al ver que le faltaban más manzanas. De pronto escuchó las voces de Naruto y Sasori aproximándose a donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué es ese dulce aroma?- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Sakura?-Le preguntó Sasori al ver a su hermana con utensilios de repostería y las mejillas con harina.

-Naruto, Sasori... Sólo estoy haciendo un pastel de manzanas.-Les contestó.

-Deja de hacer esas cosas, estás embarazada. Porque no mejor les pides ayuda a los empleados-

-Tu hermano tiene razón, Sakura-chan, podrías cortarte o te podría hacer mal esforzarte.-

-Chicos, aprecio que se preocupen por mi, pero les recuerdo que mi embarazo no me impide hacer nada.-

-No hay forma de convencerte, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Sasori, Sakura sólo sonrió.

-Oigan, ¿Me podrían llevar al supermercado? Se me acabaron las manzanas y necesito otras cosas más.-

-Claro.-Dijeron los dos hombres y Sakura se quitó su mandil y se limpió la cara para salir por la puerta de la cocina seguida por Naruto y Sasori.9

SxS. SxS

En un supermercado se encontraba una pareja formada por un pelinegro y una pelirroja, habían ido a comprar su despensa, el único que se encargaba de tomar lo que llevarían era el pelinegro ya que la mujer pelirroja no le prestaba atención ni su opinión le daba sobre cual producto le era mejor, ella solo se la pasaba viendo los mensajes de su celular. Sasuke estaba molesto pues Karin ni le prestaba atención a las compras.

-Karin, quédate aquí voy al área de embutidos.-Le dijo Sasuke a la pelirroja. Karin sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese maldito de Suigetsu, no me puede dejar en paz...-Dijo la pelirroja ya sola, mientras miraba los mensajes que su amante le mandaba.-Lo bueno que Sasuke no sospecha absolutamente nada.-

-Sakura-chan escoge las mejores manzanas...-Karin escuchó esa voz y se fue a donde se oían las voces y al llegar al área de frutas y verduras se dio cuenta de que eran Naruto y Sakura... Karin no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, así que se acercó a donde estaban el rubio y la pelirrosa.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... ¡Son los infieles!-Mencionó Karin fingiendo sorpresa.

-Karin.-Pronunció Sakura al ver a la pelirroja. * _Si ella está aquí, eso significa que él también*P_ ensó Sakura y de repente se le comenzó a acelerar el corazón. El solo ver otra vez a Sasuke la hacía sentir muchas emociones, pero luego recordó que el estaba casado con la mujer que tenía enfrente y comenzó a sentir mucho dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí en un lugar como este? No me digan, planean robar.-Exclamó la pelirroja.

-Nosotros no necesitamos hacer eso, sólo las personas como tu lo hacen... ¿O acaso ya se te olvidó que te sorprendí tratando de robarle su brazalete de diamantes a Mikoto-san?- Contestó Sakura mientras sonreía.

Karin al escuchar eso, se puso roja de vergüenza y entonces le contestó a Sakura:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosa de mí?!-Dijo mientras alzaba la mano para abofetear a Sakura, Sakura serró los ojos esperando el impacto de la mano de Karin, pero nunca llegó porque la mano de Karin fue detenida por la de cierto pelinegro que había oído los gritos de la pelirroja.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que delante de ella estaba Sasuke. Lo vio más guapo, más alto, más fuerte y más sexy.

-Sasuke-kun-Sakura no pudo evitar decir.

-Sakura-Dijo el nombre de la chica.

-¡Sasuke! Que bueno que estas aquí, ¡ella me llamó ladrona!-Dijo echándose a los brazos del mencionado y fingiendo llorar.

-Te pido que respetes a mi mujer. -Habló fríamente Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, sólo dijo la verdad.- Naruto se metió a defender a su amiga.

\- Cállate.- Le dijo Sasuke al rubio.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para callar a Naruto!-Alzó la voz Sakura.

-Justo lo que pensé, la zorra defendiendo a su amante.- Contestó Sasuke mientras veía a Sakura y a Naruto con asco. Sakura al escucharlo alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada a Sasuke.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡ Te aborrezco! Me echaste de la casa de tus padres estando embarazada y ni siquiera te importó y luego te casas con esa zorra, sabiendo que estoy esperando a tu hijo.-

-Jajajaja, por favor, no me hagas reír, ese bebé no es mío, como te dije aquella vez le pertenece a tu querido Naruto... Hasle un un favor a todos, Sakura, deja de mentir y hacerte la inocente que eso no va bien contigo.- Y dicho esto Sasuke se fue de allí seguido por Karin.

Sakura no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar... Las crueles palabras de Sasuke la habían herido mucho y lo que aún más le dolía era que Sasuke siguiera creyendo que el bebé que esperaba era de Naruto. Naruto al ver el estado en que se encontraba Sakura, se preocupó por ella.

-Sakura-chan, tranquila, tu y yo sabemos que el bebé que esperas no es mío, ya no llores que le puede ser mal a tu bebé.- Naruto trataba de consolarla.

-Naruto... Si Sasori pregunta algo, no le digas nada de lo que acabó de suceder... No quiero preocuparlo a el también.-

-Aré lo que tu me digas, Sakura-chan, ven vamos a seguir escogiendo las manzanas que llevaremos y luego buscaremos a Sasori para irnos.-Naruto solo recibió un pequeño "si" por parte de la chica pelirrosa.

SxS SxS

Sasuke y Karin ya había llegado a su residencia, Sasuke estaba alterado, pues el volver a ver a Sakura le había desatado sus emociones, cuando la vio quiso ir a abrazarla, llenarla de besos, respirar su cálido aroma a cerezos, ese que lo había vuelto adicto a ella, aún no la olvidaba, pero luego vio que el idiota de Naruto estaba con la pelirrosa y también vio su abultado vientre y recordó que estaba embarazada... ¡De Naruto y no de él! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Sakura tuvo que engañarlo? ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Y por qué precisamente con Naruto?.

-Sasuke...-Lo llamó Karin. Y Sasuke al oír a la pelirroja dejó de pensar en Sakura para prestarle atención a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué quieres, Karin?-Preguntó

-¿Estás bien? Te noto muy callado.

-Si, estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en cosas de la empresa.

 _*Por supuesto que no estabas pensando en nada de eso, estabas pensando en esa pobretona.*Pensó Karin._

 _-T_ engo que salir, Karin...Vuelvo más tarde.-Dijo para salir de la casa y dejar sola a Karin, la pelirroja sólo escuchó salir el auto de Sasuke.

SxS SxS

Cuándo Sasori, Sakura y Naruto llegaron a la mansión del pelirrojo, Sakura se dirigió escaleras arriba, dejando solos a los dos chicos... Sólo escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Sakura siendo abierta y después cerrada fuertemente. Sasori sólo se quedó viendo a Naruto esperando una explicación de porque el cambio de humor de Sakura.

-Supongo que quieres que te diga lo que pasó-Dijo Naruto y Sasori sólo asintió. Naruto suspiró con cansancio y dijo:-Esta bien te lo diré... Sakura y yo nos encontramos al hombre que la dejó.-Sasori al escuchar a Naruto solo apretó los puños.

-Naruto quiero que me digas la historia de porque ese maldito dejó a mi hermana.-

-Ok... Pero no te diré su nombre ya que Sakura-chan me pidió que no te lo dijera y tampoco te contara nada de esa historia, pero como tu eres mi jefe, creo que te tengo que contar la historia.- Naruto se sentó en un sofá de la gran sala y comenzó a decir.-Sakura-chan y el estaban comprometidos en aquel tiempo, mientras que yo tenía un noviazgo con una chica maravillosa, ellos dos eran de familias con gran poder, eran ricos. Un día yo fui a visitar a mi novia y ella comenzó a decirme que yo le era infiel con Sakura-chan, yo le dije que no era cierto, pero no me creyó y así que ella terminó conmigo... Ese mismo día Sakura-chan y su prometido habían ido a visitar a la familia de él, Sakura-chan me contó que el de repente la comenzó a insultar, le dijo que ella le engañaba conmigo, lo cual no es cierto porque Sakura-chan siempre lo amó y lo respetaba, Sakura le dijo que no era cierto, pero el no le creyó, la sacó de la casa de sus padres sabiendo que estaba embarazada... Lo que más le dolió a Sakura-chan fue que el creyera que su hijo no era de el, el cree que el bebé que espera Sakura-chan es mío... Y eso le duele a ella...-

Sasori solo se quedó callado, el muy maldito si había dejado a su hermana.

-Sasori, recuerdas el día que te conocimos en el parque...-Sasori solo asintió.-Ese día Sakura-chan se enteró que el se casó con otra... Tengo sospechas de quien es el culpable de que Sakura y a mí nos dejaran las personas que amábamos. Quiero que me ayudes a descubrirla.- Le dijO Naruto a Sasori.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré, y cuando tenga a ese maldito que hirió a mi hermana conocerá mis puños-Dijo totalmente enojado. El se encargaría del bastardo que hirió los sentimientos de su hermana.

SxS SxS

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, estaba tendida en su cama... Lloraba en silencio, pues no quería que su hermano supiera que estaba llorando, le dolía el corazón... Le dolía mucho. El ver a Sasuke sus sentimientos por el salieron a flote, pero luego el los hizo desaparecer cuando la insultó llamándola zorra, el seguía creyendo que su bebé era de Naruto...

* _¡Maldita sea! Deja de llorar por el... Contrólate... Tu no hiciste nada malo, si el lo quiere creer así pues que lo crea... De ahora en adelante debes dejar de pensar en el... Tu ahora debes pensar en tu bebé no en él... A partir de ahora todo lo que sentías por él se quedará en el olvido.*_

 _-_ Si dejaré de pensar en ti... Tu decidiste dejarme, así que yo ahora ya no pensaré en ti... Ya no más-Decidida dijo la pelirrosa...Ya no pensaría en el, a partir de ahora borraría todos los sentimientos que una vez sintió por Sasuke...

SxS SxS

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Y gracias a todas aquellas chicas y chicos, si es que hay, por leer, y dejar sus comentarios y consejos sobre como mejorar, gracias especialmente a severas.

Espero sus comentarios =3


	10. Chapter 10

Hola y wow yo nunca pensé que llegaría hasta este capítulo y para mi es bastante impresionante llegar hasta este capítulo y las leídas que a tenido mi fanfic también me emociona pues con esas veo que la historia les está gustando... Bueno disfruten mucho del capítulo =)

Capítulo Diez

Sasuke caminaba por un parque, pues necesitaba aire fresco y dejar de pensar en la pelirrosa, en esa traidora y en ese maldito que una vez se hizo llamar su mejor amigo... Los dos eran unos traidores... Lo habían traicionado y de la peor manera, pero daba gracias a Karin por haberle echo saber de la traición de Sakura, si no ya estaría casado con esa maldita zorra... Llegó a un puesto de periódicos y revistas y vio que en las portadas de las revistas aparecía Sakura Haruno al lado de un pelirrojo que él perfectamente conocía.

-Esa maldita zorra- Susurró al verla foto donde ella aparece abrazando a Sasori. Rápidamente Sasuke comenzó a suponer que Sakura se había vuelto la amante del pelirrojo y salió de ahí echo una furia.

SyS

SyS

¡¿Qué hace esta maldita pobretona saliendo en la revista?!- Ese era el grito de Karin al ver a Sakura Haruno en unas fotos de la revista que ella estaba leyendo.- No puede ser.- Dijo al volver a leer el artículo que decía así:

 _Sakura Haruno... La hermana perdida._

 _Todas nos preguntamos desde hace semanas ¿Quien era la chica con la que han visto a Sasori Haruno, mejor conocido en el mundo de los negocios como Sasori Akasuna? ¿Será que Sasori-san se cansó de la linda actriz Shion? Todas y esas preguntas nos hacíamos hace semanas, pero él mismo Sasori-San nos acaba de aclarar... La chica es nada más y nada menos que ¡ Su hermana perdida! Si, lo que acaban de leer mis queridos lectores, es la hermana que Sasori-san buscaba con tanta desesperación, el joven pelirrojo nos dijo también que muy pronto la presentará..._

Karin dejo de leer al oír que Sasuke ya había llegado

-¡Sasuke!-Gritó Karin al verlo entrar.-A que no sabes que es lo que acabo de leer...-

-Si es sobre la zorra de Sakura, ya estoy enterado... Esa maldita es la amante de Sasori-

-¿Eh? ¿Amante?-Preguntó Karin, pues lo que ella había leído en la revista decía otra cosa.

-Si, acabo de verla en un periódico.-

-¿No leíste lo que decía?-

-No, pero supongo que eso dice.-

-Si, eso es lo que dice.-Mintió Karin. _Bien, supongo que es mejor que el piense eso... Así la odiará más_ Pensó Karin. De repente el celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar con insistencia, Karin contestó-¿Si?-

 _-Karin, hace tiempo que no me bienes a ver.-_ Dijeron de la otra linea. Y Karin ya sabía de quien se trataba... Suigetsu.

-Voy enseguida.-Dijo para colgar.-Sasuke, cariño, tengo que irme surgió algo del trabajo y tengo que ir.-Dijo para encaminarse a la salida.

-No vuelvas tarde.-Le dijo el pelinegro y solo recibió un "si, como digas"... Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Karin iba a ver a su amante.

S y S

S y S

-No es necesario que hagas esta fiesta Sasori.-Decía Sakura.

-Claro que es necesario.-Le contestó el pelirrojo.-A demás Shion quiere conocerte y esa fiesta también sería perfecta para que todos conozcan a mi querida hermana.-

-Pero no tengo que ponerme.-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.-Oyeron Sakura y Sasori.

-Shion... ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Sasori a su novia.

-Vine a conocer a mi futura cuñada.-Contestó la hermosa rubia que portaba un sencillo pero lindo vestido verde, mientras entraba a la habitación de Sakura.

-Creí que querías esperar hasta la fiesta para conocerla.-

-Si, pero cambié de opinión- Le contestó la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa .- Puedo llevar a Sakura a comprar un lindo vestido.-

-La verdad no hace falta, yo...-Sakura fue interrumpida por Shion.

-Claro que hace falta, necesitas un vestido para la ocasión... Amor me llevaré a tu hermana de compras.- Dijo Shion viendo al pelirrojo.

\- De acuerdo-Sasori sacó su billetera y sacó su tarjeta de crédito.- Toma, compren los vestidos más bonitos que encuentren.-

-Lo que tu digas, cariño.- Y Shion jaló a Sakura para salir a comprar.

S y S

S y S

Shion había llevado a Sakura a una tienda de ropa muy prestigiosa y cuando entraron, las empleadas y la dueña del lugar atendieron rápidamente a Shion, Sakura se quedó viendo como Shion hablaba con la dueña, Sari, una linda castaña de ojos marrones... Sakura entendió que Shion y la otra mujer eran amigas... Shion presentó a Sakura.

-Sari, ella es Sakura Haruno, la hermana de Sasori.-Presentó Shion.

-Oh, mucho gusto.-Saludó amablemente Sari.

-Igualmente-Contestó Sakura.

-Sari, hemos venido a que nos enseñes tus mejores vestidos.-Dijo Shion.

-Oh, claro.-Contestó la castaña. Sari las llevo dentro de la tienda y les comenzó a mostrar sus mejores vestidos.

-Pero, creo que a mí no me quedará nada de esto-Dijo Sakura al ver los lindos vestidos.

-No te preocupes, también tengo vestido para embarazadas.- Le dijo Sari a Sakura- Y creo que tengo el indicado para ti.- Sari se dirigió al área de los vestidos para embarazadas y tomó un lindo vestido color como morado. Se lo dio a Sakura y le dijo:-Ponte este vestido.- Sakura obedeció y entro al vestidor se quito el que traía puesto y se puso el otro y al ver su reflejo en el espejo que había en el vestidor, se quedó maravillada, el vestido de quedaba bien y no la hacía ver gorda.

-Sakura, sal ya queremos verte.- Holló decir a Shion y Sakura salió dejando con la boca abierta a las dos mujeres.-Y ¿Cómo me veo?-Preguntó.

-¡Te vez hermosa!-Exclamaron la castaña y la rubia.

-¿De verdad?-Y Sakura recibió un "si" por parte de las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y yo que tal me veo, Sakura?-Preguntó Shion mientras daba vueltas.

-Tu también te vez hermosa, Shion.-Contestó Sakura al ver el vestido color rosa que tenía Shion.

-Entonces nos los llevamos.-Le dijo la rubia a Sari. Pagaron los vestidos y le agradecieron a Sari y después se marcharon, Shion llevó a Sakura a comprar más ropa y accesorios en otras tiendas también de prestigio. Luego pasaron a una heladería y comenzaron a hablar mientras esperaban sus helados.

-Creo que compramos demasiado.- Pronunció Sakura al ver todas las bolsas.-Sasori se va molestar.-

-No se molestará, a demás el dijo que compraramos los vestidos más bonitos que encotraramos y eso hicimos.-Le dijo Shion a Sakura.-Cuéntame, ¿Ya sabes que será?-Preguntó Shion refiriendose al embarazo de Sakura.

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa.-Contestó Sakura mientras se llevaba su mano a su abultado vientre.- Y tu, ¿Desde cuándo son novios mi hermano y tu?-

-Llevamos como tres años, Sasori es lo mejor que me a pasado, te seré sincera, yo amo de verdad a tu hermano...-Shion fue interrumpida por el mesero que traía sus helados.-A delante, cómelo con toda seguridad.- Le dijo la rubia a Sakura.

-Esta delicioso.-Dijo Sakura al tomar el primer bocado del helado.-Eres muy linda y me alegro de que mi hermano te tenga como novia.-

-Oh, gracias, Sakura, eres muy linda.-Contestó Shion. Sakura y Shion hablaron de cosas de chicas y Sakura se dio cuenta d que le agradaba la novia de Sasori. Dejaron de hablar cuando el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.-¿Si?... Estamos bien, estamos comiendo unos helados... De acuerdo ya vamos.-Shion colgó y dijo a Sakura:-Era tu hermano, quiere que regresemos- Y Sakura y Shion se levantaron y pagaron para luego irse.

S y S

S y S

Sakura y Shion ya habían llegado a la mansión del hermano de Sakura. Y Sasori las comenzó a bombardear con preguntas como "¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?" "¿Qué acaso no piensan que me tenían preocupado?" esas y más preguntas les decía Sasori.

-Ya tranquilo, ya llegamos sanas y salvas.- Le dijo Shion a Sasori.

-Lo siento, pero me preocupé por Sakura y me dio miedo de que se perdiera y no la volviera a ver otra vez.-

-Si pero no se perdió yo misma la cuidé.-Shion trataba de tranquilizar a Sasori.

-Si, ya vi.-Contestó el pelirrojo.-Bueno, vallan a prepararse para esta noche.-Y Sakura y Shion asintieron.

S y S

S y S

Ya en la noche, Shion y Sakura se habián preparado para la gran fiesta que Sasori había preparado para Sakura, a la mansión habían llegado los invitados, los cuales eran los socios y amigos de Sasori, también asistieron las grandes familias con las que Sasori también tenía una estrecha relación, Shion fue la primera en aparecer y cuando Sasori la vio se quedó embobado, pues su novia se veía espectacular con el hermoso vestido largo color rosa sin tirantes, estaba adornado con piedras precisas. Su maquillaje la hacía ver realmente hermosa, el maquillaje no era exagerado. Su peinado eran unos hermosos rizos.

-¿Y Sakura?.- Preguntó al ver que su hermana no había venido con su novia.

-Aún se está preparando.-Contestó Shion.

-Sasori.-Dijeron de tras del pelirrojo. Sasori se volteó y vio que se trataba de unos de sus amigos Pain, Hidan, Deidara y Konan.

-Chicos,vinieron... Pero, ¿Donde están los demás?- Preguntó Sasori al no ver a todo sus amigos.

-Yahiko no quiso venir y los demás estaban ocupados.-dijo Pain.

-¿Donde esta tu hermana?, queremos conocerla.- Dijo Konan, una mujer hermosa de cabello morado la cual llevaba un vestido negro de un sólo tirante.

-No tarda en bajar, porque no pasan a tomar una bebida.-Los invitó Sasori. Los amigos de Sasori asintieron y se alejaron para dejar a Sasori y a Shion.

-Sasori, ¿Donde esta Sakura-chan? No la veo por ningún lado.- Dijo Naruto que se había acercado a el pelirrojo.

-Esta terminado de arreglarse.-Le contestó Sasori.

-Miren, allá viene.-Señaló Shion hacía las grandes puertas. Sasori y Naruto se quedaron maravillados al ver a la pelirrosa, ella llevaba un largo vestido color purpura, el vestido era de tirantes plateados, echo con la más fina tela, el vestido no la hacía ver gorda, al contraio, la hacía lucir sexy. Su maquillaje era natural y su peinado era trenzado no sólo ellos sino también los demás hombres que estaban ahí, todos miraban a la hermosa pelirrosa. "Que hermosa es" "Es una belleza" "Una ninfa" , eso era lo que decían los hombres. Mientras que las mujeres decían "¿Pero quién es ella?" "¿No es esa chica con la que han visto a Sasori-san?" "Nunca la había visto".

-Hermana...-Sasori la tomó de las manos.-Te ves hermosa.-

-Gracias.-

-ven, es hora de presentarte.-Sasori junto con Sakura, Shion y Naruto se dirigieron al escenario donde estaban los músicos los cuales dejaron de tocar.-Atención, por favor...-Habló Sasori por el micrófono.-Se que muchos se han preguntado ¿Quien es la chica pelirrosa con la que me han visto? Y sé que ya han pensado que es mi amante u otra cosa, pero dejenme decirles que están equivocados... Ya conocen también la historia de mi hermana perdida, la cual por mucho tiempo estuve buscando, hoy les digo que la búsqueda paró, porque la chica que ven cerca de mi... Es mi hermana.- Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, pues la noticia los había impactado.- Les presento a Sakura Haruno, mi hermana pequeña... Y quiero que la reciban con un gran aplauso.- Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.-Por último les pido que disfruten e la fiesta.-Dijo para luego él y Sakura junto con los dos rubios abandonar el escenario y después los músicos comenzarona tocar otra vez.

-¿Esa chica es la hermana de Sasori?-Preguntó Pain que veía embobsado a Sakura.

-Si, ¿Que acaso no escuchaste?-Le dijo Deidara.

-Es hermosa, muy hermosa.-Pain no dejaba de ver a la pelirrosa. Cuándo todo comenzaron a bailar, Pain se acercó a la de ojos verdes. -Hola,.-Dijo en pelinaranja.

-Hola.-Contestó también Sakura.

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo.-

-Claro.-Sakura y Pain comenzaron a bailar, la música era lenta. Pain no dejaba de mirara a Sakura, le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.-¿Eres amigo de Sasori?-Preguntó la chica.

-S-Si...-Tartamudeó Pain.-Tú...-Pain fue interrunpido.

-Pain, ¿Me permites bailar con mi hermana?-Era Sasori.

-Si.-Pain soltó a Sakura y luego vio a los hermanos alejarse. _¿Qué es esta sensación? El corazón me late rápido, no lo sé pero comencé a sentirme raro cuándo vi a la hermana de Sasori...¿Será que me enamoré?_ Pensaba el pelinaranja tratando de calmar sus emociones. No sabía lo que le pasaba pero lo que sí sabía era que la chica pelirrosa, lo había cautivado...

SY S Y S.

¿Y bien? que tal quedó? Con este capitulo les presento el nuevo pretendiente de Sakura 7u7, espero que les hallase gustado. Por ahora no śe hasta cuando publicaré otro capítulo, pero espero que no tarde. Bueno, yo e despido y espero sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

OK, aquí esta la conti de Tu Peor Error, chicas espero que les guste.

Gracias A todas gracias por comentar, también gracias a las que leen y no comentan, pero están pendientes de la historia, gracias!

Una chica me preguntó si esta historia era sobre un crack, ya saben una historia en donde Sakura esta con otro, lamento decirle que NO es así, esta historia es un Sasusaku, a todas la que esperaban un painsaku, lamento decirles que esta historia es un Sasusaku, solo que no dejaré que Sasuke recupere a Sakura tan fácil, el sufrirá.

SxS

SxS

Capítulo Once

La fiesta ya había terminado, los invitados ya se iban no sin antes felicitar a Sasori por la fiesta y por haber encontrado a su hermana, cuándo ya se hubiese ido el último invitado sólo quedaron Sasori, Shion, Sakura, Naruto y los amigos de Sasori. Los empleados comenzaron a levantar las cosas que se habían ocupado para la fiesta, mientras que Sakura y los demás hablaban cómodamente.

-Muy buena fiesta, Sasori-Lo feicitó Deidara.

-Gracias.-

-Felicidades por haber encontrado a tu hermana.-Ahora lo felicitó Konan.

-Gracias, Konan.-

-Tienes una hermana muy hermosa, Sasori.-Dijo Pain ganándose la mirada de todos, menos la de Sakura, la pelirrosa se encontraba hablando con Shion.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó serio Sasori.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó un confundido Pain.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, Pain.-Le dijo Sasori al pelinaranja. Pain sólo asintió y siguió a Sasori , Sasori lo llevo a su biblioteca.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Sasori?-Le preguntó Pain a Sasori quien lo miraba totalmente serio.

-¿Por qué no dejabas de mirar a mi hermana durante toda la fiesta?-

-¿Qué?-Sólo pudo decir el pelinaranja. Pain no lo podía creer lo habían descubierto.-Yo...-Pain no sabía que decir. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó para decir:- Me creerás loco, pero tu hermana me gusta...- Pain al ver que su amigo malinterpretó lo que dijo se aclaró y dijo:-No de esa forma, sino de la forma como novia.-

-Pain, me sorprendes con lo que acabas de decir, pero yo quiero mucho a mi hermana, tanto que no quiero que los hombres se le acerquen, yo mataría al cualquiera que le haga daño...-Pain al escucharlo sudó frío pues su amigo hablaba en serio. Sasori continuó hablando:-Y por si no te has dado cuenta mi hermana está embarazada.- Pain al escucharlo se entristeció pues pensó que si estaba embarazada ella ya tendría a alguien más- El maldito que la embarazó la dejó y se casó con otra, mi hermana está sola.- El pelinaranja se impresionó al escuchar eso.-Te digo esto porque no quiero que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño a Sakura.-

-Yo no le haría daño a tu hermana, ella de verdad me gusta. No me importa que esté embarazada de otro, la quiero y espero que tu me dejes ser más que amigo de tu hermana.

Sasori sólo se quedó callado y después dijo-Si le haces daño yo mismo me encargaré de romperte los huesos.- Y Pain entendió eso como un "si" y sonrió a Sasori quien también sonrió.

Lo que no sabían era que una pelimorada había escuchado toda la plática de los dos hombres. Tristemente ella se alejó de allí.

SxS

SxS

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se encontraba desayunando en el jardín junto con Shion, quien se había quedado a pasar la noche en la mansión de los Haruno, al desayuno se les unió Sasori y Naruto. Los cuatro desayunaban cómodamente mientras hablaban.

-¿Hoy tienen mucho trabajo?- Les preguntó Sakura a los dos únicos hombres que estaban ahí.

-Si, Sakura-chan, tu hermano como presidente y yo como su vicepresidente y mano derecha tenemos mucho trabajo.- contestó Naruto y Sasori asintió dándole razón a Naruto.

-¿Y tu qué harás Shion?-Le preguntó ahora Sakura a la rubia.

-Yo también tengo que trabajar, soy la protagonista de una película.- Dijo orgullosa.

-Entonces, supongo que me quedaré sola... Otra vez.-

\- Tranquila, hermanita, vendremos al almuerzo.

-Pero no es lo mismo, no tengo nada que hacer, los trabajadores de la mansión no me dejan hacer nada y me aburro.-Sakura hizo un puchero.

-Es porque yo les ordené eso, no quiero que te pase nada.-Contestó Sasori.

-Hermano, por si lo has olvidado, estoy embarazada, no paralitica.-

-Lo sé, pero aún así, no puedes hacer nada, tienes cinco meses de embarazo y si haces mucho esfuerzo le puede pasar algo a tu bebé o a ti.- Le contestó Sasori.

-Pero...-Sakura fue interrumpida por Shion.

-Hazle caso a tu hermano, Sakura, él sólo se preocupa por ti.-

Sakura se rindió y solo dijo:- Esta bien.- Y después d esa plática, siguieron desayunando.,

SxS

Sxs

Sasori y Naruto ya se encontraban en la empresas del pelirrojo. Cuándo llegaron al último piso donde se encontraban sus oficinas fueron rodeados por un grupo de empleados los cuales les traían los informes de la empresa, las cifras, gráficas y demás cosas importantes. Después de prestarles atención e indicarles lo que tenían que hacer, el grupo de empleados se fue. Sasori entró a su oficina seguido por Naruto.

-¿Hasta cuando llegará el pedido de los autos que se pidió?-Le preguntó Sasori a Naruto.

-Están por llegar, se me informó que dentro de tres días.-Le contestó Naruto al hermano de su amiga.

-Genial. Tan pronto los traigan los pondremos en exhibición. Pero ahora dime, ¿Quién era la pelirroja con la que estabas en la fiesta?-Preguntó Sasori mientras sonreía.

-¿De-De qué hablas?-Naruto estaba nervioso.

-Tú sabes de qué hablo.-Sasori no paraba de sonreír.

-Aah, de acuerdo te diré... Se llama Tayuya y creo que me gusta.-Naruto estaba sonrojado.

-Eso es genial Naruto.-

-Si, pero me da miedo, que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que me pasó con _ella.-_

 _-_ Naruto, no tienes porque tener miedo, lo que pasó con esa chica ya está en el pasado, no tienes porque afligirte, tu puedes volver a ser feliz con alguien más.-Esas palabras levantaron el ánimo de Naruto.

-Gracias, Sasori, de verdad te lo agradezco todo, el darme trabajo, dejar que me quedara con ustedes y por todo lo demás.-Le dijo Naruto al pelirrojo

-Lo que hice fue agradecerte a ti por no haber dejado sola a mi hermana en todo este tiempo.-Sasori en verdad estaba agradecido con Naruto. De pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta del despacho de Sasori.-Adelante.-Dijo Sasori.

-Lamento si les interrumpo joven Sasori...-Dijo la secretaria.- Pero buscan a Naruto-san.-

-Bueno, te dejo Sasori.-Dijo el rubio para salir de la oficina del pelirrojo.

SxS

SxS

Ya afuera, Naruto le preguntó a la secretaria quien lo buscaba.

-Es el investigador privado.-Y Naruto al oír a la mujer decir que era el investigador que el contrató se fue directamente a su oficina, cuando llegó encontró a un peligrirs que tenía cubierta la boca.

-Kakashi.-Dijo Naruto.

-Terminé el trabajo, y tenías razón al sospechar en esa persona.-Kakashi le entregó una gran carpeta a Naruto en la cual tenía el informe de la investigación, fotos y una memoria USB. Naruto al ver la USB preguntó.

-¿Qué hay aquí?-

-Son vídeos en los cuales muestran a esa mujer con varios hombres, que es lo que hacían y que es lo que platicaban.-

-Impresionante.-

-Si quieres mostrarle la verdad a ellos, tienes que tener muchas pruebas.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Buen trabajo, Kakashi, te pagaré todo lo que has echo.- Kakashi sólo sintió. Al fin tenía pruebas, las cuales utilizaría para demostrar la verdad. Y cuando ellos las vean se arrepentirán.

SxS

SxS

Sakura se encontraba, en el jardín, cuando una sirvienta le dijo que tenía visitas, la chica se dirigió a la mansión y en el recibidor encontró a cierto pelinaranja. Pain al ver a la chica sonrió y se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Hola, Pain, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Sakura.

-Hola y si, mi nombre es Pain.-

-¿Que se te ofrece?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Venía a invitarte a salir, si no estas ocupada, claro.-

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que si, acepto tu invitación-Pain al escuchar el "si" de Sakura sonrió.-Sólo déjame avisarle a los empleados, para que después le digan a mi hermano que salí.- El pelinaranja solo asintió.-Chiyo-san, saldré con Pain, cuando venga mi hermano a comer le dice que salí.- Le dijo Sakura a la anciana que era la encargada de todo.

-Si, joven Sakura y diviertanse mucho...-Le dijo la mujer mayor a la pelirrosa- Y usted me cuida muy bien a mi niña.- Ahora le dijo a Pain.

-No se preocupe, la cuidaré.- Y después de eso se marcharon.

SxS

SxS

Pain había llevado a Sakura a ver una película de comedia, después la llevó a una cafetería en la cual estaban platicando tranquilamente. Pain hacía reír a Sakura con sus bromas, Sakura se sentía bien con la compañía del pelinaranja.

-Dime, ¿Trabajas con mi hermano?-Preguntó Sakura.

-No, yo soy pintor, conozco a Sasori porque fuimos a la misma universidad.-Explicó Pain.-Y tu ¿Cuántos meses te faltan para que tu bebé nazca?-

-Me faltan cuatro meses, yo ya quiero tenerlo pero tengo que esperar más.-

-Se paciente, pronto nacerá...Pero ¿Ya sabes que va a ser?-Preguntó un curioso Pain.

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa.-

-Sea lo que sea, seguro que será igual de lindo como tú- Sakura al escuchar eso se sonrojó.

-Cre-Creo que ya sea hora de regresar.-Sakura tartamudeaba porque Pain la había llamado linda.

-Oh, claro... Te llevaré de vuelta.-Y Pain y Sakura se pararon de donde estaban tomando café para luego marcharce.

A lo lejos Konan veía a Pain y a Sakura marcharce juntos y eso le ronpía el corazón.

SxS

SxS

Sakura y Pain ya habían llegado a la mansión de los hermanos Haruno.

-Fue divertido salir contigo-Dijo Sakura.

-Si, yo también digo lo mismo... Oye ¿Quisieras salir conmigo otro día?-Preguntó esperanzado Pain.

-Si, claro.-Le contestó Sakura.

-Bueno, adíos.-

-Si, adíos.- Y luego de eso Pain se marchó.

-Sakura-chan, regresaste.-Dijo Naruto al ver que su amiga había vuelto.

-Naruto. ¿Y mi hermano?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Está en su habitación, creo.-Le contestó Naruto.

-Bueno, vallamos a almorzar.-Y Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron al comedor.-

SxS

SxS

Afuera de la mansión se encontraba un pelirrojo y un pelinaranja hablando.

-Y bien ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Sakura?-Pregunto Sasori.

-Sólo la llevé a ver una película y tomamos un café y platicamos. No le hice nada malo.-Contestó Pain.

-De acuerdo, ¿Piensas volver a salir con ella?

-Si... ¿Me cuestionarás cada vez que salga con ella?-Pain ya estaba molesto.

-Perdón, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella, tienes que entender que es lo más preciado que tengo.-

-Si, lo sé y también sé que me castrarías si le hago daño.-

-Bueno...Te dejaré seguir saliendo con Sakura.-

-Gracias Sasori.-Y después de eso Pain se marchó en su auto. Sasori sólo veía alejarse el auto de su amigo.

Pain iba feliz, pues había tenido una cita con la hermana de su amigo... Pronto la invitaría a salir ora vez, pues l chica le gustaba... Lo que no sabía era que estaba rompiendo el corazón de una chica... Una chica que lo amaba...

SxS SxS SxS

Bien, aquí lo tienen, espero que les halla gustado. Les recuerdo que este es un Sasusaku, lamento si las decepcioné pensando que era un painsaku, yo soy fiel fan del Sasusaku, esa es mi pareja favorita y como fan del Sasusaku, leo y escribo puro Sasusaku, esta historia la escribí porque hace tiempo yo había leído un Sasusaku en donde Sasuke engañaba a Sakura, y después de ella lo perdonaba muy rápido y no me gustó, yo quería que Sasuke sufriera por Sakura, pero que después terminaran nuevamente y juntos, pero eso de que Sakura perdonara a Sasuke así de fácil fue decisión de la chica que escribió ese fic, en este fanfic Sakura no perdonará a Sasuke así de fácil, no, el sufrirá por ella, pero al final será un lindo Sasusaku, bueno, ya habiendo explicado todo, Yo me despido esperando sus lindos comentarios.

P.D:Lamento que los capítulos sean pequeños, pero es que así son , ya que yo ya los tenía escritos desde hace tiempo. También lamento haberlas hecho creer que es un painsaku.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, chicas! Lamento no haber subido capítulo, es que me fui de viaje a León y se me olvidó decirles, pero ya regresé :D aquí esta la continuación de esta historia, les quiero recordar que este fanfic es un Sasusaku, en los siguientes capítulos parecerá un painsaku, espero que eso no les moleste, Pain aquí es esencial pues ayudará un poco(? A Sakura , pero sera un Sasusaku.

Bueno, a leer!

SxS

SxS

Capítulo Doce

Era otro mes más, como siempre Sasori, Naruto y Shion trabajaban y Sakura con ahora seis meses de embarazo, se quedaba en casa, bueno ya no tanto, porque Pain la sacaba a salir y Sakura se lo agradecía, ya que sin el estaría toda aburrida en la enorme mansión sin nada que hacer, Sakura y Pain se encontraban ahora en el centro comercial, iban platicando tranquilamente hasta que Sakura se detuvo en una tienda de ropa para bebés.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Preguntó Pain al ver que la chica se detuvo.

-Nada, es sólo que creo que ya sea hora de que comience a comprar ropa para mi bebé, ya solo me faltan tres meses y aún no he comprado nada.-Explicó la pelirrosa.

-Si quieres podemos comprar ahora.-Sugirió Pain.

-No, creo que hoy no... Por hoy estoy cansada de tanto caminar, será en otra ocasión.-Dijo viendo un lindo vestido para niñas de color rojo.-Será mejor que me lleves a casa.- Y Pain asintió.

SxS

SxS

Un rubio se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante de cinco estrellas acompañado de una linda pelirroja de ojos marrones con un lindo vestido verde con tirantes y poco escote, ella y Naruto ya había comenzado a salir, desde el día que Sasori habló con Naruto sobre que el rubio tenía derecho a conocer a alguien más ese mismo día la había invitado a salir y entonces Naruto comenzó a salir cada vez más con Tayuya, las salidas con la chica pelirroja le habían echo olvidarse de lo que pasó con ella, se sentía feliz de volver a rehacer su vida... Le gustaba mucho la compañía de Tayuya. Y a Tayuya también le agradaba la del rubio.

Ese día Naruto la había invitado a salir a cenar porque estaba dispuesto a pedirle algo a la pelirroja... Quería pedirle que fuera su novia...

-Emm... Tayuya-chan.-Naruto llamó la atención de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Si, Naruto-kun.-Dijo Tayuya.

-Tu... Bueno...-Naruto no sabía que decir y como pedirle a la pelirroja que fuera su novia.-Tayuya-cha, tu eres hermosa, muy hermosa y me gustas, me gustas mucho-Confesó rápidamente Naruto. Tayuya al escuchar a Naruto decir eso se sonrojó. Ahora venía lo difícil. Naruto exhaló y luego inhaló y dijo:-Quisiera que tu fueras mi novia.-

-Yo...-Tayuya fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Si no quieres, te entenderé. Pero igual quiero que seamos amigos y...-

-Naruto-kun, tu también me gustas.-Al decir eso, Tayuya se sonrojó.-Acepto tus sentimientos. Si quiero ser tu novia.-Dijo tímidamente la pelirroja, Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica, la levantó y tímido se acercó al rostro de Tayuya y la besó, la peliroja correspondió a ese beso, era un beso lento y con cariño, después se separaron y se miraron los ojos.

-Gracias, Tayuya.- Y Naruto la volvió a besar, Tayuya volvió a corresponder. Con ese beso ellos comenzarían una linda relación.

SxS

SxS

Sakura ya había regresado a la mansión y como siempre Pain se despedía de ella diciéndole que al otro día vendría a invitarla a salir. Shion se encontraba en la sala de esa gran casa, sentada en un sofá, fingía ver la TV. La rubia escuchaba atentamente lo que decían Sakura y Pain.

-Gracias por invitarme a salir otra vez, Pain.-Decía la pelirrosa.

-No fue nada, Sakura... ¿Mañana quisieras volver a salir?-

-Si, claro.-

-Bueno, entonces te paso a recoger...Hasta mañana- Y Pain se fue.

Cuándo el pelinaranja ya se marcho, Shion apagó la pantalla y con una sonrisa miraba a su cuñada. Sakura al ver que Shion sonreía no dudó en preguntar el porqué de su sonrisa-

-¿Se puede saber porque sonríes tanto?-Preguntó la chica pelirrosa.

-Te gusta Pain.-

-¿Qué?-Pronunció Sakura.

-Vamos, Sakura, no tienes porque ocultarlo.-

-Pero a mi no me gusta Pain, el es sólo mi amigo.-

-Si, como no, solo mi amigo...-Dijo la rubia imitando la voz de Sakura.-Acéptalo, te gusta.-

Sakura solo se sonrojaba con ls cosas que le decía Shion. Sakura dijo:-Acepto que él es guapo, pero como ya te dije, es sólo mi amigo.-Dijo mentras se sentaba junto a la rubia.

-Entonces, eso es malo.- Dijo Shion.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Shion?-Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿De qúe?

-Pain, está enamorado de ti, Sakura.-Explicó.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible.-Exclamó la pelirrosa.

-Sakura si tu no ler correspondes eso lo destrosaría.-

-¿Pero cómo se pudo enamorar de mi? Mírame, Shion...-Dijo señalándose y prosiguió:- Estoy embarazada de otro y a demás seré madre soltera, nadie se puede enamorar de una mujer que tendrá un bebé.-

-Pues al parecer él si está enamorado de ti y también no le importa que estés embarazada de otro hombre.-

-Pero yo no quiero a otro hombre mi lado, no después de lo que me sucedió.-Tristemente dijo la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, olvida lo que pasó con ese hombre, no te puedes impedir el ser feliz y creo que debes comenzar a ser feliz de nuevo y creo que Pain es el indicado para que te haga feliz.-Le dijo Shion.

Sakura se paró de donde estaba sentada y dijo:- Lo pensaré, a demás tienes razón en todo eso Shion, no debo el impedirme ser feliz... Bueno me voy a mi habitación tengo algo de sueño-Y comenzó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras.

SxS

SxS

Al otro día Naruto había llevado a su nueva novia a concer a sus amigos, cuándo Naruto y Tayuya entraron a la mansión, la pelirroja estaba nerviosa porque iba a conocer a los amigos de su nuevo novio, ella conocía a los hermanos Haruno, los había conocido en aquella fiesta que se celebró por la aparición de Sakura, pero nunca había hablado con ellos.

-Estoy nerviosa, Naruto-kun ¿Y si no les caigo bien?

-Tranquila, Tayuya-chan, les caerás bien.-La tranquilizó Naruto. Entraron al jardín donde se encontraban comiendo Sasori, Sakura y Shion.-Chicos, ya llegué.-Naruto llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-Hola, Naruto.-Saludó Sakura.

-¿Quien es la chic con la que bienes, Naruto.?-Preguntó sonriendo Sasori, quien ya suponía que Naruto y Tayuya eran algo.

-Les presento a Tayuya-chan, ella es mi novia.-Dijo todo sonrojado Naruto.-

-Felicidades, Naruto-Dijeron Sakura y Shion.

-Por favor sientate, Tayuya.-Invitó Sakura.

-Gracias.-Y comenzaron a hablar, los hermanos Haruno y Shion le preguntaban a la nueva preja como se habían conocido, cuanto llevaban de noviazgo y otras cosas. Después apareció Pain quien venía a buscar a Sakura, Sakura les dijo a los demás que saldría con el pelinaranja, se despidió de Tayuya diciendo que en otra ocasión charlarían para conocerse.

SxS

SxS

Pain y Sakura estaban en un parque caminando, a Sakuraa se le veía feliz y Pain no dudó en preguntar porque estaba tan feliz.

-Es que me legro de que Naruto vuelva a rehacer su vida y que esté enamorado otra vez.- Explicó Sakura.

-Y a ti, ¿No te gustaría ser feliz otra vez?-Preuntó Pain.

-¿De que hablas, Pain?

-Sakura, tu... Tu me gustas, me gustas mucho.-Y Sakura al escuchar eso se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Pain se le estaba declarando!-Quisiera que fueras mi novia-

-Pain, yo...-Sakuar iba a decirle que no podía ser su novia, pero de pronto se acordó de las palabras que le dijo Shion... Eya podía volver ser feliz, así que contestó-Acepto, cepto ser tu novia.-Y Pain abrazó a Sakura y luego la besó. Sakura correspondió ese beso. Después se separaron.

-Te prometo que aré todo lo posible para que seas feliz a mi lado.-Dijo Pain volviéndola a abrazar

A lo lejos una pelimorada veía como se abrazaban la nueva pareja. No pudo más, salió corriendo de ahí.

SxS

SxS

Una pelinegra de ojos perla se dirigía con rumbo a su oficina de su empresa de su familia cundo de repente su secretaria se le acercó y le dijo que había un hombre en su oficina que quería verla.

-¿Te dijo quien es?-Preguntó Hinata.

-No, señorita.-Contestó la secretaria. Hinata se fue directo aa su oficina y cuando entró vio a un hombre de traje que se encontraba de espldas.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Preguntó la oji perla.

El hombre se giró y dijo:-Hola, Hinata-

-Naruto.-Dijo Hinata al ver que el hombre que estaba parado en medio de su oficina era Naruto...Y Naruto sonrió de lado... O sí, el iba a disfrutar este reencuentro...

SxS

SxS

Hola, chicas!1 ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí T.T Lamento no haver publicdo antes, es que como les dije antes salí de viaje y no pude subir capítulo antes, pero para recompenzar les traeré doble capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capitulo que les prometí, espero que les guste mucho.

SxS

SxS

Capítulo Trece

 _No, no, no es posible...Esto tiene que ser una alucinación, si, eso es, es una maldita alucinaciónSe_ decía mentalmente Hinata Hyuga al ver al rubio que estaba en su oficina, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron destruidos al escuchar la inconfundible voz del hombre que alguna vez amó:

-¿Qué te pasa Hi-na-ta?-Deletreó y después dijo:- ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?-Dijo Naruto mientras disfrutaba de la expresión de la mujer. Hinata aún no dijo nada, se quedó callada, ella veía a Naruto cambiado, lo veía más alto, más maduro, más fuerte, extremadamente peligroso y malditamente sexy.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-Trató de no sonar nerviosa.

-Sólo vine porque... A sí lo recuerdo-Dijo Naruto fingiendo haber olvidado a qué había ido.-Para ver tu maldita cara de arrepentida-Dijo disfrutando decir esas palabras. Naruto le extendió la enorme carpeta.-Adelante, tómala.-Y Hinata obedeció, tomó la carpeta que Naruto le extendía y al hacerlo rozó los dedos del rubio ocasionando que sintiera una corriente eléctrica.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó ella.

-Revísalo por tu misma.-Hinata se acercó a su escritorio, puso la carpeta en la gran mesa y comenzó a leer. Lo que estaba leyendo la dejó perpleja y volvió a releer, en los papeles mencionaban a Karin Matsumoto, que era lo que había echo, sus movimientos, con quien se había relacionado y quien la había ayudado para hacer que las relaciones de Sasuke y Sakura y la de ella con Naruto fracturaran, incluso mencionaban que la pelirroja le había echo "favores" a las personas que la habían ayudado, a Hinata cuando leyó los tipos de favores que Karin hacía, le dio asco.

 _No es más que una maldita zorra mentirosaPensó Hinata completamente furiosa.-_ Na-Naruto, yo...- Hinata no sabía que decir.

-Decidiste creerle a ella que a mí, ¡Decidiste no creerme a mí! ¡A mí que era tu novio! ¡El hombre que te amaba!-Soltó Naruto gritando. Y los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a aguarse.

-Perdóname, por favor.-Pidió acercándose al rubio.

-No te me acerques...-Y Hinata dejó de asercarce al rubio.-¿Vez lo que pasa cuando le crees a otras personas que al que alguna vez te amó?.-

-Yo te amo, perdóname.- Y Hinata se arrodilló ante Naruto.

-Tsk, párate que te vez patética haciendo eso.-Naruto ya no quería seguir hablando pues le parecía repugnante hablar con la pelinegra y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡No te vallas!-Gritó desesperada. Naruto se detuvo sólo para oír lo que Hinata le iba a decir:-Por favor, regresa conmigo, ahora que sé que tu jamás me mentiste, por favor regresa a mi lado.-

-¿Crees que voy a regresar así de fácil contigo? Pues te aviso que no, nunca más regresaré contigo... Ya te olvidé, además tengo a alguien más a mi lado, alguien que cree y no desconfía de mí y mis palabras, alguien que me ama y yo igual amo y esa no eres tu.-Y dicho esto, se marchó de la oficina de la de ojos perlas. Hinata se quedó muda y sin fuerzas al escuchar las últimas palabras de Naruto. Él tenía a alguien más.

-¡No, Naruto, no, espera, no te vallas!.-Gritó recuperando sus fuerzas y cuando salió al pasillo el ya no estaba.

SxS

SxS

Sakura se encontraba de compras en el centro comercial, acompañada por Shion... La pelirrosada y la rubia estaban en una tienda de ropa para bebés, como Sakura ya estaba en el sexto mes había decidido ya a comenzar a comprar la ropa para su futuro hijo o hija.

-Mira, Sakura, ¿A caso no es lindo?-Dijo Shion mostrandole un vestido pequeño color lila.

-Si, es muy lindo.-

-Entonces, agárralo.-

-Pero, Shion, no sabemos que será mi bebé, por eso mejor llevaremos ropa de color que pueda usar un niño y una niña.-

-Entonces, lo compraré para mí.-

-Pero si tu no estas embarazada, Shion.-

-Lo sé, pero cuando tu hermano y yo tengamos a nuestra primera hija, la vestiré con este.- Y Sakura solo pudo reír a lo que dijo Shion. Cuando Sakura y Shion terminaron las compras, fueron a comer un helado.

-Y... Cuéntame, Sakura ¿Cómo es Pain contigo?- Preguntó una Shion muy curiosa.

-El es muy lindo conmigo, es atento y caballeroso-Contestó Sakura completamente sonrojada.

-Uuuuiiii, se ve que si está completamente enamorado de ti.-Las palabras de Shion hicieron sonrojar aun más a Sakura.

-Po-Porque no mejor regresamos a casa.-Dijo Sakura que ya estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Ok, regresemos a casa.-Y así las dos chicas se fueron a la mansión de los hermanos Haruno.

SxS

SxS

Pain se encontraba en casa de su amiga Konan, la había ido a visitar ya que llevaba mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella y a demás cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga la había visto totalmente deprimida, lo cual le hizo preocuparse por su amiga.

-Konan, dime ¿porque estas así?-

-A-Así ¿Cómo?-

-Tan deprimida-

-A, eso.

-Si, eso.

-Estoy así porque... Porque, el hombre que Me gusta se fijó en otra.-Contestó Konan

-Tranquila...-Pain abrazó a la pelimorada y dijo:-Ese hombre debe ser un idiota para no haberse fijado en ti.- Dijo sin saber que él era ese idiota.

-Si, es un idiota.-Susurró Konan, dejándose abrazar por el hombre que ella ama.

SxS

SxS

Era otro día más y Sakura Haruno se encontraba en compañía de cierto pelinaranja, él como siempre la había invitado a salir, ahora no como amigos, si no como novios, Pain se encontraba bastante feliz pues desde que Sakura había aceptado ser su novia se sentía completo, más enamorado. Y Sakura se sentía feliz de rehacer su vida y esperaba que su relación con Pain funcionara. Ellos se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante comiendo cómodamente, hasta que llegó cierta pelirroja a interrumpirlos.

-Pero miren, a quien tenemos aquí. A la zorra Sakura Haruno.-Dijo Karin fingiendo sorpresa.

-Karin.-Dijo Sakura.

-Valla, siempre supe que eras una zorra que se revuelca con los hombres.-Dijo Karin.

Pain al escuchar las horrendas palabras que esa pelirroja le decía a su novia se molestó, el no iba a permitir que otras personas insultaran a Sakura.

-No te permito que insultes a mi novia.-Dijo seriamente Pain.

-¿Tu novia?, ¿Esta zorra es tu novia?-Decía Karin.-Cariño ¿es que acaso no sabes lo zorra y mentirosa que es esta?-

-Basta, Karin, tus palabras no me afectan.-Contestó Sakura.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿O será que lo que más te afecta es que él esté casado conmigo y no contigo?-Dijo Karin refiriéndose a Sasuke, la pelirroja lo que trataba de hacer era humillar y hacer llorar a Sakura haciéndole recordar que Sasuke está casado con ella, con Karin y no con la pelirrosa.

-Te equívocas _, cariño,_ yo ya lo olvidé y no lo necesito, puedes quedarte con él y hacer lo que te plazca con ese estúpido.-Contestó Sakura con una gran sonrisa, demostrando que todo lo que la pelirroja decía no le afectaba y no la hacía llorar. Karin estaba roja, molesta, pues no había logrado su cometido. Entonces tomó el plato de Sakura y le tiró toda la comida en el lindo vestido de maternidad que llevaba Sakura.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, loca?-Espetó Pain a Karin la cual reía como una foca retrasada.

-Jajajaja, deberías verte en un espejo, zorrita, jajaja, seguro comenzarás a llorar en este momento-Decía Karin.

-Sakura miró a la pelirroja y sonrió y le dijo:-Sólo las personas que no han madurado hacen esas cosas que sólo los niños hacen... Date por vencida, Karin, todo lo que tu me digas o hagas no me hará humillarme o llorar. Sakura se paró de su asiento y le dijo a Pain:-Creo que es hora de retirarnos, Pain.-

-Si, tienes, razón... Este lugar se infectó de olor a ratas.-Contestó Pain. Karin al escuchar lo que le dijo el pelinaranja se molestó.

Sakura y Pain comenzaron a caminar pero fueron detenidos por el grito de la voz chillona de Karin.

-¡Ella está embarazada de otro!-

-¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene de malo?-Dijo Pain

-¿Cómo que que tiene de malo? Tiene mucho de malo, eso significa que es una zorra que se aprobecha de su estado para sonsacarte, es demasiado como para dejarla, además no es bonita, no tiene buen físico y es una bola.-

-¿Enserio? Porque yo opino lo contrario, ella es hermosa tal y como es, no necesita de cirugías para ser hermosa, en cambio tu sí eres toda una mujer llena de puro plástico en el cuerpo y eso es lo que más detesto en una mujer.-Las palabras e Pain dejaron muda a la pelirroja quien también estaba roja de vergüenza.-Será mejor que te lleve a casa, Sakura, porque te hará mal respirar este aire contaminado.-Y Pain tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a caminr junto con ella dejando a Karin haciendo berrinche.

SxS

SxS

Pain y Sakura ya habían llegado a su destino que era la mansión de los hermanos Haruno, Pain y Sakura aun no salían del auto del pelinaranja, estaban en total silencio, Pain maldecía mentalmente a esa pelirroja por haber arruinado su cita con su novia, pero tenía dudas ¿De donde conocía Sakura a esa mujer? Hasta donde había entendido el pelinaranja ellas hablaron de un hombre, entonces ¿Se trataría del maldito que dejó a Sakura?

-Sakura...-La nombró Pain.

-Supongo que quieres una explicación.-Contestó Sakura y Pain asintió-Ella es la esposa del hombre que me dejó-Al oír las palabras de la chica, Pain se puso furioso.-La mujer como ya sabes se llama Karin, Karin Matsumoto.-

-Espera... ¿Me estas queriendo decir que se trata de esa modelo que se casó con el empresario Sasuke Uchiha.?-

-Has acertado... Pero no te preocupes, yo ya lo olvidé gracias a ti, Pain. Le dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa.-Pain, te pido que no le digas a mi hermno sobre esto y que tampoco le digas que el padre de mi bebé es Sasuke, Sasori sería capaz de matarlo por haberme echo daño.-

-Pero...-

-Por favor prométeme que no le dirás.-Pidió Sakura.

-Esta bien, no le diré nada si tu no quieres.-

-Gracias.-Y Sakura abrazó a Pain.

SxS

SxS

En la empresas Uchihas se encontraba cierto pelinegro trabajando hasta que la voz de su secretaria le informó que Hinata Hyuga quería hablar urgentemente con el.

-Dile que puede pasar.-

-Si, joven Uchiha.-Dijo la secretaria. Y Hinata rápidamente entró a la oficina de Sasuke.

-¿Que se te ofrece, Hinata?

-Sasuke, cometimos un error.- Sasuke miró sin comprender a qué se refería la Hyuga...Pero muy pronto lo sabría... Se hiba a dar cuenta de que cometió su peor error...

SxS

SxS

Hola, en este capitulo creo que vimos de todo, preparence porque muy pronto Sasuke se enterara de las cochinadas que hizo Karin, bueno yo me despido esperando sus comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, chicas! Aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperaban todas =3

Perdón por tardar tanto con el capítulo, pero estoy ocupada haciendo un proyecto de la escuela y comoes de la materia de Antropología pues me quita mi tiempo. Peropara recompensar lkes traeré doble capitulo para que perdonen el el retraso.

Bueno ¡A leer!

SxS

SxS

Capítulo Catorce

-¿A qué error te refieres?- Sasuke preguntó sin comprender a que se refería la Hyuga.

-Todo fue una mentira de la zorra de Karin-Hinata comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Si sólo bienes a insular a mi mujer, te pido que te vayas-Dijo Sasuke al oír que Hinata había llamado zorra a Karin.

-Si digo que ella es una zorra, es porque de verdad lo és.-Contestó Hinata.

-Lárgate-Dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-Solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir.-Hinata estaba desesperada, si Sasuke no la escuchaba, no sabría la verdad sobre todas las mentiras de la pelirroja y Karin seguiría mintiendo.

-No sé porque hablas mal de ella, deberías estar agradecida de que Karin te halla dicho que ese maldito te estaba mintiendo antes de que cometieras un erro, como casarte con él-

-No, Sasuke, todo es una mentira, ellos nunca nos fueron infieles.-Hinata defendió a Naruto y a Sakura.

-Dime, ¿Ellos te dijeron eso? ¿Les creíste cuándo te contaron su linda historia de que ellos son unas lindas palomas, que ellos serían incapaz de mentir? Eres una gran tonta al creerles.-La voz de Sasuke era de burla.

Hinata no hizo caso al insulto de Sasuke y dijo:-Naruto me fue a ver a mi oficina y me enseñó pruebas de que todo este tiempo Karin nos estaba mintiendo.-Hinata sacó de su bolso la carpeta que Naruto le había enseñado y la puso sobre el escritorio de Sasuke. Sasuke solo miró la carpeta que Hinata había sacado de su bolso.-En esta carpeta encontrarás los trapos sucios de tu "linda esposa"-Hinata solo esperaba que Sasuke abriera la carpeta, pero Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento.-Supongo que no tienes intención de ver lo que hay ahí-

-Hmp.-Pronunció Sasuke. La Hyuga al ver que no tenía interés en nada, dijo:

-Me voy, al parecer no tienes interés en saber nada, pero te dejaré la carpeta, por si te da curiosidad.- Luego de decir esto, Hinata se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Antes de irse, habló por última vez:- Sasuke, de verdad me arrepiento de no haberle creído a Naruto y cuando tu te enteres de todo también estarás arrepentido.-Y por último Hinata se marchó.

Después de que la Hyuga se marchara, Sasuke tomó la carpeta.

 _La abro o no la abro... Eh aquí mi maldito dilema Pensó._ -Tsk-Chasqueó la lengua molesto, entonces se acercó a un bote de basura y la tiró sin siquiera leer absolutamente nada.

SxS

SxS

SxS

Se veía a un rubio de ojos azules en un parque acompañado por una mujer pelirroja, el estaba feliz al lado de esa hermosa mujer, su relación con Tayuya le iba de maravilla y esperaba que su relación llegara a más. Se sentía afortunado de conocer a Tayuya, pues la mujer le había echo curar las heridas de su antigua relació era buena con él, le contaba sus preocupaciones, sus temores y sus ilusiones, ella era sincera con él, pero de pronto se sintió un mentiroso al no contarle que había ido a ver a la Hyuga y eso le hizo sentirse un miserable.

-Tayuya-chan, tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de la mencionada.-Yo... Yo no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros porque eso tal vez destruiría nuestro noviazgo... Hay algo que no te he dicho...-Naruto tomó aire y dijo:-Hace dos días fui a ver a Hinata...-Tayuya al oír el nombre de la ex de su novio se tensó.-Solo la fui a ver para demostrarle que todo este tiempo ella estuvo equivocada, ¿recuerdas que Sasori me contrató un investigador privado?-Preguntó y Tayuya asintió con la cabeza.- Pues fui a verla para enseñarle el trabajo que hizo el investigador, le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle, le dije que por creerle a esa mujer me perdió.-Tayuya solo procesaba lo que Naruto le acababa de decir. Después de procesar toda la información, la chica dijo:

-Entonces... Supongo que volverás con ella.-La mirada de Tayuya se puso triste.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no regresaré con ella, ella me hizo daño, además sería un tonto si regresara con ella... Tayuya ahora tu eres la mujer de mi vida y gracias a ti mi corazón vuelve a ser feliz.-Tayuya al escuchar esas hermosas palabras no pudo evitar llorar.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun.-

-yo también-Y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

SxS

SxS

Era otro día más y una joven pelirrosa se encontraba desayunando junto con su hermano y Naruto. Los dos hombres hablaban de cosas de la empresa las cuales Sakura no entendía muy bien pero de vez en cuando daba su opinión.

-Sakura,..-La nombró Sasori.-¿Ya te fuiste a checar a un hospital si tu embarazo va bien?-Preguntó su hermano.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no.-Contestó la pelirrosa.

-Pues has una cita y ve a ver si tu y el bebé están bien.-

-De acuerdo, lo aré.-

-Joven, Sakura, Pain-san acaba de llegar.-Dijo un empleado de la mansión.

-Hágalo pasar, por favor.-Dijo amablemente Sakura.

-Como ordene, joven.-Y el empleado se retiró, al poco momento llegó al comedor un pelinaranja, se acercó a Sakura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, amor.-Dijo Pain.

-Hola siéntate, Pain-Y Pain aceptó la invitación.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Pain?-Habló celosamente Sasori.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi novia?-

-Si, pero...-

-Sasori, no seas celoso.-Lo regañó una rubia que acababa de entrar

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-Shion-chan, hace días que no te veíamos-Dijo Naruto.

-Es que estuve ocupada trabajando en las últimas filmaciones de la pelí la que salgo.-EXplicó.-Pero ahora estoy aquí y pensaba pasar un rato contigo amor.-Le dijo a Sasori.

-Puedo llegar tarde al trabajo, Naruto te encargo la empresa por un rato.-

-Como diga, jefe-Dijo Naruto haciendo el saludo de los soldados.

-Entonces, me voy con Shion.-Sasori se levantó de donde estaba sentado. Y por último le dijo a Sakura-Y tú has lo que te dije.-Y después de eso se retiró junto con la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?-Preguntó Pain.

-Tengo que ir al hospital a revisar si mi embarazo va bien, ¿Me acompañas?-

-Claro.-

-Entonces, vamos, te dejamos, Naruto.-Dijo Sakura ya levantada.

-No hay problema, Sakura-chan-Y Sakura junto con Pain se retiró dejando al rubio.

SxS

SxS

Pain había llevado a Sakura al hospital, al llegar fueron rápidamente atendidos por una enfermera quien les dijo que esperaran en la sala de espera, después de esperar por un rato, la misma enfermera les dijo que ya podían pasar, Sakura y Pain entraron al consultorio en donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia de exuberantes pechos, vestida de doctora.

-Soy la doctora Tsunade, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-Preguntó.

-Mucho gusto doctora Tsunade, verá, vengo a hacerme un ultrasonido-

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno.-Tsunade anotó el nombre de la chica.

-Bien, sígueme.- La rubia los hizo pasar a un cuarto donde había una camilla y un monitor.-¿Podrías ayudarla a subir?-

-Si-Y Pain ayudó a Sakura a subirse a la camilla.

-Súbete la blusa, por favor.- Y Sakura obedeció. A continuación, la rubia le untó un gel frío en el vientre a la pelirrosa. Tomó un aparato y lo pasó por el vientre de la chica.-Bien, en la pantalla se verá al bebé.-Después de un rato se comenzó a ver en la pantalla la silueta de un bebé dentro del vientre de Sakura.-Mira, ahí está tu bebé.

Sakura al ver en la pantalla el bebé, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de felicidad.-¡Pain, mira!-La voz de Sakura era de felicidad. Pain solo sonreía.

-¿Quiere saber el sexo de tu bebé, o quieres que sea sorpresa.?-Preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Quiero que sea sorpresa.-Dijo segura Sakura.

-Ok, ya puedes bajar.-Pain ayudó a Sakura a bajar.

-El bebé está bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, solo te recomiendo tomar ácido fólico.-La doctora le extendió un receta a Sakura.-Tu próxima revisión será dentro de un mes.-

-Gracias por todo, doctora Tsunade.- Y después de eso Pain y Sakura se marcharon.

Ya fuera del hospital, Pain llevó a Sakura a almorzar.

-Estas muy feliz y eso me gusta.-Dijo el pelinaranja.

-Si, pues pude ver a mi bebé.-

-Sakura, yo quiero que tu me dejes ser el padre de tu bebé, no me importa que no sea mi hijo, yo lo amaré como si fuer mío.-Dijo seriamente Pain.

-Pain, yo no podría hacerte eso, no quiero que tu cargues con ese deber.-

-Por favor, Sakura déjame hacerlo, te amo y por eso quiero ser parte de tu bebé.-

-Pero..-

-Por favor.-Pidió Pain.

Sakura suspiró rendida y le contestó:-Esta bien, Pain.-

-Gracias, Sakura, te prometo qu no me arrepentiré.-Y Pain la abrazó.-

SxS

SxS

En una mansión se encontraba una familia conformada por tres hombres pelinegros y una hermosa mujer de cabello también negro. El ambiente en ese lugar era tenso. Entonces Fugaku Uchiha ya cansado de todo ese silencio, rompió ese ambiente tenso:

-Los reuní para que arreglen todo y volvamos a ser esa familia que era antes.-Con tristeza dijo el mayor.

-Papá, no creo que Sasuke quiera arreglar nada con mi madre y con migo- dijo Itachi.

-Él está en lo correcto, no pienso arreglar nada con alguien que odia a mi esposa.-Contestó Sasuke.

-Sasuke-chan...-Lo nombró su madre con tristeza en su voz.-¿Ni siquiera con tu mamá?...Yo te quiero tanto hijo, que me duele estar enojada contigo. Por favor, mi niño recapacita y volvamos a tener ese lazo de madre e hijo que teníamos.-

-¿Dejarás de decir cosas sobre Karin?-Mikoto no respondió.-Entonces no me interesa recuperar nada con ustedes.-Les dijo a Itachi y a su madre. Mikoto al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo, comenzó a llorar... Su hijo restaba ciego y todo por culpa de esa mujer.

-Sasuke, no le hagas esto a nuestra madre, si quieres estar molesto, que sea conmigo, pero a nuestra madre no la alejes de tu vida.-

-Si mal no recuerdo, ella dijo que ya no era mi madre.- Dijo para irse de la mansión de sus padres, dejando a su madre totalmente devastada.

SxS

SxS

¡Oh, si! Más, más- Pedía Karin a Suigetsu.

-¿Así?-Preguntó el peliblanco.

-¡Si!-Chilló la pelirroja llegando a su orgasmo. Otras embestidas más y Suigetsu la siguió también. -E-Eso es-tuvo genial-Entrecortado dijo Karin.

-Oh que bueno que te hay gustado, porque eso es lo último que te doy.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que decidí que ya no te quiero ver.-Explico Suigetsu.

-Jajaaja, deja de bromear.-

-No estoy bromeando, cariño, desde hace meses decidí que ya no me usarías, ya no más-Suigetsu se levantó de su cama y se comenzó a vestir.-Tu me dejaste bien claro que yo solo soy tu distracción y ya no quiero ser usado. Yo te ofrecí mi amor, te ofrecí mi corazón, pero tu lo rechazaste, claro como solo quieres ese chico bonito lleno de dinero en los bolsillos y no a un simple mecánico.-

-Deja de decir tonterías y regresa a la cama, Suigetsu.-

-No... Tengo que volver al trabajo, cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí.-

-Suigetsu...

-Te quedarás sola por siempre Karin.-Y después de decir eso último, Suigetsu se marchó, dejando a una pelirroja moleta.

SxS

SxS

Era un sábado por la tarde, Sasuke se encontraba en su domicilio ya que como era día de descanso no trabajaba, él se encontraba en la cocina tomando café, cundo una sirvienta apareció diciéndole:

-Joven Sasuke, le llegó esto.-La empleada le entregó una carpeta.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.- La mujer solo obedeció. -¿Qué será?- Dijo y después leyó la nota que tenía pegada la carpeta. La nota decía así:

 _Te arrepentirás por haberla echo sufrir y cuando te enteres de lo "linda" que es tu esposa, ya no podrás recuperar a esa hermosa mujer que dejaste por tu estupidez..._

 _P.D: Mira el vídeo que tiene la USB._

Sasuke no sabía a lo que se refería esa nota, abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer el contenido de esta, la respiración de Sasuke se volvió agitada. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba leyendo, Karin no podría haber echo eso, en la carpeta encontró la USB, la tomó y después se dirigió a su habitación y tomó su computadora, la encendió y colocó la memoria, buscó en la memoria el vídeo que indicaba la nota y cuando lo encontró le dio clic al vídeo y comenzó a verlo. En el se mostraba a su esposa Karin con varios hombres diferentes, algunos eran ancianos otros jóvenes, en el vídeo se mostraba a la pelirroja teniendo relaciones con los hombres.

\- No puede ser...-Susurró. Entonces bajó hacía la planta baja y tomó la carpeta que había dejado y después también tomó sus llaves de su auto. Se dirigió a su auto, lo encendió y dio marcha rumbo a la oficina de sus empresas. Después de una hora de tanto conducir llegó a su destino. Subió rápidamente a su oficina y se dirigió al bote de basura donde había tirado el sobre que Hinata le había dejado, lo encontró en el bote, daba gracias que el empleado que hacía la limpieza no se lo haya llevado. Tomó la carpeta y la comenzó a leer y se sorprendió que decía lo mismo que el otro.

-No, No no ¡No! ¿Que hice? ¡¿Qué hice?!-Gritó Sasuke, había cometido un gran error al no creerle a Sakura y eso le iba a costar...

SxS

SxS

Y aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperaban! Sasuke ya se enteró! En el próximo capítulo Karin se enfrentará a la furia de Sasuke ¡Que alce la mano quien quiera que Sasuke mate a Karin!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Este es el capítulo quince que les prometí, espero que les guste.

A leer!

SxS

SxS

Capítulo Quince.

Ya era lunes, las semana había iniciado y con eso iniciaba los trabajos en Las empresas Uchihas, Itachi se encontraba en su auto rumbo a Las empresas de su familia, no quería venir a trabajar porque sabía que vería a su estúpido, ciego y tonto hermano menor, pues aún estaba molesto con él pues no podía creer lo cabezota que era, no le perdonaría el que no halla echo las paces con su madre y eso le molestaba, ¿Por qué no mejor se enojaba con él y se reconciliaba con su madre?

 _Sasuke es un estúpido_ Pensó Itachi. _Maldita Karin, si Sasuke no te hubiese conocido, mi familia no estaría destruida y Sasuke estaría casado con Sakura_ Aceleró un poco más y Llegó rápidamente a la empresa, estacionó el auto y se encaminó al ascensor, entro al elevador presiono el botón de PA(Planta Alta) el cual era el que lo llevaba a las oficinas principales. _Como me gustaría que esto fuera una pesadilla y despertar y ver que mi familia no está fracturadaC_ on esos pensamientos llego a su destino, se dirigió a su oficina y cuando entró se dispuso a trabajar.

SxS

SxS

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina, desde el sábado en que se había enterado de las cosas que había hecho Karin no había regresado a su casa, se había quedado en la empresa desde el mismo sábado, su oficina se encontraba totalmente destruida, pues había destrozado todo lo que se encontraba ahí, su computadora estaba echa pedazos, los muebles estaban patas arriba, los cuadros, todas las decoraciones que adornaban las paredes estaban echas trizas, había pedazos de botellas quebradas, quería destruir más cosas para así sacar toda la frustación, tristeza... Arrepentimiento.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó lanzando más cosas contra la pared.-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!-Gritó de nuevo.

Itachi que había recibido el reporte de la secretaria de Sasuke, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su hermano, la mujer le había dicho que Sasuke estaba destruyendo toda su oficina, que se comportaba como un completo salvaje el cuál daba miedo, Itachi al oír las palabras de la secretaria se alarmó y se dirigió al área de trabajo de su hermano menor. El pelinegro mayor llegó a la puerta de las oficinas de Sasuke y entró rápidamente a escuchar el sonido de una botella quebrándose contra la pared, cuando entró sus ojos vieron el estado en que se encontraba Sasuke, parecía un animal salvaje incapaz de domarlo.

-¡Sasuke, reacciona! ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Itachi preocupado mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Soy un estúpido!-Sasuke no escuchaba a su hermano.

-¡Sasuke!-Le volvió gritar Itachi mientras lo zarandeaba, Sasuke al escuchar a su hermano reaccionó.

-Itachi...¿Q-Qué hice?-Susurró Sasuke mientras sus lágrimas empapaban sus ojos negros.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Debí haberle creído, debí haberle creído.-

-¿A quién?-Preguntó Itachi sin entender a quién se refería su hermano.

-¡A Sakura!- Gritó Sasuke. -E-Ella nunca me mintió, ¡Fue una mentir de esa zorra!- Itachi al escuchar va u hermano, comprendió que su hermano se había dado cuenta de su error. Pero.. ¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta su error? Itachi decidió preguntarle.

-Sasuke, ¿Me podrías explicar como es que te diste cuenta de tu error?-

-El sábado me llegó una carpeta y en ella había papeles en los que mencionaban a Karin y las cosas que había echo para que Sakura y y nos separáramos.- Explicó.

-¿Sabes quién te la envió?-Volvió a preguntar Itachi.

-No sé, pero tenía una nota que decía que me arrepentiría por haber dejado Sakura... Yo, cundo leí la carpeta no quería creerlo, pero luego me acordé de que la Hyuga me había dicho que Naruto le había enseñado una carpeta donde decía que Karin había hecho varias cosas para separarnos de Sakura y Naruto, La Hyuga me trajo esos documentos para que los leyera pero no le hice caso y boté la carpeta al bote de basura, entonces el sábado en que me llegó la carpeta y la leí decidí venir aquí para buscar el folder y lo encontré y me dí cuenta que decía lo mismo que la otra... A-A demás había una USB que tenía un vídeo donde se muestra a esa zorra revolcándose con varios hombres... Itachi, cometí un error.-Más lágrimas salían de los ojos de Sasuke.

-Sasuke.-Murmuró Itachi mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-Itachi, ¿Qué aré ahora?-

-Lo primero que haras es enfrentar a Karin, luego te divorciaras de esa cosa, ¿Porque no queras seguir casado con ella después de lo que te enteraste?-

-No.-

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré en todo.-

-Gracias, Itachi.- Sasuke de verdad le gradecía a su hermano. _Me las pagarás caro Karin, muy muy caro... Después de encargarme de esa escoria, buscaré a Sakura, le pediré perdón y regresaré con ella._ Pensó Sasuke sin saber que le iba a costar el recuperar a Sakura.

SxS

SxS

Una pareja formada por un rubio de ojos azules y una pelirroja de ojos chocolate se encontraban caminando en un parque, ellos iban platicando sin saber que estaban siendo espiados por una pelinegra la cual miraba a la pareja y sobre todo a la mujer pelirroja que estaba con el rubio. Loa celos las carcomían, deseaba ser ella la que estaba siendo abrazada por el guapo rubio.

De pronto vio que el rubio besaba a la mujer y eso la hizo ir directo hacia ellos, tomar a la mujer pelirroja del cabello y alejarla del rubio.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?-Protestó el rubio. La pelinegra no le hizo caso y le dio una cachetada a la pelirroja y le dijo:

-Aléjate de él, es mío.-

-¿Hinata?-Dijo el rubio al ver que se trataba de la mujer Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun.-Dijo Hinata. Naruto pasó de largo de Hinata y se acercó a Tayuya.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo un preocupado Naruto.

-S-Si.-Contestó Tayuya.

Hinata al ver que Naruto se preocupaba por la tal Tayuya se molestó y se quizo volver a acercar a la mujer pero fue interceptada por Naruto, el cual estaba enojado.

-¿Puedo saber por qué trataste así a mi novia?-

-¿Esta zorra es tu novia?-

-No la llames así.-Contestó Naruto. Tayuya solo miraba la escena.

-Naruto-kun, yo... Yo quiero que tu y yo regresemos. -Dijo Hinata.

-¿Estás loca o que te pasa? Yo no regresaré contigo, n-u-n-c-a- Deletreó.

-Pero yo...-

-Yo no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿porque no te vas con tu prometido y a mi me dejas en paz?-

-Tú... ¿Tu sabes de mi compromiso con Toneri?-

-Todas las personas lo sabemos...-

-Naruto-kun, será mejor que nos vayamos.-Le dijo Tayuya a Naruto.

-Si.-Y Naruto y la pelirroja comenzaron a caminar, pero fueron detenidos por Hinata, quien tomó la mano de Naruto.

-¡No me toques!-Gritó Naruto- Si me vuelves a tocar o insultas a mi novia no respondo.-Advirtió Naruto a la ojos perla. Naruto y Tayuya comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, dejando a una Hinata llorando.

SxS

SxS

La noche ya había llegado, Karin entraba por la puerta de su casa, había salido a buscar a otros hombres con los cuales revolcarse, pues desde que Suigetsu le había dicho que ya no quería saber nada de ella, había salido a buscar a nuevos hombres, pero solo conseguía a viejos los cuales no duraban ni cinco segundos y eso la molestaba. Entró a la sala y prendió las luces. Subió su habitación sin saber que un furioso Sasuke la esperaba. Volvió a encender las luces y cuando lo hizo vio a Ssuke sentado en el colchón de la cama.

-¡Oh! Hola, amor.-Dij Karin.

-¿Donde estabas?-

-Estaba trabajando, mi trabajo como modelo requiere mi atención y por eso llegué tarde.

-¿Me crees estúpido?-Murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Dije que si me crees estúpido!-Rugió Sasuke parándose de donde estaba sentado.

-No yo...-Karin fue callada por una fuerte bofetada de Sasuke.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!-Gritó Sasuke volviendo a golpear a la pelirroja, esta vez el golpe de Sasuke hizo caer al suelo a Karin.-¿Creiste que no me enteraría?- Sasuke tomó de los cabellos a Karin, la pelirroja chillaba por la forma en que Sasuke la agarraba del cabello.

-¿D-De qué hablas , a-amor?

-De que tus mentiras han sido descubiertas-Contestó Sasuke aún tomándola de los cabellos.-Se que tu provocaste que Sakura y yo nos separáramos, se que Sakura no me engañó con Naruto, se que tu inventaste todo eso, se que te revuelcas con cualquier cosa que tenga pene ¡Se que eres una maldita zorra mentirosa!-

-Sa-Sasuke, por favor, suéltame.-Rogó Karin.

Sasuke tomó a Karin aun de los pelos y comenzó a caminar junto con la pelirroja, la cual chillaba de dolor. Bajaron de las escaleras, la botó al suelo de la planta baja y le dio otro golpe rompiéndole el labio a la mujer.

-Por tu culpa abandoné a la mujer que más amo.- Sasuke pateó Karin. La volvió a tomar del cabello y la sacó de la casa.

-Lárgate, si te vuelvo a ver te juro que te mato.-

-Sasuke, no me puedes hacer esto, soy tu mujer.-

-¡Te largas ya!-Volvió a gritar Sasuke dándole otra cachetada a Karin. La pelirroja salió corriendo rápidamente antes de que Sasuke la volviera a golpear. Sasuke entró a su casa cerró la puerta y se derrumbó a llorar.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó _.Contrólate, ya te deshiciste de esa zorra... Ahora tienes que pensar en buscar a Sakura y volver con ella, ella tiene que volver conmigo, yo la amo... Pero tengo que pensar con claridad para buscar a Sakura-_ Si, te encontraré y te pediré perdón y... Y después tu y yo volveremos juntos.-Se prometió Sasuke, y lo que él se prometía lo cumplía... Lo que no sabía era que Sakura estaba rehaciendo su vida con alguien más...

SxS

SxS

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, debo decirles que no me gustó como me quedó pero ustedes opinen que tal me quedó... Estaré esperando sus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

Besos desde el bello Puerto de Veracruz.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, chicas y chicos, si es que hay un hombre leyendo la historia, aquí está el capítulo 16.

Chicas, sobre el capítulo Quince, la escena en donde Sasuke golpea a Karin, admito que la puse muy fuerte, lamento mucho eso y perdonenme las o los que se sintieron ofendidos y más las chicas, yo soy una mujer y NO estoy de acuerdo con la violencia hacia la mujer, pero les pido perdón por eso, si alguna se sintió ofendida de verdad lo siento.

Disfruten de la lectura.

SxS

SxS

Capítulo 16

Ya era otro día más para la pelirrosa, dentro de poco cumpliría seis meses de embarazo, estaba muy feliz, pues su bebé nacería siendo afortunado de tener una famila que lo quería, tendría un tío llamado Sasori y una tía llamada Shion que de seguro lo consentirían y un tonto tío llamado Naruto con el cual jugaría mucho, todos sus tíos lo iban a querer demasiado, incluyéndose ella que era la madre de ese futuro retoño, que lo amaría y velaría por su bien... Por el bien de su hijo.

 _*Ya estoy ansiosa detenerte en mis brazos, mi pequeño bebé*P_ ensó Sakura mientras se vestía. Se puso un lindo vestido de maternidad holgado y de tirantes, con flores de cerezos, el vestido le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas. Se peinó su cabello corto* _Te amaré y te cuidaré con todo mi corazón*C_ on esos pensamientos salió de su habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras y bajar a tomar su desayuno junto a su pequeña familia.

SxS

SxS

En un departamento se encontraba una pareja formada por un guapo pelinegro de larga cabellera negra y una peli castaña, se encontraba tomando su desayuno, Izumi veía muy pensativo a su novio Itachi, el pelinegro casi no comía y eso la preocupaba. Así que decidió preguntarle el porque de su comportamiento:

-Itachi, ¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó Izumi.

Itachi al oír la voz de su novia respondió:-No me pasa nada, es solo que...-Itachi inhaló y exhaló y después dijo:-Sasuke al fin se enteró de las atrocidades de _esa mujer_.- Dijo Itachi.

-Pero, creo que deberías estar feliz de que al fin Sasuke se hallase dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado.-

-Si, pero... Sasuke está totalmente devastado porque por culpa de es arpía dejó a Sakura.-

-¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta de que estaba ciego?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno, alguien le envió a Sasuke pruebas de las cosas que hizo Karin y cuando las vio se volvió loco que hasta destruyó su oficina... Cuando lo encontré destruyendo su oficina parecía un animal salvaje.-Dijo Itachi y después continúo para decir:-Me dije que cundo el abriera los ojos no lo ayudaría, pero el verlo así de destruido no lo soporté y le prometí ayudarlo y ahora...-

-Ahora no sabes cómo ayudarlo-Completó Izumi por él. -Tranquilo, encontraras una forma de ayudarlo y yo te apoyaré-

-Gracias, Izumi.-Le dijo Itachi a su compañera. Él era afortunado de tener a una maravillosa mujer como Izumi y con su apoyo estaba seguro que lograría ayudar a su hermano.

SxS

SxS

SxS

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba desayunando en un restaurante lujoso, aun no podía creer que su Sasukito la corriera de su propia casa, que a ella le hallase pasado eso, eso era inaudito. Tenía que pensar en cómo convencer a Sasuke que todo era una mentira. Pero... ¿Cómo lo convencería nuevamente? Y también ¿Cómo es que supo que ella le había engañado diciendo esas mentiras?

-Disculpe-La llamó un empleado del restaurante.

-¿Qué quieres?-Respondió Karin con mal genio.

-Su tarjeta de crédito no es aceptada.-Respodió el hombre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Chilló Karin.

-Está cancelada.-

-Pero eso no es posible.-

-Lo siento.-Dijo el hombre dejando a Karin

La pelirroja no se lo podía creer ¡No tenía como pagar! No, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, ¡A ella! Tenía que hablar con Sasuke, pero ya.

SxS

SxS

SxS

Una pelinegra de ojos perla se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, la almohada la tenía en la cara para que así nadie escuchara sus sollozos. Desde aquel día en que estuvo persiguiendo a Naruto y que le pegara a la pelirroja con la que el rubio se encontraba, había llegado a la mansión totalmente devasta.

 _-Yo no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿porque no te vas con tu prometido y a mi me dejas en paz?-_ Recordó las palabras que el rubio le había dicho. Las palabras que Naruto le había dicho la destrozaban.

-Hinata-Sama.-Escuchó la voz de su primo y luego sintió que le quitaban la almohada de la cara. Vio a su primo.

-Neji-san-Susurró tristemente.

-Debería dejarlo ya.-Dijo el pelicastaño refiriéndose a Naruro.

-N-No, puedo, y-yo lo amo.-Neji al escuchar a su prima, la abrazó.

-E-El sabe d-de mi compromiso con Toneri y a-además no quiere saber nada de mi... Lo que más me duele es que él ahora esta con otra.-Dijo Hinata, Neji no sabía que decirle a su prima.-No sé que hacer para recuperar a Naruto-kun y además estoy comprometida con alguien a quien no amo... Neji-san ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-No lo sé, pero yo la ayudaré en todo.-Prometió Neji.

SxS

SxS

SxS

En las Empresas Uchiha se encontraban en una junta importante dos hermanos pelinegros, los dos fingían estar atentos en lo que decían los demás hombres de la junta, cuando ya hubo terminado la reunión, se quedaron Itachi y Sasuke. Después de que ya se fueran todos, Itachi le dijo a su hermano que lo siguiera a su oficina. Caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de Itachi y cuando entraron Sasuke preguntó:

-¿Me dirás sobre que quieres ha...-Sasuke no termino su oración pues vio que en la oficina se encontraba su papá y su mamá y la novia de su hermano.

-Sasuke-chan-Lo nombró su mamá. Sasuke se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

-Perdóname, mamá... Yo fui un idiota al creerle a esa zorra, que logró separarme de mi familia.-Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sasuke y Mikoto. Mikoto solo abrazaba a su hijo.-Perdóname.-

-Ya, tranquilo, yo te perdono, solo estabas ciego por culpa de esa mujer.-Los demás veían la escena con ternura. Fugaku estaba feliz,pues su esposa y su hijo se reconciliaban.

-Fui un tonto al creerle.-

-Ya, tranquilo, esa mujer ya nunca más nos volverá a separar.- Dijo maternal mente Mikoto, Fugaku veía la escena feliz, su familia volvía a ser nuevamente unida. De pronto escucharon escándalo afuera de la oficina.

-¡Exijo ver a Sasuke!-Se escuchaba. Fugaku salió a ver quien era el responsable de todo ese alboroto y su sorpresa fue ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Preguntó Fugaku molesto.

-Quiero ver a Sasuke, necesito hablar con él.-Contestó Karin. Sasuke al escuchar la voz chillona de la pelirroja salió a enfrentarla, su mamá, su hermano e Izumi lo siguieron.-¡Oh, Sasukito! Tenemos que hablar, amor.-

-Lárgate, Karin.-Rugió Sasuke.

-No, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, sea lo que te hayan dicho no es cierto. Tu sabes que yo soy incapaz de hacer algo para perjudicarte.-

-Deja de mentir, tu me mentiste todo este tiempo, me engañaste diciendo mentiras sobre Sakura y Naruto, ellos nunca fueron amantes, todo fue una mentira tuya.-

-Ya entiendo, la mentirosa de tu madre y tu hermano te han dicho esas cosas, no les creas ellos solo quieren separarnos, tu madre es la que esta minti...-Karin fue callada por una bofetada por parte de Mikoto, la cual miraba a la pelirroja con odio.

-No te permito hablar mal de mí y de mi familia.-Dijo Mikoto. Karin roja de ira alzó la mano para regresarle la bofetada a la madre de Sasuke pero antes de que lograra su cometido, la mano de Karin fue detenida por la de Sasuke.

-Si tocas a mí mamá, te mato.-Dijo fríamente Sasuke soltando la mano de Kain.-Lárgate antes de que cumpla mis palabras de matarte.-Karin no lo pensó más y se retiró temerosa de Sasuke.

-Daré ordenes de que nunca más la dejen entrar al edificio.-Dijo Itachi.

-Madre...-Dijo Sasuke viendo a su progenitora.

-Estoy bien, cariño... Esa loca no me tocó gracias a ti.-

-¿Ya... Ya me has perdonado, mamá?-

-Sí, mi niño-Dijo la matriarca Uchiha para luego abrazar a su hijo.

SxS

SxS

SxS

Era ya fin de semana y Sasuke se encontraba en su casa tomando una taza de café, no le gustaba estar en esa casa donde convivió con esa mujer loca. El recordar a esa mujer le hacía tener dolor de cabeza.

 _*Creo que debo vender esta casa y mudarme a un departamento*Pensó Sasuke mientras le daba un sorbo a su café._

-¡Sasuke! ¡Abre la puerta!-Escuchó que gritaba desde afuera.

-Tsk-Chasqueó la lengua al oír a la pelirroja. Salió afuera para volver a enfrentarla.-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Si, ¿Porqué todas mis tarjetas están canceladas?-Preguntó desesperada.

-Ah, es eso... Yo mismo las cancelé.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero, porqué?-

-Ya no recibirás nada de mí, es más acabo de vender tu auto, tus joyas, todas tus cosas.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? son mis cosas.-

-¿Y con qué dinero se compraron?-Karin no dijo nada.-Con el mío.-Karin se volvió a quedar callada.-Quiero el divorcio.-La pelirroja al escuchar eso, se asustó.

-No, Sasuke, no me hagas esto.-

-Vete antes de que llame a la policía.-Y dicho esto, el pelinegro serró la puerta en las narices de la mujer pelirroja.

-No puede ser, ¿Qué aré ahora?.-De repente a la mente de la pelirroja vino la imagen de cierto peliceleste. Sonrió, le haría una visita a Suigetsu.

SxS

SxS

SxS

Karin llegó al lugar donde residía el peliceleste, entró al edificio y subió al ascensor cuando el scensor llegó a su destino salió de él y se encamino al departamento de Suigetsu. Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento, tocó la puerta insistentemente. Abrieron la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Preguntó una chica de cabello café y de estatura mediana.

-¿Quién eres tu y donde está Suigetsu?-

-¿Qué ocurre Tsuki?... Tu, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo molesto el peliceleste.

-Necesitamos hablar.-Dijo Karin.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-

-Suigetsu, eres lo último que me queda, Sasuke se enteró de lo que hice y me echó de casa.-Dijo desesperada Karin.

-Ay que lástima.-Dijo Suigetsu y después serró la puerta.

-¡Suigetsu, abre!-Chillaba Karin, pero el chico no le volvió a abrir. No puede ser, Suigetsu no la iba a ayudar... Ahora sí no sabía que hacer.

SxS

SxS

SxS

Después de recibir la indeseada visita de Karin , Sasuke salió a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial para calmarse y pensar. Sasuke se encontraba en una cafetería. Se sentía vacío sin la compañía de Sakura, la extrañaba y mucho... Necesitaba encontrarla y abrazarla, pedirle perdón por su estupidez.

 _0¿Qué será de ti, Sakura? ¿Dónde estarás?... Ahora que me acuerdo, cuando te eché de mi lado, me dijiste que estabas embarazada... ¡Maldito idiota! Te eché de mi lado estando embarazada de mi bebé... Tengo que encontrarte y saber si estas bien, pero ¿Donde busco?*D_ e pronto Sasuke vio a una rubia que él conocía sentada a un lado de donde él estaba, le llamó la atención que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Si, tranquila, ya te compre más helado. También te compré más ropa para el bebé... Sakura, no es ninguna molestia, me encanta comprarle ropa a mi futuro sobrino.-Momento, ¿ella había dicho Sakura?-Ya voy para allá ¡Te gustará la ropa que compre!-Y después de decir eso colgó, Shion se paró de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar. Sasuke no lo pensó y comenzó a seguir a la peli rubia.

Shion se montó en su auto y comenzó a conducir, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y siguió al auto de la rubia. Sasuke paró el auto cuando vio a Shion entrar a una mansión. El pelinegro entró a la mansión sin ser visto. Shion se encontró con un pelinaranja y después entraron adentro de la gran casa. Sasuke sólo esperó a ver que pasaba. Después de un rato vio salir al hombre pelinaranja acompañado de una mujer.

-Sakura.-Susurró al ver que se trataba de ella.

Sakura y Pain ajenos a la vista de Sasuke estaban platicando.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Pain?-

-Bien, pero te extrañé- Dijo Pain mientras se acercaba al rostro de Sakura y la besaba. De repente Pain fue apartado rápidamente de la pelirrosa.

-¡¿Pero, qué...-Dijo Sakura.-Sasuke.-Susurró al ver que se trataba del pelinegro...

SxS SxS SxS

SxS SxS SxS

SxS SxS SxS

Y aquí está la conti! Espero que les guste, chicas les recuerdo que esto es un Sasusaku, pero claro habrá un poco de painsaku, aunque no me guste, Sasuke sufrirá por Sakura al igual que Hinata sufrirá por Naruto. Les traje estecapitulo porque me voy a atrasar con los demás ya que tengo un proyecto del colegio que es de la materia de antropología y como tengo que investigar mucho pues me voy a atrasar.

Nuevamente les pido perdón por lo del capítulo anterior, no fue mi intención ofender a nadie.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, chicas y chicos aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Perdon por no subir nada estos días, he estado ocupada haciendo un proyecto de la prepa de la materia de Antropología y comoes muucho lo que tengo que investigar y leer, pues no tuve tiempo de traerles un capítulo.

Hoy solo les traigo un capitulo que espero que les guste.

Capítulo Diecisiete

Cuando Sasuke vio al pelinaranja besar a Sakura se enfureció pero no quiso hacer nada, él esperaba que Sakura lo apartara de ella, pero su sorpresa fue ver que Sakura no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima, el ver que Sakura le correspondía aquel beso a ese estúpido le provocó una fuerte punzada en el corazón... No supo cuando comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero se dio cuenta cuando las sintió deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Comenzó a caminar hacía ellos y separó al estúpido pelinaranja de _SU_ Sakura y le mandó miradas de odio a el pelinaranja.

-Sasuke...-Escuchó la melodiosa voz de Sakura. Y se volteó a verla con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

-Sakura.-La nombró. Sasuke se acercó a ella mientras Sakura retrocedía.

-No te acerques a ella-Dijo Pain. Y Sasuke no le hizo caso, se siguió acercando a la mujer pelirrosa.-Te dije que no te le acerques-Pain tomó del hombro a Sasuke, Sasuke a sentir al pelinaranja le respondió con un golpe en la cara. Eso hizo enfurecer a Pain, así que le regresó el golpe.

Sasuke recibió el golpe, se seco la sangre de su labio, entonces Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Pain lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo, Pain se cubría para no recibir los puños del pelinegro, Pain logró quitarse de encima a Sasuke y le regresó los golpes. Sakura por su parte gritaba esperando que Sasori o Naruto la ayudaran a separarlos.

Sasori fue el primero en escuchar los gritos de Sakura y fue a ver que sucedía y su sorpresa fue ver a su amigo Pain peleando con un pelinegro, se metió en medio de la pelea separando a los dos hombres.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Gritó Sasori.

-¡Ese es el maldito que hirió a tu hermana!-Respodió Pain y Sasori al escuchar eso su cara de llenó de furia.

-Tu eres el que lastimo a Mi hermana.-Susurró. Y de pronto Sasori se abalanzó sobre Sasuke. Comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡Pain, separalos!-Gritó Sakura. Y Pain aunque no quería obedeció, pero le fue imposible ya que recibió un golpe por parte de alguno de ellos.

-¡Vasta, dejen de pelear!-Grito Sakura pero no le hicieron caso. Naruto apareció junto con Shion y Tayuya tras después haber escuchado los gritos. y fue a separar a esos dos hombres que se habían vuelto perros de pelea.

-Maldición, ya paren.-Dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke, mientras Pain agarraba a Sasori.-¿Qué demonios les pasa? No se dan cuenta que Sakura está llorando.-Los recriminó Naruto. Y Sasuke al escuchar a Naruto decir eso, miró a Sakura que estaba siendo abrazada por Shion y Tayuya y se sintió una mierda. Sasori al ver a su hermana asustada se preocupó.

-Lárgate de mi casa Uchiha.-Dijo Sasori.

-No, yo tengo que hablar con Sakura.-

-Ella y tu no tienen nada de que hablar.-

Sasuke no le hizo caso al pelirrojo y le habló a Sakura:-Ya sé la verdad, tu no me mentiste, por favor regresa comigo.-

-No regresaré contigo, me hiciste daño.-Respondió Sakura.

Sasuke al escucharla no supo que decir.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Uchiha, largo de mi casa.-Sasuke solo suspiró, fue soltado por Naruto y comenzó a caminar para irse. Antes de irse le dijo a Sakura:

-Te amo, Sakura y nunca lo he dejado de hacer y por este amor que te tengo te juro que te recuperaré.-Setenció para ya luego marcharse. Sakura al escucharlo solo comenzó a llorar más.

-Sakura-La nombró Pain, más no recibió respuesta.

Sakura se safó del abrazo de Shion y Tayuya y se metió a la mansión, quería estar sola. Pain iba a alcanzarla pero fue detenido por Sasori.

-Déjala estar sola... Lo necesita.-Le dijo Sasori al pelinaranja y él obedeció.

Sasuke estaba saliendo de la residencia Haruno, cuando fue detenido por cierto rubio.

-Sasuke.-Lo nombró Naruto.

-Recuperaré a Sakura, Naruuto.-

-Déjala en paz, Sasuke, ella está bien sin ti.-

-Tu fuiste el que me mandó esa carpeta sobre Karin.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Si... Lo hice para que te dieras cuenta de _Tu Peor Error_...-

-Recuperaré a Sakura...-Volvió a decir Sasuke.

-Pues te costará muy caro el recuperarla.-Y luego de escuchar a Naruto, Sasuke retomó su camino.

S

S

 _*¿Por qué? Justamente cuando estoy rehaciendo mi vida sin él, vuelve a aparecer.*_ Pensaba Sakura que se encontraba en el jardín tracero de la mansión. Aun no podía creer que el la hallase encontrado. La asustó las palabras que le había dicho antes de que se fuera...

 _-Te amo, Sakura y nunca lo he dejado de hacer y por este amor que te tengo te juro que te recuperaré.-_

Él la amaba y nunca lo dejó de hacer, pero... ¿Y ella? ¿Aún lo ama?

S

S

Sasuke regresó a su casa, aun no podía creer que la había encontrado... Cuando la vio, le pareció más hermosa, su vientre estaba hinchado como muestra de que le pertenecía a él, ella iba a tener un bebé de él... De él y de nadie más.

Pero cuando la vio besarse son ese estúpido se sintió devastado y celoso.

Aún le dolía la cara y el cuerpo de la pelea que tuvo con Pain y luego con Sasori. Pero eso no le impedía el olvidarse de Sakura... La recuperaría y no le importaba tener que volver a pelear.

S

S

Llegó otro día más y otro día más de trabajo, en la mansión de los hermanos Haruno se encontraban desayunando en silencio, Sakura no podía ver a su hermano a la cara y Sasori se encontraba enojado con Sakura, pues ella nunca le dijo que Sasuke Uchiha, uno de sus socios era el que la había herido.

-Me voy a trabajar-Dijo Sasori cuando terminó su desayuno.

-Hermano...-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sakura?-

-Yo... Traté de decirte, pero... Me dio miedo y cada vez que tu me preguntabas por el padre de mi bebé, tu decías que lo molerías a golpes.-Dijo Sakura, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Si me lo hubieses dicho antes, yo lo tomaría con calma.-

-¿En realidad lo tomarías con calma, Sasori? ¿Si te lo hubiera dicho antes lo tomarías como una persona civilizada?-Le cuestionó Sakura a su hermano mayor.

Sasori no dijo nada, solo cerró los puños. Y después dijo:

-Aún así pudiste decírmelo.-

-Por favor, hermano, perdóname.-Los ojos de la pelirrosa se cristalizaron. Y Sasori al ver a su hermana se sintió una basura, su enojo con ella la estaba lastimando... Se hacercó a la pelirrosa y la abrazó y le murmuró:

-Te perdono, mi pequeña.-Y en un abrazo, volvieron a ser hermanos.

S

S

Sasuke iba entrando a la oficina de Itachi, cuando su hermano mayor lo vio se alarmó y preguntó:

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasó, Sasuke?-

-Nada, sólo me peleé con...-Sasuke dudaba en decir.

-Sasuke, ¿Con quién te peleaste?-

-Pain y Sasori.-Murmuró hábito.

-¿Con quién?-Preguntó Itachi pues no lo había escuchado bien.

-¡Con Pain y Sasori!-Gritó.

Itachi al escucharlo se enfadó.

-¡Serás idiota! ¿Cómo es te ocurrió pelearte con ellos y sobre todo con Sasori?-Le gritó Itachi a su hermano.-Más te vale decirme porque pelearon.-

-Encontré a Sakura y estaba con tu amiguito Pain y ese maldito la besó y luego peleamos, después apareció Sasori y por lo que me enteré es hermano de Sakura y también peleé con el.-

-¿Sasori es hermano de Sakura?- Preguntó Itachi sin podérselo creer y Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.-Eso es... Impresionante. ¿Y después qué pasó?.-

-Yo le dije a Sakura que ya sabía que no me había mentido, le pedí que regresara conmigo, pero no quiso.

-Y cómo no, si la abandonaste por creerle a una zorra que a ella.-

-Itachi, quiero recuperarla.- Dijo con decisión Sasuke.

-Te costará mucho hacer eso.-

Sasuke solo se mantuvo callado.

-Tienes que ayudarme, yo la amo.-

Itachi vio desesperado a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Descuida, yo te ayudaré.- Y Sasuke sonrió pues tendría la ayuda de su hermano.

S

S

Era otro día más para la pelirrosa, ella se encontraba en el centro comercial haciendo compras, quería estar sola y salir a hacer compras fue lo que se le vino a la mente para tomar aire... Aun recordaba el día en que se encontró con Sasuke... Y aun recordaba las palabrspas que le dijo Sasuke...

 _-Te amo, Sakura y nunca lo he dejado de hacer y por este amor que te tengo te juro que te recuperaré.-_

Las palabras de Sasuke se olieron muy decididas que la asustaban. Pero ella no se dejaría ser recuperada por el moreno. No señor. Dejó de pensar en el pelinegro y decidió pasar a una heladería por un helado. La atendieron y rápido le trajeron su helado de sabor menta y fresa. Comenzó a comerlo y de repente vio que alguien se sentaba en su mesa.

-Hola, Sakura.- Dijo una voz varonil. Y ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con cierto pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces a aquí?-

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí y te vi sola.-Le respondio Sasuke a la pelirrosa

-No te creo- Dijo Sakura.

-Bien me descubriste, Sakura... Yo te amo y quiero que volvamos.-

-¿Crees que voy a volver contigo así de simple? Sasuke tu me dejaste por creerle a esa zorra y eso no te lo perdonaré.-

-Se que cometí un error al creerle a ella que a ti, pero creerme que estoy arrepentido yo... Yo aun te amo, Sakura.-

-Pues yo no, yo ahora estoy rehaciendo mi vida con alguien más.-Sasuke al escucharla decir eso apretó los puños. Sakura se levantó de la mesa para comenzar a caminar. Fue detenida por la mano de Sasuke.

\- Entonces, volveré a enamorarte y te mostraré lo mucho que te amo.-

-Te costará mucho trabajo del volver a hacerlo.- Y por último comenzó a caminar, dejando a Sasuke en la mesa. Sasuke sólo la vio alejarse.

S

S

Una pelimorada se encontraba en su departamento , estaba siendo acompañada por un pelirrojo, quien la tenía abrazada...

-Konan, óvidalo de una vez, esto te esta haciendo mal.

-No puedo Nagato, yo... Yo lo amo demasiado.- Contestó Konan.

-Tu amor por el es tan grande.-

-Si.- De repente, Konan miró a Nagato, se mordió el labio inferior y le dijo:-Nagato... Besame, besame, por favor y hazme olvidar a Pain por lo menos una vez. -Nagato dudó, pero por ayudar a su amiga la besó, era u beso suave... El ambiente ahí cambió y de pronto ya se encontraban en la habitación de la mujer pelimorada completamente desnudos y se dejaron llevar por el momento...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bien, chicas, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, no me gustó como quedó, aquí apareció Konan, después de tanto tiempo de no aparecer... Nuevamente les pido perdon por no subir nada en los días anteriores, pues como ya dije arriba estoy ocupada, en cuanto termine mis tareas haré el siguiente cap,

Buno, me despido esperanddo sus comentarios.


	18. Capítulo Dieciocho

Hola, chicas y chicos!!! Lamento la demora. Bien aquí está el capítulo Dieciocho, espero que les guste. Y como disculpa les traeréotro capitulo más.

Agradezco a todas y todos pos sus comentarios y votos en esta historia y a las y los nuevos ¡¡Bienvenidos a mi historia!! Ahora, a leer!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cápitulo Dieciocho.

Era de mañana y Sakura se había quedado sola en la mansión Haruno, su hermano Sasori junto con Naruto se habían ido desde muy temprano a la empresa pues tenían una reunión muy importante y Shion se encontraba trabajando en las últimas filmaciones de la película en la que ella era la protagonista estrella y Pain... Con él no había hablado después del encuentro con Sasuke y hablando de Sasuke... Sakura se sentía intimidada, pues aun recordaba los encuentros que tuvo con el pelinegro en la mansión y luego en el centro comercial.

Sasuke le había dicho que la recuperaría y después en la heladería del centro le dijo que la enamoraría nuevamente, sus palabras se oían decididas... Tan decididas que la asustaban.

Sakura se encontraba en el jardín sembrando más rosas, hasta que una sirvienta le ijo que Pain había llegado. Fue al salón principal donde hay se encontraba el pelinaranja. Cuando llegó al salón Pain la vio y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Sakura.-

-Hola... Pain, sobre lo de aquella vez...-Dijo Sakura refiriéndose al encuentro de Sasuke.

-No estoy molesto contigo, sólo que me molestó que él halla aparecido.-

-Entonces, ¿Estamos bien?-

\--Si, estamos bien.-Y la abrazó y Sakura se dejó abrazar por el pelinaranja, luego Pain la besó y Sakura le correspondió el beso, para Pain besar a Sakura era la maravilla, pero para Sakura... No sabía que era lo que significaba...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En un departamento de muy mala calidad se encontraba cierta pelirroja tratando de hacerse su desayuno, no se podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo su desayuno... Maldición, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? Ella no tenía porque hacer esto. Karin pagaba a la servidumbre por hacer su desayuno, pero ahora ya no podía hacer eso, porque ya no tenía dinero y el poco que tenía lo utilizaba para pagar el alquiler de ese feo lugar.

Karín sacó de la estufa los huevos que había echo y luego se sentó a comer.

-Oh, por Dios, esto está quemado y sin sabor.-Dijo al probar el primer bocado, no quería comerse eso, pero a regañadientes se lo tuvo que comer. Luego de comerse todo eso se paró y "lavó" los trastos sucios. Se fue a duchar y después de ducharse se puso un vestido rojo que ya se había puesto antes y se fue a su trabajo.

Al llegar al edificio de trabajo, entró dando órdenes a una empleada:

-Tú, tráeme un café, pero rápido-Karin le chasqueó los dedos a la muchacha la cual obedeció.

Llegó a su área de trabajo sorprendiendo a todos y sobre todo a su jefe.

\--Karin, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Dijo Jiraiya, el jefe de la pelirroja al verla.

-Pues vine a trabajar.-Respondió-Bien, en tres minutos estoy lista para trabajar, así que preparen todo.-Dijo dando órdenes a los encargados del maquillaje y a los de las cámaras.-¿Qué esperan? Muevance.-Volvió a decir al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

-Ellos no harán nada de lo que tú digas, porque tu ya no trabajas aquí.-Le dijo Jiraiya seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estas hablando, Jiraiya?-Dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Hablo de que estas despedida.-

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-Chilló Karin.

-Porque desde que te casaste no venías a trabajar, descuidaste tu trabajo además te había advertido que si no te presentabas aquí te quedarías sin trabajo y no me hiciste caso, así que los directores de aquí y yo hablamos y decidimos despedirte por que además tu ya pasaste de moda, ahora hay otra chica que ocupa tu lugar.-Explicó Jiraiya.

Karin no se lo podía creer, estaba despedida. ¡¡No tenía trabajo!! No, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-No, no pueden hacerme esto, yo soy Karin Matsumoto, la modelo más sexy que hay y tu ni nadie puede despedirme.-Dijo dándose aires de grandeza.

-Claro que puedo, así que por favor vete de aquí.-Dijo el hombre peliblanco-Vete antes de que llame a los guardias.-

Y Karin no hizo otra cosa más que irse. Salió del lugar echa una furia. Había perdido su trabajo como modelo y sobre todo ya no era famosa.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En un restaurante de café, se encontraba cierto castaño de ojos perla sentado en una mesa, él estaba esperando a su invitado, tenía que hablar con él y esperaba que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Él quería mucho a su querida prima y por ese amor que le tenía, la ayudaría a que su ex volviera con ella.

Solo esperaba que su intercesión ayudara a volver a ser feliz a su querida prima.

-Neji-Lo nombró cierto rubio.

-Naruto.- Neji lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa.

-Vine porque me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.-

-Si... Bueno, lo que quiero hablar contigo no son de negocios...- Explicó Neji.-Es sobre Hinata.-Naruto al oír el nombre de la pelinegra su semblante se puso serio. Naruto se iba a parar pero fue detenido por el castaño.-Hinata esta triste, ella te ama y está arrepentida por no haberte creído.-

-Si solo me citaste para hablar sobre ella, entonces me voy.-

-Naruto, espera, Hinata está muy triste y arrepentida.-

-Mira Neji, ya que tu eres quien intercedes por ella, dile que NO regresaré con ella, ella dejó de importarme, ahora yo estoy feliz con Tayuya-chan y no quiero saber nada de Hinata.-Dijo serio y luego se marchó.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un pelinaranja se encontraba en la entrada del departamento de su amiga pelimorada, después de estar con su novia Sakura, decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Konan ya que hace tiempo que no la veía y el último día que la vio, ella estaba triste por un estúpido que no la merecía (sin saber que él era ese estúpido) y eso lo enfurecía, le daban ganas de descuartizar al infeliz por hacer llorar a su amiga.

Pain comenzó a tocar la puerta del departamento de Konan, pero no le abría, luego recordó que Konan le había dado unas llaves extras, con ella abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Kona?-Dijo Pain, pero no recibió respuesta, la buscó en la cocina, no la encontró, en la sala e igual no la encontró, así que decidió buscar en su habitación, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la chica y cuando iba a tomar el picaporte holló ruidos, más bien gemidos y se preocupó por la pelimorada y entró al cuarto, sorprendiéndose al ver a un hombre desnudo y encima de su amiga, también desnuda.

Pain no dudó en ir y quitar de encima de Konan a ese maldito hombre, comenzó a golpearlo lleno de furia. Y Konan ya cubierta por las sábanas ,solo gritaba de horror. El pelinaranja se fijó que era su amigo Nagato y se enfureció más y comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza.

-¡¡Pain, ya vasta!!-Le gritaba Konan, pero Pain no le hizo caso.

-¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de ella?!!-Le gritó Pain al pelirrojo. Nagato solo trataba de cubrirse para no recibir los golpes del furioso Pain. De repente Pain fue golpeado con un florero en la espalda, el golpe hizo que Pain se separara de Nagato.

-¡¡Ya vasta!!-Gritó Konan con lágrimas en los ojos. Konan ayudó a Nagato a parase.-¿Estás bien?-

-Si.-Contestó el pelirrojo. Konan se volteó a ver a Pain y le dijo:

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo en mi casa?!!-

-¡¡Me atrevo porque ese maldito se está aprovechando de ti!!-

-¡¡Él no se estaba aprovechando de mi!! Yo... Yo decidí acostarme con él.-Contestó con un poco de vergüenza Konan. Pain al escucharla decir eso, se sintió mal, sintió extraño su corazón. Lo sintió roto.

-Vete y déjame en paz, Pain.-Le dijo Konan. Y Pain obedeció, salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar que residía su amiga Konan, no supo cuando comenzó a derramar lágrimas hasta que se las secó... Se alejó del departamento, sintiendo un hueco en el corazón...

Al otro día Sakura se dirigía a su consulta de revisión del embarazo, ella iba a ser acompañada por Pain, pero recivió una llamada del pelinaranja diciéndole que no la podía acompañar, cuándo Sakura le contestó la llamada, ella lo escuchó algo triste, pero decidió no preguntarle nada.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Pain? Se le oía deprimido...*Sakura dejó de pensar al escuchar que la llamaban.

\--Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó cierto pelinegro acercándose a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?-

-Yo solo me dirigía a mi empresa.-Dijo Sasuke diciendo la verdad, pero Sakura no le creyó.-¿A dónde vas?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Voy a mi consulta del embarazo.-Respondió Sakura, y Sasuke al escucharla se emocionó y preguntó:

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Preguntó con ojos esperanzados.

Sakura dudó, pero al verle los ojos ilusionados se enterneció y dijo:

-Esta bien, puedes venir conmigo.-

-¿De verdad? ¡¡Gracias!!- Y Sasuke comenzó a caminar con ella con rumbo al hospital, llegaron al hospital y fueron rápidamente atendidos por una enfermera la cual los acompañó al consultorio de la doctora Tsunade. Entraron y esperaron a que la rubia llegara.

-Hola, Sakura.-Saludó la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama, hola.-Contestó Sakura.

-¿Y tu eres?-Le preguntó Tsunade a Sasuke.

\--Uchiha Sasuke.-Se presentó.

-Creí que vendría contigo Pain.-Sasuke al escuchar a Tsunade nombrar al pelinaranja se molestó, pero no dijo nada.-Pasen por aquí.- Dijo la rubia, mientras Sasuke y Sakura la seguían. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a subirse a la camilla y como siempre Tsunade le untó gel en el vientre abultado a Sakura.

Tsunade comenzó a pasar el aparato sobre el vientre de Sakura.

-Miren...-Dijo Tsunade.-Si te das cuenta Sakura, el bebé ya creció un poco más, ya comienza a acomodarse para el momento en que nazca.

-Es... Hermoso.--Murmuró Sasuke viendo la pantalla donde se mostraba al bebé. Y Sakura no pudo evitar ver a Sasuke. Le pareció tierno que Sasuke se enterneciera con el bebé.

-Ya te puedes bajar, Sakura.-Dijo Tsunade.

Sasuke volvió a ayudar a Sakura a bajarse de la camilla.

-El bebé está bien, no hay de que preocuparse, te recomiendo que sigas tomando ácido fólico.-

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama.-Y Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron de la mujer rubia. Ya afuera del hospital, Sasuke invitó a Sakura a un helado y Sakura a regañadientes fue con el. Ya en la heladería, Sasuke le dijo a Sakura:

-Gracias, Sakura.-

-¿Por?-

-Por permitirme acompañarte en este momento, fue muy especial el ver a nuestro hijo...-

-Mi hijo...-Corrigió Sakura y después dijo:-Tu negaste a este bebé como tuyo, lo llamaste bastardo y me dijiste que no querías saber nada de él.-Le recordó Sakura seriamente.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y dijo:

-Se que fui un idiota, Sakura... Pero créeme que estoy arrepentido, merezco la muerte por no haberte creído...Merezco más que eso.-Sakura no dijo nada solo se quedó callada igual Sasuke.

-Tengo que regresar a casa.-Murmuró Sakura, rompiendo el silencio. Sasuke solo dijo un "si" y se paró de su aciento junto con la pelirrosa. La llevó a la mansión Haruno y antes de que Sakura se bajara del auto de Sasuke, él le dijo:

-Sakura, te amo y aré cualquier cosa por recuperarte.-

-Eso lo veremos-Respondió Sakura y se bajó del auto de Sasuke, para luego meterse dentro de la mansión de los hermanos Haruno.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cierto pelinaranja se encontraba en su casa, se encontraba recostado en su cama, la lágrimas no le dejaban de fluir y no sabía porque carajos lloraba, pero sabía que el haber encontrado a Konan con Nagato lo había descompuesto... Sentía extraño su corazón... Peor no sabía exactamente porqué lo sentía así.

\--Rayos... ¿Por qué carajos lloro?-Se preguntó a sí mismo Pain.-Vamos, deja de llorar.-

-¡¡Él no se estaba aprovechando de mi!! Yo... Yo decidí acostarme con él. Pain recordó las palabras de Konan y eso lo enfurecieron, que le daban ganas de regresar a al departamento de la pelimirada y terminar con la vida de Nagato por atreverse a tocar a Konan.

\--Me siento... Celoso.-Pain se sorprendió por lo que dijo.--¿Por qué carajos me siento celoso, si yo tengo a Sakura?... Creo que será me jor que duerma y deje de pensar en Konan y Nagato-Murmuró para luego entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En las Empresas Hyuga, se encontraba Hinata en su oficina tratando de trabajar, no podía dejar de pensar en su primo Neji y en cómo le habrá ido con Naruto... Naruto... El solo pensar en el rubio, su corazón latía fuertemente que parecía que se le saldría del pecho... Sólo esperaba que Naruto hallase escuchado a su primo...

-Neji-san...-Dijo Hinata al ver a su primo entrar a su oficina.-¿Qué tal te fue con Naruto-kun?-Preguntó con deje de emoción.

Neji miró a su prima y luego bajó la mirada. Hianta al ver que su primo no le respondió, entendió que no le fue bien como ella esperaba. Hinata se etriztecio por eso.

-Él no quiere saber nada de mi, ¿Verdad?-

-Si... Yo traté pero...-Neji fue interrumpido porque afuera de la ofcina de Hinata se escuchaban gritos.

-¡¡Hinata!!-Gritó un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules algo extraños y vestido con esmoquin azul.

\--Toneri.-Respondió Neji por Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí Toneri?-Ahora preguntó Hinata.

-Se supone que tú tienes que estar conmigo en cada momento. ¡¡Y nunca lo estas!!-

-Es porque decidí... ¡¡Decidí que no me voy a casar contigo!!-Gritó Hinata, sorprendiendo a ls dos hombres que estaba ahí...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

EN UN MOMENTO LES SUBO EL OTRO CAP.


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve

Hola!!!!! Aquí está el capítulo que les prometí.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capítulo Diecinueve

Cuando Hinata se enteró de la presunta infidelidad de Naruto con Sakura, se sintió mal, le dieron ganas de matar a la pelirrosada... Por eso el día en que Naruto fue a verla para aclarar las cosas no le creyó, se dijo que no se iba a dejar engañar por el rubio, Naruto no le iba a ver la cara de idiota.

Cuando terminó con el rubio se sintió desfallecer, pues el hombre que amaba le había mentido, luego, no supo como ni cuando, pero se encontró con Toneri Otsusuki, un amigo de la familia, el cual a estado enamorado de ella, el hombre peliblancos la invitó a tomar una copa. Y después de eso... Sucedió que ella y el hombre peliblanco tuvieron sexo, ella se acostó con el Otsusuki para olvidar al rubio y Toneri pues como ama a Hinata no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión de estar con la ojos perla.

Pasaron los días y ella cada vez se encontraba con Toneri. Toneri la consolaba y ella se lo agradecía... Ella iba a cumplir una semana de haber roto con Naruto y aún se sentía fatal, por eso Toneri le propuso la idea de casarse con el y Hinata aceptó, se dijo que estando casada con el Otsusuki podría olvidar al rubio.

Se comprometió con Toneri y cuando le dijo la noticia a su padre Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre se sorprendió por la noticia que su hija le había dado, entonces el padre de Hinata aceptó el compromiso de su hija mayor. Pero... Luego de eso, Toneri se comportaba muy celoso con ella, si ella salía con su hermana o salía sola, le preguntaba en donde se había metido y con quien estaba, le prohibía hasta hablar con su primo Neji, era tan molesto que no la dejaba ni respirar.

Pero un día, ella y el peliblanco tuvieron una discusión, en la cual el Otsusuki le había pegado, le había dejado el ojo morado, ella se lo pintó para que su familia no sospechara o le preguntara... Entonces después de ese golpe, Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta que había cometido un error al comprometerse con él y no sabía como salir de ese error... Luego cuando Naruto le enseñó las evidencias de las cosas que hizo Karin para separarlos, se sintió peor que basura. Le pidió perdón al rubio pero el no la perdonó y luego cuando se enteró de que Naruto tenía a alguien más se sintió desdichada.

Hinata Hyuga tenía problemas, uno era Toneri y el otro era el como recuperar a Naruto.

Tenía que deshacerse de los problemas, comenzando con Toneri. Por eso cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina, no supo de donde sacó el valor y le dijo que no se casaría con el, y ahora esperaba la respuesta del peliblanco.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Toneri.

-He dicho que no me casaré contigo. No te amo, eres insoportable, no me dejas estar sola ni un segundo y eres agresivo.-

-No, no, no, tu no me puedes hacer Hinata, yo te amo.-La voz de Toneri se oía desesperada.

-Pero yo no te amo, así que el compromiso se cancela.-Dijo la Hyuga.

-¡¡Si crees que te dejaré libre estas equivocada, Hinata!!-Gritó el Otsusuki.-¡¡Tu eres mía!!-Toneri trató e acercarse a la ojos perla, pero Neji se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-No te le acerques.-Dijo fríamente Neji.

-Vete de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad, Toneri.-Le dijo Hintata.

Toneri a regañadientes se salió de la oficina de Hinata, pero antes de irse le dijo a la Hyuga:

-No te librarás tan fácil de mi, Hinata, tu serás mía y nadie se interpondrá-Y después de eso abandonó la oficina.

Hinata al escuchar a Toneri, le dio miedo.

-Neji-san, yo...-

-Tranquila, yo la protegeré, no dejaré que ese maldito le haga daño.-Prometió el castaño mientras la abrazaba.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A la mañana siguiente, Pain había ido a visitar a Sakura, ya que llevaba varios días sin verla, cuando la fue a ver la invitó a salir para que tomara aire y se relajara, pues la pelirrosa ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, Sakura y el pelinaranja estaban en un parque, sentados en una banca.

-¿Como te fue hoy?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Bien, pero estaba pensando en ti, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-De maravilla, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, ya solo me faltan dos meses para que mi bebé nazca y me siento nerviosa.-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, serás una linda madre y yo estaré contigo.-

-Gracias, Pain, de verdad te lo agradezco.-

-Todo lo que hago por ti, es porque te amo, Sakura.-Y Pain se acercó al rostro de Sakura y la besó, sus labios se movían lentamente, el beso era suave y tierno. Se separaron por la falta de aire.-Te amo, Sakura.-

-Yo, igual.- Respondió la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto, ahí mismo en ese parque, un pelinegro había visto la escena, su corazón le dolía por haber visto esa imagen, su Sakura se dejaba besar por otro.

 _*No importa lo que vi, yo te recuperaré, así tenga que hacer un pacto con el demonio, te recuperaré_ *Prometió, para luego marcharse de ahí.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En un restaurante de cinco estrellas, se encontraban un rubio y una pelirroja comiendo, Naruto había invitado a Tayuya a comer y la mujer aceptó la invitación, el Uzumaki era feliz con Tayuya, gracias a ella su corazón se había recuperado y ya no le dolía como antes. Tayuya era una gran persona que se preocupaba por los demás, era atenta, trabajadora y linda y eso a él le gustaba de ella, le gustaba su tan sencilla forma de ser.

Naruto a cada rato recordaba cuando le pidió a la pelirroja ser su novia y como ella aceptó, los recuerdos de ese día le hacían feliz... Pero ahora, el quería seguir siendo más feliz al lado de ella, quería compartir su vida y su alma con Tayuya, la razón por la que la había invitado a salir a almorzar, era porque le pediría matrimonio y esperaba que aceptara.

Si Tayuya aceptaba, sería el hombre más feliz.

Un mesero se acercó a su mesa y puso el postre que era pastel.

-Gracias-Dijeron los dos al mesero.

Tayuya agarró con la cuchara un pedazo de pastel y cuando se lo iba a meter a la boca, vio que algo brillaba en el pastel.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tayuya-chan?-Pregunto Naruto, sabiendo lo que Tayuya veía.

-Es solo que en hay algo en el pastel-Respondió Tayuya.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si.-Tayuya con ayuda de otra cuchara sacó ese algo que brillaba, su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso, entonces miró a Naruto y dijo:-Naruto-kun, tu...-

-Si, Tayuya-chan...-Naruto se paro de donde estaba sentado y luego se hincó frente a la mujer pelirroja y dijo:-Tayuya, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

A Tayuya se le escaparon unas lágrimas y dijo:

-Si, Naruto-kun, yo acepto casarme contigo.-Naruto al oír la respuesta besó a la pelirroja y Tayuya le correspondió ese beso.

-Gracias Tayuya.-Naruto volvió a besar a la mujer y esta le volvió a corresponder, con ese beso sellaron su compromiso y Naruto esperaba que durara.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Era otro día más para Konan, ella salía de su trabajo pues su hora de trabajar ya había terminado, ella caminaba por un parque, se sentó a descansar en una banca del mismo parque, se sentía cansada... Los recuerdos de la pelea que pasó en su departamento le llegaron a la cabeza.

Desde que Pain había golpeado a Nagato no había vuelto a saber del pelinaranja. Cuando se acostó con Nagato, imaginaba que era su amado Pain quien la tocaba, que era él quien la complacía y la besaba... Quien la acariciaba... Pero no era así. A pesar de que disfrutó estar con Nagato no pudo dejar de olvidar y pensar por un segundo en Pain. ¿Porqué la vida era tan desgraciada con ella? ¿Porqué Pain no la miraba a ella en vez de esa pelirrosa? ¿Porque Pain no se enamoraba de ella? O ¿Porqué no mejor ella se enamoraba de otro?

Porque no podía, no podía dejar de amarlo.

-Ummm-Suspiró Konan. De pronto Konan vio a una pareja serca de ella, la mujer se veía feliz al lado del chico y el hombre no tenia ojos más que para la chica. Konan sintió vierta envidia por la chica.

Y sintió una gran tristeza al verse sola en ese lugar.

-Creo que será mejor marcharme-Dijo tristemente, ella no podía y esta ahí viendo a los demás ser felices, mientras ella no.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Era de noche y una pelirroja se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, Sasuke la había echado y había perdido su trabajo como modelo, ¿Porqué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? No lo sabía, pero culpaba a una sola persona... Sakura.

¡¡Maldita rata!! ¡¡Todo era su culpa!! ¡¡De ella y sólo de ella!!

Karin estaba nuevamente tratando de hacer su cena, hasta que le comenzó a sonar el celular.

-¡¿Qué?!-Contestó, más bien gritó.

- _Vaya forma de contestar-se escuchó decir de la otra línea_.

-Tú...-Dijo Karin sorprendida de escucharlo otra vez.

-¿ _Cómo te va con tu querido Sasukito?-Preguntó burlón. querido_

-Tsk, no te importa.-Contestó de mal humor.

- _Jajajaja, sabía que no duraría tu lindo matrimonio-Se burló el hombre._

-Dime de una buena vez ¿Que jodidas quieres?-

- _Que vocabulario, cariño... Pero bueno, necesito tu ayuda.-_

-¿Y qué obtendré yo esta vez?-

- _Lo que tu quieras...-Respondió el hombre._

-Lo que yo quiera ¿eh?...- Y lo que Karin Matsumoto quería era a Sasuke de regreso y ver muerta a Sakura Haruno...

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

¿Quien será ese hombre que le habló a Karin? Alguna idea? Yo si sé pero no les diré ~~~ jujuju soy mala.

Hasta la próxima actualización!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, chicas y chicos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho.

Bien, ahora a leer!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capítulo Veinte

Era martes. En la mansión Haruno se encontraba Sakura Haruno, la hermana de Sasori, en la cocina preparando una deliciosa tarta de frutillas, como no podía hacerla sola por su ya avanzado embarazo, Chiyo la ayudaba en todo, ya la estaban terminando, sólo le faltaba decorarla. Cuando ya la terminaron de decorar y ver que ya nada les faltaba, se sentaron en unas de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

-Que bien que ya la terminamos.-Dijo la anciana Chito.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Sakura a la mujer mayor.-Sin su ayuda no hubiera terminado.- La anciana al oír a Sakura, solo le sonrió. De pronto apareció Naruto y Tayuya en la cocina, los dos estaban sonrientes.

-Hola, Sakura-chan y Chiyo, obba-san.- Saludó Naruto.

-Naruto, Tayuya.-Dijo Sakura.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- Saludó Tayuya a Sakura.

-¿Estan Sasori y Shion aquí?-Preguntó el rubio

-No tardan en llegar-Dijo Sakura.-¿Para qué los necesitas?-

-Es que quiero decirles algo importante y quiero que estén todos aquí.- Explicó Naruto.

-Bueno, pues no se tardan en llegar, ¿ Por qué no los esperan?-Les dijo la anciana a la pareja y Naruto y Tayuya asintieron y los esperaron mientras platicaban con la pelirrosa. Sasori y Shion no tardaron en llegar e hicieron acto de presencia en la cocina de la mansión de los Hermanos Haruno.

-¡Que bien! ¡Ya llegaron!-Exclamó Naruto al ver a la otra pareja en la cocina.

-¿Necesitas algo,Naruto?-Preguntó Shion.

-No, solo quiero que estén presentes, les tengo que decir algo importante y quiero su atención.-Dijo Naruto para luego mirar a Tayuya y decir:-¡Tayuya-chan y yo nos vamos a casar!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron Sakura, Shion, Sasori y Chiyo.

-Naruto, Tayuya, ¿Es verdad esto?-Preguntó Sasori sin poderlo creer.

-¡Si!-Afirmaron Tayuya y Naruto.

-¡Esto hay que festejarlo-Dio con emoción Shion.

-¡Hay que partir la tarta que preparamos, Sakura-chan!-Dijo también emocionada la anciana Chiyo.

:¡Si!-Dijo Sakura. Y Chiyo llevó la tarta a la mesa y la comenzó a partir y a servir en unos platos para postre.-No puedo creer que se vayan a casar.-Dijo Sakura mientras le daba una rebanada a Tayuya.

-Yo también, Sakura-chan y también no me podía creer que Naruto me pidiera casarme con él.-Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, mientras tomaba el plato de la tarta.

-Felicidades-Dijo Sakura a la pareja, y ese día, martes, Naruto con su pequeña familia y su futura esposa, celebraron su compromiso, nunca olvidaría ese día tan especial para él...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A la mañana siguiente en las Empresas Uchiha, había una importante reunión con las Empresa Haruno, la reunión ya estaba terminando, pero Sasori quería que terminara más rápido, pues no quería ver la cara del maldito que había herido a Sakura, la reunión se le hacía eterna y si no terminaba ya, el mismo se iría de allí aunque quedara mal u otra cosa. Sasuke era consiente de la presencia de Sasori, lo vio disimuladamente y lo vio desesperado, comprendía que no quería ver su cara, ni su sombra y lo entendía, pues el fue un desgraciado por haber herido y dejado a Sakura, el también estaría en su lugar si lastimaran a su hermano...

-Bien, la reunió ya está por terminada.-Se escuchó la voz de Fugaku. Y todos los presentes que conformaban la reunión salieron dejndo sólo a Naruto, Sasori y a Fugaku, Itachi y a Sasuke.

-Gracias por unir tu empresa con la nuestra, Sasori.-Dijo Itachi.

-No es nada.-Dijo Saasori y después el ambiente ahí se puso tenso. Sasori miraba a Sasuke con ganas de estrangularlo, Naruto al ver que Sasori miraba a Sasuke decidió intervenir para que el pelirrojo no hiciera una locura.

-Ya queestamos aquí, les quiero invitar a mi fiesta de compromiso.-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Te vas a casar, Naruto?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Así es.-

-Felicidades.-Lo felicitó Fugaku.

-Gracias, bueno, creo que nosotros tenemos que irnos, les enviaré la invitación.-Dijo el rubio jalando al pelirrojo. Cuando Naruto y Sasori ya estaban fuera del edificio de los Uchiha Sasori dio un gran suspiro y dijo:

-Demonios, por poco y me lanzo a ahorcar al Uchiha, pero tu interferiste, gracias, Naruto, si no lo hubieras hecho yo me habría lanzado hacia él y matarlo.-

-No es nada.-

-Bueno, ahora bámonos.-Dijo Sasori, para luego irse junto con el rubio.-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En la mansión Haruno, estaban Sakura, Shion y Tayuya preparando las cosas para la fiesta de compromiso de Tayuya con Naruto. Entre las tres ya tenían todo preparado para la fiesta. Solo les faltaban los vestidos.

-¡Iremos de compras ahora mismo!-Dijo una Shion entusiasmada a las otras mujeres.

-Esta bien, iremos ahora.-Dijo Sakura y Tayuya asintió de acuerdo con las otras dos. Salieron de la mansión con rumbo a la tienda de Sari. Al llegar la castaña les atendió. Sakura y Shion ya habían escogido sus vestidos de color rojiço, solo faltaba Tayuya la cual buscaba un vestido especial para el día de la fiesta, hasta que lo encontró, era también rojo.

Cuando compraron todo lo necesario, pagaron a Sari y se fueron del establecimiento.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ya en la noche, Sasori, Naruto y Pain esperaban a las tres chicas, que aún no bajaban porque no se terminaban de peinar y maquillar.

-¡Aaaaahhh, ya me harté de esperarlas!-Dijo Sasori desesperado.

-Cálmate, no deben de tardar.-Le dijo Pain a Sasori. De pronto llegaron Shion y Sakura, Pain y Sasori al verlas se sorprendieron por verlas hermosas.

-Lamentamos tardar.-Dijo Shion que estaba enfundada en un vestido largo, de color rojo, el vestido estaba adornado con detalles en dorado y tenía una abertura que mostraba su pierna derecha. Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido también rojo y largo con decoraciones de plata, que subía hasta por en medio de su pecho y lucía como una sola manga. El maquillaje de las dos era natural, el peinado de Shion era un moño que dejaba flequillo y el de Sakura eran risos.

-¿Dónde está Tayuya-chan?-Preguntó Naruto al no ver a su novia.

-Espera un momento, Naruto...-Dijo Sakura para luego decir: Ya puedes entrar, Tayuya.- Y después de eso entro Tayuya, su vestido era igual rojo y largo, parecido al de Sakura, solo que este estaba adornado con piedras en la parte de su busto. Su maquillaje era ligero, su peinado era rizado y con una trenza como diadema. Sin duda se veía hermosa.

-¿Tayuya-chan?-Dijo Naruto al ver a la pelirroja.-Te ves hermosa.-Dijo ya estándo serca de ella.

-Gra-Gracias.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Bien, es hora de aparecer.-Dijo Sasori y los demás lo siguieron al salón donde estaban los invitados. Cuando entraron al salón los demás los vieron, pero más miraban a las hombres sentían envidia de Sasori, Pain y Naruto por tener a esa bellezas. La mujeres estaban igual.

Luego Naruto y Tayuya junto con los demás se subieron a la tarima y al ya obtener su atención Naruto comenzó a hablar:

-Gracias por estar presentes aquí, la razón por la que están presentes aquí es porque...-Naruto tomó la mano de Tayuya y dijo:-¡Tayuya y yo nos casaremos!- Y después todos los presentes aplaudieron a la feliz pareja.-Les invito a divertirse en esta fiesta tan especial.-Dijo por último y bajó del escenario junto con Tayuya y los demás.

Ahí mismo en esa fiesta, una pelinegra de ojos perla con vestido azul marino trataba de procesar todo lo que Naruto había dicho. No podía ser sierto. Tenía que ser una broma. Naruto no se podía casar con otra.

-Hinata-sama...-La nombró Neji.

-Quiero estar sola. -Dijo para dejar a su primo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura se encontraba sola en el jardín de la mansión, Pain la había dejado sola para hablar con sus amigos. Ella había notado que miraba extraño a una mujer pelimorada y que veía con cara e asesino a un pelirrojo, pero no preguntó nada y lo dejó ir a ver a sus amigos. Estaba feliz por Naruto y Tayuya. Por fin su amigo sería feliz y tendría una familia propia, cosa que a ella le daba un poco de envidia.

 _Espero que seas feliz con Tayuya, Naruto... Te lo mereces..._ Los ensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina.

-Bonita noche.-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?-Preguntó Sakura al ver al pelinegro.

-Naruto nos invitó a su fiesta.-Respondió. De pronto hubo un silencio entre los dos. El silencio no era incomodo, más bien agradable.-Sakura...-Dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.- Te amo.-

-¿Y qué esperas que te diga?-

-Se que cometí muchos errores al no creerte a ti, que no meresco tu perdón, pero de verdad te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo.-

-Sabes algo, Sasuke, yo siempre te amé, nunca te mentí en nada, cuando tu me conociste, te dije todo lo de mi vida...-Dijo Sakura, mientras Sasuke la escuchaba-Me enamoré de ti por tu forma tan humilde de ser a tu manera. No me importó tu apellido o tu dinero, yo me enaroré de ti por ser una persona que a la que no le importaba su prestigio, por ser alguien tan maravilloso y bueno.-Terminó Sakura.

-Y yo de ti, porque no te importaba mi dinero...-Sasuke caminaba hacia Sakura.-Porque a pesar de todas las adversidades que te puso la vida, nunca te diste por vencida, siempre sonreías y sonríes a la vida.-Otro paso más y ya estaba frente a Sakura.-Porque pudiste derretir mi frío corazón- Acercó su rostro al de Sakura y dijo:-Porue te amo.-Y entonces la besó, sorprendiendo a Sakura, la lengua de Sasuke pedía permiso de entrar en su boca y Sakura hechizada por el momento, abrió su boca, la lengua de Sasuke acariciaba la de ella, era un beso placentero, cariñoso y caliente.

Hasta que... Sakura reaccionó y empujó a Sasuke lejosb de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Creer que soy fácil? ¿Que caeré en tus trampas? Pues te aviso que no caeré. Ya no soy esa Sakura ingenua ue conociste. ¡Déjame tranquila y no te me acerques!-Gritó Sakura, para luego volver al salón y dejar a un Sasuke triste...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En un edificio de departamentos lujosos se encontraba una pelirroja junto con un peliblanco.

-Maldición, Hinata canceló el compromiso y no sé que jodidas hacer.- Dijo desesperado Toneri

-¿Tu crees que a ti te fue mal? Por culpa de la zorra esa, mi Sasukito me dejó y ahora me voy a divorcias, lo cual no quiero.-Dijo Karin al peliblanco.

¿Te dijo a que hora venía?- Dijo refiriéndose al jefe de los dos.

-Dijo que no tardaba en venir.-Dijo Karin, pero de repente vieron la puerta del departamento donde se hallaban siendo abierta.

En la entrada estaba un hombre que por la sombra, cubría su cara.

Hasta que al fin llegar-Dijo Toneri.

-Si y veo que hay problemas.- Dijo ese hombre, para luego sonreír siniestramente.

SSSSSSSS

¡Hola! POR TARDAR TANO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, HOY LES TRAERE DOBLE CAP


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, chicas y chicos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, debo decir que muchas se emocionarán por este capítulo 7u7. Les comento que es el primero que hago, así que espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA:CAPÍTULO CON CONTENIDO SÓLO PARA ADULTOS, SINO GUSTA ESTA TEMÁTICA, TE SUGIERO QUE NO LO LEAS.

NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR DERRAMES NASALES XD

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capítulo Veintiuno

Sasuke había llegado a su departamento lo más antes posible, no quería estar en ese lugar... No quería ver a Sakura siendo abrazada por las manos de Pain, el verla cerca del pelinaranja lo enfurecía y lo entristecía... Se lo merecía por ser un idiota. Entró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama... Estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato.

Su corazón le dolía. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle de sus ojos negros.

-Maldición... Si solo te hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda, yo no hubiera cometido esta estupidez...-Susurró derramando más lagrimas. Su mente comenzó a recordar la última vez que estuvo con la pelirrosa... La ultima vez que hizo con ella el amor...

 _Era una tarde de abril, Sasuke había llevado a Sakura a un lago en las afueras de Konoha, pasaron todo el día nadando ahí, Sasuke y Sakura se sentían en paz en ese bello lugar, pues el lago estaba rodeado de árboles frondosos, flores silvestres y una manta de pasto verde, sin duda ese lugar era hermoso. Ya la noche estaba llegando, pero aun no se iban, habían decidido ver la puesta del Dios Sol._

 _-Es tan hermoso...-Dijo Sakura sentada y contemplando la vista. Sasuke sonrío al verla embelesada con la imagen del sol. Sasuke metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó la cajita negra que traía oculta y luego se volvió a mirar otra vez a Sakura. Inhaló y exhaló, estaba nervioso, pues la razón por la que la había traído a ese lugar era para pedirle matrimonio._

 _-Sakura...-La nombró el pelinegro._

 _-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura._

 _-Yo...-No sabía como comenzar.-Yo... Sakura, yo...-Demonios, era difícil para él hacer esto.-Sakura desde que te conocí, te concideré ruidosa y molesta, pero hermosa... Lograste lo que otras no, lograste derretir mi corazón...-Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke sonrió enternecida.-Te amo, Sakura y quiero compartir mi vida contigo, quiero envejecer y morir a tu lado, por eso yo te pregunto, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Preguntó Sasuke esperando su respuesta._

 _Sakura no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad. ¡Sasuke le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!_

 _-Si, Sasuke-kun, si me casaré contigo.-Respondió y Sasuke después de oír su respuesta la besó,_ _el beso era sensual, placentero, caliente y necesitado. Sus lenguas competían por ser la dominante._

 _Se separaron por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos, estaban sonrojados, pero excitados. El ambiente ahí se cargó de sensaciones eróticas. Sasuke volvió a besarla, la recostó en el suelo sin dejar de besarla._

 _-Sasuke-kun-Gimió Sakura al sentir la lengua de Sasuke recorrer su cuello. Sasuke dejaba largos caminos de besos húmedos en el cuello de Sakura quien no paraba de gemir. Sasuke posó una de sus grandes manos en un seno de Sakura. Y Sakura no pudo evitar gemir con más intensidad al sentirlo tocar su pecho._

 _El pelinegro dejó el cuello de la chica para comenzar a quitarle la camisa, se la quitó con desesperación. Y luego le arrancó el sostén rosa... Se quedó maravillado con la imagen de Sakura semi desnuda._

 _-¡Son perfectos!- Dijo Sasuke, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura y después bajó la cabeza hacia uno de los pechos de Sakura, sopló sobre el seno de la pelirrosa provocando que el pezón se endureciera. No lo soportó más y metió ese hermoso seno adornado con un pezón rosa a su boca, se amamantó frenéticamente de el._

 _-¡Sasuke!-Gritó Sakura al sentirlo succionarle la cereza de su pecho. El pecho de Sakura sabía dulce, luego atendió el otro pecho de la pelirrosada, le dio las mismas atenciones que el otro. Eran exquisitos. Sasuke dejo los montes sensibles de Sakura, para quitarse la camisa, fue ayudado por Sakura quien le desabotonó el pantalón. Cuando vio a Sasuke si la camisa se quedó fascinada. El hombre era una Escultura creada por las más hábiles manos._

 _-Sakura...-La nombró, Sasuke. Y la comenzó a besar de nuevo, el pelinegro se separó de ella para llevar las manos de Sakura a sus pantalones para que terminara de quitárselos. La pelirrosa le bajó el cierre y con sus manos le comenzó a bajar el pantalón, se lo quitó junto con los boxer negros de Sasuke._

 _Y al verlo ya desnudo, se sonrojó demasiado. Posó su mirada verde sobre la virilidad de Sasuke. Él era enorme._

 _-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-Preguntó juguetón._

 _-Si...-Admitió ella._

 _-Mmm...-Murmuró Sasuke._

 _-¿Qué?-Preguntó al oírlo._

 _-No es justo que tu tengas todavía tu pantalón.-_

 _-Entonces, arreglalo.-Y acto seguido Sasuke le comenzó a quitar el pantalón que traía puesto, se lo quitó y después le arrancó las bragas. Sasuke bajó su cara a la feminidad de Sakura e inhaló el dulce aroma que desprendía. Con dos de sus dedos separó los labios vaginales de Sakura y comenzó a lamerla.-¡Oh, por Dios!-Gritó Sakura al sentir la lengua juguetona de Sasuke._

 _Sasuke lamía como un poseso la intimidad de la pelirrosa. Con sus dedos le acariciaba el clítoris, mientras la acariciaba con la lengua. Sasuke aceleró sus lamidas y siguió acariciando con sus dedos el pequeño montículo de Sakura. Sakura sentía que estallaría si Sasuke seguía así._

 _-Sa-Sasuke... Me e-estás matando.-Dijo entre jadeos.-¡Sasuke!-Gritó Sakura al llegar a su primer orgasmo. Sasuke cambió las posiciones, ahora el se encontraba debajo y Sakura arriba.- Me toca a mi.-Dijo Sakura para luego atender a Sasuke._

 _Con sus delicadas manos acarició el miembro endurecido de Sasuke, Sasuke al sentir las manos de Sakura suspiró. La pelirrosa siguió acariciando la erección del pelinegro, sus caricias eran una completa tortura..._

 _Sakura aceleró sus movimientos._

 _-Cielos, Sakura...- Susurró Sasuke. Los ojos los tenía cerrados. Sasuke se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Sakura bajaba su rostro a su endurecido pene. La pelirrosa le dio una pequeña lamida a la virilidad de Sasuke, luego otra y otra más, hasta que se lo metió por completo, lo comenzó a succionar, volviendo aun más loco a Sasuke._

 _Cuando Sasuke sintió que ya iba a llegar, la alejó de él, no quería venirse en su boca lo quería hacer unido a ella. Entonces la volvió a recostar en el césped y la besó en los labios, luego le separó las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas... Se miraron a los ojos._

 _-Hazlo ya.-Le dijo Sakura al morocho y este obedeció, lentamente comenzó a acercar su endurecido miembro a la entrada de Sakura. Sakura jadeó cuando lo sintió rozarla. Sasuke se adentró en ella y al hacerlo se sintió estar en las nubes.-Oh-Susurró Sakura al sentirlo dentro de ella._

 _Lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a moverse._

 _-P-Por fa-favor, más rápido.-Pidió Sakura y Sasuke comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Sakura movía sus caderas para mayor placer, los movimientos de ambos eran frenéticos y eróticos. Dios, esto era el cielo para ambos. Sasuke aceleró aun más las embestidas, Sakura sólo gritaba de posó una de las piernas de Sakura en su hombro para mayor confort._

 _-Aaah-Gimió Sasuke._

 _-Sasu-Sasuke-kun-Sakura gimió el nombre del chico. El pelinegro se volvió a meter un pecho de Sakura a la boca, mientras la embestía. -¡Sasuke!-Gritó Sakura al sentirlo más profundo, la pelirrosa comenzó a enterrarle las uñas en la espalda del Uchiha, lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir era realmente delicioso._

 _Los movimientos de ambos comenzaron a ser lentos y tortuosos._

 _-¡Sakura!-_

 _-¡Sasuke!-Gritaron ambos al llegar a su orgasmo, Sasuke se derramó dentro de ella y Sakura se sintió completa. El pelinegro, estuvo un rato sobre ella aun dentro de Sakura._

 _-Aaaah-Los dos respiraban entrecortado, tratando de controlar sus latidos del corazón. Luego de controlar sus agitados corazones y su respiración, Sasuke salió de ella. Se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos sonrojados._

 _-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura, mientras cerraba los ojos._

 _-Yo igual te amo, Sakura.-Le respondió Sasuke.-Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.-Y después de eso, Sasuke cerró sus ojo, mientras la Diosa Luna los cubría con su manto de luz..._

Sasuke comenzó a derramar más lagrimas al recordar ese maravilloso momento, ese en el que Sakura y él se demostraron su amor. Si él no le hubiese creído a Karin, ahora mismo el estaría con Sakura compartiendo más momentos inolvidables como ese.

-Te amo, Sakura...-Dijo Sasuke mientras se secaba las lagrimas.-Y juro que te recuperaré.-Prometió. Recuperaría a Sakura, cueste lo que le cueste, la recuperaría...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Y aquí está lo que tantas esperaban 7u7 el capítulo me salió pequeño, lo sé, pero igual espero que les guste =) .


	22. Chapter 23

Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Tu Peor Error. Espero que les guste.

Agradesco a todas las chicasbque me dieron su opinión sobre Tayuya, NO cambiaré a Tayuya, ustedes tienen razón, es MI historia y yo puedo poner a cualquiera para que sea pareja de Naruto (Excepto Sakura, ella es de Sasuke XD) ¡Muchas gracias!

Disfruten =)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWSSSSSSSSSS

Capítulo Veintidós.

Cuando su primo Neji le dijo que habían recibo una invitación de una fiesta que se festejaría en la mansión de Los Haruno, decidió ir, pues sabía que ahí se encontraría Naruto. Neji le dijo que sería mejor que no fueran, pero ella no le hizo caso y se fue a su habitación a arreglar, se puso un vestido largo y sin mangas color azul marino, su cabello se lo dejó suelto y se puso labial rojo. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Su primo le volvió a decir que sería mejor que no fueran, pero ella estaba tan emocionada de volver a ver a Naruto y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de intentar hablar con el rubio.

Debió haberle hecho caso a su primo, porque ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama y llorando.

-Na-Naruto-kun... Perdóname...-Pidió Hinata. Los recuerdos de la noticia del compromiso de Naruto y de la plática que tuvo con el a solas le vinieron a la cabeza...

 _Neji, acompañó a su prima pues si ella se ponía mal por lo de la fiesta, el la ayudaría. Llegaron a la mansión de los Haruno y entraron al salón donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, no vio a Naruto ahí y supuso que tal vez aún no estaba listo o esperando a Sasori y a Sakura... Sakura... El solo pensar en la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y que la maldijo pensando que la había traicionado, le daba vergüenza. Tenía que disculparse con ella._

 _Pasaron cinco minutos y después aparecieron Sasori acompañado por su novia Shion, Sakura por un tipo pelinranja que Hinata no conocía y por último Naruto, se veía hermoso con ese esmoquin azul marino, sonrió a verlo, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que cierta pelirroja lo acompañaba e iba pegada a su brazo del rubio. Luego, Hinata lo vio subir al escenario junto con Tayuya y los demás._

 _Naruto comenzó a hablar:_

 _-Gracias por estar presentes aquí, la razón por la que están presentes aquí es porque...-Hinata vio que Naruto tomó la mano de Tayuya y dijo:-¡Tayuya y yo nos casaremos!- Y después todos los presentes aplaudieron a la feliz pareja.-Les invito a divertirse en esta fiesta tan especial.-Dijo por último y bajó del escenario junto con Tayuya y los demás._

 _No podía ser cierto._

 _Tenía que haber escuchado mal._

 _-¡Tayuya y yo nos casaremos!- Esa palabra se repitió en su cabeza._

 _-Hinata-sama...-Escucho la voz de su primo._

 _-Quiero estar sola.-Le había contestado. Se fue del salón dejando a su primo. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Tenía que hablar con Naruto y preguntarle que no era cierto lo de su matrimonio con Tayuya. Lo vio dirigirse dentro de la mansión y lo siguió. Lo vio meterse a una habitación y entonces decidió meterse también en ella. La habitación estaba oscura._

 _-¿Tayuya-chan?-Preguntó Naruto al escuchar otros pasos, pero no recibió respuestas. Hinata se acercó al rubio, cuando ya estaba completamente cerca del rubio acercó sus labios a los de Naruto y entonces lo besó. Hinata, con su lengua pedía permiso de adentrar su lengua a la boca de Naruto y el rubio poseído por el beso, abrió su boca y comenzaron una batalla de lenguas._

 _Se separaron por la falta de aire._

 _-Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata y el rubio al escuchar la voz de la Hyuga se separó rápidamente de ella como si quemara._

 _Naruto encendió las luces para verla mejor y luego dijo:_

 _-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó furioso._

 _-Naruto-kun, yo... Perdóname, por favor, yo aún te amo...-Dijo Hinata y después dijo:-No te cases con ella.-_

 _-¿Y esperas que haga lo que tu dices? No, no haré nada de lo que tu me digas, vete con tu Toneri y a mi déjame en paz.-_

 _-Yo ya rompí mi compromiso con Toneri.-Dijo Hinata._

 _-¿Y? Eso a mi que me importa.-Contestó Naruto.-Te duele ¿Verdad? Te duele verme feliz con otra y te duele saber que me casaré con otra que no eres tu. Felicidades...-Naruto comenzó a aplaudir.-Te lo ganaste por no creerme y por haberme hecho daño.-Naruto tomó una botella de vino de una estantería y después se encaminó a la salida y antes de salir le dijo a Hinata:-¿Verdad que no se siente bien tener un hueco en el corazón? ¿Verdad que se siente vacío? Eso fue lo que sentí cuando tu decidiste dejarme, cuando me enteré de tu compromiso con otro y espero que eso y más sientas por lo que me hiciste.-Y después se marchó._

Y después de esa conversación que tuvo con el rubio,fue a buscar a su primo y le pidió que se fueran de allí. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Hyuga, Hinata se encaminó a las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

Naruto tenía razón, el corazón se sentía que tenía un hueco y se sentía vacío.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba de compras con Chiyo en el supermercado. Estaban comprando la despensa, Sakura tenía el semblante pensativo, pues no dejaba de recordar el beso que se dio con Sasuke. Chiyo la miró pensativa y preguntó.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Te sucede algo?-

-Eeehh, no, nada.-Respondió Sakura.

-A mi no me engañas, se que es por él y no me refiero a Pain.-Dijo la anciana.

-Yo...-Sakura se sonrojó al ver que Chiyo sabía en quién pensaba.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Aun lo amas?-Preguntó Chiyo.

-Yo...-Sakura no sabía que responder.

-¿Amas a Pain?-Volvió a preguntar. Y Sakura otra vez no sabía que decir.-Estas confundida.-Afirmó la mujer mayor y Sakura asintió.-Tranquila, se que tu corazón tarde o temprano dejará de estar confuso y tomarás la decisión correcta de estar al lado de alguno de los dos.-Dijo Chiyo y después abrazó a Sakura.

-Gracias , chiyo-san-Agradeció Sakura a la anciana. Y después las dos siguieron haciendo las compras.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke se encontraba en su trabajo, no tenía ganas de trabajar hoy, pero como el presidente tenía que hacerlo, no se podía concentrar en sus labores, pues sólo pensaba en Sakura y en el beso que le dio, que compartieron juntos... Cuando la besó, sintió su corazón latir más rápido, se sintió vivo, dichoso, más enamorado, se sintió completo...

Pero después... Ella le dijo que la dejara en paz. Sasuke no podía hacer eso, el la deseando... La seguía amando.

-No te dejaré, Sakura, no dejaré de amarte... Te recuperaré.-Dijo Sasuke y después salió de su oficina.- Si alguien pregunta por mi dile que salí.-Le dijo Sasuke a su secretaria.

-Si, señor.-Respondió la mujer, y Sasuke después de oír a su secretaria se fue. Llegó al estacionamiento de la empresa .Se subió a su auto y lo arrancó con un único rumbo, la casa de Sakura.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión de los Haruno, estacionó el auto en la entrada y después se dirigió a la puerta principal, llamó a la puerta, no tardaron en abrir.

-¿Desea algo, joven?-Preguntó un sirviente.

-Si, deseo ver a Sakura. ¿Está ella en casa?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Si, pase, enseguida le atiende.-Dijo el sirviente, haciéndolo pasar.

-Gracias.-Contestó Sasuke entrando en la mansión, el sirviente lo llevó al salón y después el mismo hombre que atendió a Sasuke desapareció para ir a buscar a Sakura.

Sakura no tardó en aparecer. Sasuke cuando la vio sonrió.

-Sakura...-

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Sasuke?-Preguntó Sakura. Sasuke noto que Sakura ya no le decía _kun_ como solía hacerlo antes.

-Sakura...Yo...-Rayos, no sabía que decirle, solo había decidido ir a su casa para poder verla, no se le había ocurrido que decirle cuando la viera.-Yo... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo a dar una vuelta?-Dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa.

-No puedo...-Contestó Sakura y Sasuke agachó la mirada.-Tengo cosas que hacer y además tengo que guardar reposo ya que solo me faltan dos meses para dar luz.-Explicó Sakura y Sasuke después de oírla pregunto:

-Pero, ¿Te has sentido bien?, ¿Te sientes cansada ahora? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Estoy bien, gracias, ahora no estoy cansada y no necesito algo.-Respondió Sakura a las preguntas de Sasuke. De repente, Sakura comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada y decidió sentarse en un sofá.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Sasuke al ver su acción.

-Si...-Respondió no muy convencida. Sasuke se acercó a ella y cuando ya estaba serca de Sakura, la besó, Sakura se sorprendió por la acción del pelinegro, pero no lo apartó. Sasuke siguió besando a Sakura. Pero después Sasuke sintió como lo alejaban de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke molesto vio al idiota que lo había alejado de Sakura... Era Pain.

Pain lo miraba con desagrado y Sasuke igual.

-aléjate de ella.-Dijo Pain.

-No.-Respondió Sasuke y Pain al oír la respuesta de Sasuke, lo golpeó, Sasuke enfuercido le regresó el golpe. Y los dos hombres comenzaron a pelear. Pain le dio una patada a Sasuke que logró esquivar y Sasuke le dio un puñetazo a Pain.

-¡Ya vasta, dejen de pelear!-Gritó Sakura, pero los dos no le hicieron caso.- ¡Ya es sufi... Aaaaaaahh.-Gimió Sakura y luego vio que un líquido le recorría las piernas.-Oh, no.-Susurró asustada.

Chiyo, junto con otros trabajadores aparecieron, la mujer mayor les dio la oren a los trabajadores que separaran a los dos hombres, mientras ella se acercaba a tranquilizar a Sakura y cuando estuvo cerca de ella se asustó.

-¡Dios mio, Sakura! Rompiste fuente.-Los dos chicos al oír a la anciana se asustaron.

-¡Sakura!-Dijeron Sasuke y Pain al mismo tiempo.-

-Hay que llevarla al hospital, ¡Pero ya!-Ordenó Chiyo.

-Iremos en mi auto.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sakura no se subirá en tu auto.-Dijo Pain.

-¡Escucha, estúpido! No es momento de pelear, Sakura necesita un doctor ahora y como solo hay un auto iremos en el mio, ahora ayúdame a llevarla al carro.-Y Pain a regañadientes lo ayudó.

Sasuke tenía razón no era momento de pelear, Sakura necesitaba un médico. Con ayuda de Chiyo, Sasuke y Pain subieron a Sakura en el auto. Sasuke arrancó el motor con runmbo al hospital. Condució a toda prisa, pues Sakura a cada rato sentía más dolor. Llegaron rápidamente y unas enfermeras pusieron a Sakura en una silla de ruedas.

-Sasu-Sasuke, no...No me-me dejes so-sola.-Sakura deliraba. Cuando Pain escuchó a Sakura decir eso se sintió triste.

-Sakura, no te dejaré.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Hasta aquí pueden llegar.-Dijo una enfermera deteniendo a Pain, Sasuke y a Chiyo.

-Ya llamé a Sasori, vendrá muy pronto.-Dijo la anciana.-Solo nos queda esperar a que tod salga bien.-Chiyo tenía razón, solo les quedaba esperar a que todo saliese bien.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, el parto se adelantó, al parecer Sarada quiere conocer al zopenco de su padre jajajaja, espero que lo disfruten yo me despido esperando sus comentarios.

P. D: Lamento si no les gusta el capitulo, es que no se me ocurrió que poner en este nuevo cap =(.


	23. Capítulo Veintitrés

HOLA, AMIGAS! AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

ESTE CAPÍTULO LO HICE MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA MUSICA DE BTS Y SOBRETODO LA CANCIÓN I Need U Y SI, ME GUSTA BTS *-*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Veintitrés

Sasori estaba trabajando en su empresa cuando recibió la llamada de la anciana Chiyo, se alarmó al escuchar decir a Chiyo que su hermana estaba en el hospital y se alarmó aun más cuando le dijo que Sakura iba a dar a luz, entonces no lo pensó y salió corriendo de su empresa como alma que lleva el diablo. En el camino le llamó a Shion y le dijo que Sakura estaba en el hospital, la rubia le dijo que iría inmediatamente al hospital y que ahí lo vería.

Llegó en tiempo recórd y al entrar preguntó por Sakura, una enfermera le había dicho que ya la estaban atendiendo.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera, junto con Shion, Pain , Chiyo y por supuesto con Sasuke esperando a que saliera el doctor.

De pronto apareció el doctor.

-Doctor...-Sasori se paró de su asiento y los demás lo imitaron.

-Estamos esperando a que la joven se dilate un poco más para que el bebé nazca.-Explicó el doctor.-También quería preguntarles ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera pasar a estar con la joven en el momento del parto?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Yo iré-Dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

-Tu no irás a ningún lado, Uchiha.-Dijo Sasori.

-Aunque no te guste, yo soy el padre.-Le recordó Sasuke al pelirrojo.

-Pero tu no...-

-Sasori, déjalo, el tiene derecho de estar presente, porque como dijo el, es el padre.-Sasori se sorprendió al escuchar a Pain.

-De... De acuerdo, puedes ir.-Respondió Sasori de mala gana aceptando nque Sasuke estuviera al lado de Sakura. Después de eso Sasuke y el docto desaparecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y el doctor se fueron a preparar. A Sasuke le dieron una bata azul, una gorra y un cubre boca, y después de ponerse todo entró a la habitación donde estaba Sakura. Sasuke aun no podía creer que su hijo ya iba a nacer. Estaba entre emocionado y nervioso.

-Sakura, estoy aquí contigo-Dijo Sasuke poniéndose cerca de Sakura y le tomó la mano a una Sakura toda roja por las contracciones.

-Listo, ya es hora.-Dijo el doctor.-Puje, ahora, señorita.- Le dijo el el médico a Sakura y comenzó a pujar.

-¡Aaaah!-Sakura pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Otra vez, por favor.-

-Aaaaah... Du-duele-Con dificultad gimió Sakura.

-¡Tu puedes, Sakura!- Le dio ánimos Sasuke. Y Sakura con más fuerza comenzó a pujar.

-¡Aaaaah!-

-Ya, ya veo la cabeza, otra vez más, por favor.-Dijo el doctor.

-¡Aaaah!-Gimió Sakura mientras otra vez pujaba.

-Vamos, Sakura, tu puedes.-Dijo Sasuke, aguantándose las ganas de gritar por los apretones que Sakura le daba a su mano.

-¡Aaaaah!-Gimió Sakura. Después de pujar por última vez Sakura, nse escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Ya, ya nació y es una niña!-Dijo el doctor.

-¡Lo hiciste bien, Sakura,!- Dijo Sasuke.

-Q-Que, bi-bien- Susurró Sakura para después desmayarse por todo el cansancio y el dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto iba llegando al hospital, junto con Tayuya, aun recordaba las palabras que Sasori le dijo en la empresa cuando el lo vio salir corriendo...

 _Naruto se dirigía a la oficina de Sasori para entregarle unos documentos, cuando iba llegando lo vio salir corriendo de su oficina._

 _-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?-Le gritó Naruto._

 _-¡Sakura, está en el hospital! ¡Va a dar a luz!-Le gritó Sasori al rubio._

 _-¡¿Qué?...-Dijo Naruto sorprendido-¡Oye, esperame, yo también voy!-Gritó Naruto, pero Sasori ya se había ido._

Luego de eso llamó a Tayuya y ella lo acompañó al hospital, y ahora estaban ahí preguntando por su amiga. Una enfermera les dijo que Sakura estaba en labor de parto.

-Gracias.-Dijo Naruto cuando la enfermera les atendió, cuando iba a dirigirse junto con Tayuya a donde estaban Sasori y los demás, se detuvo al ver a Itachi Uchiha junto con su novia y sus padres.-Itachi, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Sasuke, me llamó diciendo que Sakura estaba en el hospital.-Respondió Itachi.

-¿Le pasó algo malo?-Preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

-No le pasó nada grave, es sólo que está dando a luz.-Respondió Naruto.-Si gustan, pueden venir con nosotros.- Y los Uchiha lo siguieron.

Llegaron a donde estaban los demás y preguntaron si ya sabían alfo de Sakura y el bebé.

-Estamos esperando a que salga el doctor.-Respondió Shion.

-¿Donde está Sasuke?- Preguntó Fugaku al no ver a su hijo menor.

-Está con Sakura.-Respondió Chiyo. Después de un rato apareció el doctor.

-Doctor, ¿Como están mi hermana y el bebé?-Preguntó Sasori.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, las dos están bien.-

-¿Las dos?-Dijo Shion.

-Si, es una niña.-Respondió el doctor y luego se marchó. Los demás solo sonrieron.

-Soy tío.-Susurró Sasori emocionado.

-Felicidades, cariño-Le dijo Shion. No sólo Sasori estaba feliz, también Itachi lo estaba, su ototo lo había hecho tío, sin duda los dos tíos estaban muy felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura comenzó a despertarse, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una cama de hospital, se asustó al pensar que le había pasado algo a su hijo. Vio que ya no tenía el vientre abultado y se asustó aun más.

-¿Mi bebé?, ¿Donde está mi bebé?-Dijo asustada.

-Sakura...-La pelirrosa escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está muy bebé?-Preguntó.

-Tranquila, ella esta aquí.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Es una niña?-

-Si.-

-Quiero verla.-Dijo Sakura. Y Sasuke se acercó a la cuna donde estaba la bebé, la tomó y con cuidado se la dio a Sakura.

-Ho-Hola, bebé, soy tu mamá.- Le dijo Sakura a la bebé, la niña era hermosa, su cabello era negro al igual que sus pequeños ojos, su piel era clara y delicada. _Tan idéntica a su padre Pensó Sakura._

Sasuke solo miraba la interacción entre madre e hija. Las dos eran hermosas y delicadas.

 _De verdad son muy hermosas las dos Pensó Sasuke._

-Sakura...-Sasori entró al cuarto donde estaba Sakura.

-Yo, los dejo solos.- Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Cuando Sasuke salió vio a sus papás junto con su hermano y su cuñada.

\- Hijo, dime, ¿ Cómo es?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Es muy linda, su cabello y sus ojos son negros.- Respondió Sasuke y Mikoto sonrió feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y Sakura y la bebé se encontraban en la mansión Haruno. Sakura era feliz, pues al fin su hija había nacido, a la niña la llenaban de mimos, era la adoración de todos, Sasori y Shion a cada rato le compraban juguetes y Sakura les decía que aun era muy pequeña para que los pudiera jugar, pero Sasori y Shion no podían controlarse, ellos amaba a la niña. Mientras que Naruto y Tayuya jugaban con la pequeña, la cual reía por las caras que le hacía Naruto.

En fin, todos la querían.

Sierto día llegó Sasuke a la mansión de los Haruno, se encontraba con Sakura y su hija en la habitación de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿ Cómo se llamará?- Preguntó Sasuke.

\- Se llama Sarada.- Le respondió Sasuke.

-Es un nombre muy lindo.- Dijo Sasuke.-Sakura, yo..-Sasuke fue interrumpido por una sirvienta.

-Disculpe señorita Sakura, el joven Pain acaba de venir.-Sasuke se molestó al escuchar ese nombre.

-Yo, mejor me marcho, tienes visitas.-Dijo Sasuke y despues salió de la habitación. En las escaleras se encontró a Pain, los dos se miraron con ganas de matarse, pero afortunadamente no lo hicieron.

Sasuke se dirigió a su auto y se marchó molesto por la llegada de Pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un departamento se encontraban una pelirroja y un hombre mayor teniendo sexo. La pelirroja lamía el miembro del hombre el cual gemía por lo que la mujer le hacía. La escena era asquerosa.

-Oh si, nena, lámelo más- el sujeto agarraba la cabeza de la pelirroja. Otras lamidas más y el hombre teminó en la boca de Kain.

-¿Hasta cuando comenzarmos con tu plan, Orochimaru?-Preguntó Kain, mientras se volvía a vestir.

-Ten paciencia, cariño... Todo a su debido tiempo.-Respondió Orochimaru.

-¡Ya estoy harta de esperar! Quiero devuelta a mi Sasukito.-

-¿Tan desesperada estas? Porque no aceptas que el no te quiere porque eres una puta, mi puta.-Dijo con diversión Orochimaru.

-No, el es mío y no dejaré que esa rata me lo quite.-

-Tendrás de vuelta a tu querido Sasukito, cuando yo obtenga a las empresas Uchiha, Haruno y Hyuga en mis manos y tu y Toneri tendrán lo que quieren-Dijo Orochimaru.-Pero tienes que tener paciencia... Ahora, ven y hazme feliz.-Dijo con lujuria Orochimaru y la pelirroja sse le acercó para comenzar a hacer lo que momentos antes estaban haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí lo tienen! Saben, me dio asco escribir la parte de Orochimaru y Karin, pero tenía que escribirla. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.


	24. Capítulo Veinticuatro

Hola a todas y a todos! Aquí está el capítulo de Tu Peor Error, espero que les guste el capítulo. Lamento si tardé en subir la continuación, pero es que no tuve internet en casa.

Agradezco a:

Kayako16- Si, es Orochimaru el malo, Karin y Toneri son sus secuaces. Gracias por tu comentario!

Keep Saiyan- Asco, verdad? Gracias por leer!

gatigo23-Oh! Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme a mi y a mis historias! Disfruta de la conti.

alucardzero- Wow, un chico leyendo mi historia! Eso me emociona! Y que bueno que te haya atrapado mi fic, sobre tu idea, ya tengo adelantado varios capítulos, pero aun así aprecio tu idea y la voy a utilizar en un capítulo que tengo ya pensado en hacer.

Yomii21- Gracias por leer y sí, que asco.

¡Gracias por leer esta historia y todas las que he escrito!

Disfruten =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Era lunes y Sakura cumplía una semana de dar a luz a una pequeña y hermosa niña, la cual nombró por Sarada, la niña era tan linda, su cabello era negro y su lindos y pequeños ojos también eran negros, su piel era clara como la leche, la pequeña Sarada había sacado todas las características físicas de su padre. Era una copia exacta de Sasuke, sólo que en versión niña.

* _Es idéntica a él*_ Pensó Sakura admitiendo esa gran verdad, mientras miraba a su hija que estaba en su cuna.-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿No quieres dormir?-Decía con voz maternal Sakura a su hija.

-Es de Uchihas el no querer dormir una siesta...-Sakura holló una voz femenina detrás de ella.

-Mikoto-san.-Murmuró Sakura al ver a la Uchiha.

-Sakura...-Dijo Mikoto acercándose donde estaba Sakura.-¿Que tal estás?.-

-Bien.-Contestó Sakura.

-¿Y la niña?-

-Ella está bien.-

-Es muy linda, ¿Ya tiene nombre?-

-Se llama Sarada.-Contestó Sakura. De pronto hubo un silencio entre las dos mujeres. Solo se escuchaban los balbuceos de Sarada.

-Sakura...-Dijo Mikoto rompiendo el silencio entre las dos.-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por no haberte defendido cuando Sasuke te echó de mi casa.-Pidió Mikoto.

-Mikoto-san, no tiene porque pedirme perdón, usted no me hizo nada malo.-Contestó Sakura.

-Pero yo... Yo no te defendí aquel día que Sasuke te sacó de mi casa.-

-Eso ya está en el pasado, Mikoto-san, ya no se mortifique por eso.-Le dijo Sakura a Mikoto.

-Eres tan buena, Sakura.-Le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa a Sakura.-Sakura, yo espero que no me niegues convivir con Sarada.-

-Yo nunca le negaría a usted ese derecho, ni a Fugaku-san y ni a Itachi-san.-Dijo Sakura.-Ustedes son parte de la vida de Sarada.-

-Tienes un gran corazón, Sakura.-Le dijo Mikoto a la pelirrosa.-¿Me dejarías cargarla?-Preguntó Mikoto que miraba a su nieta.

-Si.-Contestó Sakura. Y Mikoto tomó en brazos a su primera nieta.

-Hola, Sarada, soy tu abuela...-Le decía la Uchiha a la bebé, la cual miraba fijamente a Mikoto.-Eres una niña hermosa, seguro tendrás muchos pretendientes cuando seas grande.-Sakura miraba enternecida la convivencia de su hija con su abuela. Mikoto era una gran persona y la abuela de su hija. Su hija era afortunada de tener a Mikoto como su abuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pelinegro se encontraba en una tienda de juguetes junto con otro pelinegro de cabello largo y ojeras, desde hace más de media hora estaban buscando un regalo para la hija de Sasuke, Itachi ya estaba cansado y desesperado, pues todos los juguetes que veía su hermano menor no le gustaba para llevarlo como regalo a su hija.

Estaban en la quinta tienda y Sasuke aún no encontraba el mejor regalo para su hija Sarada, ningún juguete le convencía.

-Ummm-Suspiró Itachi cansado de solo ver como su hermano no se decidía por un simple juguete.- ¿Ya decidiste que es lo que le vas a comprar?-

-Aún no.-Contestó el Uchiha menor.

-Cómprale un oso de peluche y listo.-Dijo Itachi.

-No, tiene que ser algo que sea hermoso, mejor que un simple oso de felpa.-De repente la mirada de Sasuke se posó en una muñeca que tenía un vestido de princesa, sus ojos azules y cabello rubio.-Me puede enseñar esa muñeca.-Pidió Sasuke a la encargada de la tienda.

-Por supuesto, señor.-La mujer encargada bajó de la estantería a la muñeca-Es una muñeca de cuerda, si le da cuerda la muñeca gira y empieza a tocar una melodía. -La encargada le dio cuerda a la muñeca y comenzó a girar y tocar una melodía.

-Que hermosa...-Dijo Itachi maravillado por la muñeca.

-Es perfecta...-Dijo Sasuke.-Me la llevo.-Le dijo a la empleada, la cual comenzó a guardar la muñeca en una bolsa. Sasuke pagó a la mujer y después salió de la tienda junto con su hermano y el nuevo regalo para su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelimorada estaba en su departamento, se estaba arreglando para su salida con su amigo Nagato. Su pelirrojo amigo la había invitado a la feria para que ella se distrajera y dejara de pensar en Pain por lo menos unas horas. Konan se estaba terminando de arreglar, cuando de pronto escuchó que tocaba el timbre de su puerta.

Konan fue a abrir y al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Pain.

-Hola, Konan-Dijo Pain al verla, a Pain le pareció hermosa Konan, pues la mujer pelimorada se encontraba vestida con unos Jeans azules, una blusa blanca, zapatos converse azules y su rostro levemente maquillado.

-Hola, Pain, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó Konan.

-Yo venía a invitarte a comer.-

-Pain, yo...-Konan iba a decir que si, pero de repente recordó las palabras que Nagato le dijo...

- _Si el te llega a invitar a salir, no aceptes, debes dejar que sufra y que se de cuenta de ti y cuando el salga de su ""enamoramiento"" acércate a el y dile lo que sientes por él-_

-Me gustaría salir contigo, pero iré a la feria con Nagato, lo siento.-Pain al escuchar el nombre de Nagato salir de la boca de Konan, se sintió celoso y molesto.

-Entonces, podemos...-Pain no terminó su oración porque de repente apareció Nagato.

-Hola, Konan.-

-Nagato.-Dijo Konan.

-¿Ya estas lista?-

-Si.-Contestó al recién llegado. Konan serró la puerta de su departamento y después le dijo a Pain:-Te tengo que dejar, Pain y lamento no poder salir contigo.-Después de decir eso, Konan se marchó junto con Nagato, dejando solo a Pain.

Pain sólo los vio marcharse, el pelinaranja se sentía celoso y con ganas de matar a Nagato y no sabía porqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había llegado a la mansión de Sasori, al llegar lo atendió un sirviente que le dijo que Sakura se encontraba en su habitación sola, Sasuke subió las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de la pelirrosada, llegó a su destino y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomó y vio que Sakura se encontraba solo con su hija.

Sasuke tocó la puerta y escuchó un _"adelante"_ por parte de Sakura y entró a la habitación.

-Hola, Sakura.-Sasuke saludó a la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke.-Dijo Sakura al ver al pelinegro.-¿Se te ofrece algo, Sasuke?- Preguntó Sakura con seriedad.

A Sasuke le dolió la seriedad con la que la pelirrosa le habló, pero aún sí le contestó:

-Yo... Sólo venía a visitarlas y traer este regalo para Sarada.-Contestó Sasuke dándole a Sakura la bolsa de regalo que llevaba con él. Sakura tomó la bolsa que traía Sasuke.

-Gracias-Dijo Sakura al pelinegro.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, hasta que Sasuke habló.

-¿Cómo está ella?-Preguntó Sasuke, refiriéndose a la niña.

-Bien, solo que no quiere dormir.-Contestó Sakura.

-Mamá dice que es de Uchihas...

-El no querer dormir una siesta.-Completó Sakura por Sasuke.-Tu mamá estuvo aquí y ella me lo dijo.-Explicó Sakura.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, solo miraban a la bebé, la cual balbuceaba.

-Sakura...-Comenzó a decir Sasuke.-Yo quisiera convivir con Sarada, se que no merezco convivir con ella, pero de verdad quiero estar a su lado...-

-Tienes razón, no te mereces convivir con ella...-Sasuke al escuchar a Sakura bajó la mirada al suelo-Pero yo no soy mala como para negarte estar en la vida de Sarada, aunque no me guste, eres su padre y yo tengo que aceptar que convivas con ella.-

-Gracias, Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.-¿Puedo tomarla en brazos?-

-Si.-Y después de decir eso, Sasuke cargó a su hija.

-Hola, Sarada, ¿Sabes quien soy? Yo soy tu papá, si, tu padre. Tu mamá dice que no quieres dormir...-Sasuke le hablaba a su hija con un cariño tan único.

Sakura solo miraba la escena, Sasuke en realidad amaba a su hija, ella no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Sasuke cargando y hablando cariñosamente con Sarada... Era la escena más tierna y linda que sus orbes verdes hayan visto, si no hubiesen roto, Sasuke y ella estarían juntos, criando juntos a su primera hija.

Pero lastimosamente, no estaban juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain, se encontraba tomando solo en un bar, había ido ahí después de que Konan y Nagato se fueran juntos. No sabía porque se sentía celoso y con ganas de matar a su amigo Nagato por estar tanto tiempo junto con Konan. No debería de sentirse así, Konan tenía derecho de salir con quien quisiera, además él tenia un noviazgo con Sakura.

-Sírveme otra.-Pain le pidió a Bar tender, el cual obedeció. Después de servirle otra copa, Pain se la tomó toda.

-Creo que deberías irte, amigo, ya estas muy ebrio.-Le dijo el bar tender al pelinaranja.

-Uuummmm-Pain suspiró y se paró de su asiento, le pagó al hombre y se marchó de ahí.

Pain se subió a un taxi, le indicó al taxista que lo llevara a la avenida donde se encontraba el departamento de Konan. Llegó a su destino, Pain le pagó al taxista. Se dirigió al departamento de Konan, tocó la puerta y esta fue abierta por la mujer pelimorada.

-¿Pain? Ya son las seis de la tarde. ¿Qué haces por aquí?.-

-Konan, yo... No sé que hago aquí...-

-Será mejor que entres, antes de que te caigas.-Dijo Konan viendo el estado en que el pelinaranja se encontraba. Pain entró con ayuda de Konan al departamento de esta, Konan lo sentó en su sofá.-Te traeré un poco de café.-Dijo Konan para después irse a la cocina por una taza de café para su amigo. Después de preparar el café, Konan se regresó a donde estaba Pain.-Toma.-

-Gracias.-Dijo Pain tomando la taza de café, le dio un sorbo al café y después lo puso en la mesita de centro. Pain se quedó mirando a Konan, vio que su amiga era hermosa* _¿Cómo se sentirá besarla*_ Pensó Pain y después se paró y se acercó a su amiga y le dijo:-Konan...-

-¿Si?-Preguntó un poco nerviosa Konan por el acercamiento del pelinaranja.

Y de repente, Pain la besó. Konan tenía los ojos bien abiertos por el beso de Pain.

Konan no lo podía creer. ¡Pain, el hombre que ella amaba, la estaba besando! ¡Y no era un sueño!

El beso era tan caliente. Tan placentero y tan sexual.

Pain intensificó el beso y Konan le correspondió, los dos se besaban desesperadamente, Pain comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Konan y Konan a él. Ya no podían parar, los dos se encontraban segados por el deseo y terminaron acostados en el sofá.

El pelinaranja estaba sobre Konan, él posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Konan se sentia una primeriza ante Pain.

El pelinaranja lamía los senos de Konan y ella no podía evitar gemir, se volvieron a besar, la pelimorada encontró con sus manos el miembro de Pain y lo comenzó a acariciar. Para Pain esas caricias eran una tortura, así que Konan aceleró sus caricias.

Y después llegó el momento de estar unidos, Pain separó las piernas de Konan y se adentró en ella, los dos comenzaron a gemir por las sensaciones que sus cuerpos sentían. Y comenzaron a mover sus caderas.

-Pain...-Konan gemía el nombre de su amado. Y Pain al escucharla gemir aceleró sus embestidas. La noche llegó y con ella la luna que se asomaba por la ventana de ese departamento y la luz de la luna alumbraba aquel acto de esos dos amantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó otra noche más para la mansión Hyuga. Y otra noche más para Hinata Hyuga. Desde que se enteró del compromiso de Naruto, su estado de ánimo había bajado hasta el suelo. Se sentía fatal, su amado Naruto se iba a casar con otra... Con otra que no era ella.

* _Si no le hubiera creído a Karin, nada de esto estaría pasando.*_ Hinata fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de una de sus sirvientas.

-Señorita Hyuga, Toneri-san está aquí. Desea verla-

-Gracias por avisar.-Dijo Hinata. *¿ _Ahora que querrá?*_ Pensó molesta Hinata, para después bajar a la planta baja. Cuando llegó vio a Toneri que le sonreía como si nada.

-Hinata.-Toneri se acercó a la pelinegra, la cual retrocedió.

-¿Qué quieres, Toneri?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Venía a verte, ya que eres mi prometida.-

-Yo ya no soy nada tuyo-Dijo Hinata.

-Se que me comporté mal aquella vez en tu oficina, pero eso no significa que no nos podamos casar.-Dijo Toneri

-Entiende, NO me voy a casar contigo, NO te amo y déjame en paz.-Toneri al escucharla se molestó y le dijo entre gritos a la chica:

-¡Tu eres mía! ¡Te casarás conmigo quieras o no!-Toneri le dio una cachetada a la Hyuga.-Te vas a casar conmigo, te guste o no.-Le iba a volver pegar pero fue detenido por Neji que llegaba junto con su tío.

-Ella no se casará contigo.-Dijo el padre de Hinata.-Vete de mi casa y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija.-

Toneri estaba muy enojado

-Se van a arrepentir y tu Hinata serás mía.-Dijo Toneri para después irse.

-¿Está bien, Hinata-sama?

-Si.-Contestó Hinata. _No debí enredarme con él_ Pensó Hinata lamentándose haberse metido con Toneri, porque ahora ya no la dejaría en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Les puse un poco de lemon painkonan para las que les gusta esta pareja. Mañana subiré otros dos capítulos! Estén al pendiente.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que leen mi fanfic, de verdad se los agradezco.


	25. Capítulo Veinticinco

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Ayer les prometí que hoy les traería dos capítulos, bueno pues aquí está el primero.

Gracias a:

Zaiphy Bell: Y a mi me gusta que te sorprendas con lo que escribo =3. Si, es muy bonita la relación SakuSaraSasu aunque Sasuke siga siendo un idiota XD ¿No te gusta el Painkonan, el Nagakonan y ni el YajiKonan? Bueno, respeto tu opinión y tus gustos, de verdad y tienes razón Pain no se merece a Konan y sí se va a arrepentir. Creo qué no nunca podré hacerte odiar a Toneri =( pero tienes razón es guapo el condenado y si Sasuke se tiene bien merecido la indiferencia de Sakura, él se lo ganó por bruto. Gracias por tu comentario!

Keep Saiyan: jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado la escena familiar, si yo también ya los quiero ver juntos T.T pero todavía no es el momento, pero ya tengo pensado como lo voy a juntar pero como dije aun no es el momento y gracias por comprender.

Issey Riot: Si, Pain no le fue fiel a Sakura y tienes razón, Sakura no se lo merece, y también opino lo mismo, Sakura es la más bonita de todas, es más ella es mi personaje femenino favorita, la número 1 en mi opinión y sí Sarada amará mucho a su mamá.

¡Gracias a todas por comentar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Veinticinco.

Ya era de mañana, el sol ya había salido desde hace horas y una pareja formada por un pelinaranja y una pelimorada aun estaba durmiendo en la habitación de la chica. Una pequeña avecilla se paró en la ventana del dormitorio, con su pico comenzó a tocar el cristal de la ventana. Konan al oír el ruido que la ave hacía con su pico, se despertó.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz del sol lastimba un poco su vista, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando a la luz solar

-Uuummm-Konan dejó escapar un pequeño murmuro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, su vista la posó al lado derecho de su cama toda desarreglada. En su cama, junto con ella, estaba Pain durmiendo y desnudo.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a invadir a Konan. Ellos habían hecho el amor. Juntos. De pronto un dolor se apoderó del bajo vientre de Konan, se sonrojó completamente al saber porque le dolía esa zona. En toda la noche hasta las tres de la madrugada Pain y ella habían hecho un sin fin de cosas placenteras. Konan sonrió, ella había pasado una noche inolvidable con su amado Pain.

Y no se arrepentía.

Konan de pronto vio que Pain se movía. Estaba comenzando a despertarse.

-Uuuumm-Murmuró Pain quejándose del dolor de cabeza que sentía.-¿Do-Donde estoy?-Susurró Pain al verse desnudo en una cama que no era suya.

-Buenos días, Pain-Dijo con una sonrisa Konan.

Pain se dio la vuelta y vio que en el otro lado de la cama estaba Konan.

-Konan...-Dijo al verla cubierta con las sábanas, pero sabía que ella estaba desnuda porque aunque estaba cubierta con las mantas, su desnudes se notaba con las blancas y finas sábanas.-¿Q-Qué fu-fue lo que p-pasó?-Pregunto aun sabiendo sus sospechas.

Konan con una sonrisa en su rostro respondió:

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Anoche tu yo yo hicimos el amor.-

-No puede ser.-Susurró Pain,

-¿Ocurre algo, Pain?-Preguntó Konan al verlo ido.

Pain tomó una sábana y se cubrió.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

-Pain...-

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Volvió a preguntar Pain.

-Esta en el sofá de abajo.-Contestó Konan.-Pain ¿Qué ocurre?-Volvió a preguntar Konan.

Pain al escucharla, respondió:

-Escucha, Konan, lo que pasó anoche no debió pasar. Nunca debió pasar.-

-Pero Pain... Tu y yo...-

-No hay un "tu y yo", esto fue un error-

-Pero lo disfrutamos... Tu disfrutaste hacer el amor conmigo.-Konan trataba de no llorar frente a él.

-No, Konan, esto fue solo sexo, no fue hacer el amor...-Pain se oía desesperado. Inhaló y luego exhaló y dijo:-Yo estoy con Sakura, ella es mi novia y yo no debí hacerle esto, yo debo respetarla y no engañarla. Konan yo...-

-¡Te Amo!-Gritó Konan interrumpiendo a Pain.-Te amo, maldita sea. Te amo tanto que me duele que no lo notes, que nunca lo hayas notado-Se corrigió- Tu siempre me has gustado desde la secundaria. Siempre que te veía con cualquier chica me dolía aquí-Konan se puso su mano en el lado donde estaba el corazón- Y me duele aun más cuando te veo o te oigo hablar de ella...-Las lágrimas de Konan se resbalaban por sus mejillas.-Siempre he hecho cualquier cosa para que me notaras, pero nunca funcionó... Pero se acabó, se acabó, ya nunca más soñaré contigo y con que me susurras al oído un "Te Amo", porque a partir de ahora te sacaré de mi corazón.-Finalizó Konan.

Pain estaba mudo, no sabía que decir.

-Vete, Pain y déjame en paz.-Dijo en un susurro Konan.

Pain abrió la boca para dcir algo, pero no sabía que decir, así que optó por salir de la habitación.

Konan solo lo escuchó cerrar la puerta de su habitación y bajar las escaleras, después escuchó que abrían y cerraban la puerta de entrada.

Konan se sentía corazón le dolía. Y mucho.

Con el dolor de su corazón tomó la decisión más dura. Sacaría a Pain se su corazón y de sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, se encontraban Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, desayunando junto con su hijo menor Sasuke. Padre e hijo hablaban de los negocios, mientras eran escuchados por Mikoto quien de vez en cuando daba su opinión.

-Buenos días, mamá, papá, ototo.-Saludó Itachi que llegaba junto con Izumi.

-Buenos días, hijo, Izumi.-Contestó el saludo Mikoto.

-Buenos días.-Saludaron Fugaku y Sasuke.

-¿Ya desayunaron?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Si, Mikoto-san.-Respondió Izumi.

-Izumi y yo hemos venido a decirles algo muy importante.-Dijo Itachi ganándose toda la atención de su familia.-Izumi y yo no casaremos.-

-¡Oh, por Dios!-Dijo Mikoto emocionada.

-Ya era hora.-Dijo con una sonrisa Fugaku.

-Felicidades.-Dijo Sasuke a su hermano.

-Gracias.-Dijeron Itachi e Izumi.

Toda la familia Uchiha estaba tan feliz por la noticia de Itachi e Izumi y sobre todo Mikoto que comenzó a preparar todo para la boda de su hijo mayor y su fu futura nuera. Pero Sasuke se sentía extraño. Todo esto le recordaba el día en que él y Sakura se comprometieron y le dieron la gran noticia a la familia de Sasuke.

Sasuke sentía un poco de celos por su hermano, el si se casaría con la mujer que amaba, mientras que él no.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien, hijo?-Preguntó su madre.

-Eeh... Si, me tengo que ir a trabajar.-Dijo Sasuke, mientras se iba de ahí.

Fugaku, Itachi, Izumi y Mikoto solo lo vieron irse. Sabían porque Sasuke se había ido, el anuncio del compromiso de Itachi e Izumi le hizo recordar a Sasuke el suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba junto con Shion y Tayuya en el jardín organizando todo para la boda de la pelirroja con Naruto, estaban tan entretenidas organizando todo paral a gran boda, hasta que un sirviente las interrumpió.

-Señorita, Sakura, hay una mujer que quiere hablar con usted.-Dijo la sirvienta.

-Gracias por avisar...-Dijo Sakura a la empleada, la cual se retiró-Chicas enseguida vengo. ¿Podrían cuidar de Sarada por mi?-

-Descuida, Sakura, nosotras no encargamos de esta hermosa niña.-Dijo Tayuya a la pelirrosa.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sakura y luego se retiró del jardín para atender a la persona que quería hablar con ella.

Sakura se encaminó al despacho de su hermano, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a nada más y nada menos que a Hinata Hyuga. La chica que alguna vez fue su gran amiga, la misma que dejó a Naruto con el corazón roto. El semblante de Sakura cambió a uno serio, ella estaba más que molesta con la ojos perla por todo el sufrimiento que le provocó a su gran amigo, su casi hermano.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Hinata?-Pregunto con una voz seria Sakura.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.-Saludó Hinata con cierto temor por la forma en que le habló Sakura.-Y-Yo venía a...-

-¿Vienes a preguntarme sobre como Naruto y yo nos burlábamos de ti? ¿Sobre cuantas veces nos acostamos?-

-¡No! Yo sé que eso no es verdad... Se que ustedes nunca se burlaron de mi y de Sasuke.-

-Que raro, porque Naruto me dijo que tu crees otra cosa.-

-A-Antes si lo creía y...-

-Y tu me maldecías y pedías a los dioses que yo me muriera.-Dijo Sakura y Hinata se sonrojó pues lo que la pelirrosa había dicho era cierto.

-Si... Yo te maldecía y pedía que te murieras.-Admitió Hinata con verguenza.-Pero ahora que sé la verdad,me siento fatal... Sakura-chan, perdóname, por favor.-Sakura solo la escuchaba-Perdóname, nunca debí dudar de tu amistad, tu nunca harías algo así.-

-No te puedo perdonar.-Contestó Sakura.

-Pero...-

-Tu le hiciste mucho daño a Naruto, al que siempre a sido mi gran amigo y hermano, le rompiste el corazón al no creerle y se lo rompiste aun más al comprometerte con ese tal Toneri. Lo hiciste llorar muchas noches, mientras tu disfrutabas estar con ese otro. Ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en el daño que le hacías-Dijo Sakura.

Hinata tenía ganas de llorar, pues Sakura tenía razón, ella no se puso a pensar en el daño que le hacía al rubio.

-¡Pero estoy arrepentida! Cometí un gran error...-Hinata no se pudo contener más y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.-Fui una estúpida al dejar a Naruto y al no creer en él.-Hinata sollozaba-Y me duele, me duele verlo feliz al lado de otra, ni siquiera puedo tener su perdón, por eso... Por eso yo te pido que tan sólo tu me perdones.-

-No puedo. Si mi amigo no lo hace, entonces yo también no lo haré.-Contestó Sakura.

Hinata al ver y escuchar a Sakura, agachó la cabeza.

-Entonces... Será mejor que... Será mejor que me vaya.-Dijo Hinata, caminando hacia la puerta.-Sakura, quiero que sepas que aun así tu eres alguien especial para mi.-Dijo por último, para despues salir de la mansión.

Cuando Sakura se quedó sola, dejó escapar un suspiro, se sentó en un sofá que había ahí. Sabía que había sido dura con Hinata, pero ella no tuvo piedad con el corazón de su amigo Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain había llegado a su residencia, había llegado todo pálido. No podía creer lo que Konan le había dicho. Ella. Su amiga. Estaba enamorada de él. ¡De él!

-No, esto no puede ser cierto.-Se decía, mientras caminada en círculos en su habitación.

 _¡Te Amo!-Gritó Konan interrumpiendo a Pain.-Te amo, maldita sea. Te amo tanto que me duele que no lo notes, que nunca lo hayas notado-Se corrigió- Tu siempre me has gustado desde la secundaria. Siempre que te veía con cualquier chica me dolía aquí-Konan se puso su mano en el lado donde estaba el corazón- Y me duele aun más cuando te veo o te oigo hablar de ella...-Las lágrimas de Konan se resbalaban por sus mejillas.-Siempre he hecho cualquier cosa para que me notaras, pero nunca funcionó... -_

Pain recordó parte de la confección de Konan.

 _-Pero se acabó, se acabó, ya nunca más soñaré contigo y con que me susurras al oído un "Te Amo", porque a partir de ahora te sacaré de mi corazón.-_

Al recordar las últimas palabras de Konan, Pain se sintió extraño. Como si esas palabras lo mataran.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento confuso? ¿Porque comienzo a dudar del amor que siento por Sakura?- Decía Pain.

Su corazón estaba ahora confuso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba en su departamento, estaba viendo la televisión, hasta que tocaron el timbre. Se paró para abrir.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-Preguntó gruñendo, Sasuke

-Ay, ya muérdeme.-Dijo Itachi mientras entraba.-Sasuke. Tengo una gran idea para que puedas reconquistar a Sakura.

Sasuke al oír a su hermano, cambió su actitud gruñona.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? ¡Dime!-

Itachi sonrió, sabia que su hermano se pondría así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain estaba en la mansión de Sasori, había ido a ver a Sakura. Se sentía extraño, pues el le había sido infiel a Sakura.

-... Yo le sugerí a Tayuya que los arreglos fueran flores exóticas como la orquídeas y... Pain, ¿Me éstas escuchando?-Dijo Sakura al ver que Pain no le prestaba atención.

-Eeeh... Perdón, Sakura, es que estoy algo cansado.-Mintió

Sakura le sonrió.

-Te entiendo, pero debes descansar por lo menos un poco, no quiero que te enfermes por tanto trabajar.-

-Si... Gracias, Sakura.-Dijo Pain y le dio un beso a Sakura. Se besaban con suavidad. Pero rápidamente Pain se separó de Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Sakura confusa.

-Nada... Me tengo que ir a trabajar, después vendré a verte.-Dijo Pain, para salir de la mansión Haruno.

Cuando besó a Sakura, su mente le hizo una mala jugada, pues le hizo ver que en vez de besar a Sakura, besaba a Konan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquí la conti! Creo que me salió chico el capítulo o ¿ustedes que piensan? Pero igual espero que les guste.

En un minuto traigo el siguiente capítulo!


	26. Capítulo Veintiséis

Hola! Aquí está el otro capítulo de Tu Peor Error, espero que sea de su agrado.

Atención, en este capítulo hay Naruhina.

Disfruten =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Veintiséis.

Cierto pelirrubio se encontraba se encontraba en su oficina tratando de leer unos archivos, pero no se podía concentrar, su mente se la pasaba recordando aquel beso que se dio con Hinata Hyuga en su fiesta de compromiso... No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

A cada rato recordaba ese cálido y sensual beso. Recordaba la suavidad de los labios de la ojos perla. Su sabor. Ese exquisito y adictivo sabor, no lo podía olvidar.

Naruto sentía la necesidad de volver a besar a Hinata.

Como la primera vez que la besó...

 _Era una tarde de abril, Naruto estaba en una tienda comprando una pulsera de color rojo con dijes de búhos y piedras que en el sol brillaban, Naruto le pagó a la mujer que atendía la tienda, salió del local con una sonrisa, la pulsera la había comprado para Hinata Hyuga, su compañera de clases en la universidad, la chica de lindos ojos color perla, la misma chica que se había robado su corazón._

 _Naruto estaba tan enamorado de Hinata, que cuando la veía se quedaba como bobo viéndola, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era tan hermosa._

 _Definitivamente la chica se había robado por completo su corazón._

 _-Espero que le guste.-Decía Naruto mirando la pulsera.-... Y espero que venga.- Naruto había citado a Hinata en un parque que estaba junto a la universidad que iban._

 _Naruto llegó al parque. Se sentó en una banca a esperar a Hinata. Pasaron varias horas y Hinata no llegaba, Naruto estaba comenzando a pensar que la chica no vendría. Miró la hora en su rejón, iban a ser las 5:20 y ni rastros de la ojos perla._

 _-Creo... Creo que no vendrá.-Dijo tristemente Naruto.- No debí ilusionarme con ella.-Se lamentaba Naruto.- Ella nunca saldría con alguien como yo.-Naruto se paró de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar._

 _-Naruto-kun...-Logró escuchar el rubio._

 _Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata parada detrás de él._

 _-Hinata-chan, viniste.- Dijo Naruto._

 _Hinata solo le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio._

 _-Lamento llegar tarde, teníamos visitas en casa y por eso tardé-Explicó Hinata._

 _-Oh, no importa, lo bueno es que llegaste.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

 _-Me citaste porque querías hablar conmigo...-_

 _-Oh, si-Dijo Naruto, se volvió a sentar en la banca, Hinata hizo lo mismo que el rubio._

 _-Primero, gracias por venir, Hinata-chan, me da gusto que vinieras...-Naruto estaba nervioso, no sabia como decirle a Hinata lo que sentía por ella.-Hinata-chan, yo, digo, tu digo...-Naruto tartamudeaba._

 _Hinata rió por lo lindo que se veía Naruto tartamudeando y nervioso._

 _-Solo dime lo que quieres decirme, Naruto-kun.-_

 _-De acuerdo... Hinata-chan, te amo...- Soltó Naruto.- Tu me gustas mucho, te has robado mi corazón... Se que no vengo de una familia como la tuya y tal vez dirás que estoy loco por enamorarme de alguien como tu, pero no puedo evitarlo, Hinata -chan, tu me gustas y mucho._

 _Hinata estaba tan sorprendida, Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que a ella le gustaba, se le estaba declarando._

 _-Naruto-kun...-Dijo Hinata.-Tu también me gustas.-_

 _-¿En- En serio?-Preguntó Naruto._

 _-Si.-Hinata se acercó al rubio y con timidez le dio un casto beso en los labios._

 _Naruto pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de Hinata, su textura y exquisitez. Naruto le correspondió el beso, se besaban con sincronización, sus lenguas bailaban juntas. Era una maravilla ese beso... Todo un manjar._

 _Único._

 _Se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos estaban sonrojados._

 _-E-Entonces, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia, Hinata-chan?-Preguntó Naruto._

 _-Si... Si quiero ser tu novia, Naruto-kun-Contestó Hinata._

 _Naruto sonrió y después sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la pulsera mque había comprado para Hinata._

 _-Quiero que tengas esto...Naruto le puso la pulsera roja a Hinata en la mano derecha.-Tal vez no sea una pulsera fina, pero...-_

 _-Es hermosa, Naruto-kun, gracias... La conservaré para siempre.-Dijo Hinata. Naruto sonrió y volvió a besar a Hinata._

 _Y en esa tarde de abril, Naruto y Hinata se hicieron novios..._

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese hermoso recuerdo.

-Si tan solo me hubieses creído, aun estaríamos más unidos y amándonos-Susurró Naruto.

Si tan solo ella le hubiese creído, no estarían separados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión de los Haruno se encontraba sierto azabache conviviendo con su hija Sarada. La niña era tan linda que Sasuke no se podía creer qu esa pequeña fuera su hija. De él y de Sakura.

-¿Quién es la niña de papi? Si tu eres la niña de papá...-Sasuke le hacía cosquillas a Sarada, la cual reía.-¿Quieres saber un secreto, Sarada? Tu y tu mami muy pronto serán Uchihas.-Dijo Sasuke recordando el plan que Itachi le dijo para poder reconquistar a la pelirrosa...

 _-Dime ¿Cómo voy a recuperar a Sakura?-Preguntaba Sasuke._

 _Itachi sonrió a su hermano y omenzó a decirle su plan._

 _-Izumi le pedirá a Sakura ser su dama de compañía para la boda y tu serás quién acompañará a Sakura, después tu y ella se irán junto con nosotros en nuestra luna de miel y durante ese tiempo tu podrás hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarla, no tendrás que preocuparte por que Pain u otra persona los interrumpa.-_

 _-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que funcionará?_

 _-Tu sólo confía en tu hermano, verás que Sakura regresará contigo.-_

-Solo espero que el plan de Itachi funcione.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Así que esta es mi sobrina.-Dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke.-Si que es linda.-Itachi entró a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke junto con Izumi y Sakura.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Izumi.

-Sarada.-Contestó Sakura.

-Hola, Sarada-chan.-Decía Itachi a la bebé, mientras la hacía caras graciosas.

-Y bien, Sakura-chan, ¿Aceptas ser mi dama de compañía?-Preguntó Izumi a Sakura.

-Si, me gustaría ser tu dama de compañía.-Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias.-Dijo Izumi.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de e no vayamos.-Dijo Itachi.-Graciaspor aceptar, Sakura-chan.-

-De nada.-Sakura acompañó a los tres Uchihas a la puerta.

-Adiós y gracias otra vez, Sakura-Chan.-Dijeron Izumi e Itachi.

-Adiós, Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke.-

Los tres Uchihas caminaron hasta el auto de Itachi. Los tres sonreían cómplices.

-Bien, ya aceptó ¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Ahora a esperar, hermanito.-Dijo Itachi ydespués arrancó el motor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un departamento, se encontraba un hombre de piel pálida y ojos de serpiente, estaba tomando de un vaso de tequila, mientras tiraba dardos a una fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha. Tomó un trago a su tequila y tiró un dardo. Miraba la fotografía con odio.

-Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha.-Decía Orochimaru.

¿Por qué odiaba Orochimaru a Sasuke? Porque el Uchiha lo había metido a la cárcel por fraude, durante la estadía de Orochimaru en la cárcel, había sufrido de maltrato por los otros reos, pasó días en los que no comía y abusos y todo por culpa de ese maldito Uchiha.

Quería venganza, quería que Sasuke sufriera de hambre y de todo lo que él sufrió. Quería dejarlo en la calle y lo lograría, le quitaría a Sasuke Uchiha su empresa y después también le quitaría a Hiashi Hyuga su empresa, pues el también participó junto con Uchiha para meterlo en la cárcel y la empresa de Haruno pues esa sería como un regalo para él.

-Te destruiré y cuandolo haga me pedirás perdón y disfrutaré verte sufrir.-Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Si, Orochimaru destruiría a Uchiha y no tendría piedad con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konan se encontraba en su departamento, se enontraba caminando en circulo en espera de Nagato, quien había salido a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué haría ella si estaba embarazada de Pain?

-Konan, soy yo, habre.-Dijo Nagato y Konan abrió la puerta.-No sabía cual escoger, así que traje varias.-

-No importa, gracias, Nagato.-Dijo Konan y después se metió al baño a hacerse la prueba de embarazo. Después de hacerla, esperó a que las pruebas dieran el resultado.

Pasaron diez minutos y Konan no salía del baño, eso comenzó a preocupar a Nagato.

-Konan...-Nagato tocó la puerta-¿Ya salió el resultado?-Nagato escuchó sollozos de Konan en el baño y nolo pensó más y entro. Se encontró a Konan de rodillas en el suelo.-Konan, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Nagato hagachandose a su lado.

-Es-Estoy... embarazada...-Dijo sollozando.-Nagato, estoy esperando un hijo de Pain.-Dijo Konan y Nagato la abrazó.

-Tranquila.-Le dijo Nagato.

Konan estaba embarazada de Pain y no sabía que iba a hacer ahora...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! En este capítulo hubo de todo, Naruhina, el plan de Itachi, el odio de Orochimaru hacia Sasuke y el embarazo inesperado de Konan. Como bieron o leerán más bien, puse el plan de Itachi para que Sasuke y Sakura vuelvan, esperemos que funcione, pero también les quiero decir que aun faltan unos dos, tres o cuatro capítulos para que se haga el capítulo de la boda de Itachi e Izumi y entre en acción el plan de Itachi. Solo eso les quería decir, para que no piensen que los voy a juntar así de rápido.

Espero que les guste los dos capítulos que traje hoy. Me despido y espero sus comentarios.


	27. Capítulo Veintisiete

Hola! Chicas y chicos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Gracias a:

Kayako16-Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Este y va dedicado a ti!

Muchas gracias a las demás personas por leer, darle follow y favoritos a esta historia!

Disfruten de la lectura =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Veintisiete

Era un día de fin de semana, Sakura, Shion, Tayuya, Izumi y Mikoto, estaban en la mansión de las Uchihas hablando de los vestidos que utilizarían las damas de compañía de Izumi para su boda con Itachi Uchiha. Todas estaban tan emocionadas por la fiesta, sobretodo Izumi, ya que se casaría con el hombre que amaba con toda su vida. Izumi estaba tan feliz. Mikoto las estaba ayudando a elegir el color de los vestidos. Las chicas agradecían la presencia y ayuda de Mikoto, pues la experiencia de Mikoto era la mejor.

-Bien, ya tenemos el color de los vestidos que utilizarán.-Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Mikoto-san?-Preguntó Izumi a su nuera.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a comprarlos... Por ahí podemos aprovechar para comprar tu vestido, Izumi.-Dijo Mikoto a la futura esposa de su hijo mayor.

Las demás chicas asintieron estando de acuerdo a lo dicho por la mujer pelinegra. Salieron de la mansión Uchiha, un chófer de los Uchiha las llevó a la tienda donde comprarían los vestidos, al entrar a la tienda fueron rápidamente atendidas por varias empleadas. El color de los vestidos iba a ser fiusha.

Las chicas se probaron varios vestidos, Shion y Tayuya se decidieron por unos vestidos sin mangas y Sakura uno con mangas, las tres pidieron la aprobación de Izumi y Mikoto las cuales les dijeron que se veían muy bien con los vestidos, los vestidos eran largos y de la más fina tela, se amoldaban al cuerpo de las tres.

Después de encontrar los vestidos para la damas de honor de Izumi, Mikoto y las demás ayudaron a buscar a Izumi su vestido de novia. Izuni se decidió por un vestido corte sirena, con encaje, la cola y velo eran también de encaje era de un blanco puro, se amoldaba a su cuerpo y le hacía resaltar el busto.

Mikoto se compró un vestido verde agua largo y con tirantes un poco grandes. Cuando ya terminaron de comprar los vestidos pagaron a las que atendían la tienda y después se fueron a otros locales para comprar los zapatos y demás cosas que usarían para la fiesta. Sakura aprovechó para comprarle un vestido a Sarada.

Cuando estaba escogiendo el vestido de su hija, Mikoto aprovechó para hablar con ella.

-Sakura-chan...-Mikoto se acercó a Sakura, la cual estaba escogiendo el vestido para su hija.

-¿Necesita algo, Mikoto-san?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Sólo quería pedirte un favor...-Dijo Mikoto.

-Si, claro.-

-¿Serías tan amable de ser la compañera de Sasuke el día de la boda de Izumi e Itachi?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Yo... Lo siento, no puedo. Voy a ir con Pain.-Dijo Sakura.

-Por favor, Sakura-chan, Sasuke quiere llevar a otra chica que no me agrada.-Dijo Mikoto, Sakura al escuchar a Mikoto decir que Sasuke planeaba llevar a otra mujer, se sintió celosa. Muy celosa.-Por favor, Sakura-chan, hazlo por mi...-Suplicó Mikoto.

-De acuerdo, seré la compañera de Sasuke en la boda.-Dijo Sakura, sorprendiéndose ella misma por decir eso.

-¡Oh, gracias, Sakura-chan!-Dijo Mikoto abrazando a Sakura. Sakura se dejó abrazar, mientras pensaba ¿Por qué rayos aceptó? No lo sabía pero tal vez fue porque se sintió celosa de solo pensar en ver a Sasuke con otra.

Mientras, Mikoto sonreía, había logrado que Sakura fuera la compañera de Sasuke, Izumi vio sonreír a Mikoto y supo que su nuera había logrado la otra fase del plan. Sin duda el plan de Itachi hiba a dar resultados.

Al final Sasuke lograría recuperar a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día, Hinata estaba en un parque caminando. Iba metida en sus pensamientos. Aún recordaba la platica que tuvo con la pelirrosa.

Hinata había ido a la mansión de los Haruno con el fin de pedirle perdón a Sakura, pues como no conseguía el perdón de Naruto, pensó que tal vez podría conseguir el de Sakura y el resultado fue que Sakura no la perdonó por el sufrimiento que le provocó a Naruto. Hinata había lastimado el corazón del mejor amigo de Sakura.

Ella fue una maldita con el buen Naruto.

* _Sakura tiene razón, no me puse a pensar en el daño que le hacía a Naruto... Ni siquiera pensé en sus sentimientos... Fui una completa desgraciada con Naruto-kun... Si tan solo yo... Si tan solo le hubiera creído a Naruto-kun , él no estaría con esa mujer, el estaría conmigo*_ Pensaba Hinata.

Fue una maldita al lastimar al buen Naruto.

Hinata se sentó en una banca del parque, parque que ella conocía bien y guardaba un gran significado. Su primer beso, su inicio de la relación que tuvo con Naruto...

-Uuumm-Suspiró Hinata cansada.

-Hinata-sama...-La ojos perla escuchó una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-Neji-san.-Dijo Hinata al ver a su primo.

-¿Qué hace usted sola por aquí?-Preguntó Neji sentándose a su lado.

-Solo descanso un poco de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente-Respondió Hinata.

Neji vio en lamirada de su prima tristeza y arrepentimiento. Tristeza por no estar junto on el hombre que la ojos perla amaba, tristeza de verlo feliz al lado de otra que no era ella... Arrepentimiento por haber dejado a Naruto, arrepentimiento porno creer a las palabras de Naruto.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Naruto había sido tan feliz, su corazón era feliz, a cada rato su cara radiaba de felicidad. Con Naruto había conocido y experimentado muchas cosas maravillosas. Con Naruto experimentó su primer beso, su primera vez con un hombre, la primera vez de ser amada por alguien más. También gracias al rubio conoció también a gente maravillosa, conoció a su gran amiga Sakura, conoció la felicidad de los demás, conoció grandes cosas... Todo gracias a Naruto.

Neji y Hinata estuvieron callados durante un gran tiempo.

-¿Sabía usted que en este parque Naruto-kun me pidió ser su novia?-Rompió el silencio Hinata.

Neji escuchó atentamente a Hinata.

-Él me citó aquí...-Hinata hizo una pausa y después prosiguió:-... Aun recuerdo lo tímido y lo lindo que se veía tartamudeando, no sabía como decirme lo que sentía por mi, pero al final lo hizo... Cuando lo oí decirme queme amaba mi corazón se volvió loco al escucharlo... "Te amo" fue lo que escuché decir de los labios de Naruto-kun.-Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a aguarse.- Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él fui muy feliz, pero... Luego lo arruiné al creerle a Karin sus mentiras. Me cegué por las mentiras y dejé al amor de mi vida, me enredé con Toneri, me acosté con él y después de eso sentí que le fui infiel a Naruto-kun, pero me convencí de que lo hice para olvidarlo... Después cuando me enteré de que Karin mentía, me sentí fatal...-Hinata no lo pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila...-Neji la abrazó. Hinata prosiguió:

-...Y ahora... Naruto-kun está a punto de casarse y yo me siento muy triste... Neji-san yo... Lo extraño.-Terminó Hinata.

Neji solo podía abrazar a su prima. Su prima estaba devastada. Entonces Neji decidió que volvería a hablar con Naruto... Le recordaría a ese rubio el amor de Hinata...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori se encontraba junto con sus amigos en un club. Hace tiempo que él y su amigos nose reunían ya que todos desde que salieron de la universidad trabajaban. Y sobre todo él que se encargaba de una gran empresa.

Todos los Akatsuki, como se hacían llamar, se la estaban pasando bien, a cada rato hacían bromas entre ellos, como en los viejos tiempos o recordaban momentos de ellos juntos en la universidad, momentos que los hacían reír. Todos ellos eran grandes amigos, desde que se conocieron todos eran inseparables.

-Konan, ¿Por qué no tomas una copa?-Dijo Kakuzu al ver que la única mujer que había entre ellos no tomaba nada.

-Aah... Es que veraz... Estoy embarazada.-Respondió Konan con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Respondieron todos sorprendidos, menos Nagato.

-¿Desde cuando?-Preguntaron Itachi, Sasori y Hidan.

-¿De quién?-Preguntaron Deidara, Kakuzu y Kisame.

-Bueno el padre...-Konan nose atrevía a decir que el padre era Pain.

-Yo soy el padre.-Respondió Nagato.

-¡Felicidades!-Los demás comenzaron a abrazar y felicitar a los futuros padres.

-Lamento llegar tarde, chicos.-Dijo un pelinaranja que acababa de llegar.-¿Qué estamos celebrando?-Preguntó al ver a sus amigos haciendo alboroto.

-Pain, Konan y Nagato van a ser padres.-Respondió Deidara.

Pain al escuchar al rubio, se sorprendió y miró a Konan y a Nagato seriamente y con ganas de descuartizar a Nagato. Konan sentía que Pain la mataba con la mirada. Pain se sintió faltal. Sentía que había perdido algo.

-Felicidades.-Dijo fríamente Pain.

-Gracias-Contestó Nagatosin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de Pain.

-Gra-Gracias.-Respondió Konan temerosa por la mirada de Pain.

-Bueno, hay que seguir disfrutando de nuestro día.-Dijo Kisame.

Pain no se dio cuenta de que Sasori se había percatado del ambiente que había entre Pain, Konan y Nagato. Sasori se dio cuenta de que había algo entre esos tres. Y él quería saberque era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba en un café esperando a Neji Hyuga, el castaño lo había citado, le había dicho que quería hablar con él sobre Hinata... Naruto al principio no quería ir, ero después de tanto insistir por parte de Neji, accedió ir. Naruto se decía que había ido solo para dejarle en claro a Neji y sobre todo a Hinata, que ya no quería saber nada de ella.

-Lamento el retraso, había una junta en las empresas.-Dijo Neji, disculpándose por llegar tarde.

-No hay problema.-Respondió Naruto.

-Como ya sabes la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo es sobre mi prima.-Dijo Neji.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira, Naruto, Hinata está muy arrepentida por todo, ella de verdad te ama, quiere que regresen a como era todo antes entre ustedes.-

-Neji...-Naruto fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Hinata aun te ama y estoy seguro que no lo a dejado de hacer.-Dijo Neji.-No me gusta verla devastada, Naruto, Hinata ya ni se preocupa por su trabajo, está muy mal y más ahora que sabe que estás comprometido con otra.-

Naruto no dijo nada y siguió escuchando a Neji.

-Naruto, por favor, si aun hay amor hacia ella en tu corazón, regresa con ella... No me gusta verla en ese estado tan triste.-

-Neji, entiende, ella me dejó por creer en ls mentiras de Karin, me dejó por creer en otra persona que en mi, me dejó con el corazón roto y se me destrozó aun más cuando ella decidió comprometerse con Toneri... Yo ahora tengo a Tayuya, la amo a ella ahora y...-Naruto fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Entonces el amor que le profesabas a Hinata no fue más que una mentira, si tu amor hubiese sido tan grande por ella no la estarías haciendo sufrir estando con otra... Dime, Naruto, ¿En verdad crees que serás feliz con Tayuya? ¿En verdad la amaras tanto como lo hacías con Hinata? No, serás infeliz, si haces esta estupidez de casarte con Tayuya, perderás la felicidad y el amor de Hinata.-Neji se paró de la mesa, antes de irse le dijo a Naruto:-Piensalo o por lo menos recuerda la felicidad y el amor que tenías tu y Hinata y piensa otra vez si en realidad serás feliz con Tayuya o si el amor que le profesas a esa pelirroja es de verdad o una mentira. Porque yo creo que una parte de tu corazón aun ama a Hinata.-Y por último, Neji se marchó.

Naruto, solo se quedó ahí, las palabras de Neji lo hicieron pensar. ¿Ennrealidad ya no sentía nada por Hinata? ¿Y si el supuesto amor que sentía por Tayuya no era más que una ilusión?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo

Lamento decir les que me atrasaré con el siguiente capítulo ya que estoy estudiando para exámenes, espero que entiendan.

Espero sus comentarios :3


	28. Capítulo Veintiocho

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste! Les agradezco infinitamente a todas por votar, de verdad se los agradezco, les agradezco a ustedes y a una chica de que me dejó un comentrio que me hizo pensar claramente y me hizo tomar una gran desición, pero antes, déjenme decirles algo:

Yo desde un principio tenía planeado dejar a Naruto con Tayuya, ya que hace mucho tiempo leí en fanfiction, cuando yo tenía como doce, ahora tengo 21 años, leí un fanfic Sasusaku donde la pareja secundaria era NaruTayu, Hinata le había puesto los cuernos a Naruto con Kiba, la historia era muy bonita, pero, siempre hay un pero en todo, la autora eliminó su historia y desapareció del mundo de los fanfics, recuerdo que le estaban copiando la historia, como siempre el plagio, y ya nosupe como terminó esa historia y así que quise hacer un homenaje a esa historia, que me habrió los ojos para no siempre ver a Tayuya como mala, que puede tener un gran corazón, pero comencé a dudar sobre mi decisión que tenía desde el principio, y ya no sabía si hacer que Naruto regresara co Hinata o dejarlo con Tayuya, (también me gusta Naruhina, pero en esta ocasión , quise darle una oportunidad a Tayuya) por eso pedí que votaran, y ¿Que creen? Hubo empate, dos tuvieron 17 votos.

Así que yo tomo mi decisión final, ahora que ya tengo aclarada mi mente, gracias a ti, Zayphi Bell y a tu comentario (Port sierto, no estoy molesta contigo, al contrario, tu comentario me hizo pensar claramente), la decisión es... *Redoble de tambores* haré dos finales! Los dos serán que el Sasusaku vuelven juntos y en uno Naruto vuelve con Hinata y el otro se queda con Tayuya.

Ahora disfruten del capítulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Veintiocho.

Pasaron varios meses, la pequeña Sarada tenía ahora siete meses de nacida, la niña crecía sanamente, una que otra vez enfermaba de tos o dolor de estómago, pero era una niña feliz y amada por su madre, su padre, sus tíos y Chiyo que hacía de abuela de Sarada.

Sakura aún la amamantaba, el hacer eso producía una gran conexión de madre e hija, Sasuke seguía visitando a su hija en la mansión de los Haruno y solía jugar con ella, Sasori y Shion cuidaban también a Sarada mientras aprendían como cuidar un bebé, Naruto y Tayuya hacían lo mismo que Sasori y Shion. Mikoto y Fugaku junto con Itachi e Izumi también cuidaban de la bebé.

Sarada crecía siendo cuidada y amada por todos.

Sakura se encontraba ahora terminando de dar el pecho a Sarada. Cuando Sakura vio que Sarada ya no quería más leche, la sostuvo contra su pecho, le dio unas palmaditas en su pequeña espalda para que la pequeña eructara y cuando la niña eructó, comenzó a cerrar sus pequeños ojos azabaches, tenía sueño así que Sakura la acostó en su cuna. Cuando Sakura vio que su hija quedó completamente dormida salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde su hermano y sus amigos la esperaban para almorzar.

-¿Se quedó dormida?-Preguntó Shion a Sakura.

-Si.-Contestó la pelirrosa.

-Que bueno, mientras ella duerme tu puedes comer en paz.-Dijo Sasori, mientras leía un periódico.

-Si, oye...-Dijo Sakura al ver unanuncio al reverso del periódico que Sasori leía.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sasori.

-Préstame el periódico.-Dijo Sakura y Sasori le dio el periódico a Sakura. Sakura comenzó a leer un anuncio que le había llamado la atención.

 _¿Quieres aprender a hacer pasteles, pan y cualquier tipo de postre?_

 _Ven y toma un curso de repostería, aprenderás a hacer cualquier tipo de postre delicioso con los cuales sorprenderás a tu familia y amigos y serán una delicia en tus fiestas y reuniones, aprenderás a hacer cualquier postre como:_

 _Pey._

 _Tartas de frutilla._

 _Pasteles de leche._

 _Gelatinas de sabores que no conocías._

 _Y más._

 _Inscripciones abiertas, iniciamos el curso esta semana._

Sakura dejó de leer el anuncio, un curso de repostería, ella quería ir a ese curso.

-¿Quieres ir a ese curso?-Dijo Sasori.

-Me leíste la mente, Sasori...-Respondió Sakura.-Quiero ira ese curso.-

-Pero ya eres demasiado buena haciendo cualquier tipo de postre, Sakura-chan.-Dijo Naruto y Tayuya asintió por lo dicho por Naruto.

-Si, pero aún asi quiero ir, tal vez aprenda a hacer otros postres.-Le respondió Sakura a Naruto.-Iré a ese curso y tal vez hasta pueda vender los postres que haga y así tal vez podré poner mi propia tienda de pasteles.-

-Eso suena genial, Sakura-chan.-Dijo Tayuya.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos de nuevo al trabajo.-Dijo Sasori parándose de la mesa imitado por Narurto.

-Nos vemos luego, hermanita...-Sasori le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura.-Nos vemos luego, Shion.-Sasori le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia.

-Adios, Tayuya-chan.-Naruto beso la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Adiós.-Dijeron las tres mujeres.

Cuando las tres chicas se quedaron solas, Shion y Sakura e quedaron viendo a Tayuya.

-¿Ocurre algo?-PreguntóTayuya.

-¿Hay algún problema entre Naruto y tu, Tayuya?-Preguntó Shion.

-Naruto suele, despedirse de ti con un beso en los labios y hoy no lo hizo.-Dijo Sakura.

-Además se le ve algo extraño, como si pensara en algo.-Completó Shion.

Tayuya bajó la mirada, ella también había visto al rubio extraño, como si algo lo perturbara. Ella necesitaba saber que era lo que hacía actuar así a Naruto para así poder ayudarlo.

-No lo sé, me gustaría saber que es lo que lo perturba, pero no me dice nada.-Contestó Tayuya.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?-Preguntó Sakura.

-No, gracias, Sakura-chan, hablaré yo misma con él.-Contestó la pelirroja.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que Shion y yo somos tus amigas y si necesitas ayuda aquí estaremos.-

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.-Agradeció Tayuya a la pelirrosa. Tayuya se sentía afortunada de tener a Sakura y Shion como amigas, ellas estarían ahí para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba Konan en su departamento, hoy no había podido ir a su trabajo pues había amanecido con nauseas debido a su embarazo, Nagato junto con Deidara, Itachi y la prometida de este, Kakuzu y los demás la habían ido a visitar, sus amigos de Konan le habían llebado regalos para su futuro hijo y la felicitaron nuevamente a ella y a Nagato.

Agradecía que Pain no hallase ido pues no lo quería ver.

Despues de que todos sus amigos se fueron, se quedó ella sola, para no aburrirse Konan se puso a hacer limpieza en su departamento, Konan estaba en la cocina lavando los trastos cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta insistentemente. La pelimorada fue a abrir y cuando lo hizo trató de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pues quien estaba afuera era Pain.

Pain al ver que Konan trataba de cerrar otra vez, entró rápidamente al hogar de Konan.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Konan.

-El bebé que estás esperándo ¿Es mío o de Nagato?-Preguntó serio Pain.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-Dijo molesta Konan.

-Me importa porque no quiero tener problemas contigo y con Sakura.-Y ahí estaba de nuevo, siempre diciendo el nombre de esa chica pelirrosa. ¿Es que Pain no se daba cuenta que le dolía a ella que cuando él nombraba a esa chica sentía como si le estuviera enterrando una daga?

-No, no es tuyo, es de Nagato y si fuera tuyo se que no te harías cargo de él.-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Porque me hice una prueba y el resultado dio que me embaracé cuando me acosté con Nagato.-Mintió Konan.

Pain no dijo nada, por un momento esperaba que el bebé de Konan fuera de él.

-Entonces me marcho.-Dijo Pain, para luego salir del departamento de Konan.

Cuando Konan se quedó sola, dio un gran respiro, estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente y todo por causa de Pain y su amor que aún tenía hacia él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Pain estaba en la mansión de los hermanos Haruno, había ido a ver a Sakura ya que hace días que no la veía, él estaba almorzando junto con Sakura, el pelinaranja había ido a ver a la pelirrosa porque quería pedirle algo muy importante a la pelirrosa. Matrimonio. Aunque pensaba que estaba haciendo las cosas muy apresurada mente,esperaba que la pelirrosa aceptara.

Además si hacía esto,tal vez olvidaría los pensamientos que empezaban a perseguirlo, pensamiento hacia Konan.

-Sakura...-Pain llamó la atención de la pelirrosa.

-¿Si, Pain?-

-Sabes llevamos un buen tiempo saliendo juntos, has cambiado mi vida, Sakura...-Pain respiró profundo y luego dijo:-Sakura, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

Sakura al oír su pregunta, se sorprendió, no había pensado que Pain le pidiera eso. Lo mdetó unos momentos, si se casaba con Pain tal vez su vida cambiaría, su hija tendría un padre. Admitía que esta proposición le daba miedo, pero si quería salir adelante tendría que arriesgarse.

-Yo...-Sakura miró a Pain.-Yo... Acepto.-

Y Pain al oír la respuesta de Sakura la besó y la abrazó. Sakura también abrazó a Pain,

 _Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto._ Pensó Sakura.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro que había visto y oído todo, cerró sus ojos, tratando de rno soltar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos negros. Sentía que su corazón moría, sentía que le estaban quitando algo y ese algo o alguien era su amada Sakura. Con el corazón adolorido, se marchó de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a su departamento, sus manos aún tenían los regalos que había comprado para su hija y para Sakura, tiró las bolsas al suelo, se sentía fatal, su corazón le dolía y mucho, se dirigió a su mini bar y se sirvió un vaso de wiski, se lo tomó de un solo trago, el líquido le quemaba la garganta pero no le importó así que se sirvió otro vaso.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Maldita sea, me duele...-Susurró Sasuke. Le dolía el echo y mucho. De repente su celulr comenzó a sonar y contestó, era Itachi.-¿Qué?-

 _-¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que ibas a ver a Sakura y a Sarada y eso fue hace mucho rato.-Dijo Itachi.-¿Sasuke?-Preguntó Itachi al ver que su hermano no contestaba._

-Lo... Lo siento, pero no me encuentro bien.-

 _-¿Sucedió algo?-_

-Itachi... La he perdido.-Dijo Sasuke e Itachi al escucharlo supo que se refería a Sakura.

 _-¿Estás en tu departamento?-_

-S-Si...-

- _Voy para allá.-Dijo itachi y despues colgó._

Itachi no tardó en llegar al departamento de su hermano, cuando Itachi llegó, Sasuke fue a abrirle la puerta. Itachi vio que su hermano no estaba bien.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Fui a visitarlas como siempre y ahí estaba Pain y luego... Luego él le pidió matrimonio a Sakura y ella...-Sasuke no pudo terminar la oración, entonces Itachi entendió que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Pain y eso había destrozado a Sasuke.

-Ánimo, Sasuke, aún puedes recuperarla, además aún sigue en pie mi plan.-

-Me rindo...-Dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué?-Dijo Itachi, pues no se podía creer que el necio de su hermano, ese que siempre luchaba por lo que quería se estuviera rindiendo.

-Dije que me rindo.-

-No, tu no te vas a rendir, tu nunca te has rendido en nada, Sasuke.-

-Pero esta vez si.-

-¡NO!-Gritó Itachi.-No voy a dejar que te rindas, tu vas a luchar por esa mujer, darás todo tu esfuerzo por recuperarla, ¿Es que olvidas qu eres un Uchiha? Los Uchihas NUNCA se han rendido. Nunca. Y tu no vas a rendirte.-

-Pero...-

-Escucha muy bien, Sasuke, tu la amas, darías tu vida por Sakura, hasta matarías por ella. Recuperarás a esa mujer, confío en que lo lograrás, ¡Demuéstrale a Pain y a todos que ella es tu miujer y que nadie le quita a un Uchiha su mujer!-

-Tienes razón, Itachi...-La actitud deprimente de Sasuke cambió al oír las palabras de Itachi.-Soy un Uchiha y nadie le quita a un Uchiha su Mujer. Recuperaré a Sakura. Lo haré.-Dijo Sasuke con más seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó otra semana Sakura se estaba arreglándo para ir a su primer día de repostería, Sasuke había llegado a la mansión cuando Sakura se encontraba arreglándo. Sakura vio que Sasuke sonreía y que tenía una gran seguridad, pero no le hizo caso. Sasuke cuando la vio, posó su mirada en su mano derecha y vio que estaba adornada con un anillo de compromiso, pero Sasuke no le tomó importancia, ya que él recuperaría a su Sakura.

-¿Te vas a casar?-Preguntó Sasuke

-Si.-Contestó Sakura.

-Oh, felicidades.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Sakura se extrañó por lo que dijo Sasuke, ella esperaba que hiciera un escándalo y que tal vez le diría queno se iba a casar.

-Oye, saldré a tomar un curso de repostería y me preguntaba ¿Podrías cuidar a Sarada?-

-Claro, tal vez me la pueda llevar a casa de mis padres, si es ue no te molesta.-

-No me molesta, Sarada puede pasar el tiempo con sus abuelos.-Sakura le dio un beso a su hija.-Me tengo que ir, Pain me llevará.-Dijo Sakura.-Si te la llevarás tendré que arreglarte una pañalera -Dijo Sakura y subioóescaleras arriba con dirección al cuarto de su hija para arreglar una pañalera.

Sasuke se quedó en el jardín junto con su hija.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Sasuke se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Pain quien había llegado.

-Solo visito a mi hija.-

-Sarada-chan será pronto mi hija, me casaré con Sakura.-

-Felicidades.-Dijo Sasuke. Pain se sorprendió por la repuesta del Uchiha. Él pelinaranja pensó que Sasuke se volvería loco al escucharlo decir que se casaría con Sakura, pero no fue así.

-Listo, aquí está... Oh, ya llegaste Pain.-Dijo Sakura al aparecer con la pañalera.

-Si, ¿No vamos?-

-Si.-Dijo Sakura y después le dio la maleta que traía a Sasuke. Sakurase despidió de Sarada y después se marchó.

Después de que Sakura y Pain se fueron, Sasuke salió de la mansión Haruno junto con su hija en brazos, colocó a su hija en la sillita de bebé que traía con él. Esncendió el motor y comenzó a manejar.

-Ay mi Cerezo, puede que estés comprometida con Pain, pero eso no significa que dejé de luchar por ti.-Dijo Sasuke.-Muy pronto volveremos a ser una familia Sarada.- le decía Sasuke a su hija.-Seremos tu, Sakura y yo.-Decía seguro de sí mismo Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Aquí está el capítulo. Como ya les dije arriba, haré dos finales Sasusaku, uno séra Sasusaku con Naruhina y otro también Sasusaku con Narutayu, para que así todas disfruten de la lectura cuando esta historia termine.

Bueno, me despido y espero sus comentarios.


	29. Capítulo Veintinueve

Hola! Chicas y chicos, lamento tardar tanto con el capítulo, tengo una muy buena razón por tardar, estuve estudiando para pasar los exámenes para pasar de año, pero ahora que ya no tengo exámenes me pondré a corriente con las historias.

Bueno, espero que les guste la conti.

Disfruten =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Veintinueve

Sakura cumplía una semana de ir a su curso de repostería. En los primeros días le habían enseñado lo básico, cosas que ella ya sabía de memoria, en los primeros días habían echo pan y galletas caseras. También en su curso había conocido a Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azules que estaba casada con Sai Shimura un pintor muy famoso, la joven tenía un niño llamado Inojin, de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos como los de su madre, el niño tenía un año de edad y era encantador.

Desde que Sakura conoció a Ino le pareció una gran persona, las dos se llevaban bien, la rubia era un poco escandalosa, le recordaba a su amigo Naruto.

En este día estaban haciendo galletas de nuez, las dos decidieron hacerlas juntas, una para así terminar más rápido y dos porque como era la primera vez que Ino hacía galletas, Sakura la podría ayudar.

-Uff, si que estoy cansada, nunca había pensado que hacer galletas fuera tan difícil.-Dijo Ino sentándose en una silla que había en el salón donde tomaban el curso.

-No son tan difíciles de hacer.-Dijo Sakura.

-Tu lo dices porque ya estás acostumbrada a esto.-Dijo Ino, que solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de la pelirosada.

-Pronto te acostumbrarás, Ino.-

-Tienes razón.-Contestó Ino.-Oye ¿En verdad te casarás con ese tal Pain?-Preguntó Ino.

-Si.-Contestó Ino.

-Umm-Murmuró Ino viendo fijamente a Sakura.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sakura al ver como la miraba la rubia.

-¿Estás segura de que te quieres casar con él?-

-S-Si.-

-¿Estás segura?-Volvió a preguntar Ino y Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza.-No te veo muy decidida, Sakura.-

-Si lo estoy.-

-Sakura, si lo estuvieras, estarías tan feliz, tus ojos brillarían de alegría y lo más importante, no te veo muy enamorada, más bien, confundida.-

-Claro que amo a Pain.-Dijo Sakura.-Quiero hacer mi vida y ser feliz, como todas las personas y estoy segura de que con Pain seré feliz.-

-Pero para ser feliz con alguien, primero debes estar cien por ciento enamorada de esa persona, Sakura si estás haciendo esto solo por olvidar a ese Sasuke, te aseguro de que no te funcionará.-

-¡Yo no hago esto por Sasuke!-Espetó molesta Sakura.

-Tranquila, Sakura, no lo digo para molestarte además, solo quiero que sepas que el primer amor nunca se olvida.-Dijo Ino.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Ino bajó la mirada a suelo y después vio a su hijo que estaba en dormido en su carrito, un sentimiento de tristeza, y felicidad se notaban en sus ojos.

-Porque... Porque a mi me pasó algo igual con Sai.-Contestó Ino. Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar a Ino.-Sai me había sido infiel en nuestro noviazgo con una chica que creí mi amiga... Cuando me enteré de su engaño, me sentí devastada, sin ganas de vivir…-

-Lo siento mucho, Ino...-Dijo Sakura.

-Traté de olvidar a Sai saliendo con otro chico y cuando Sai se enteró de que salía con otro se arrepintió de lo que hizo... Yo estaba muy dolida y cuando Shikamaru me pidió ser su novia, me dije que lo hacía para salir adelante y olvidar todo ese daño que Sai me hizo, Sai me pidió disculpas, se arrodilló, lloró, se humilló ante mi y yo no lo perdonaba. Después Shikamaru me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté.-

Sakura escuchaba atentamente a la rubia.

-Un día mi madre me hizo la pregunta de que si en verdad quería casarme con Shikamaru y que si de verdad lo amaba, yo no supe que responder. Me di cuenta de que estaba confundida, así que le pedí a Shikamaru que me diera tiempo para aclarar mi mente y durante ese tiempo medité...-Ino hizo una pausa para seguir hablando.-Durante ese tiempo de meditación me di cuenta de que a Shikamaru solo lo quería como amigo, él sólo me ayudó a olvidar el dolor y que aún amaba a Sai, que mi loco corazón aún latía por él, que latía más fuerte que con Shikamaru. Al final le dije a Shikamaru mi decisión y él la aceptó y respetó, yo regresé con Sai pero le dejé advertido que si me volvía a engañar yo lo dejaría y nunca más le daría otra oportunidad y mírame, soy feliz y tengo un hijo con él.-

-Ino...-Murmuró Sakura.

-Te digo esto porque quiero que seas feliz, Sakura y que no cometas un error del cual te puedes arrepentir... Así que piénsalo bien Sakura y ve si tu corazón aún late por Sasuke o late por Pain.-Después de decir eso Ino, se acercó a la estufa para sacar del horno las galletas.

Mientras, Sakura solo se quedó ahí procesando todo lo que Ino le dijo. La rubia tenía razón, debía pensar sus decisiones antes de arrepentirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba en un café en espera de su novia Tayuya la cual aun no salía de su trabajo como maestra de Kinder, a Naruto le sorprendía que a Tayuya no le molestaran los niños como a las demás mujeres que no tenían una pizca de paciencia con los niños. Naruto tomaba de su café mientras esperaba a la pelirroja.

El rubio tenía preguntas en la cabeza ¿Para qué lo citó Tayuya? Le había dicho que quería hablar con él y era muy importante ¿Será que quería terminar con él? Naruto se aterró de solo pensar en eso, no otra vez, no quería sufrir otra vez.

-Naruto-kun.-Naruto escuchó la voz de Tayuya que ya había llegado.

-Tayuya-chan.-Naruto se paró para ofrecerle una silla a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.-Dijo Tayuya.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Tayuya-chan?-

-Naruto-kun, quiero que me seas sincero y me digas la verdad, ¿Pasa algo contigo?-Dijo con voz seria Tayuya.

-Mmm, no te entiendo, Tayuya-chan.-

-Estos últimos días has estado comportándote extraño, como si algo te molestara, ya no me sueles besar como antes, no me dices nada, no solo yo te he visto actuar de esa manera, sino Sakura-chan y los demás.-

Naruto al escuchar a su novia decir esas cosas, se sintió mal, pues su forma de actuar preocupaba a Tayuya. Así que se sinceró y dijo.

-Lo que pasa es que... Neji, el primo de Hinata habló conmigo.-Tayuya al escucharlo nombrar a esa chica se puso triste, seguro Naruo quería regresar con la Hyuga.-Me dijo que Hinata aún me ama, me dijo muchas cosas que me tienen confundido sobre mi antigua relación con Hinata y mi relación contigo.-

-Entiendo.-Tayuya bajó la mirada.-Si estás confundido, ¿porqué no tomas un tiempo para pensar las cosas.?-

-¿Tu estarías dispuesta a darme un tiempo, Tayuya-chan?-

-Si...-Tayuya lo vio a la cara y sonrió.-Toma todo el tiempo que quieras.-

-Y cuando ya no esté confundido por lo que siento por ti y Hinata yo te lo diré.-

-Y yo respetaré tu decisión, Naruto-kun, la respetaré.-

-Gracias, Tayuya-chan.-Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto. Se tomaría ese tiempo y cuando tenga la decisión correcta se la haría saber a Tayuya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konan estaba en su departamento llorando, se había enterado de que Pain, el padre de su hijo, se había comprometido con la hermana de Sasori. Su corazón le dolía y mucho. Sentía que con esta noticia su vida ya no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué se enamoró de él? ¿Por qué de él y no de alguien como Nagato?

Como le gustaría olvidar a Pain, pero no podía. Simplemente no lo podía hacer.

-¿Konan?-La pelimorada escuchó la voz de Nagato. Konan se paró de su sofá y fue a abrir al pelirrojo.-¿Te enteraste?-Dijo Nagato al verla llorar.

-Si.-Susurró Konan.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese estúpido?-Gruñó Nagato refiriéndose a Pain.-¿Qué acaso solo sabe acerte llorar?-Nagato salió del departamento de Konan.

-¿A-A donde vas?-Preguntó Konan siguiéndolo.

-A hablar con ese idiota.-

-No, Nagato,, déjalo ya.-

-¿Que lo deje? Konan, tu lo amas y él solo te rechaza, esto no se puede quedar así.-

-Ya, Nagato.-

-Nada de "ya, Nagato" hablaré con ese idiota, le daré los golpes que se merece. Ya estoy harto de verte llorar, no te hace bien y mucho menos ahora que estás embarazada de Pain.-Dijo Nagato.

-¿Qué dijiste, Nagato?-Nagato y Konan se dieron la vuelta horrorizados para ver que el que los había escuchado era Sasori. Esto no era bueno, estaban en problemas serios.-¿El bebé que espera es de Pain?-Dijo Sasori y Nagato y Konan no sabían que decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura había llegado a la mansión, al llegar se había encontrado a Sasuke que estaba cuidando de Sarada. A Sakura se le veía realmente pensativa, pues la plática que tuvo con Ino la había hecho volver a pensar sobre su decisión de casarse con Pain. ¿Realmente amaba a Pain? ¿Se había olvidado ya de Sasuke? No lo sabía, estaba realmente confundida.

Sasuke la vio pensativa, así que decidió preguntarle:

-¿Te sucede algo, Sakura?-

-¿Eeeh?... No nada, es sólo que estoy algo cansada.-Mintió Sakura.

-Ok.-Dijo Sasuke no muy convencido.

-¿Ya comió Sarada?- Preguntó Sakura, cambiando de tema.

-Si.-

-Oh, entonces solo hay que acostarla.-Dijo Sakura y tomó de los brazos de Sasuke a su hija-Hola, mi niña.-La bebé sonrió al ver a su mamá.-Es hora de que duermas.-Dijo Sakura y recostó a la pequeña Sarada en su cuna. Sakura miró a Sasuke y después le dijo:-Gracias por cuidarla.-

-No hay de qué, lo hago porque me gusta cuidar de ella ya que es mi hija.-Sasuke miró su reloj y después dijo:- Me tengo que ir.-Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios.-Nos veremos pronto.-Y por último se fue.

Sakura se quedó parada en medio la habitación viendo cómo el pelinegro desaparecía por los pasillos de la mansión. El beso que Sasuke le había dado le hizo erizarse la piel. Había sido cálido a pesar de haber sido un roce, le hizo sentir como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

Pero, ese beso la hizo confundirse aún más.

 _*¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿En verdad amo a Pain? ¿Dejé de amar ya a Sasuke?... Todo es muy confuso... Ino tiene razón, debo pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión*_ Pensaba la chica pelirrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era media noche y Naruto aún no se podía dormir, salió de su dormitorio que tenía en la mansión de Sasori y se dirigió a la cocina, no se había podido ir a su departamento ya que estaba agotado porque durante todo el día estuvo pensando en la plática que tuvo con Tayuya, la pelirroja lo había entendido muy bien, le había dado tiempo para que pensara claramente sobre Hinata y lo que tenía con Tayuya. Pero aún no tenía bien pensado su mente y corazón.

Cuando estuvo con Hinata su corazón latía locamente, compartió momentos difíciles y alegres. Había experimentado lo que era la pasión de estar con una mujer, compartió noches enteras de amor, días de felicidad y tardes de tranquilidad. Se había enamorado de Hinata porque ella no era una chica de esas que se preocupaban por su estatus social, ella era buena con la gente, no le molestaba convivir con las personas que tenían menos que ella. Todo lo que vivió con la ojos perla fue maravilloso.

Y con Tayuya, la chica era amable, bondadosa, alegre y siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Su corazón sonreía y latía de felicidad al verla. A Tayuya le gustaban los niños, cosa que compartía con Hinata, una vez que él enfermó, la chica pelirroja había estado con él cuidándolo como un niño, aunque eso lo avergonzó un poco, se lo agradeció. En fin, Tayuya era tan tierna y cariñosa que eso lo enamoró.

-¿A quién elegir?-Susurró Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-El rubio se dio la vuelta para ver que en la cocina estaba Sakura con su bata de dormir.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces despierta?-

-No puedo dormir así que vine por un vaso de leche.-

-Aaaah.-Dijo Naruto.

Sakura tomó un vaso de la alacena y después se acercó al refrigerador, del refrigerador sacó una caja de leche y se sirvió en el vaso un poco de leche y después se sentó junto a la mesa donde estaba Naruto. El rubio pudo ver que a su amiga le pasaba algo, más bien la veía pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Nada, es sólo que... Estoy confundida.-

-¿Por?-

-No se si amo o no a Pain y también no sé si ya dejé de amar a Sasuke.-Sakura comenzó a decir:-Me siento tan confundida que no sé si lo que siento por Pain es solo amistad. Sabes, cuando Pain me pidió ser su novia lo vi como una oportunidad de olvidar lo que Sasuke me hizo sufrir y olvidar a Sasuke.-

-¿Y ya lo has olvidado?-Preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sé, pero te juro que mi corazón late y me sonrojo cuando lo veo, pero lo disimulo y con Pain me siento sólo feliz.-

-¿Sólo eso?

-Si, solo eso...-Dijo Sakura.-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-Aaaaah...-Suspiró Naruto.-No sé si aún sigo amando a Hinata o amo a Tayuya.-Dijo Naruto para después seguir hablando:-Admito que con Hinata todo fue perfecto, pero después todo eso se terminó cuando ella decidió no creerme y luego Tayuya apareció para demostrarme que puedo salir adelante y que mi corazón puede volver a amar, pero...-

-¿Pero...?-

-Neji habló conmigo sobre Hinata y me dijo cosas que ahora me tienen confundido.-Terminó de decir Naruto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Parecemos tontos al estar confundidos, ¿Cierto, Naruto?

-Si.-Respondió Naruto.-Pero estoy seguro de que solo necesitamos tiempo para pensar bien y después tomar la decisión correcta.-

-Tienes razón, Naruto, necesitamos tiempo para pensar correctamente.-Sakura le sonrió a su amigo.

Naruto tenía razón, necesitaban tiempo para meditar y ver en sus corazones si ya habían olvidado a su primer amor o no. Sólo necesitaban tiempo, solo tiempo y después tomar la decisión correcta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí el capítulo, hice como cuatro veces el capítulo y comocuatro veces lo borré porque no me convencía y al final hice este que espero que les guste. Bueno yo me despido esperando sus comentarios.


	30. Capítulo Treinta

Hola, chicas y chicos! Perdón por no publicar nada de esta historia, pero como ya sabrán o no, entré a 6-trimestre de preparatoria y como es el último año es más pesado y difícil y tengo que dar lo mejor de mi para terminar la prepa y después ir a la universidad a estudiar la carrera que quiero estudiar. Pero bueno, olvidemos ese tema, porque aquí está la conti, que espero que les guste.

Disfruten. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en su oficina de su empresa, trataba de trabajar pero no podía, su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, su semblante era de molesto, enojo, furia. No le prestaba atención a nada del trabajo, incluso no le había prestado atención a la reunión que había tenido en su empresa con la Empresa de los Uchiha, la reunión le había importado poco ya que todo el tiempo de la reunión hasta que llegó a su oficina estaba pensando en lo que le dijeron Konan y Nagato...

En la infidelidad de Pain a su hermana...

 _Sasori había ido visitar a su amiga Konan, como sabía que ella ya no trabajaría porque la pelimorada estaba embarazada y Nagato, el padre del hijo que estaba esperando Konan, estaría trabajando, Konan se quedaría sola en su departamento así que él decidió hacerle una visita. Desde que Sasori y sus amigos se enteraron del embarazo de su amiga, todos la cuidaban, la visitaban cada vez que podían ya que como Nagato trabajaba, Konan se quedaba sola, así que iban al departamento de su amiga para hacerle compañía, ese día Sasori había decidido ir a visitarla._

 _Sasori iba subiendo las escaleras del complejo de departamentos donde vivía su amiga Konan, el pelirrojo iba subiendo los últimos escalones, cuando de repente se detuvo ya que había escuchado las voces de Nagato y Konan en el pasillo donde estaba el departamento de su amiga Konan._

 _-No, Nagato, déjalo ya.-Sasori escuchó la voz de su amiga y se oía algo triste._

 _Sasori supuso que sus amigos tenían una discusión de pareja, así que decidió marcharse, con despacio comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando iba en el tercer escalón, se detuvo porque escuchó la voz de Nagato._

 _-¿Que lo deje? Konan, tu lo amas y él solo te rechaza, esto no se puede quedar así.-Escuchó decir a Nagato._

 _¿Tu lo amas? ¿A qué refiere NagatoPensó Sasori. Sasori no entendió a que o a quien se refería Nagato con eso. Por lo que él tenía entendido, Nagato y Konan eran pareja y ahora estaban en espera de su primer hijo._

 _De pronto Sasori se sintió interesado en la charla de sus amigos y se quedó un poco más para poder escuchar. Sabía que hacía mal al escuchar pláticas ajenas, pero la curiosidad le ganó y quería saber de qué estaban hablando sus amigos._

 _-Ya, Nagato.-Insistió Konan._

 _-Nada de "ya, Nagato" hablaré con ese idiota, le daré los golpes que se merece. Ya estoy harto de verte llorar, no te hace bien y mucho menos ahora que estás embarazada de Pain.-Dijo Nagato._

 _¿Qué demonios...?Pensó Sasori y entonces subió las escaleras y molesto dijo:_

 _-¿Qué dijiste, Nagato?-Nagato y Konan se dieron la vuelta horrorizados, Sasori se dio cuenta que sus amigos no esperaban que alguien se diera cuenta o escuchara su conversación.-¿El bebé que espera es de Pain?-Dijo Sasori._

 _Konan y Nagato estaban pálidos porque ante ellos estaba Sasori y los había escuchado._

 _-¡Contesten!-Exigió Sasori, molesto. Sasori quería escuchar la respuesta de sus amigos. Si eso era verdad, entonces Pain había sido infiel a su hermana._

 _-¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Sasori?-Nagato trató de no sonar nervioso._

 _-Oh, solo venía a visitar a mi amiga y me encuentro con que tu dices que el bebé que espera es de Pain.-Sasori estaba furioso.-¿Y bien? ¿Van a responder?.-_

 _-N-No es cierto, Sasori, N-Nagato se refería a o-tra cosa.-_

 _-No trates de mentirme, Konan, no trates de mentirme, yo escuché claramente como Nagato dijo que el hijo que esperas es de Pain.-_

 _-Pero, no e-es v-verdad, el hijo q-que espero es de Nagato.-Dijo Konan._

 _-Basta, Konan, ya te lo dije, no trates de mentirme, todos sabemos que mentir no se te da muy bien.-Dijo con seriedad Sasori._

 _Y Konan solo bajó la mirada, nunca podría mentirle a Sasori. Entonces Konan subió la mirada y encaró a Sasori._

 _-Si, el hijo que espero es de Pain.-Dijo la verdad Konan._

 _-¿Cómo...? Pero si él está con mi hermana...-Decía Sasori.-¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?!-Gritó Sasori, viendo mal a su amiga._

 _-No culpes a Konan, ella es inocente, el culpable de todo es Pain.-Nagato defendió a su amiga._

 _-Explícate.-Exigió Sasori._

 _Entre los tres hubo un largo silencio hasta que habló Konan._

 _-Me acosté con Pain un día que él vino borracho a mi departamento...-Dijo Konan-Yo sé que no debí hacerlo, pero... El deseo ganó y...-Konan calló un momento.-Desde hace mucho que yo estoy enamorada de Pain y aún lo amo...-La voz de Konan se oía triste.- Cuando me acosté con él yo me sentí feliz porque estaba con el hombre que amaba, la noche que pasé con Pain fue muy linda, pero...-Konan comenzó a derramar lágrimas.-Después al otro día, Pain destruyó mi momento feliz, dijo que amaba a tu hermana, que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error y yo no lo soporté y le dije que lo amaba, pero que mi amor por él se acabó porque él me ha echo daño.-_

 _Sasori no dijo nada, esperó a que su amiga dijera algo más pero no volvió a hablar._

 _-Aaaaah...-Suspiró Sasori. Sasori entendió todo, Konan no tenía la culpa de nada, era Pain el culpable de todo esto. Konan sólo era una víctima.-No tienes la culpa de nada, Konan...-_

 _Konan miró a Sasori , sorprendida. Ella pensó que el pelirrojo la odiaría, pues se había acostado con el novio de su hermana._

 _-Tengo que irme.-Dijo Sasori y comenzó a bajar las escaleras._

Y después de eso, Sasori se fue a su mansión, y ahora él estaba más concentrado en ese asunto que en su trabajo.

Pain le había sido infiel a Sakura, a su hermana. Él confió en Pain y ahora miraba que Pain no era de confianza, que era un maldito mentiroso. Y él que le había concedido la mano de su hermana a Pain en vandeja de plata. Pain era un completo mentiroso y ciego.

Mentiroso porque aún después de acostarse con Konan seguía saliendo con su hermana y decía que la amaba cuando sabía que le fue infiel. Ciego porque no se daba cuenta del amor que Konan tenía hacia él y que sus acciones la lastimaban.

-Demonios, ¿Y ahora como se lo digo a Sakura?-Susurró Sasori.

Sabía que esta noticia lastimaría a Sakura. Pero como su hermano y como quería el bien de ella tenía que encontrar una manera de decirle esta noticia a Sakura sin dañarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata Hyuga caminaba con dirección a una cafetería del centro de la ciudad de Konoha, en su rostro había pura felicidad, pues quien la había citado era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre que ella amaba. Cuando ella recibió la llamada de Naruto y le dijo que quería hablar con ella de algo importante, decidió ir a donde el rubio la había citado.

Hianta llegó a la cafetería, entró al local y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Naruto, lo encontró sentado junto a una mesa, después su felicidad se esfumó porque junto a Naruto estaba Tayuya, iba a retirarse pero después no lo hizo porque Tayuya la vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara, entonces Hinata, de mala gana se acercó, Hinata ocultó su disgusto de ver a Tayuya.

\- Naruto-kun... Tayuya.-Saludó Hinata.

-Hola, Hinata...-La saludó Naruto, Hinata notó que el rubio no la llamaba con el "cuan" y eso la entristeció .-Toma asiento, por favor.-

Hinata se sentó.

-¿Q-Querías hablar conmigo?-

-Si...-Dijo Naruto, para luego decir:-La razón por la que te hice venir es porque... Le pedí a Tayuya que me diera un tiempo porque... Estoy confundido, no sé si dejé de amarte o no o si amo a Tayuya.-

Hinata escuchaba atentamente a Naruto. Tayuya que ya sabía sobre el tema, escuchaba atentamente al rubio.

-Ella aceptó darme un tiempo para pensar correctamente y me dijo que ella iba a respetar mi decisión sea cual sea.-

-Entiendo...-

-Hinata, si tomo la decisión de regresar contigo espero que la aproveches y no cometas otro error más, pero si decido quedarme con Tayuya quiero que aceptes y respetes mi decisión. Si decido quedarme con Tayuya, quiero que respetes mi decisión y que te olvides de mi, que no puedes vivir aferrada a mi y a que yo regrese contigo.-Dijo con seriedad Naruto.

-Como Naruto-kun dijo, yo aceptaré y respetaré su decisión, sea la que sea... Si él decide regresar contigo yo no voy a interferir entre ustedes.-Dijo Tayuya.

-Así que, Hinata, ¿Respetarás mi decisión, sea cual sea? Si decido quedarme con Tayuya quiero que respetes mi decisión, pero si decido regresar contigo espero que la aproveches y no vuelvas a cometer otro error más.-

Hinata había escuchado atentamente todo lo que el rubio había dicho, ahora tenia que responder.

 _¿Qué respondo?_ Pensaba Hinata. Ella amaba aún a Naruto, ella quería que el rubio volviera con ella, quería ser feliz junto a Naruto.

 _No sólo se trata de ti y tu felicidad..._ Hinata escuchó la voz de su subconsciente. Y tenía razón, no se trataba solo de ella, se trataba de la felicidad de Naruto.

-Yo...-Comenzó a decir Hinata.-Yo acepto, acepto respetar y aceptar tu decisión, Naruto-kun.-

Naruto al escuchar a Hinata sonrió y dijo.

-Graccias, Hinata.-Agradeció Naruto. Naruto y las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que habló el rubio.

-Tengo que irme al trabajo...-Naruto se paró de donde estaba sentado.-Gracias por escucharme, Hinata y Tayuya.-Agradeció Naruto a las chicas y después se marchó.

Hinata y Tayuya vieron como Naruto se desaparecía del local hasta quedarse las dos solas.

-Quiero que sepas que no te odio, Hinata...-Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.-No tengo motivos para odiarte y que aceptaré y respetaré la decisión de Naruto-kun, sea cual sea. Si él decide regresar contigo yo no me entrometeré entre ustedes... Pero si decide quedarse conmigo, espero que respetes y aceptes su decisión...-Tayuya vio la hora en su reloj de mano y luego se levantó de donde estaba sentada.-Tengo que irme, Hinata me gustaría ser tu amiga sin importar la decisión de Naruto-kun y sin que haya rencores.-Y después de decir eso, Tayuya se fue.

Hinata se quedó sola, se había sorprendido al oír las palabreas de Tayuya. Hinata pensó que la pelirroja la odiaba, pero ahora se enteraba que no era así. Se sintió una completa idiota al odiar a Tayuya pues ella no le había hecho nada malo.

-Si, me gustaría ser tu amiga, Tayuya...-Susurró Hinata y con una sonrisa se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se marchó.

Tal vez algún día sin que los sentimientos y el amor por Naruto, ella y Tayuya podrían ser amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain había llegado a la mansión de Sasori, había recibido una llamada del pelirrojo diciendo que quería hablar con él. Cuando Pain recibió la llamado, logró oír a Sasori serio y enojado, se preguntaba que era lo que tenía así a su amigo. Pain ya había entrado a la mansión, fue recibido por un sirviente que lo llevó hasta el despacho de Sasori el cual ya lo esperaba.

Pain no sabía que Sasori ya se había enterado que había engañado a su hermana.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-Preguntó Pain. Sasoro solo lo veía con seriedad.

-Aye fui a visitar a Konan y me enteré de algo, no, de muchas cosas.-Respondió Sasori.

-Y… ¿De qué te enteraste?-

-No lo sé, dímelo tu.-Dijo Sasori.

Pain no entendió a que se refería Sasori.

-No sé a que te refieres.-Dijo Pain.

-Pai...-Sasori hizo un silencio y luego dijo:-Te acostaste con Konan.-No lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

Y Pain al oír al pelirrojo, se puso totalmente pálido. Sasori se había enterado de su secreto, secreto que juró llevarse a la tumba.

-¿C-Cómo...? ¿Quién...?-Tartamudeaba Pain.

-Nagato y Konan me dijeron... ¡Y Konan también dijo que el hijo que espera es tuyo!-Lo último lo gritó Sasori.

-¿Qué?-Logró pronunciar Pain. ¿Sasori dijo que el bebé que Konan esperaba era suyo? -Pero si ella me dijo que era de Nagato.-Dijo Pain.

-¡Entonces si es cierto!-Gritó Sasori.-¡Le has mentido a mi hermana!-

-Yo... Si.-Logró decir Pain y de pronto sintió el impacto del puño de Sasori en su rostro.

-Le has mentido a MI hermana. Te dije que si le mentías o hacías daño te partiría la cara.-Dijo furioso Sasori.

De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando entrar a la persona que Sasori no quería que se enterara aún. Sakura.

-¿Es cierto eso, Pain?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Sasori.

-Acabo de llegar de mi clase y oí ruidos y escuché todo.-Respondió Sakura, quien no paraba de ver a Pain. En los ojos de Sakura habían lágrimas de decepción.

-Sakura...-Trataba de decir Pain.-Yo...-

-Responde, Pain.¿Es cierto lo que dijo mi hermano?-

Y Pain sabía que no podía mentirle más a Sakura, así que respondió:

-Sí.-

-Era todo lo que quería oír.-Dijo Sakura y después se marchó de ahí.

-¡Sakura, espera!-Dijo Pain, pero fue detenido por Sasori.

-Déjala, si vas tras ella, la harás sufrir más.-Dijo Sasori.-Creo que será mejor que te vayas y dejes sola a mi hermana.-

Pain sólo obedeció y se marchó de la mansión.

Cuando salió del hogar de los Haruno caminó hasta llegar a su casa. Se sentía triste y un desgraciado, Sakura no merecía que le mintiera, no merecía eso. Pensó en Konan y en su hijo. Su hijo. De él y de Konan.

-Maldición...-Pain comenzó a llorar.-Maldición... Lo eché todo a perder. Sakura, Konan, perdónenme.- Pedía Pain.

Pedía que Sakura lo perdonara porque la había lastimado al no decirle de su infidelidad y porque se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba en realidad, que solo fue una fantasía y que a la que en realidad amaba era a Konan. A Konan, la mujer que esperaba un hijo suyo, la que le había dicho que lo sacaría de su corazón, a la que más le hizo daño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo, creo que aquí se sierra el Painsaku. Pobre de Pain. ahora está llorando, igual yo T.T hice este capítulo mientras oía Ciego, canción de Reik y me a hecho llorar.

Bueno, me despido y espero sus comentarios.


	31. Capítulo Treinta y Uno

Hola! Tardé en dar señales de vida, lo sé, pero después de que publiqué el mensaje, del cual sé que muchas tal vez me odian por darles casi un infarto, me fui a visitar a mis abuelos y apenas llegué ayer. Pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, porque a mí la verdad no me gusta, estoy entre Lo borro y escribo otro o lo dejo, así que no sé si me salió bien.

¡QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS Y A TODOS POR CONVENCERME DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA! SIN SUS COMENTARIOS TAL VEZ YA HABRÍA BORRADO LA HISTORIA.

Disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y uno

En la mansión Uchiha, estaban Izumi, Mikoto, Shion, Tayuya y Sakura. Todas ellas estaban viendo los últimos preparativos para la boda de Izumi e Itachi. Mikoto tenía una libreta donde anotaba las últimas cosas que se tenían que hacer y lo que ya se habían hecho. Las demás ayudaban a Mikoto diciéndole que era lo que ya se había realizado y que era lo que faltaba para la boda.

Mikoto revisaba la nota que había escrito en el cuaderno, fijándose de que ya nada faltaba y que todo ya estaba hecho para el día de la boda. Sólo faltaba esperar el gran día, dentro de poco Izumi e Itachi serán esposos.

-Ahora que ya nada nos falta, podemos estar seguras de que la boda será un éxito.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Ya tenemos todo cubierto, solo falta esperar el gran día.-Dijo Shion.-¿Nerviosa, Izumi?-

-S-Sólo un poco.-Contestó la futura Uchiha.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Mikoto a su nuera.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me pongo nerviosa.-Respondió Izumi.

-Todo saldrá bien, Izumi-san...-Dijo Tayuya.

-Tayuya tiene razón, todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Sakura.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos todo esto, ¿Que tal si vamos a comer un poco de postre?-Invitó la Uchiha Mayor.

Y las demás asintieron. Comenzaron a caminar con dirección hacia la cocina para merendar, Izumi se detuvo para hablarle a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura...-La pelirrosa detuvo su caminar al escuchar la voz de Izumi.

-¿Sí, Izumi?-Preguntó la pelirrosa.

Cuando se quedaron las dos solas en medio del salón Izumi hizo su pregunta.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-¿Porqué la pregunta?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Porque durante todo este rato te vi extraña...-Respondió Izumi.

Sakura bajó la mirada al suelo, su semblante era triste. Un silencio se hizo entre lasdos chicas.

-Aaaahh...-Suspiró con cansancio Sakura, para luego decir:-Me enteré de que Pain se acostó con una chica llamada Konan y que además está embarazada de él.-

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan...-Dijo Izumi.-Debió ser duro para ti enterarte de eso.-

-Si...-Respondió Sakura.-Pero ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no estaba del todo enamorada de Pain, creo que sólo sentía un cariño por él ya que me hizo olvidar lo que Sasuke hizo conmigo... Pero me molesta y me entristece que Pain me haya ocultado que se acostó con otra y que lo haya hecho durante el tiempo que salimos juntos.-

Izumi solo escuchaba lo que Sakura le decía.

-Creo que nunca seré feliz con alguien.-Dijo tristemente Sakura.

-No digas eso, Sakura-chan...-Dijo Izumi a la pelirrosa.-Tal vez lo que te acaba y te a pasado sea sólo una prueba, sé y estoy segura de que pronto serás feliz al lado del amor de tu vida. Sólo no redes por vencida. Además, conozco a alguien que está loco por ti...-Y después de decir eso, Izumi retomó el camino dejando a Sakura sola en el salón.

 _*¿Alguien está enamorado de mí? ¿Quien?*_ Pensaba Sakura, sin saber que se trataba de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un edificio de departamentos, se encontraba un hombre sentado en un sofá de una pieza, en su mano derecha tenía un vaso que contenía wisky del más fino. Su semblante era serio y macabro. Sonrió, pues su venganza se acercaba.. Muy pronto Uchiha Sasuke estaría de rodillas ante él pidiendo piedad.

-Orochimaru-sama, acaban de venir la señorita Kain y el joven Toneri.-Le avisó uno de sus súbditos.

-Hazlos pasar.-Ordenó Orochimaru.

-Si, Orochimaru-sama.-El sirviente de Orochimaru se retiró para después hacer pasar a Karin y a Toneri.

-Orochimaru...-Dijo Toneri.

Orochimaru se paró de donde estaba sentado y encaró a sus cómplices.

-Que sorpresa verlos de nuevo, mis queridos amigos.-Dijo Orochimaru.

-Déjate de estupideces y dinos ¿Hasta cuando pondremos en marcha todo lo planeado?-Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Tan urgidos están?-Dijo burlón Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru, Karin y yo ya estamos hartos de tanto esperar, así que habla de una vez y dinos hasta cuando comenzaremos con todo lo planeado.-Dijo Toneri ya harto de tanto esperar y no hacer nada por tener a Hinata.

-Muy pronto, sólo tenemos que esperar el día tan especial de Itachi Uchiha y empezar a trabajar...-Dijo Orochimaru.-Me enteré de que Itachi y su esposa llevarán a su hermanito Sasuke y la hermana de Sasori a su luna de miel para que ellos regresen.-

-¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda?.-Preguntó Karin.

-Que tú, mi querida Karin irás a donde ellos vayan y arruinarás sus vacaciones. Seducirás a Sasuke y lo drogarás para que te de las acciones de las Empresas Uchiha.-

-¿Y yo que haré?-Preguntó Toneri.

-Solo esperar, ya tengo planeado como tendrás a tu Hinata.-Respondió Orochimaru a Toneri.-Pero sólo hay que esperar un poco más para cumplir nuestros objetivos.-Dijo Orochimaru.

Pronto, muy pronto Orochimaru destruiría a Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día, un pelinaranja se encontraba en la mansión de los hermanos Haruno, había ido para poder hablar con Sakura. Cuando había llegado a la mansión no quería entrar, tenía miedo por cómo reaccionaría la pelirrosa, pero se armó de valor llamó a la puerta y lo dejaron entrar. Tenía que hablar con Sakura sobre todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que le había mentido a Sakura y que tal vez no lo perdonaría nunca. Pero tenía que intentar disculparse con ella para ya no tener más problemas y hacer sufrir a la pelirrosa con sus estupideces.

No solo se tenía que disculpar con Sakura, sino también con Konan. Gracias a sus idioteces y su supuesto amor que tenía hacia la pelirrosa había herido a Konan, la chica que lo amaba profundamente y de la que se dio cuenta que de verdad amaba y esperaba un hijo suyo.

Pero sabía que no podría recuperar a Konan y a su hijo. Le había hecho mucho daño.

-Pain...-El nombrado escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa, que había llegado al salón donde estaba.

-Sakura... Yo...-Pain no sabía que decir.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-Lo siento, Sakura...-Logró decir Pain.

Sakura solo se quedó callada para escuchar lo que Pain tenía que decirle.

-Lo siento mucho, te prometí serte fiel y hacerte feliz y no cumplí mis promesas... Sé que me odias y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo...-Decía Pain.-Pero lo que más lamento es no poder amarte, creí que estaba enamorado de ti, pero solo fue un sueño y gracias a eso perdí a la mujer que de verdad amo y que me amó.-Pain comenzó a derramar lágrimas.-Pérdoname, solo te pido eso.-

Sakura bajó la mirada al suelo. Había escuchado con atención al pelinaranja.

-Yo...-Comenzó a decir Sakura.- Te perdono, Pain y también lo siento, creí que te amaba, pero no fue así, pero te agradezco mucho el haberme hecho feliz, poder hacer que olvidara lo que Sasuke me hizo sufrir, el estar ahí para hacerme feliz.-Sakura dejó de hablar para tomar aire y luego decir:-No voy a negar que me dolió que me mintieras, pero tal vez tenía que pasar para que lo que había entre nosotros terminara y no fueramos infelices.-

-Gracias, Sakura... Por lo menos pude tener tu perdón...-Dijo tristemente Pain.-Pero aún así, por culpa de mis estupideces perdí a la mujer que de verdad amo.-

-Lamento eso, Pain.-

-Descuida, creo que me lo tengo merecido.-

-Si la amas... No te rindas y lucha por ella.-Lo animó Sakura.

-¿Tu crees que después de todo lo malo que le hice ella me perdone y me vuelva a amar?-Preguntó Pain.

-No lo sé, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.-Respondió Sakura.

-Gracias, Sakura, lo voy a intentar. Sakura ¿Podemos por lo menos ser amigos?-

-Claro.-Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

-Entonces, amigos.-

-Si, amigos.-Dijo Sakura y Pain y ella se abrazaron como señal de que todo estaba en el pasado y que ahora serían amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konan se encontraba en su departamento comiendo, casi no comía porque estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Sasori, sabía que Sasori le reclamaría a Pain y Pain se enteraría de que ella le había mentido al decirle que el hijo que esperaba era de Nagato. Y cuando Pain se enterara le reclamaría y ella ya no sabía que le le respondería.

 _*¿Qué le diré ahora cuando se entere de la verdad...?*_ Los pensamientos de Konan se vieron interrumpidos al oír el timbre. Se paró para atender. Y cuando Konan abrió, vio que quien había tocado era Pain.

-Hola, Konan.-Saludó Pain, quien traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas.

-Ho-Hola, Pain.-

-Son para ti...-Pain le dio el ramo a Konan, quien tomó en sus manos el ramo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Konan a Pain.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, silencio que para Pain se hizo eterno.

-Konan, yo... Ya me enteré de que el bebé que esperas es mío.-Comenzó a decir Pain.-Y también terminé mi relación con Sakura...-

-Y supongo que ahora me vienes a reclamar y culparme por tu ruptura...-Dijo Konan.

-¡No!-Dijo rápidamente Pain.-Terminé con ella porque me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta de que estaba ciego y que el amor que tenía por ella era una mera alucinación, me di cuenta de que en realidad amo a otra, a una chica tan especial, que siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha amado infinitamente... Esa chica eres tú Konan.-

Konan no pudo más y comenzó a dejar escapar lágrimas.

-Konan, te amo, te amo.-

-¿Y q-qué quieres que te diga y haga ahora? ¿Quieres que te diga, Pain yo también, olvídemos todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Quieres que te abrace y que haga como si no hubiera sufrido por tu culpa? ¿Eso quieres?-Konan dejaba escapar lágrimas que le dolían.

-Sé que me odias por herirte y haberte roto el corazón...-Pain fue interrumpido por la pelimorada.

-Sí, te odio.-

-Pero déjame arreglar todo lo malo que te hice pasar.-

-Eso te costará.-Dijo Konan y acto seguido le devovió el ramo a Pain y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Konan! ¡Konan, abre por favor! Te... Te amo.-Decía Pain.

Konan seguía sollozando, aún amaba a Pain, pero aún así lo odiaba por el daño que le provocó a su corazón. Aún seguía escuchando la voz de Pain, etonces para ya no oírla, encendió su estéreo y puso música a alto volumen.

-¡Konan, por favor!-Seguía diciendo Pain. Comenzó a llorar, Konan lo odiaba.-Te amo, Konan y haré lo posible para que me perdones.-Susurró por último, para después irse de ahí. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para recuperar a Konan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba en su oficina trabajando, estaba concentrado leyendo unos documentos, cuando de repente la puerta de su oficina fue abierta y de ella entró su hermano Itachi que traía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó Sasuke sin desapartar la vista de los papeles.

-Te traigo un chisme que te gustará y te hará feliz.-Dijo Itachi.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste chismoso?-Dijo Sasuke ahora mirando a su hermano.

-No lo sé.-Respondió Itachi. Pero el chisme que te traigo te gustará...-Comenzó a decir Itachi.-Izumi me contó que Sakura-chan y Pain terminaron.-

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Sasuke sin poder creer eso.

-Qué Sakura-chan y Pain...-

-Sí te escuché bien.-

-¿Entonces porqué preguntas de nuevo?-

-Es que no me lo puedo creer, wow, esto es bueno. sin competencia podré recuperar a mi Sakura.-

-Sí, yo también pensé eso. Además sólo falta poco para mi boda y para que mi plan entre en marcha. Pero de una vez te digo, Sasuke, no lo eches a perder.-

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sasuke.* _Muy pronto, mi Cerezo, tu, Sarada y yo estaremos juntos como debe ser.*_ Pensaba Sasuke. Muy pronto su amada Sakura y él estarán juntos de nuevo y serán felices junto con su hija Sarada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, y gracias otra vez por animarme a seguir con la historia. Pronto me pondré a hacer el nuevo capítulo y se los traeré cuando lo tenga listo!


	32. Capítulo Treinta y Dos

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo Treinta y Dos =) Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y antes de que se me olvide, me hice una nueva cuenta de wattpad, la hice por si perdía esta y para publicar mas historias y adaptaciones.

Lugares donde publico mis historias

En wattpad, mis dos cuentas son

LupitaUchihaHaruno96 en esta están todas mis historias y adaptaciones.

LupitaMorenoA96 en esta sólo está un pequeño oneshot, muy pronto publicaré más historias en esta

En fanfices

diamante uchiha

Cómo me tardé con el capítulo, hoy subiré uno más como disculpa.

Bueno, ahora disfruten de la lectura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y Dos

Era otro día más para Sakura, se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión sembrando más flores de cualquier tipo y color. Junto con ella estaba su hija Sarada recostada en una manta que la pelirrosa había puesto en el verde pasto para que su hija no se ensuciara. Como hoy no tenía clases de repostería, se dispuso a sembrar mas flores en el jardín. La pelirrosa estaba sembrando rosas de color blancas y rojas. A Sakura le encantaban las flores, ya sean exóticas o las ya conocidas y le encantaba sembrarlas, como solía hacer con su difunta madre Mebuki.

Su madre le había enseñado a sembrar flores y cuidarlas.

El pensar en su mamá la entristecía, pues ella junto con su padre habían muerto dejándola a ella totalmente sola, pero luego recordaba que tenía a su hermano Sasori, a ese hermano que había perdido y ahora había encontrado.

*T _e extraño, mamá... Sasori y yo te extrañamos…*_ Pensaba Sakura mientras contemplaba una rosa blanca.

-Sakura...-La pelirrosa escuchó la voz de su cuñada Shion.

-Shion. Hola...-Dijo Sakura mientras se paraba de donde estaba agachada junto con su hija en brazos.

-¡Necesito de tu ayuda!-Dijo Shion.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Sakura.

Shion se acercó a la chica pelirrosa, el semblante de Shion era de preocupación y miedo.

-Estoy embarazada...-Soltó Shion.

-¿Qué?-Murmuró Sakura.

-¡Ay, Sakura! Tengo miedo.-

-Tranquila, eso es una buena noticia, deberías estar feliz.-

-Si lo estoy, pero tengo miedo por como se tome la noticia Sasori. ¿Y si me pide que aborte? Sakura tengo miedo.-Shion comenzó a llorar.

-No, tranquila, no llores que te puede hacer mal...-Decía Sakura.-¿De cuanto estás?-

-D-De dos se-manas-Contestó sollozando la rubia.

-No te preocupes, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. Pero Sasori tiene que saberlo.-

-Pero no sé como decirle que estoy embarazada.-

-No te preocupes yo te ayudaré.-Dijo Sakura a su cuñada.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.-Dijo Shion, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Shion se sentía ahora mejor, pues con la ayuda de Sakura podría decirle a Sasori que estaba esperando un bebé de los dos.

Sólo esperaba que Sasori no se enojara con ella y le pidiera que abortara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konan se encontraba en su departamento acompañada por Nagato, quien había ido a verla cuando había recibido la llamada de la pelimorada. Cuando llegó al departamento de Konan, entró con la llave extra que le había dado Konan a él y cuando entro al hogar de la chica, la vio triste y supuso que fue por culpa de Pain. Konan le había contado todo sobre la visita de Pain y que le había dicho que la amaba. Konan le había pedido un consejo a Nagato sobre lo ocurrido.

-Si lo sigues amando, dale una oportunidad de que te recupere, pero no se lo pongas fácil... Pero si ya no lo amas, entonces dile que te deje en paz y que no quieres saber nada de él.-

Konan escuchó atentamente a su amigo. Ella seguía amando a Pain. Así que le daría una última oportunidad, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil. No. Pain tenía que sufrir.

-Gracias, Nagato.-Dijo Konan a Nagato.

-Bueno, te dejo y cuídate.-Konan acompañó a Nagato hacia la entrada y cuando abrió la puerta vio que afuera estaba Pain, el pelinaranja veía molesto a Nagato y el pelirrojo sonrió, pues sabía que su amigo estaba celoso y molesto de que él estuviera junto a Konan.-Nos vemos-Nagato besó a Konan en la mejilla.

Pain al ver que Nagato había besado a Konan, se molestó aun más. Tenía ganas de matar a Nagato. El pelirrojo sonrió pues había logrado poner más celoso a Pain.

-A-Adiós.-Respondió Konan sonrojada por el beso de Nagato y después de eso Nagato se marchó.-Hola, Pain...-

-Hola, Konan... Te traje esto.-Pain le dio una bolsa de regalo a la pelimorada.

-Gracias.-Dijo Konan.

-Puedes abrirlo, si quieres.-Dijo Pain y Konan abrió la bolsa y de ahí sacó un mameluco amarillo con dibujos de perritos y osos.

-Pain, es lindo, gracias.-Dijo Konan

-De nada.-Respondió Pain.-Konan, lo que ayer te dije, que te amo. Es cierto, te amo y espero que me des una oportunidad.-

-Pain, me hiciste daño. Rompiste mi corazón, me dijiste que amabas a esa chica y eso me dolió y mucho...-

-Lo siento, Konan. Por eso dame una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.-

-No sé que decirte...-

-Por favor, Konan.-

-Yo... Hablaremos de eso otro día.-Dijo Konan y le serró la puerta a Pain en la cara.

-Rayos...-Se quejó Pain. De nuevo le pasó lo mismo, Konan le serró la puerta en las narices. -¿Y ahora que hago?-Dijo Pain. Entonces se acordó de Sakura. Decidió que iría a su mansión a pedirle un consejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, en la mansión de los hermanos Haruno, se encontraban Sasori y su hermana Sakura cenando junto con Shion y Naruto. Todos comían y de vez en cuando hablaban. Shion no podía cenar, pues estaba nerviosa ya que Sakura la había animado a decirle a Sasori sobre su embarazo. Tenía miedo de que su amado reaccionara mal ante la noticia.

-Está deliciosa la cena. Incluso hicieron mis platillos favoritos.-Decía Sasori.

Sakura y Shion habían hecho los platillos preferidos de Sasori para tenerlo contento y manteniera esa alegría en el momento en que Shion le diera la noticia.

-Que bueno que te guste, amor.-Dijo Shion.

Sakura le hizo señas a Shion para que ya le dijera la noticia a Sasori.

-Sasori, te tengo que decir algo importante.-Sasori puso atención a su novia.-Bu-Bueno, verás, meacabo de enterar de algo...-

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó Sasori.

-Y-Yo... Yo estoy... Embarazada.-Dijo al fin Shion.

 _Estoy embarazada._

 _Embarazada._

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Sasori. De repente el pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse pálido. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho su novia?

-¿Sasori?-Murmuró Shion al verlo callado y totalmente pálido. Como respuesta, Shion vio como su novio caía al suelo desmayado.-¡Sasori!-

-¡Hermano!-Dijo Sakura al ver caer a su hermano. Shion, Sakura y Naruto se levantaron de donde estaban sentados, Naruto levantó a Sasori.

-Oye, Sasori..-Naruto le daba de palmadas en las mejillas al pelirrojo para que despertara.

Sasori comenzó a reaccionar.

-Ay, ¿Qué me pasó?...-Murmuró Sasori.-¡Shion! ¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste? ¿Estas embarazada?-

Shion solo asintió.

-Dios, eso es una gran noticia.-Dijo Sasori y abrazó a su novia.

-¿No estás molesto?-

-Por supuesto que no. Al contrario, estoy feliz.-

Shion solo sonrió y besó a su novio. Al fin le había dicho la noticia a Sasori. Se sentía feliz, pues el pelirrojo no se molestó con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día Pain había regresado al departamento de Konan, dispuesto a acercarse a Konan como le había aconsejado Sakura.

 _-Creo que debes llevarle regalos, ramos de flores y demostrarle cuanto la amas. Acercarte a ella poco a poco para que ella te deje entrar n su vida de nuevo.-_

Pain estaba en el departamento de Konan, haciendo labores domésticos, al principio Konan nolo dejaba entrar y ayudarla, pero luego de hablar con ella, la convenció. Konan miraba a Pain lavar los platos. Le daba un poco de lastima hacer sufrir al pelinaranja, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que él la había hecho sufrir mucho.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-Preguntó Konan.

-Ya casi termino.-Respondió Pain.-lListo, terminé.-

-Gracias Pain.-

-De nada.-

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Un silencio que no era incómodo. De repente l reloj que Konan tenía colgado en la pared sonó, marcando las 7:30 PM. Pain supo que ya era hora de irse a casa.

-Me tengo que ir, Konan. Mañana vendré otra vez a ayudarte.-

Konan lo acompañó a la puerta de entrada. Pain se despidió de Konan con un beso cerca de los labios. Ese casi beso hizo sonrojar a Konan.

-Nos vemos.-Susurró Pain en el oído de Konan.

-A-Adiós.-Dijo la pelimorada y después cerró la puerta. El corazón le latía como loco a Konan. Posó sus dedos en sus labios, tuvo suerte de resistirse ante ese mino beso, de lo contrario ella y Pain estarían haciendo otras cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Al otro día, en la mansión de los Uchihas, estaban Mikoto junto con su esposo e hijos desayunando. Los tres hombre, como siempre hablaban de negocios. y de la pronta boda de Itachi con Izumi.

-Ya sólo faltan tres días para la boda.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Si... Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.-Dijo Fugaku a su hijo mayor.

-Pero no olviden de que también se acerca el comienzo de mi plan para que mi otouto recupere a Sakura-chan.

-Cierto... Sasuke, no eches a perder esta oportunidad.-Le dijo Mikoto a su segundo hijo.

-Lo sé mamá.-Respondió Sasuke.

Solo faltaban tres días para que la boda de Itachi se celebrara y con ella entrara en marcha el plan de Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tal vez no les guste como quedó, pero es que se me estaban acabando las ideas, pero el siguiente capitulo creo que si les gustará.


	33. Capítulo Treinta y Tres

Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de Tu Peor Error! Espero que les guste mucho!

¡Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y Tres

Era lunes, inicio de semana, Sasuke se encontraba trabajando en la oficina de su empresa, en su rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad, cosa rara en él pues su semblante siempre era de pura seriedad, la razón de su felicidad era porque pronto recuperaría a Sakura, a su flor de Cerezo. Muy pronto ella y él estarían de nuevo juntos con su hija Sarada. También estaba feliz porque se le presentaba esta oportunidad de recuperar a Sakura y no la desaprovecharía.

Daría lo mejor de él para poder recuperar el amor de su amada Sakura y cuando la recuperara haría hasta lo imposible por borrar las heridas que le provocó a ella por no creerle a ella y a sus palabras y a su corazón.

 _*Muy pronto, mi Sakura, tu y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo...*_ Pensaba Sasuke.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke fue abierta por su hermano mayor, Itachi.

-Hola, otouto.-Dijo Itachi.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó Sasuke al ver a su hermano.

-Solo paso a decirte que ya hice las reservaciones en el hotel.-Informó Itachi.

-¿Solo eso?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Si.-

-Supongo que reservaste tres habitaciones...-Dijo Sasuke. Sasuke no recibió palabras de Itachi, más que una sonrisa maliciosa.-Reservaste tres habitaciones, ¿Cierto?-

-Eso, mi querido hermano, lo sabrás después.-Dijo Itachi y después salió de la oficina dejando a Sasuke con la duda.

Itachi caminó a su oficina con una sonrisa, su hermano lo iba a amar como un Dios después de que se enterara que Sakura y su otouto compartirían habitación. Oh, si que lo adoraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelirroja de lentes estaba en un departamento de mal prestigio, estaba desayunando lo que se había hecho para desayunar, la comida que se había hecho como siempre no le quedaba bien, pero de todos modos se comió lo que había hecho, en la pequeña mesa donde estaba sentada tenía un periódico que en la portada traía la fotografía de todos los integrantes de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha. En el periódico decía que muy pronto se celebraría la boda de Itachi Uchiha con Izumi Otoshiro, se decía que sería la boda del año.

En el periódico también traía información de Sasuke Uchiha, decía que el segundo hijo de la familia Uchiha y que era el presidente de la famosa empresa automotriz, Las Empresas Uchiha. Que estaba divorciado y que estaba libre.

También decía que había rumores de que Sasuke estaba pretendiendo a Sakura Haruno, la hermana menor del empresario Sasori Haruno, mejor conocido en el mundo empresarial como Sasori Akasuna. El periódico mostraba fotos donde se veía a Sasuke salir de varias tiendas con bolsas de regalos y verlo ir con esas mismas bolsas a la mansión Haruno.

-Maldición.-Karin tomó el periódico molesta y lo hizo pedazos.-Sasuke es mío y ninguna rata de estúpido pelo rosa me lo quitará.-

Karin no dejaría que ninguna estúpida zorra le quitara lo es de ella, si alguien se interponía entre ella y su Sasukito, no tendría piedad con nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un departamento de alto prestigio se encontraba Toneri Otsusuki tomando una copa, mientras pensaba en ella, en Hinata.

 _*Pronto serás mía, Hinata, mía y sólo mía…*_ Pensaba Toneri. A su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de la primera vez en que la conoció y se enamoró de ella…

 _Él caminaba por los pasillos de la Preparatoria de Konohagakure buscando el salón de Biología, era nuevo en esa institución y en la ciudad, su madre Kaguya Otsusuki y él se habían mudado recientemente, Toneri no conocía a nadie y la ciudad, todos eran unos extraños para él y él era un extraño para los demás. Toneri iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había chocado con él._

 _-Auch.-Toneri escuchó un quejido de una joven._

 _-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó Toneri, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse._

 _-N-No hay problema…-Dijo la chica alzando la mirada hacia él._

 _Toneri se quedó mudo al ver a la joven, era hermosa, su cabello era largo y negro con reflejos azulados, sus ojos eran de un color perla y eran preciosos y su piel era suave y delicada._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo la chica._

 _Toneri se quedó hipnotizado al ver a la chica y salió de su hipnosis al escucharla y entonces contestó:_

 _-¿Eeeh? Si.-Respondió Toneri cuando escuchó la voz de la joven._

- _Mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.-Se presentó la chica._

 _-To-Toneri Otsusuki.-Respondió él._

 _-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?-Preguntó Hinata._

 _-Si, mi madre y yo nos acabamos de mudar y soy nuevo en la ciudad y aquí en la preparatoria.-Respondió Toneri-¿Podrías decirme donde está el salón de Biología?_

 _-Claro, sígueme, yo también me dirijo ahí.-Respondió Hinata y Toneri siguió a la chica._

 _Cuando llegaron al salón el profesor que impartía la clase lo presentó a los alumnos, el profesor hizo que Toneri se sentara junto a Hinata, en toda la clase Toneri no dejó de mirar a Hinata, Toneri se sonrojaba cuando Hinata le sonreía. Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte cuando él miraba a la Hyuga y entonces supo que se había enamorado de Hinata en el momento en que la vio._

 _Después cuando terminó su primer día de clases, regresó a casa, cuando llegó a casa, su madre Kaguya le dijo que irían a visitar a un viejo amigo de ella. Salieron de su casa con rumbo a la casa del amigo de su madre y al llegar vio a un hombre de cabello largo y castaño y ojos perla._

 _-Hiashi. Es un gusto volver a verte.-Dijo Kaguya.-Te presento a mi hijo Toneri.-_

 _Toneri saludó al hombre._

 _-Mucho gusto…-Dijo Hiashi a Toneri.-Kaguya, te presento a mi sobrino Neji y a mis dos hijas Hinata y Hanabi.-_

 _Cuando se presentaron todos, Hinata y Toneri habían salido al jardín de la mansión Hyuga para hablar un poco._

 _-No sabía que tu madre conocía a mi padre, Toneri-kun.-_

 _-Ni yo.-Respondió Toneri_

 _Y desde ese entonces la familia Hyuga y Otsusuki fueron muy unidos._

 _Pero después… cuando Toneri cursaba la Universidad, su madre murió de una enfermedad al corazón, Toneri fue cuidado por los Hyuga hasta que recibió su herencia, Toneri estuvo todo el tiempo muy deprimido por la pérdida de su madre, todos le daban ánimos, pero la que más lo animaba era Hinata, ella siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo feliz y Toneri cada vez se enamoraba de Hinata._

 _Luego de que pasó un año de la muerte de la madre de Toneri, Hinata se distanció de Toneri, lo cual hizo que Toneri se preguntara si había hecho algo malo para que Hinata se alejara de él. Pero después se enteró de que Hinata tenía nuevos amigo, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, unos chicos demasiado pobres. Entonces, un día Toneri fue a hablar con Hinata para que dejara de juntarse con esos chicos sin clase._

 _-¡No te permito que hables así de ellos!-Le había gritado._

 _-Lo siento…-Se disculpó Toneri.-Es sólo que ya no pasas tiempo conmigo.-_

 _-Oh, lo lamento, Toneri-kun, teprometo que pasaré más tiempo contigo.-Prometió Hinata._

 _Y lo que Hinata prometió lo cumplió. Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Toneri. Un día en que ellos dos estaban en un parque comiendo helados, Toneri había decidido revelarle sus sentimientos a Hinata._

 _-Hinata, tengo algo que decirte…-Dijo Toneri._

 _-Yo también, Toneri-kun.-_

 _-¿A sí? Pues habla tu primero.-_

 _-E-Estoy e-enamorda de uno de mis amigos.-Dijo Hinata con un sonrojo._

 _Toneri al escucharla decir eso, se puso nervioso, emocionado y feliz al pensar que se trataba de él._

 _-¿Y q-quien es?-Preguntó Toneri en un tartamudeo._

 _-Es Naruto-kun…-Respondió Hinata.-Él es muy lindo y noble conmigo y con los demás-_

 _Entonces, Toneri al escucharla decir ese nombre, sintió su mundo caer. Ella estaba enamorada de ese rubio estúpido. ¡De ese! ¡De ese estúpido y no de él! Esto debería de ser una broma, una broma de mal gusto. Toneri comenzó a sentir odio, un odio profundo hacia ese chico estúpido. Quería matarlo, desaparecerlo de ahí, del mundo y de Hinata._

 _-Aaah…-Logró decir Toneri._

 _-¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme, Toneri-kun?_

 _-Quería decirte… Que… Eres una gran amiga.-Pronunció Toneri._

 _Después de esa revelación Toneri se alejó de Hinata, ya no le hablaba a Hinata, no la llamaba, ya no salía con ella. Entonces Hinata se preocupó por eso y decidió preguntarle el porqué de su alejamiento tan repentino._

 _-¿Quieres saber porqué?-Dijo Toneri a Hinata.-Me alejé de ti porque te amo, Hinata, te amo que no soporto verte con ese chico.-_

 _-Yo... Lo lamento tanto, Toneri-kun, pero yo amo a Naruto-kun.-_

 _Y después de eso Toneri y Hinata se alejaron de forma definitiva._

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos…

-Eres mía, Hinata, mía y sólo mía…-Dijo Toneri.- Y cuando te tenga en mis brazos nunca te soltaré, te haré olvidar a ese idiota y te obligaré a amarme a mí.-Prometió Toneri.

Hinata era de él y de nadie más, si alguien se interponía entre ellos dos, lo mataría…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain se encontraba en la mansión de los Haruno, había ido a ver a su ahora amiga Sakura a pedirle consejos para que pudiera recuperar el amor de Konan. Pain y Sakura se encontraban en los sofás de un salón de la gran casa.

-Eh hecho de todo para que me perdone.-Decía Pain a Sakura.-… Pero nada funciona.-

-Mmmm…-Murmuró Sakura, mientras pensaba.-¿Ya intentaste hacerle algo que a ella le guste? Como un postre.-

-Que buena idea…-Dijo Pain.- A ella le gusta la tarta de frutilla. Le prepararé una.-

-Joven Sakura.-Dijo un sirviente apareciendo en el salón.-El joven Sasuke acaba de venir.-

-En seguida lo atiendo.-Dijo Sakura y con eso el empleado se marchó.

-Bueno, yo te dejo para que atiendas.-Dijo Pain a Sakura.

-Si y cualquier cosa que necesites te ayudaré.-

Pain comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero luego se detuvo para preguntarle algo a Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro.-

-¿Aún amas a Sasuke?-

-Yo…-Sakura no sabía que decir, la pregunta de Pain la tomó por sorpresa.-N-No.-Respondió Sakura no muy convencida por su respuesta.

-No te creo.-Dijo Pain.-Sé que aun lo amas, lo he sabido durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo. Creí que podía hacerte olvidar de él…-

-Y lo hiciste.-

-No, sólo te ayudé a curar un poco tus heridas, no a olvidarlo para siempre...-Pain hizo una pausa para después seguir hablando.-Si te hubiera hecho olvidarlo, tus ojos no brillarían o te sonrojarías cada vez que él viene a ver a su hija. Lo noté cuando él vino por primera vez a visitar a Sarada.-Dijo Pain.-Sakura, si aun lo amas perdónalo y vuelve con él antes de que sea tarde, sé que él aun te ama, pero si no lo perdonas él se rendirá y podría encontrar a alguien más…-Con esas palabras Pain se marchó.

Sakura se quedó muda al escuchar a Pain.

-Sakura…-La voz de Sasuke la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sasuke. ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Sasuke a verla un poco ida.

-Si, estoy bien.-Respondió la pelirrosa.-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Sólo te traía la invitación para la boda de Itachi e Izumi…-Sasuke le entregó la invitación a Sakura.-Te la iban a traer ellos, pero me pidieron que yo lo hiciera ya que ellos fueron a comprar las últimas cosas para la boda.-

-Gracias.-Respondió Sakura al tomar el sobre. La invitación era de olor beige, traía listón de azul marino y blanco haciendo un delicado moño y llevaba las iniciales de Itachi e Izumi.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, iré a comprar la ropa que usaré para la boda.-Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.-Nos vemos pronto.-Susurró Sasuke en el oído de la pelirrosa. Sakura se estremeció al escucharlo.

-A-Adiós.-Dijo Sakura a Sasuke. El beso y el acercaminto del plinegro la sonrojó y la hizo estremecerse.

Tal vez aun seguía enamorada de Sasuke…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de la boda ya había llegado, Izumi se encontraba junto con Sakura, Tayuya y Shion y Mikoto, las demás mujeres estaban maquillando a la novia, le ponían sombras que hacían resaltar sus ojos, labial rojo fuego, Izumi llevaba puesto en su cuello una gargantilla de plata, en las manos pulseras de oro. Estaba feliz y nerviosa pues era su gran día.

-¿Ya terminaron?-Preguntó Izumi a las chicas.

-Listo.-Dijo Shion.

-Has quedado como una princesa, Izumi.-Dijo Tayuya.

-Itachi quedará fascinado al verte.-Dijo Sakura.

-Gracias, chicas.-Dijo Izumi a sus amigas-Ya es hora.-

Entonces Izumi, Mikoto y las damas de Iumi salieron de la mansión Uchiha. Abordaron la limosina que las llevaría a la capilla. En la limosina Izumi iba nerviosa ya que dentro de poco sería la esposa de Itachi Uchiha.

-Sonríe, chica.-Dijo Shion a Izumi.

-Es tu gran día, Izum, sonríe.-Dijo Mikoto

-Sí, es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa.-Respondió Izumi.

-Tranquila, Izumi, todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Sakura.

El chofer de la limosina condujo hasta llegar a una capilla, el edificio era antiguo pero hermoso, su estructura arquitectónica era única, afuera estaba adornado por ángeles y fuentes, tenía dos torres en donde estaban las campanas y tenía un domo de cristal verde que tenía decorado una cruz. El sitio parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Izumi y las demás mujeres salieron del gran auto, Izumi se acercó a su padre que las estaba esperando para entregarla.

-Hija.-Dijo el señor Otoshiro.

-Padre.-

-Te vez hermosa. ¿Lista?-

-Si, papá.-

Entonces Izumi junto con su padre comenzaron a caminar, acompañados pos sus damas de compañía. La música de marcha nupcial se hizo presente. La novia vestida de blanco llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, el vestido de Izumi era de corte sirena, tenia encaje, su velo y la cola eran de encaje, llevaba piedras preciosas que lo hacían lucir muy lindo. El peinado de Izumi era un moño con mechones sueltos.

El vestido de paz damas era rosa. El vestido de Shion y Sakura era sin mangas y el de Tayuya era con mangas, los tres vestidos eran hermosos. El peinado de Sakura y Tayuya eran trenza con mechones sueltos y el de Shion su cabello era suelto y con una trenza como corona. El maquillaje de las tres era natural.

El padre de Izumi y ella llegaron hasta donde estaba Itachi esperando a su pronta esposa, el señor Otoshiro entregó la mano de su hija a Itachi.

-Ahora es tu turno de cuidarla.-Le dijo el señor Otoshiro a Itachi.

-Le prometo cuidarla con mi vida.-Respondió Itachi y después el padre de Izumi se alejó de ellos para sentarse y presenciar la unión de su hija con su futuro esposo.

El obispo se hizo presente para comenzar con la ceremonia.

-Estamos aquí todos reunidos para ser testigos de la unión de Itachi Uchiha e Izumi Otoshiro…-Comenzó a decir el obispo.

Sasuke presenciaba la unión de su hermano mayor y de su ya pronta cuñada. Su hermano e Izumi se veían bien juntos. Sasuke comenzó a imaginarse que los que estaban ahí presentes ante Dios eran él y Sakura. Sakura con ese vestido blanco y el de esmoquin negro. Pero después volvía a la realidad sabiendo que esos no eran él y Sakura. Comenzó a odiarse por ser tan estúpido y haber dejado a Sakura. Si él no hubiera cometido el error de creerle a Karin, él y Sakura estarían juntos.

-Itachi Uchiha, ¿Aceptas a Izumi Otoshiro como tu esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto.-

-Izumi Otoshiro, ¿Aceptas a Itachi Uchiha como tu esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto.-

-Entonces, por la ley de Dios y ante él, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-

Itachi acercó sus labios a los de Izumi y la besó, fue un beso casto, lleno de amor y sentimientos ncon el cual se decían lo mucho buque se amaban.

Entonces todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir ante el acto de los ya ahora esposos.

Izumi e Itachi salieron de la iglesia acompañados por los testigos de su unión.

-Pero miren que linda escena.-Se escuchó decir de una mujer.

-Karin.-Murmuró Sasuke, molesto al ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no me invitaron a esta reunión?-Dijo Karin.-Sasukito, cariño, ¿Porqué no me avisaste?-

-Lárgate, Karin.- Dijo Itachi.

-Pero cuñadito, yo también soy de la familia.-Dijo Karin.-La que debería irse de aquí es esa zorra rosada y su bastarda.-

Sakura no soportó más el insulto de Karin, entonces se acercó a la pelirroja y de dio una cachetada que dejó roja la mejilla de Karin.

-Te soporto que digas cualquier cosa de mi, pero de mi hija eso no se lo soporto ni al demonio.-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo te atreves, tú, hija de…-Karin iba a regresarle el golpe a Sakura, pero e detenida por Sasuke.

-Lárgate antes de que llame a los guardias y te saquen a rastras.-Amenazó Sasuke a la pelirroja.

Entonces Karin, molesta se fue de ahí, no sin antes decirle a Sakura y a los demás:

-Me las pagarás, zorra rosada, tu y todos lo demás se arrepentirán, y cuándo acabe con ustedes, Sasuke será mío.-

Los demás solo la vieron marcharse.

-Lamento lo que pasó, Itachi.-Dijo Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, nada ni nadie arruinará nuestro día especial.-Contestó Itachi.

Si, hoy era el día especial de Itachi e Izumi y nada ni nadie arruinará ese gran día…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me adelanté mucho con la boda? Díganme sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentaros, por favor para saber si les gustó.

Sólo les digo que el capítulo era diferente y la lo tenía terminado, pero como se me olvidó guardar el documento lo perdí y tuve que volver a hacerlo y ahora mis dedos y mi espalda me duelen T.T Bueno, espero sus comentarios.

Carlos, si leíste los capítulos y esta notita, espero que me contactes por PM y hablamos para quedar con lo que me dijiste.


	34. Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

Hola! Sí, sé que me he tardado con el nuevo capítulo, pero he tenido problemas familiares muy fuertes y se me bajaron los ánimos de seguir con la historia, pero luego recordé queno me debo echar para atrás y además esta historia y todas ls dem´´as me hacen olvidarme de mis problemas, pero bueno, olvidemos mis cosas y vayamos con el capítulo

Espero que les guste.

Como tardé con la historia, habrá otro capítulo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

Era la boda de Itachi e Izumi, la recepción se hizo en un salón muy reconocido, a la fiesta fueron invitados amigos y socios de los Uchiha, el ambiente en la fiesta era estupendo, la música era genial, todos los invitados se acercaban a los nuevos esposos para felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor en su matrimonio. Los amigos de Itachi, Los Akatsuki, felicitaron a Itachi, incluso le hacían bromas y le decían a Itachi que se había condenado al casarse.

Cuando llegó el momento del vals, Itachi e Izumi pasaron a la pista para comenzar con el típico baile, después se unieron más parejas para mostrar sus pasos de vals. La música era hermosa, pues la canción que se escuchaba era la música de Se Busca y después sonó El Lago De Los Cisnes.

-Sasori, bailemos, ¿Por favor?-Pidió Shion a Sasori.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Sasori a Shion. Entonces Sasori y Shion se acercaron a la pista a bailar.

Sakura, que se había quedado sentada cargando a su hija Sarada, vio a su hermano y su cuñada bailar.

-No bailan mal, ¿Tu que dices, Sarada?-Dijo Sakura a su hija y como respuesta de la bebé, recibió un balbuceo.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.-Naruto se acercó a su amiga.

-Naruto, hola.-Saludó Sakura al rubio.

Naruto se sentó junto a donde estaba la pelirrosa con su bebé.

-Te vi junto a Hinata hace un rato.-Dijo Sakura.

-Aaaaahh…-Suspiró Naruto.-Sólo me acerqué a saludarla…-Respondió el rubio.

-¿Ya tomaste tu decisión, Naruto?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Ya estoy terminando de aclarar mi mente y corazón.-Respondió Naruto. Naruto a lo lejos pudo ver a Hinata junto a un castaño, era Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto pudo ver que Kiba estaba enamorado de Hinata.-¿Sabes algo, Sakura-chan? Cuando Hinata y yo estuvimos juntos, me sentí feliz de que alguien como ella se fijara en alguien como yo, me sentí afortunado de tenerla a mi lado...-

Sakura escuchaba atentamente a su amigo.

-… Pero cuando ella decidió creer las mentiras de Karin, me sentí fatal, sin vida…-Naruto hizo una pausa y luego siguió.-Pero luego llegó Tayuya y me hizo olvidar todo, me hizo ver y creer que puedo volver a ser feliz y olvidar lo malo que me pasó y pueda pasar. Ambas chicas me han enseñado una gran lección… Hinata me enseñó lo hermoso que es el amor y que sin importar nuestras clases sociales ella me amó, pero luego decidió creer a las mentiras de Karin y Tayuya a creer en el amor de nuevo y curar las heridas y confiar de nuevo en mí mismo.-Terminó de decir Naruto.

De pronto hubo un silencio entre los dos, sólo se escuchaban los balbuceos de Sarada. Sakura dirigió su mirada a Sasori y Shion, pudo ver lo feliz que se veía su hermano con Shion. Naruto también dirigió su mirada al hermano de Sakura y Shion, el rubio y la pelirrosa pudieron ver lo felices que se veían el pelirrojo y la rubia, ellos también querían eso, sonreír al lado de alguien más.

-Sakura…-La voz de cierto azabache llamó la atención de Sakura y Naruto, era Sasuke.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Sakura.

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?-Preguntó Sasuke a la pelirrosada.

-Yo…-Sakura no sabía que decir, miró a Naruto en busca de ayuda.

-Ve, yo cuidaré de Sarada-chan.-Dijo Naruto.

-Esta bien.-Accedió Sakura, la pelirrosada puso en los brazos de Naruto a Sarada y luego caminó junto con Sasuke a la pista de baile. Sasuke tomó de la cintura a Sakura, Sakura se sonrojó al sentir las grandes manos de Sasuke en su cintura, Sakura posó sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música clásica.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura, ella era realmente hermosa, la mujer más linda y sensual con la que se hubo topado, fue un estúpido el haberla abandonado. Fue un desgraciado.

-Estás realmente hermosa, Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke cerca del oído de la pelirrosada.

-Gra-Gracias…-Respondió un poco nerviosa al sentir la respiración del azabache cerca de su oído.

-Perdóname, por favor, Sakura.-Susurró Sasuke sólo para que Sakura lo oyera.-Cometí un grave error al no creerte, créeme que me sentí y me siento un maldito desgraciado por hacerte daño… Debí creer a tus palabras…-

-Pero no lo hiciste…-Le recordó Sakura.

-Lo sé. No lo hice…-Sasuke respiró hondo y luego dijo:-Pero creé en mis palabras y en mi corazón que aun después de estar casado con Karin no dejé de pensar en ti. Y cuando me enteré de la verdad e sentí un completo maldito estúpido por haberte dejado a ti y a Sarada… Aún te amo, Sakura y haré lo que sea para demostrártelo y para que volvamos a estar unidos.-

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callada al oír las palabras de Sasuke.

-Sakura..-Sasuke llamó la atención de la pelirrosa, los dos dejaron de bailar para mirarse a los ojos. Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, Sakura estaba hipnotizada por los ojos ónix de Sasuke, solo faltaban unos centímetros más para unir sus labios…

-¡Hermana!-La voz de Sasori sacó a Sakura del hechizo y molestó a Sasuke.

-Sasori.-Dijo Sakura al ver a su hermano.

-¿Quisieras bailar con tu sensual hermano mayor?-Dijo Sasori.

-Claro.-Sakura se alejó de Sasuke para tomar la mano de su hermano y comenzar a bailar.

Sasuke sólo los vio alejarse, resopló molesto. Sasori había arruinado su momento con Sakura, su momento de volver a besar los labios adictivos de Sakura. Caminó hacia una mesa y se sirvió una copa y se la tomó de un solo trago, se volvió a servir otra y se la tomó.

-Si te llegas a emborrachar en mi día especial y haces algo estúpido que me avergüence, te parto las bolas, otouto.-Sasuke dirigió su mirada a su hermano.-Quita esa cara que asustas a los niños.-Dijo Itachi al ver lo molesto que estaba Sasuke.

-Cállate, idiota.-Dijo con molestia Sasuke.

-¿Por qué estás molesto?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Sasori…-Respondió Sasuke.

-¿Qué tiene Sasori?-

-Interrumpió mi momento con Sakura.-

-Oh…-Dijo Itahi y dirigió su vista al par de hermanos que bailaban el vals juntos.-Tranquilo, otouto, sólo faltan unas horas para que pongamos en marcha mi plan y luego de que estemos todos en mi luna de miel, te encierras junto con Sakura-chan en el hotel y te la violas.-Respondió Itachi.

Sasuke se sonrojó al oír lo que Itachi había dicho.

-Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para que Sakura vaya con nosotros?-

Itachi sólo sonrió como el gato de Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas.

La sonrisa de su hermano no le gustó a Sasuke. Para nada.

-Itachi. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?-Preguntó con cierto temor Sasuke.

-Tu tranquilo, otouto. Todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mi Izumi y yo estamos trabajando en como llevarnos a Sakura-chan con nosotros.-Dijo Itachi sin dejar de sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi se acercaba a Sakura que se encontraba junto a unas mesas sirviéndose un pocode refresco, la pelirrosada estaba cansada de bailar y sedienta y para dejar de estar con sed se sirvió un poco de refresco. Izumi sonrió y miró las dos copas que llevaba en las manos y luego miró a la pelirrosada.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.-Saludó Izumi a la pelirrosa.

-Hola, Izumi.-Saludó Sakura.

-¿Cansada de tanto bailar?-Dijo Izumi.

-Un poco.-Respondió Sakura.

-Sakura-chan. ¿Quiere beber conmigo un poco de vino?-Dijo Izumi ofreciéndole la copa que llevaba para Sakura. En la mano izquierda.

-Claro.-Respondió Sakura y tomó la copa que Izumi le ofrecía.

-Salud.-Dijo Izumi chocando las copas con Sakura.

-Salud.-Respondió Sakura y comenzó a beber el vino. Izumi hizo lo mismo y después sonrió al ver como la inocente Sakura tomaba la copa de vino que contenía pastillas para dormir.-Está delicioso.-

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.-Respondió Izumi.-¿Y que tal te va en tu curso de repostería, Sakura-chan?-Izumi le comenzó a hacer platica a Sakura, mientras esperaba que las pastillas hicieran su trabajo.

-Muy bien…-De pronto Sakura comenzó a sentir sueño.-N-No me q-quejo.-Dijo en un bostezo.-Creo, creo que…-Sakura comenzó a cerrar los ojos y luego calló dormida.

-Perfecto…-Murmuró Izumi feliz y sostuvo a Sakura.-Ayúdame a llevarla hasta la limosina.-Dijo Izumi a un guardia que estaba junto a ella. El guardia asintió y junto con la castaña llevaron a la bella durmiente a la limosina.

Cuando ya hubieron metido a Sakura dentro del gran auto, Izumi sacó su celular y llamó a Itachi.

- _¿Si?-Respondió Itachi._

-Todo listo, cariño.-Dijo Izumi.

- _Perfecto, Sasuke y yo las alcanzaremos en_ _seguida.-Luego de eso la llamada terminó._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi sonrió a su hermano, su plan ya había comenzado.

-Sígueme, otouto.-Dijo Itachi.

Sasuke siguió a su hermano. Caminaron hasta donde estaban sus padres.

-Mamá, papá…-Dijo Itachi.

-¿Ya lograron llevar a Sakura?-Preguntó Fugaku.

-Si.-Respondió Itachi.

-Sigo creyendo que esta no es la forma de llevarse a una chica.-Dijo Mikoto y Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pues supuso que Itachi había hecho algo loco y estúpido.-Pero bueno, les deseo suerte y sobretodo a ti, Sasuke.-

-Gracias, mamá.-Respondió Itcahi. Y luego se alejó junto con su hermano, los dos hermanos Uchiha caminaron hasta llegar a la limosina que los esperaba.

-Hola, amor.-Saludó Itachi a Izumi cuando entró a la limosina.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Gritó Sasuke al ver a Sakura dormida-¡Itachi!-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Itachi.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué le hiciste, idiota?-

-Nada.-Respondió Itachi como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-¡¿Nada?! ¡Está desmayada!-

-Sólo está dormida, Sasuke.-Dijo Izumi.

-¡¿La drogaron?!-

-Si.-Respondieron Izumi e Itachi.

-¿Y así de simple lo dicen?-

Itachi e Izumi asintieron con la cabeza como si nada.

-¡Serán idiotas! Si algo malo le pasa a Sakura será su culpa.-

-Tranquilo, otouto.-Dijo Itachi tratando de calmar a su alterado hermano.-Sólo le pusimos una pastilla y media a su bebida. No es para tanto.-

-Pero…-

-Sasuke, cálmate, estamos seguros de que no le pasará nada.-Dijo Izumi tranquilizando a su cuñado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzaba a despertar cierta pelirrosada, abrió sus ojos y pudo ve que se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía. Se asustó, pues, pensó que tal vez la secuestraron.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Susurró con cierto temor en su voz.

-Has despertado…-Sakura escuchó la inconfundible voz de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?-Dijo Sakura al verlo.-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En un avión con rumbo a Paris.-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dejó escapar Sakura.-¡¿Me secuestraste?!-Gritó Sakura levantándose de la cama.-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Sakura, tranquila.-Dijo Sasuke tomándola de los brazos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me has secuestrado?-

-Para empezar, no fui yo quien te secuestró, fueron Itachi e Izumi.-Explicó Sasuke.

-¿Nos hablaron?-Dijeron Itachi e Izumi entrando a la cabina.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.-Saludó Itachi.

-¿Ustedes me han secuestrado?-Gritó Sakura a Itachi.

-Si.-Respondió Itachi.

-¿Es que están mal de la cabeza o que les pasa?-Dijo Sakura.

-Un poco.-Respondió Itachi.

-¿Pero porqué?-Volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-Sólo queremos que vengan con nosotros a nuestra luna de miel.-Dijo Izumi.

-Y que regreses con Sasuke…-Murmuró bajito Itachi.

-Pero…-

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, será divertido.-Dijo Izumi convenciendo a Sakura.

-La luna de miel es sólo para los novios, no para cuatro.-Dijo Sakura.

-Queremos que ustedes también se diviertan con nosotros.-Dijo Itachi.-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, por mí.-Dijo Izumi.

Sakura miró el rostro de suplica de Izumi.

-Aaaaah…-Suspiró rendida Sakura.-Está bien.-

-¡Gracias, Sakura-chan.-

-Pero si me aburro, me iré.-

-Esta bien…-Dijeron Itach e Izumi.

Sasuke solo sonrió, Sakura no se iba a aburrir estando a su lado. Él le iba a demostrar que la amaba… Sakura regresaría con él. Y cuando eso pasara, Sasuke haría todo por hacerla feliz y remediar su error….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Espero que si les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ya que me esforcé mucho para hacerlo. Bueno, ahora vamos con el siguiente capítulo!

Aprieten siguiente -


	35. Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo que les prometí. Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo.

Ahora, disfruten de la lectura =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, la fiesta de la boda de Itachi e Izumi era un éxito, los invitados comenzaban a retirarse pues el sueño comenzaba a invadirlos. Sasori y su novia Shion aun no se iba de la fiesta, pues se encontraban buscando a Sakura, la hermana del pelirrojo, como ya era muy noche tenían que irse ya a casa pero como buscaban a la pelirrosa aun no lo hacían. Sasori llevaba mucho rato buscando a Sakura y comenzaba a asustarse al no encontrarla por ningún lado.

-Sasori.-El pelirrojo escuchó la voz de Naruto, lo vio acercarse con su sobrina en brazos.

-Naruto. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar.-Dijo Naruto.-La última vez que la vi fue cuando Sasuke le pidió que bailara con él.-Explicó Naruto.

-Y ella estuvo conmigo después cuando le pedí que bailara conmigo y después me dijo que iría a beber algo.-

-Sasori…-Shion se acercó a su novio y a Naruto.

-¿La has encontrado?-Preguntó Sasori.

-No.-Respondió Shion.-Pregunté si la habían visto pero me dijeron que no.-

De repente Sasori comenzó a sentir miedo. ¿Y si algún hombre pervertido se llevó a Sakura y la tenía secuestrada? ¿Si le pasó algo malo?

* _Tranquilo Sasori. No pienses en cosas negativas*_ Se dijo mentalmente Sasori.

-T-Tal vez regresó a casa.-Dijo Shion.

-Tal vez…-Murmuró Sasori.-Regresemos a casa, tal vez ella ya está allá.-Dijo Sasori y Shion y Naruto asintieron y siguieron a el pelirrojo. Salieron del salón donde se había organizado la fiesta y caminaron hasta el auto, cuando entraron al auto, el chofer comenzó a conducir. Sasori solo rezaba mentalmente por que su hermana estuviera en casa.

Llegaron lo más pronto posible y entraron a la mansión y Sasori le preguntó a Chiyo si su hermana ya estaba ahí.

-Abuela Chiyo…-

-Sasori.-Dijo la anciana al ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Mi hermana ya está aquí?-

-No.-Respondió la anciana.

Sasori al escuchar a la anciana, comenzó a sentir que su miedo crecía y comenzó a ponerse pálido. Shio y Naruto notaron lo pálido que Sasori se ponía.

-Sasori…-Murmuró Shion.

-No… Ha llegado.-Murmuró con miedo Sasori.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Chiyo.

-¡Ay no! ¡Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?!-Gritó Sasori.

De pronto Sarada comenzó a llorar asustada por el grito de su tío. Naruto trataba de tranquilizar a la niña.

-¡Sasori no grites!-Dijo Shion al ver que el grito del pelirrojo había asustado a Sarada.

-¿Cómo quieres que no grite, si mi hermana no está aquí?-Volvió a gritar Sasori.

-Pero tus gritos asustan a Sarada-chan.-Dijo Naruto, tratando de tranquilizar a la niña.

-Tengo que llamar a la policía.-Dijo Sasori, ignorando lo que dijo Naruto. El pelirrojo se acercó a una mesita donde había un teléfono. Cuando Sasori iba a tomar el teléfono, comenzó a sonar el aparato. Sasori tragó dura al pensar que eran secuestradores que pedían dinero a cambio por el bien de Sakura.-¿S-Si?-

- _Hola, Sasori.-_ Dijo la inconfundible voz de Sakura.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde diablos estás?-Preguntó Sasori al oír a su hermana.

- _E-En un a-avión a Paris.-_ Respondió Sakura al oír la voz de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a Paris?-

- _¡No fue mi idea! Itachi e Izumi me secuestraron y me trajeron con ellos y Sasuke.-_ Explicó Sakura.

Sasori al oír lo que Itachi había hecho a su hermana, le dio un tic.

-¿Me… Me puedes pasar a Itachi?-Dijo Sasori apretando los dientes.

- _¡Hola, Sasori!-S_ asori escuchó la feliz voz de Itachi.

-Explícame. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que secuestraste a mi hermana?!-Gritó Sasori.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

- _Secuestrar se oye muy feo… La tomamos prestada.-Respondió Itachi._

 _-_ ¡Serás idiota! Me hiciste pensar que le pasó algo malo a mi hermana. ¡Y sí, es secuestro!-Gritó Sasori.

- _Ya te dije que la tomamos prestada.-_

-¡Estás mal de la cabeza.!-

- _Un poco.-_

-Será mejor que regreses a mi hermana.-

 _-Claro. En cuanto termine mi luna de miel.-_ Dijo Itachi colgando la llamada, lo cual molestó a Sasori y el pelirrojo volvió a marcar a Itachi.

- _¿Si?-Respondió Itachi._

-¿Itachi? ¡Maldito idiota! Ojalá que te viol3 un gorila rabioso.-Dijo Sasori y luego colgó.

Los demás solo esperaban a que Sasori les dijera algo.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Chiyo.

-El idiota de Itachi se la llevó a su luna de miel.-Dijo con molestia Sasori.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron Shion, Naruto y Chiyo.

Sasori solo sonrió un poco, había entendido todo lo que Itachi había hecho. Quería que su hermana regresara con Sasuke.

 _*Aunque no me guste lo que Itachi hace para que Sakura regrese con Sasuke, tengo que aceptarlo, se trata de la felicidad de mi hermana y si ella decide regresar con él yo no interferiré.*_ Pensó Sasori.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el avión, Sakura, Sasuke e Izumi miraban a Itachi, el pelinegro mayor los miró con una sonrisa. Sakura se acercó a Itachi y le Preguntó:

-¿Qué te dijo Sasori?-

-Me dijo que era un idiota y que ojalá me violara un negro musculoso.-Respondió Itachi.

-Seguro está molesto-Dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, estás en buenas manos.-Dijo Izumi.

-Pero…-Sakura fue interrumpida por Itachi.

-Olvídate del tonto de tu hermano, te la pasarás muy bien con nosotros.-

-Pero dejé a Sarada sola.-

-Estoy seguro de que a mi sobrina no le pasará nada malo, estará con sus tíos y mis padres…-Itachi trataba de convencer a la pelirrosa.-Tranquila, ella estará bien.-

-Aaaaaahh…-Suspiró Sakura.-Creo que tienes razón, mi hermano y lo demás la pueden cuidar por mi por unos días.-

-Bien, ahora que estás segura de que ella estará bien, hay que prepararse para nuestra llegada a Paris.-Dijo Izumi con emoción. Y todos sonrieron estando de acuerdo con la castaña. Tan sólo faltaban unas horas para llegar a su destino y ya se encontraban emocionados, sobretodo Itachi e Izumi, Sasuke se encontraba nervioso, pues este viaje era su oportunidad de recuperar a Sakura y la pelirrosa se encontraba también nerviosa pues no sabía que haría en ese lugar.-Itachi, mira, ya estamos llegando.-Dijo Izumi mirando por la ventana.

Itachi junto con Sasuke y Sakura se asomaron por las ventanas y quedaron maravillados por la imagen que veían de ese bello lugar. Sin duda Paris era hermoso. Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto y bajaron del ave de metal. Sacaron su equipaje y Sakura se sorprendió de ver que llevaban u equipaje que al parecer era de ella.

Sakura miró a Itachi y a Izumi.

-Te compramos ropa para ti…-Dijo Izumi.

-Gracias.-Respondió Sakura.

Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un auto que los estaba esperando. En el trayecto en el auto, Sakura miraba las calles de Paris. La ciudad era hermosa. Llegaron hasta el Hotel D'aubusso. Entraron e Itachi hizo las reservaciones. Un empleado del hotel apareció para ayudarles a llevar sus equipajes, subieron hasta la planta más alta. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban sus habitaciones, Itachi habló.

-Bien, estas son sus llaves.-Itachi le dio las llaves a Sasuke.

-Solo hay una.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Itachi.

-¿por qué sólo hay una llave?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, porque, porque…-Decía Itachi nervioso.-¡Adiós!-Dijo Itachi comenzando a correr junto con Izumi.

-¡Itachi! Vuelve aquí.-Gritó Sasuke.

-¡Me lo vas a agradecer, otouto!-Gritó Itachi.

Sakura y Sasuke solo vieron alejarse a Itahi y a Izumi. Sasuke quería matar a su hermano y Sakura lo iba a matar en cuanto lo volviera a ver por hacerle eso. Tener que compartir habitación con Sasuke. Eso le daba nervios.

-Sakura.-Sasuke nombró a la pelirrosa.

-Voy a matar a tu hermano, lo voy a matar.-Respondió Sakura. Sakura se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Iré a buscar una habitación.-

-Pero… Rayos.-Murmuró Sasuke y siguió a la pelirrosa. Sakura y Sasuke bajaron a la recepción y Sakura pidió una nueva habitación.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero me temo que ya no hay más habitaciones.-Respondió la recepcionista.

-¿Está segura?-

-Si, todas las habitaciones han sido reservadas.-

-Gracias de todas formas.-Dijo Sakura. Entonces Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a subir hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación y al entrar se quedaron sorprendidos por lo hermosa que era su dormitorio. La cama era enorme, había una gran pantalla plana, había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y un juego de té. La habitación era como de la época cómo vivían los aristócratas franceses del siglo XVII, pero con un poco de modernidad y sin perder su aspecto aristocrático. La habitación tenia su toque romántico, parecía sacada de una novela épica. Tenía un grande y hermoso candelabro. La gran chimenea del lobby era perfecta mientras que las habitaciones espaciosas llenas de terciopelo y mobiliario antiguo hacían sentir como si fueras un rey o una reina.

Era sin duda fantástica… Única…

El lugar había dejado a Sakura totalmente fascinada.

-Sakura, tu puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.-La voz de Sasuke sacó a la pelirrosa de su encanto.

-¿Eeh? Si, claro.-Respondió Sakura.

-Iré a tomar un baño.-Dijo Sasuke, para luego caminar hasta el baño.

La pelirrosa sólo se dedicó a explorar la habitación. Recorrió la grande habitación. Los pisos estaban decorados por finas alfombras que no tenían ninguna suciedad. Llegó hasta una habitación que parecía una sala de reuniones, luego salió al grande y hermoso balcón y pudo ver el panorama de la ciudad.

-Es… realmente hermoso este lugar.-Murmuró Sakura al ver la ciudad invadida por la noche, a pesar de que era ya de noche, la imagen de Paris no perdía su hermosura gracias a la iluminación.

-Sakura.-La pelirrosada se dio la vuelta al escuchar a Sasuke cerca de ella. La respiración se le cortó a Sakura al ver a Sasuke parado en el umbral del balcón y la capacidad para hablar se le olvidó a la joven al ver a Sasuke sólo con pantalones negros, con el cabello húmedo y con el torso desnudo.

Sasuke parecía un demonio bastante sensual que incitaba a pecar.

Sasuke se preocupó al ver que Sakura no respondía, entonces se acercó a ella.

-Sakura. ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Sasuke ya cerca de ella.

 _*¡Dios! Él quiere matarme de un infarto.*_ Pensó Sakura al verlo tan cerca de ella.

De pronto, ninguno de los dos supo cómo pero ya se encontraban comiéndose a besos. La lengua de Sasuke acariciaba la de la pelirrosa. Sakura pudo sentir las grandes manos del morocho en su delicada cintura y sus manos en el cabello húmedo del joven tratando de acercarlo más a ella. El toque erótico del beso los tenía totalmente hipnotizados. El pelinegro subió sus manos hasta los senos de la pelirrosada.

Sasuke comenzó a frotarse sobre la pelirrosa y Sakura pudo sentir en su vientre la Gran excitación del Uchiha.

Caminaron sin dejarse besar hasta la cama. Sasuke recostó a la chica en la cama.

-¡Sasu... Sasuke!-Gimió la pelirrosada al sentir la boca de Sasuke en su cuello. Los besos húmedos de Sasuke excitaban a Sakura. Sakura pudo sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. El Uchiha metió una rodilla entre las piernas de la Haruno, haciendo que la pelirrosa separara sus piernas.

Sasuke, que aún besaba el cuello de Sakura, comenzó a bajar el vestido de su Cerezo y cuando lo bajó por completo, bajó su boca hasta un seno de Sakura… Comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza, volviendo loca a la chica.

-Mía…-Murmuró Sasuke sobre el pecho de la chica. Acercó su boca al otro seno necesitado de la joven, acercó lentamente su boca y…

-¡Otouto!-La voz de Itachi rompió el hechizo de los dos amantes.-¡Otouto, abre!-

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron jadeando y con calor.

-Sasuke. Ábreme…-Volvió a decir Itachi.

-Se-Será mejor que le abras.-Dijo Sakura y Sasuke de mala gana fue abrirle a su hermano, mientras Sakura trataba de reacomodarse su vestido.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?-Preguntó Sasuke con tono gruñón.

-¿A caso te está bajando?-Dijo Itachi, haciendo enojar más a Sasuke.

-Itachi.-Dijo la voz de Sakura.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.-Saludó Itachi a la pelirrosada,-Sólo venía hablar con mi hermanito.-Explicó Itachi.

-Bueno, entonces los dejo, iré a tomar un baño.-Dicho esto, Sakura se retiró al baño.

Cuando los dos hermanos Uchiha se quedaron solos, Itachi preguntó a su hermano:

-Bien. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Nada que te importe.-

-¿A caso te la estabas violando?-Dijo Itachi y Sasuke solo se sonrojó, poniéndose en evidencia.-Eres un jodido calenturiento, otouto.-

-Cá-Cállate.-Tartamudeó Sasuke.-Estábamos bien hasta que tu nos molestaste.

-Perdón-Se disculpó Itachi.-…Sólo te venía a dar esto.-Itachi sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita roja y se la dio a su hermano.

-¿Qué es?-

-No sé, mamá me dijo que te la diera.-Respondió Itachi.-Bueno, sólo te traía eso, ahora me voy a mi habitación. No lo eches a perder.-Dijo Itachi y luego se marchó.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y luego se quedó viendo la cajita. Abrió la cajita y se encontró con un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, en la cajita había una pequeña nota. Sasuke comenzó a leer la nota.

" _Sasuke…_

 _Este anillo fue con el que tu padre me pidió ser su esposa… Tiene un gran significado, pues antes perteneció a tu abuela, después fue mío y ahora será tuyo para que con ese puedas casarte con Sakura… Sé que recuperarás a Sakura y cuando lo hagas y regreses a casa con ella, espero ver que ella lleve este anillo…_

 _Mucha suerte, hijo."_

Sasuke dejó de leer la nota y luego guardó el anillo en la cajita.

-Gracias, mamá, te prometo que cuando vuelva verás a Sakura con este anillo en su mano.-Prometió Sasuke.

Daría todo lo imposible para que Sakura regresara con él y llevara ese anillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelirroja entraba a un Hotel de Paris, Los hombres que estaban ahí se quedaron viendo a la mujer con ojos de lujuria y la pelirroja se sintió complacida por las miradas que los hombres le mandaban. Se acercó a la recepción y le atendió un chico que miraba a la muejr con ojos de idiota.

-¿S-Se le ofrece algo, señorita?-El chico trataba de hacer que su voz sonara seductora.

-Tengo una habitación reservada.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿A nombre de quien?-Preguntó el chico.

-Karin Matsumoto.-Respondió la pelirroja.

-Si, aún sigue reservada.-Informó el joven.-Permítame acompañarla.-Dijo el joven.

-Gracias.-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa sugerente. El chico la acompañó hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, cariño.-Dijo Karin al chico.

-De nada…-Respondió el joven.-Y si necesita algo más no dude en buscarme.-Dijo el joven sugiriendo algo más.

-Gracias, nene.-Dijo Karin y luego cerró la puerta en la cara del chico.-Al fin he llegado.-Dijo Karin.- Pronto aré que Sasuke se arrepienta y vuelva conmigo. Nadie deja a Karin.-Dijo la pelirroja

Arruinaría la oportunidad de Sasuke y haría que se arrepintiera por dejarla. Nadie se burlaba de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Itachi arruinó el momento de Sasuke y Sakura ¡No es justo! Espero que no quieran matarlo por eso porque dejarían a Izumi viuda muy joven jajaja y ya llegó Karin, esperemos que no cumpla sus objetivos. Espero que les gusten los nuevos capítulos =) dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustó o no el nuevo capítulo.


	36. Capíulo Treinta y Seis

Hola, chicas y chicos! Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y ánimo, de verdad se los agradezco, por eso les traigo tres capítulos que mucho antes de que entrara enferme por la depresión tenía escritos, la verdad no me acordaba de que los tenía escritos ya que como entré enferma se me olvidó. Bueno, les dejo leer.

Espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON O CASI LEMON?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y Seis

En Paris era otro día más para los habitantes de ese hermoso país, para Itachi Uchiha e Izumi Otoshiro, ahora Uchiha, era su tercer día de luna de miel en tan bello lugar, al igual para Sasue y para Sakura, para Sasuke era el tercer día en intentar recuperar a Sakura y para la pelirrosada eran días de descanso. Las dos parejas estabn tan fascinadas por estar en Paris, pues les ofrecía lugares totalmente hermosos para visitar y recordar.

Era ya tade y como Itachi e Izumi querían estar solos disfrutando de su luna de miel, habían dejado solos a Sasuke y a Sakura. Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban visitando una de las callejuelas de Montmartre, las calles eran todas empedradas, con escaleras pequeñas y con iluminación.Luego de tanto caminar por las calles y maravillándose por las bellas imágenes que veían, pararon en una cafetería para descansar y tomar una taza de café.

-Este lugar me recuerda a la película de La Princesa y El Sapo.-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Viste esa peícula?-Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¡No!-Sakura se sonrojó al verlo sonreir.-… Es sólo que un día Pain le puso esa película a Sarada. Después de que la película terminó, Sarada hizo berrinche porque quería verla otra vez.-Explicó Sakura.

Sasuke al oír a Sakura decir el nombre del pelinaranja, se puso totalmente celoso. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ese idiota había convivido más con Su hija.

-¿A sí?-Dijo secamente Sasuke.

-Incluso Pain le compró también la película de Frozen.-Sakura no se daba cuenta de que Sasuke se había puesto celoso.-Y luego…-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-Dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa, no quería seguir escuchándola hablar de Pain.

-Claro.-Respondió Sakura y luego se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se marcharon. En el camino pasaron por varias tiendas de recuerdos, Sakura compró algunos en las tiendas donde pasaron. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y las luces empezaban a prenderse, iluminando las calles y avenidas de París. Pasaron por la famosa Torre Eiffel y después pasaron a un restaurante a cenar y luego de eso regresaron al hotel.

Al regresar a hotel, Sakura entró a tomar un baño, mientras, Sasuke salió al balcón para ver la ciudad. De pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación y Sasuke fue a abrir, encontrándose con…

-¡Sasuke, amor!-Karin se abalanzó sobre Sasuke

-Karin, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Preguntó Sasuke, quitándose de encima a la pelirroja.

-Vine a París a tomar unas vacaciones y me entero que tu estás aquí…-Karin se apegó más a Sasuke.-No te he olvidado, mi Sasukito, te amo tanto.-Karin se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó. Sasuke al sentí los labios de la pelirroja sobre los de él, se sintió asqueado y la alejó de él con un empujón.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? No vuelvas a hacer eso.-Dijo molesto Sasuke.

Karin no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír y mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de Sasuke, Sasuke al ver que Karin miraba detrás de él, dirigió su mirada a donde Karin tenía la suya y se encontró con una Sakura que había mirado todo.

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Sasuke al ver a Sakura.

Sakura no respondió, pues la escena del beso de Karin y Sasuke la había tomado por sorpresa, pero como había visto y oído todo, no se puso triste como Karin quería.

-¿No te han dicho que esos trucos ya son demasiado viejos?-Dijo Sakura a Karin.-No soy estúpida, Karin, tu escena no provocará nada en mi. Soy mejor que tu, Karin.-

Karin sólo abrió la boca, sorprendida porque su plan no funcionó como lo tenía pensado.

-¡Tu, estúpida, no eres mejor que yo!-Karin se iba a acercar a Sakura para golpearla,npero fue detenida por Sasuke.

-Lárgate antes de que te saque a rastras.-Amenazó Sasuke.

-No eres mejor que yo, estúpida zorra rosada, Sasuke es mío y tu no me lo quitarás.-Dijo Karin y luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos, Sasuke habló para explicar todo.

-Sakura, yo no la besé, fue ella quien lo hizo…-

-No te preocupes, Sasuke, lo vi todo.-Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa y Sasuke sonrió al ver que Sakura no había malinterpretado todo, después Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosada y Sakura se puso nerviosa al verlo demasiado cerca de ella. Sasuke acercó su rostro al de Sakura.-Sasuke..-

-Shhh…-Susurró Sasuke, tomando los suaves labios de la pelirrosa. Sasuke besó a Sakura con demasiada delicadeza, Sakura quedó hechizada por el roce de los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella. El pelinegro mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la pelirrosa. Sakura abrió su boca para darle acceso a la lengua de Sasuke, Sasuke comenzó a devorar la boca de Sakura. Se apegó más a ella, quería sentirla más cerca de él, sentir su calor, su suavidad y su amor solo para él, de él y sólo de él…

Sakura solo se dejó besar por Sasuke, su corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza, como si se le quisiera salir del pecho. Un cosquilleo se instaló en su bajo vientre, su flujo sanguíneo corría con más fuerza y quería entregarse a él. Y supo que todo lo que sentía era porque todavía amaba a Sasuke. Maldición. Lo amaba. Su corazón nunca lo olvidó y nunca lo podría olvidar, desde que estuvo con Pain, pensó que su corazón se olvidaría de Sasuke, que podría amar a Pain, pero no fue así, por Pain solo sintió un cariño, un cariño de amigo como lo sentía por su amigo Naruto.

Nada ni nadie podría hacer que se olvidara de Sasuke.

Sasuke siguió besando a Sakura. La besaba tanto que no quería dejar de hacerlo… Bajó sus besos por el delicado cuello de Sakura, dejándole varias marcas.

-Sasu…-Gimió Sakura.

-Te amo, Sakura.-Susurró Sasuke cerca del oído de la pelirrosa y luego lamió el lóbulo de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera por sentir la lengua de Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió al ve lo que causaba en ella y entonces dirigió sus manos detrás de la espalda de Sakura en busca del sierre del vestido de la chica para poder quitárselo, cuando encontró el sierre, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, mientras besaba a Sakura. Cuando bajó por completo el sierre, le quitó el vestido.

El vestido de Sakura calló al suelo, ahora estaba solo con la ropa interior, Sakura se sonrojó al ver la mirada felina de Sasuke sobre ella.

-Eres hermosa…-Murmuró Sasuke y luego le quitó el sostén a la pelirrosa y su mirada se posó sobre los senos expuestos de la chica. Su boca se hizo agua al ver los pezones rosados que adornaban las montañas de Sakura. Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura para caminar junto con la joven en sus brazos hacia la cama, la dejó tumbada en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, Sakura se quedó embelesada por el pecho masculino de Sasuke, Sasuke dirigió sus manos a su pantalón y se lo comenzó a quitar y por ultimo se quitó los boxers negros quedando completamente desnudo.

-Sasu-Sasuke…-Dejó escapar Sakura al verlo desnudo. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y gateó en la cama hasta llegar hacia la pelirrosa y la aprisionó con su grande cuerpo y con la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre Sa-ku-ra?—Sasuke deletreó su nombre con sensualidad.

-Y-Yo…-Sakura no sabía que decir.

-No tengas miedo…-Dijo Sasuke.-Solo te voy a comer, lenta y tortuosamente.-Y acto seguido, Sasuke bajó su boca hacia un pezón de la pelirrosa. Sakura jadeó al sentir la boca del Uchiha succionando su pezón derecho, Sasuke chupaba con desesperación el seno de la pelirrosa, lo chupaba como un bebé necesitado.

-Sas-Sasuke…-Gimió la chica pelirrosa y Sasuke dejó el pezón de su Cerezo para atender el otro. Sakura gemía como loca al sentir la boca de Sasuke ocupada en sus sensibles pechos.

-Te amo…-Murmuó Sasuke, mientras le quitaba la ultima prenda a Sakura.-Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.-

-Sasuke…-Respondió Sakura en un gemido al sentir los largos dedos de Sasuke entrar en su zona femenina.-Aaaaahh.-Gimió Sakura al sentir cómo Sasuke le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Eso…-Sasuke comenzó a acariciarla lentamente.-Gime, gime mi nombre…-

-Aaaah-Sakura gimió al sentir las caricias del pelinegro en su intimidad. Sakura sentía que Sasuke la volvería loca si seguía con eso.

Entonces el pelinegro aceleró sus caricias, volviendo loca de deseo a la pelirrosada. Sasuke siguió dándole placer a la pelirrosa hasta que sintió como Sakura llegaba a su primer orgasmo, a continuación, Sakura tumbó a Sasuke en la cama y se subió encima de él.

-Mi turno…-Dijo Sakura y Sasuke sonrió. Sakura comenzo a repartir besos en el pecho de Sasuke, lamió los pezones de Sasuke y luego lo besó en los labios, mientras acariciaba el miembro de Sasuke, Sasuke sentía que las caricias de Sakura lo ponían cada vez más y más duro.

-Aaaaaahh…-Gimió Sasuke. Sakura dejó de besarlo para bajar su cara a la masculinidad de Sasuke.-¡Sakura!-Gritó Sasuke al sentir la cálida boca de la mujer que amaba en su miembro, Saura lamía y saboreaba la erección de Sasuke, cuando Sasuke sintió que ya iba a terminar en la boca de Sakura, la desapartó de él y luego se tumbó sobre ella.

Y lentamente comenzó a introducirse en la cálida y delicada femineidad de Sakura.

-Aaaaahh.-Gimieron los dos al sentir como se unían. Sasuke comenzó a moverse y Sakura gemía con locura.

Sasuke quería hacer eterno este momento y demostrarle a Sakura lo mucho que la amaba y que estaba tan profundamente arrepentido por sus estupideces, quería que Sakura viera y sintiera su gran amor, que nunca la dejaría de amar y que le pertenecía a él… Que sin ella suvida no tendría sentido. Que se moriría si ella no estaba en su vida, que la protegería de todo lo malo que había en el mundo y que nunca la dejaría irse de su lado…

-M-Más…-Pidió Sakura, con lágrimas e los ojos por las sensaciones que Sasuke provocaba en ella. Y Sasuke aceleró sus embestidas, dándole más placer a su amada. Sasuke entraba y salía de Sakura, entraba y salía, esos eran sus movimientos.

Sasuke buscó los labios de Sakura y los capturó en un largo y placentero beso. Luego besó sus pechos, mientras la embestía con mayor fuerza, sin hacerle daño.

-Mía…-Gemía Sasuke.-Mía, solo mía…-Decía Sasuke con posesividad. Sakura solo dejaba escapar lágrimas por el placer que Sasuke le daba.-Dilo…-

-T-Tuya…-Dijo Sakura.

-Por siempre…-Dijo Sasuke.-Por siempre mía.-

-Aaaaaah.-Gimió como respuesta Sakura.

El clímax se acercaba para los dos amantes. Sasuke siguió embistiendo a Sakura con mayor fuerza.

-¡Sakura.-Gimió Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-Respondió e un gemido Sakura.

Y el orgasmo llegó, Sasuke se derramó dentro de Sakura. Sakura pudo sentir el caliente líquido del clímax de Sasuke en su vagina, mezclándose con los suyos.

El sueño llegó en los dos amantes. Sakura fue la primera en dormirse y luego Sasuke se durmió al ver como Sakura caía vencida por el sueño y por el placer que le dio… Sasuke se durmió abrazando a Sakura con posesividad.

-Te amo, Sakura…-Dejó escapar Sasuke por última vez para entregarse al mundo de los sueños…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era otro día más en Konoha, Sasori se encontraba en su mansión desayunando junto con su amada Shion y su sobrina Sarada.

-¿Hoy tienes mucho trabajo?-Preguntaba Shion a Sasori, mientras alimentaba a Sarada.

-¿Eh? Si…-Respondió Sasori

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Shion a Sasori.

-No… Bueno, es sólo que estoy algo preocupado por Sakura.-Respondió Sasori.

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien.-Shio trataba de tranquilizar al padre de su futuro hijo.

-Es que no puedo…-Respondió Sasori.-Itachi se llevó a Sakura para que ella regresara con Sasuke. ¿Y si Sasuke lastima otra vez a mi hermana?-

-Entonces eso significaría que él no la merece.-Respondió Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero si Sasuke la vuelve a lastimar, destrozaría el corazón de Sakura y eso es lo que no quiero.-

-Ella estará bien…-Aseguró Shion.-Para que te tranquilices. ¿Por qué novas conmigo a chequeo de nuestro bebé?-

-Claro.-Sasori sonrió.-Quiero ver como crece mi hijo.-Dijo Sasori y se levantó de la mesa junto con Shion que llevaba a Sarada en brazos. Salieron de la mansión y Sasori condujo hasta el hospital y fueron atendidos por una enfermera, quien los hizo entrar al consultorio de Tsunade.

Tsunade los atendió e hizo que Shion se recostara en la camilla y le untó gel y después comenzó a pasar el aparatos que solía usar para poder ver el bebé.

-¿Lo ven?-Dijo Tsunade.-Esos son sus pies, sus manos y su cabeza.-

-¿Ese es mi bebé?-Dijo Sasori fascinado por lo que veía en el monitor.

-Es lindo…-Dejó escapar Shion.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo?-Preguntó Tsunade.

-Si, por favor.-Respondió Shion, emocionada por saber el sexo de su hijo.

-Bien, entonces denme un minuto…-Tsunade comenzó a frotar el aparato sobre el vientre abultado de Shion.-Es… Es un niño…-Dijo Tsunade al ver el sexo del bebé.

-¿Oíste, Sasori?-Dijo Shion con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si.-Respondió Sasori, emocionado.

Cuando Tsunade terminó su revisión, Sasori ayudó a Shion a bajarse de la camilla.

-Bien, el bebé está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Sólo te recomiendo tomar ácido fólico.-

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama.-Dijo Shion y luego salió del consultorio junto con Sasori.

La pareja salió feliz del hospital. Pues esperaban un niño que amarían y cuidarían con su vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En seguida les traigo los otros dos.


	37. Capítulo Treinta y Siete

Espero que les guste!

ADVERTENCIAS: UN POCO DE LEMON.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y Siete

Comenzaba a despertarse una pelirrosada, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la claridad, bostezó, se sentía cansada, muy cansada, su parte intima le dolía un poco y sentía unos fuertes brazos rodeando su frágil cintura con intenciones de no dejarla irse.

 _*¿Qué demonios?*_ Pensó Sakura al ver las grandes manos sujetando su cintura. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y al hacerlo se encontró con un fornido pecho. Sakura ahogó un grito al ver el pecho de un hombre* _Por favor, que no esté desnudo*_

Mala suerte. Sakura se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba completamente desnudo y no sólo su acompañante, también ella. Sakura tragó grueso, pensando que tal vez se había emborrachado y como consecuencia se había acostado con un extraño. Subió los ojos lentamente al rostro del hombre y vio que se trataba de Sasuke. Se sintió aliviada al ver que no era un extraño, pero luego recordó que estaban desnudos.

 _*Me acosté con Sasuke…*_ Pensó Sakura y a su mente legaron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Recordó que había visto a Sasuke siendo besado por Karin y el como ella enfrentó a la pelirroja y el como Sasuke la echaba, después recordó el beso que Sasuke y ella se dieron. Ese beso tan magnífico y glorioso… Recordó como Sasuke la besaba mientras la desnudaba y después Sasuke la tumbaba en la cama, después recordó como Sasuke se quitaba la ropa ante ella.

Recordó todo. Los besos, las caricias, la pasión, el amor y las palabras de Sasuke diciéndole en el oído que la amaba y a ella gemir diciendo que era de Sasuke y el como ella misma se daba cuenta de que aún amaba tanto a Sasuke… Sasuke la había echo sentir las nubes con su amor y con la pasión y lujuria con la que el pelinegro le había echo el amor. Sasuke Uchiha había logrado que sus sentimientos por él se volvieran mucho más fuertes. Estaba convencida que con esto nunca lo iba a olvidar.

-Has despertado…-La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus recuerdos. Sasuke la miraba con cariño y sobre todo con amor.

-Sasuke-kun…-Sasuke y ella se sorprendieron al oír que ella le había nombrado con el "kun".

-No sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para oírte decirme así de nuevo.-Sasuke sonrió y la besó en los labios, la pelirrosa gimió cuando Sasuke la besó.-Te amo, Sakura. Nunca lo he dejado de hacer y nunca lo dejaré de hacer.-

Sakura lo abrazó, mientras Sasuke la besaba en la frente.

-Yo…-Sakura no sabía si decirle que también lo amaba.

-Tranquila…-Dijo Sasuke.-Quiero que me digas esa palabra en cuanto tu estés totalmente segura de que mi amor es real.-Aunque quería oírla decirle que lo amaba, no la forzaría.

Sakura sonrió a Sasuke. El pelinegro tomó un mechón del cabello de la pelirrosa y jugó con el.

-Sakura…-La pelirrosa miró al pelinegro.-Te amo.-

 _*Yo igual, Sasuke-kun... Pero te lo diré hasta que me demuestres que eres capaz de hacer por mi.*_ Pensó la pelirrosa.

 _-_ Ya es tarde, tenemos que levantarnos y bañarnos.-Dijo Sakura.

-Claro.-Dijo Sasuke y tomó entre sus brazos a la pelirrosa.

-¡Kiiiiiiiaaaa! ¡Sasuke!-Gritó Sakura al ser cargada por el azabache. Sasuke no le hizo caso y caminó con Sakura en brazos hasta el baño y después la bajó.-Sasuke…-

Sasuke abrió las llaves de agua y unas cascada calló sobre Sakura y él.

-¡Sasu…-Sakura fue callada por los labios del pelinegro. Sasuke la besaba con desenfreno, comenzó a acariciar la femenina zona de la pelirrosa, Sakura gemía al sentir los dedos del pelinegro acariciando su botón de placer. El pelinegro bajó su boca al seno de Sakura y comenzó a chuparlo, Sakura tomó los cabellos mojados de Sasuke en un intento de acercarlo más a ella.-Sasuke…-

Sasuke chupó con más profundidad el pezón rosa de Sakura, la pelirrosa sentía sus piernas sin fuerza, las cosas que Sasuke le hacía la dejaban sin fuerzas. El pelinegro metió tres dedos más en la vagina de la chica y comenzó a torturarla aun más, Sasuke podía sentir lo mojada que Sakura estaba. Comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos b volviendo más loca de deseo a la pelirrosa y la pelirrosa comenzó a mover sus caderas pidiendo más placer.

¡Dios! Sasuke sabía volverla loca.

-Eso…-Dijo Sasuke.-Cabalga mis dedos.-

-Aaaaaahhh.-Gimió Sakura, con dificultad la pelirrosa llevó una mano al endurecido miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciarlo, comenzó a torturarlo con sus caricias.

-Sa-Sakura…-Gimió Sasuke al sentir como la pelirrosa le regresaba el placer. Las caricias de Sakura lo volvían loco, ya no podía más, si Sakura seguía con sus caricias él terminaría rápido, así que tomó a Sakura de las nalgas y la pelirrosa rodeó a Sasuke con sus largas piernas, con desesperación por poseer nuevamente a la pelirrosa se introdujo en ella.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh…-Gimieron los dos y comenzaron a mover sus caderas, mientras se besaban con pasión. Sasuke no pudo más y comenzó a hacerle el amor a Sakura con desesperación, Sakura gritaba de placer al sentir cómo Sasuke la poseía.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Gritaba Sakura.-P-Por f-favor, dame más.-

Y Sasuke atendió sus súplicas y comenzó a embestirla más y más, besándola, acariciándola, amándola y tomándola como suya.

El clímax estaba cerca, los dos lo podían sentir. Así que Sasuke alentó sus movimientos para hacer más duradero el momento, las lentas embestidas de Sasuke hacían gimotear a Sakura enloquecida por la lujuria y el amor. Después Sasuke aceleró una vez más sus embestidas haciendo gritar más a la pelirrosa, la paredes vaginales de Sakura comenzaron a contraerse, apretando el pene de Sasuke.

Y el momento llegó. Sasuke se derramó dentro de Sakura que también logró llegar al orgasmo junto con Sasuke.

Los dos cayeron al suelo del baño, totalmente cansados. Se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron.

-¿Otra ronda más?-Dijo Sasuke y la pelirrosa abrió los ojos al oír a Sasuke.

-Si.-Dijo Sakura.

Y nuevamente se entregaron al mundo de la pasión…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un restaurant lujoso se encontraban Itachi y su esposa Izumi tomando su desayuno,, los dos se encontraban desayunando felizmente, sin preocupaciones y especialmente como recién casados.

Itachi miraba a Izumi, ella era hermosa, delicada, frágil como una rosa, la mujer más hermosa para él, ahora que ella era su esposa nunca la dejaría irse de su lado, todo su amor lo tenía esa bella mujer… Izumi tenía su corazón y si ella e alejaba de él, no sabría que hacer, moriría de solo pensar que Izumi lo dejó.

-¿Sucede algo, Itachi?-Preguntó Izumi a su esposo Itachi.

Itachi solo sonrió y dijo:

-Solo te observo y pienso que hice bien en casarme contigo…-Izumi se sonrojó al oír a Itachi.-Tu eres toda mi vida, tienes mi corazón y mi ser. Te amo, Izumi.-

-Yo también te amo, Itachi.-Respondió la castaña e Itachi tomó la mano derecha de Iumi y la besó con ternura.

Luego Itachi vio que detrás de Izumi venía su hermano Sasuke junto con Sakura. Sasuke y la pelirrosa se acercaron a Itachi e Izumi.

-Hola, Itachi, Izumi.-Saludó Sasuke.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó Itachi a su hermano.-¿Y porqué sonríes como un idiota?-

Ante la segunda pregunta de Itachi, Sasuke se sonrojó.

-Y-Yo ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!-Exclamó Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió al ya saber lo que su hermano estuvo haciendo con Sakura. Su tonto hermano menor estuvo divirtiéndose con Sakura.

-Estuvieron haciendo bebés.-Soltó Itachi burlón.

Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron por lo dicho por Itachi. Itachi e Izumi sonrieron al ver a Sasuke y a Sakura totalmente sonrojados. Sasuke maldecía a su hermano por ser tan idiota y decir eso al aire y frente a mucha gente, Sakura estaba tan avergonzada por las palabras de Itachi, tenía ganas de salir corriendo o enterrar su cabeza en la tierra.

-¡C-Cállate, idiota!-Gritó Sasuke a su hermano.

-Jajajaja…-Rió Itachi y Sasuke lo miró con ganas de matarlo.-E-Esta bien, perdón.-Dijo Itachi-¿No van a desayunar?-

-Ya desayunamos, Itachi-san.-Respondió Sakura.

-Solo te buscaba para decirte que Sakura y yo saldremos a recorrer la ciudad.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Esta bien, Izumi y yo aremos lo mismo después.-

-Ok…-Dijo Sasuke.-Bueno, nos vemos después.-

-Hasta luego ¡Y no te la vayas a violar frente a las personas!-Gritó Itachi y Sasuke le mandó miles de maldiciones a Itachi que no paraba de reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Sasuke recorrieron las calles de París, sus vistas se maravillaban de las estructuras arquitectónicas que tenía París, el lugar sin dudas era hermoso.

Sasuke llevó a Sakura a conocer El Beso De Rodin, escultura creada por el mismo artista. Y lo más hermoso y especial lo guardó para la tarde… Cuando llegó la tarde, Sasuke llevó a Sakura cerca del, el lugar donde las parejas ponían candados y los colgaban o lanzaban los candados al mar como símbolo de su amor. Sasuke consiguió un candado y se lo mostró a Sakura.

-¿Qué haremos con eso, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó la pelirrosada.

-Sakura…-Sasuke llamó la atención de la chica.-Quiero sellar con este candado nuestro amor, sé que no soy para nada romántico, pero por ti trato de hacer estas cosas…-Sasuke tomó aire y luego siguió hablando:-Te amo, Sakura Hauno, te amo tanto que si te llego a perder de nuevo, me moriría sin ti, eres todo lo que necesito para vivir y ser feliz. Te amo tanto y por eso quiero sellar con este candado nuestro amor.-

Sakura sonrió y besó a Sasuke.

-Entonces, hazlo, sella nuestro amor, Sasuke-kun, porque yo también te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca lo dejaré de hacer.-

Sasuke sonrió y tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la besó, la besó con pasión y con amor y después Sasuke lanzó el candado al mar, sellando su amor…

Luego de hacer eso, luego de sellar su amor, fueron a la Torre Eiffel y admiraron desde lo alto de la torre el atardecer. Cuando la noche llegó Sasuke y Sakura regresaron al hotel y al llegar Sasuke invitó a Sakura a cenar los dos juntos, entonces Sakura le pidió ayuda a Izumi para vestirse y la castaña la ayudó feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke estaba sentado junto a una mesa en el restaurant en espera de su amada pelirrosa. Estaba vestido de esmoquin negro, se sentía nervioso pues esperaba que Sakura no fuera a faltar.

 _*Por favor, que Sakura venga.*_ Rogaba Sasuke. De pronto unas manos taparon los ojos de Sasuke y él sonrió al pensar que se trataba de su amada.

-Has venido.-Dijo Sasuke quitando las manos de sus ojos y al encarar a la que creía que era Sakura su sonrisa s borró, era Karin.

-Amor, yo también me alegro de verte.-Dijo Karin y tomó a Sasuke y lo besó.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo Sasuke quitándose a Karin de encima.

-Pero, amor, yo te amo.-Karin abrazó a Sasuke.

-Karin yo no…-Sasuke dejó de hablar al ver que detrás de ellos estaba Sakura mirándolos seriamente.-

-Vaya, se ve que estás ocupado, Sasuke.

-Sakura, no…-

-Yo mejor me largo.-Dijo Sakura y se marchó de ahí.

-¡Sakura! No, espera…-Dijo Sasuke, pero Sakura ya se había ido.

-Déjala, Sasukito y pasemos tiempo juntos…-Habló Karin y Sasuke al oírla, tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y salió junto con ella del restaurant.-¡Sasuke, me lastimas!-Chilló Karin.

-Lárgate, antes de que te mate, Karin.-

-Pero, amor…-

-¡No soy tu amor! ¡No soy tuyo y nunca lo seré! ¿Crees que provocas en mi atracción? No, lo único que provocas en mi es ganas de vomitar por lo zorra que eres. Eres un asco. No eres una mujer, eres una bruja que lo único que causa es asco.-

Karin miró furiosa a Sasuke. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas?

-¡Te odio!-Gritó Karin a Sasuke.

-No me importa.-Dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Karin.

-¡Te arrepentirás, Sasuke! Juro que lo harás.-Gritó Karin, pero Sasuke no le hizo caso a sus palabras.

Sasuke solo se marchó de ahí para buscar a Sakura y explicarle todo.

No se iba a permitir el volver a perderla. No de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enseguida el último.


	38. Capítulo Treinta y Ocho

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y Ocho

En Konoha, en la empresa de Sasori Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, ya eran las 6:30 y los demás trabajadores ya comenzaban a irse, en cambio Naruto había decidido quedarse un poco más tarde trabajando. Ya comenzaba a oscureser pero eso a Naruto no le importaba.

Naruto se encontraba leyendo unos documentos de la empresa, parecía concentrado en su trabajo, pero no era así, su mente estaba ocupada en ciertas chicas y en lo que sentía por ellas.

 _*¿A quién elegir?*_ Pensaba Naruto, mientras miraba las cosas buenas de Hinata y Tayuya.

Estaba claro que Hinata era la prinera chica de la cual se enamoró por primera vez, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella fue feliz, Hinata le hizo ver que no importa la clase social, no importa el mucho dinero que tengas, no importa si eres de sangre fina o corriente, puede haber amor entre dos personas sin importar todo lo demás, también le demostró que por mucho que estés enamorado, uno de los dos puede desconfiar y creer en otras personas que en la persona la cual amas.

Y Tayuya. Tayuya le hizo ver que después de ser lastimado por la persona que amas, puedes volver a ser feliz, puedes volver a amar y ser amado, puedes iniciar tu vida junto a alguien más. La pelirroja le demostró lo hermos de volver a vivir y volver a sentir lo que es el amor, le demostró muchas cosas de la vida, la feliidad, la alegría junto con alguen más, le demostró que uno no debe estar estancado en el amor del pasado porque se sufre aun más y nunca podrás ser feliz si sigues haciéndote daño por pensar en el pasado.

-Uuuumm…-Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

La puerta de la oficina de Naruto fue abirta y de ella entró Sasori.

-Hola, Sasori.-Saludó Naruto al pelirrojo.

-Hola, vine aquí porque me habián dicho que aun estabas trabajando.-Dijo Sasori.-¿Sucede algo, Naruto?-

-¿Eeh? No, nada, es sólo que estaba pensando en Hinata y Tayuya.-Respondió Naruto.

-¿Te preocupa que vayas a elegir mal?-

-Si…-Susurró Naruto. Sasori tomó una silla que había de sobra ahí y la acercó al escritorio de Naruto para poder conversar con él.

-Lo que te puedo decir, Naruto, es que veas los pross y los contra que tiene cada una y después piensa sabiamente con tu mente y con tu corazón y veas cual es la chica que tu corazón pide para ser feliz.-Dijo Sasori a Naruto.

-Gracias por el consejo, Sasori.-Agradeció Naruto al pelirrojo.

-De nada…-Sasori miró su reloj de mano, ya eran las 7:55.-¿Qué tal si vamos por unos tragos?-Invitó Sasori.

-Si.-Respondió Naruto y guardó sus cosas y tomó su portafolios y salió de la empresa junto con Sasori, Sasori tenía razón, tenía que ver lo bueno y lo malo que tnía cada una y luego pensar con su mente y corazón para elegir a la que su corazón pedía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En París.

Una pelirroja se encontraba en la habitaión del hotel donde se hospedaba, estaba muy furiosa, tan furiosa que pataleaba por no poder lograr su cometido con Sasuke, aunque de algo de lo que se alegraba era de que la zorra de cabellos rosados había visto cuando besó a Sasuke y su cara de desepción por ver que Sasuke la "besaba".

Pero lo que después le dijo Sasuke la cabreó tanto que quería ahorcar a alguien para desahogarse.

 _-¡No soy tu amor! ¡No soy tuyo y nunca lo seré! ¿Crees que provocas en mi atracción? No, lo único que provocas en mi es ganas de vomitar por lo zorra que eres. Eres un asco. No eres una mujer, eres una bruja que lo único que causa es asco.-_

Karin recordó las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho. Maldito ¿Cómo se atrevía a deirle eso?

-Uuuuuyyy, maldito, maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito.-Gritaba Karin con odio hacia Sasuke Uchiha.-Todo esto es por culpa de esa zorra.-El celular de Karin comenzó a sonar y contestó-¡¿Qué?!-

 _-Vaya forma de contestar.-Dijeron desde la otra línea._

 _-_ Cállate y mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Orochimaru? No estoy de humor.-Respondió Karin.

- _¿Lograste hacer tu trabajo?-Preguntó Orochimaru con seriedad._

 _-_ No.-Respondió Karin.

- _¿Cómo que no? ¿Estuviste perdiendo el timpo, acaso?-_

-Claro que no, sólo que el estúpido de Sasuke o cae… Y creo que nunca caerá.-Dijo Karin.-Pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

- _Te escucho.-Dijo Orochimaru._

-Como veo que no podré seducir a Sasuke, tendremos que secuestrar a una personita importante para él.-

 _-¿Quien?-Preguntó Orochimaru._

 _-_ Bueno, antes de venir aquí, supe que Sasuke pasaba tiempo con su mocosa y estoy segura de que Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por esa rata.-

- _Ya entendí tu plan, querida.-Dijo Orochimaru.-_

 _-_ Si secuestramos a su hija podremos pedirle los papeles de la empresa.-Dijo Karin.

 _-Tienes razón. Bueno tendremos que ponernos a trabajar.-Dijo Orochimaru y luego colgó._

Karin miró su celular y después sonrió, secuestrarían a la hija de Sasuke y Sakura y lo mejor, ella misma mataría a la bastarda de Sasuke y gozaría al verlo devastado por perder a su querida hija. Se lo merecía por lo que le hizo cuando la echó de su casa y por las palabras que le dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama de la suite del hotel en donde se hospedaba, estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con Sasuke y Karin.

 _*Creo que me pasé al no dejar que Sasuke-kun explicara lo que ocurrió.*Pensaba Sakura.*Tal vez lo que ocurrió fue lo mismo que pasó aquí en la habitación.*_

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez eso ocurrió, Karin besó a Sasuke y él no le correspondió, Karin había usado el mismo truco otra vez y en la segunda vez ella por tonta si calló en la mentira de la pelirroja. Rayos. Esa pelirroja de seguro se estaba riendo de ella por creer en esa mentira.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y Sakura vio que Sasuke entraba. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Sakura…-Murmuró Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa.-Perdón. Yo debí impedir que eso pasara, debí habeme quitado de encima a Karin cuando ella se me acercó.-

-Sasuke, yo…-

-Espera.-Dijo Sasuke.-Soy un idiota por creerle a Karin y por haberte dejado sola, soy un imbécil que no te merece porque siempre te hago daño…-Sasuke, que se encontraba arrodillado frente a Sakura, bajó la mirada.-No merezco tu amor porque siempre lo arruino con mis estupideces. Si no querés regresar conmigo, yo lo entenderé.-

Sakura tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sasuke y lo miró con una ternura infinita.

-Soy yo la que debe pedir perdón.-Comenzó a decir Sakura.-Se supone que soy más inteligente que esa pelirroja y creí todo su teatrito, soy yo la que no te merece por ser una tonta y caer en las mentiras de Karin… Pero… Sin ti no puedo vivir, te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun.-

-Yo también te amo, Sakura.-Sasuke abrazó a Sakura, demostrándole lo vulnerable que era sin ella.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la pelirrosa, cuando estaban a milímetros, se besaron. Sasuke se tumbó sobre Sakura sin lastimarla y la siguió besando.

Se besaban como si nunca lo hicieran, los dos sentían la lengua de cada quien, el beso era apasionado y con amor. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la pelirrosa, mientras repartía besos húmedo por todo el cuello de su amada. Sakura gemía al sentir los labios de Sasuke por todo su cuello. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de calor y lujuria. Sakura comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke con desesperación y cuando ya la hubo desabotonado, comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Sasuke, Sasuke podía sentir las dulces caricias de Sakura, eran tan cálidas y suaves que lo derretían.

Sasuke buscó con la mano el sierre del vestido de Sakura y cuando lo encontró, lo bajó por completo y después con una delicadeza, que para Sakura era lenta y eterna, le quitó el vestido a la pelirrosa, Sakura no llevaba sostén, más que sus braguitas. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la mirada que Sasuke le mandaba a su cuerpo y sobre todo a sus senos desnudos.

-Eres tan sexy, Sa-ku-ra.-Sasuke deletreó el nombre de la pelirrosa con una voz ronca y sensual y luego bajó su boca a un pezón rosa de Sakura y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Sasuke-kun.-Gimió Sakura al sentir la boca de Sasuke en su pecho.

Sasuke lamía el pecho derecho de Sakura, mientras que el otro lo atendía con una suaves caricias. Después, cuando Sasuke notó que el pezón que lamía se puso duro, se pasó a atender a su gemelo y le dedicó las mismas atenciones. Sasuke mordía, lamía y succionaba el pecho y al otro lo ariciaba y cuando el otro también se puso también duro, bajó sus besos por el vientre plano de Sakura y con sus manos quitó la única prenda que Sakura tenía.

Sakura no se quedó atrás, comenzó a quitarle los pantalones al Uchiha y después le quitó los bóxers, los dos estaban ya desnudos y excitados. Se miraron a los ojos sabiendo lo que ambos sentían.

Amor. Era amor lo que sentían y lo que sus corazones gritaban, ese amor que ambos sentían era indestructible, era sincero, apasionado, infinito y grande. Ambos se amaban, se querían y se lo demostraban con palabras y caricias. Ambos sabían que si uno de los dos moría o desaparecía, el otro también lo haría.

Se amaban tanto que morirían juntos como muestra de amor.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sasuke y Sasuke gemía al sentir los dedos de Sakura en su miembro. Las caricias de Sakura eran lentas y placenteras que lo volvían loco por lo que sentía.

-Aaaaahh… Sa-Sakura.-Gimió Sasuke, mientras lamía un pezón de Sakura. Sakura sabía como enloquesérlo.

-¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó sensualmente Sakura.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahh, siii!-Respondió Sasuke.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura, cuando dejó de ariciarlo para besarlo. Sasuke correspondió el beso, ese beso era de lujuria, sensualidad y amor. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban juntas. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban acalorados por las caricias y besos, también estaban sonrojados por el momento.

-Necesito hacerte mía.-Dijo Sasuke y separó las piernas de Sakura y se adentró en la delicada intimidad de su amada pelirrosa.

-Aaaaaahhh.-Gimieron lo dos al sentir la deliciosa sensación. Comenzaron a mover sus caderas y las sensaciones se volvieron más fuertes. Sasuke comenzó con las embestidas, provocando que Sakura gimiera más y más.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.-Gimió Sakura, mientras abrazaba con las piernas la cintura de Sasuke.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Sasuke con la voz ronca.

-Si…-Logró decir Sakura.

-¿Quieres más?-

-S-Si.-Respondió Sakura y Sasuke comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y más rápido.

Sasuke entraba y salía de Sakura, viviendo más loca de deseo a Sakura. Las embestidas eran tan eróticas que hacían que se olvidaran de todo. Las embestidas de Sasuke eran tan salvajes que a Sakura le gustaba demasiado. Luego Sakura cambió las pocisiones, ahora Sasuke estaba debajo y Sakura arriba, cabalgando a Sasuke, mientras el pelinegro gemía.

Sasuke sentía que Sakura lo iba a matar de placer por las cabalgatas de la pelirrosa. Era el paraíso. Sakura comenzó a hacer círculos tortuosos sobre el pene de Sasuke, haciendo que los dos sintieran que estaban en las nubes. Todo era maravilloso para ambos, que no querían que el momento terminara. Sasuke volvió a tumbar a Sakura en la cama y siguió embistiendo a la chica mientras chupaba un pezón de la pelirrosa.

El clímax estaba por llegar, así que el pelinegro alentó sus movimientos para hacer perdurable el momento.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Gimió Sakura al llegar al orgasmo.

Sasuke siguió un poco más y cuando llegó su momento, sintió como las paredes vaginales de Sakura lo succionaban y después se derramó dentro de la pelirrosa. Los dos respiraban con dificultad por el orgasmo que habían tenido hace unos minutos. Sasuke abrazó a la pelirrosa y la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun.-Respondió Sakura con cansancio por haber el amor con Sasuke. Sakura calló dormida entre los brazos de Sasuke, Sasuke se quedó mirando dormir a Sakura y luego la besó, para el también cerrar sus ojos y dormir junto con Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Konoha, un auto circulaba cerca de la mansión de los hermanos Haruno. Dentro del auto, estaba un hombre con larga cabellera negra, mirando por las oscuras ventanas a Sasori Haruno y a su novia Shion que bajaban del auto del pelirrojo, Sasori llevaba en brazos a su sobrina.

-Así que esa es la hijita de Sasuke Uchiha.-Murmuró Orochimaru.-Tendremos que movernos pronto para lograr mis planes.-Dijo Orochimaru.-Conduce.-Ordenó Orochimaru a su chófer y el hombre asintió y arrancó el auto.

 _*Muy pronto tendré todo lo que he querido.*Pensaba Orochimaru.*Dejaré sin nada a Sasuke Uchiha y a los otros idiotas.*_

Muy pronto Orochimaru comenzaría a destruir a Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les hallase gustado los capítulos, me tardaré con el próximo capítulo pus aun no estoy bien, por eso les traje estos para que tengan algo que leer.

Gracias, nuevamente por su apoyo.


	39. Capítulo Treinta y Nueve

Y luego de más de mil años aparecí! Lo lamento tanto, pero no subía nada por causa de mi depresión y si les traía algo que no les gustaba me haría sentir mal y la historia se iría a la mierda y no quiero eso, bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Disfruten!

La letra de la canción aquí presente NO es mía, lástima. Es de la cantante Christina Perri y el vídeo tampoco es mío, lo pueden poner si quieren. Les advierto que es el ultimo lemon porque ya pronto comenzará la acción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Treinta y Nueve

En París…

Era de noche en París, la ciudad era iluminada por la luz eléctrica, los parques, aunque era de noche, estaban llenos de gente parisina y de turistas, había una que otra pareja que daba una escena de romanticismo a las calles y parques de París. La Torre Eiffel iluminada atraía más a las parejas ya que la torre daba una muy buena vista.

Sasuke Uchiha junto con su hermano mayor, Itachi, y la esposa de su hermano y por supuesto Sakura, estaban en uno de los parques de París, las dos parejas se encontraban conviviendo juntas.

-Aaaahh, París es hermosa.-Exclamó Izumi.

-Sin duda una bella ciudad.-Concordó Sakura e Izumi asintió, estando de acurdo con la pelirrosa, mientras caminaban por el famoso parque _Parc Des Lilas,_ un sitio hermoso y con bastante color verde acompañado con flores de distintos colores y distintas clases de flores y árboles frondosos

-Las dos se ven lindas…-Dijo Itachi, que iba con Sasuke detrás de las chicas-Parecen unas niñas pequeñas cuando miran las flores.-

-Si.-Dijo Sasuke, mirando cómo a Sakura se le iluminaba la mirada al ver flores que ella conocía y no conocía. El ver a Sakura lo hacía enamorarse más de ella, Sakura era la indiada para él y la única mujer con la que quería compartir su vida y daría su vida para no perderla de nuevo y para protegerla a ella y a su hija Sarada.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Itachi a su hermano el cual se sonrojó.-Pillín, no has perdido el tiempo.-Dijo Itachi.

-Idiota.-Dijo Sasuke a Itachi.-Ella y yo hemos regresado.-

-Felicidades, otouto.-Felicitó Itachi.

-Y creo que ya es tiempo de dar el segundo paso.-Dijo Sasuke e Itachi lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Eso suena bien, solo te puedo decir que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error nuevamente.-Itachi miró a su hermano con seriedad.

-Lo sé, ya aprendí la lección. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.-Respondió Sasuke, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar al ver a Sakura con otro y los celos que lo mataban vivo. Itachi sonrió, le alegraba oír que su hermano dijera que ya había aprendido la lección y esperaba que no volviera a cometer la estupidez otra vez, eso sería demasiado.-Así que necesito tu ayuda para pedirle a Sakura que sea mi esposa.-

-Cuenta conmigo, otouto.-Dijo Itachi y chocó los puños con su hermano Sasuke. Y los dos hermanos Uchiha comenzaron a caminar para alcanzar a las mujeres de su vida. Sasuke llevaba una sonrisa. Mañana por la noche le pediría a Sakura ser suya para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, en París…

Sakura se había despertado con la sorpresa de que Sasuke no estaba a su lado, lo cual extrañó a la pelirrosada. Se paró de la cama y se fue al bañó pensando que el Uchiha estaría allí, pero para su sorpresa no lo estaba. Sakura se metió al baño y cuando terminó de bañarse, salió de la ducha y se comenzó a vestir, se puso su ropa interior y un vestido de color blanco con flores rosadas. Su cabello lo peinó y se puso un poco de maquillaje.

Después llegó Sasuke a la habitación, se acercó a Sakura y la besó en los labios con un amor tan dulce.

-Perdón por dejarte.-Dijo Sasuke.-Quiero que pases el día con Izumi.-

-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Sólo estoy ocupado en una sorpresa para ti.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-Preguntó Sakura como un niño emocionado.

-Tranquila, solo te diré que te gustará.-Dijo Sasuke y después oyeron que tocaban la puerta y Sasuke fue a abrir y cuando abrió entraron Itachi e Izumi.

-Hola, otouto, hola Sakura-chan.-

-Buenos días, Itachi-san e Izumi-san.-Saludó Sakura.

-¿Lista, Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Izumi.

-Claro.-Respondió Sakura.

-Bueno, nos vamos.-Dijo Izumi y se llevó con ella a la pelirrosa.

Sakura e Izumi fueron a varios museos de París, visitaron los jardines y parques que había en ese lugar y no dudaron en tomarse varias fotografías juntas. Recorrieron distintos lugares turísticos, luego almorzaron en un restaurante, Sakura estaba emocionada pues ya quería saber que rea lo que Sasuke tenía preparado para ella e Iumi le decía que fuera paciente. Después de eso, Izumi llevó a Sakura a comprar ropa, Izumi le hacía a Sakura probarse varios vestidos para esa misma noche. Cuando ya dieron las seis, Sakura e Izumi regresaron al hotel para que Sakura se preparara para la noche especial y para la sorpresa que Sasuke le tenía. Tardaron varias horas para arreglar a Sakura hasta que Izumi la dejó completamente hermosa para la ocasión.

-Listo, Sakura-chan, has quedado realmente hermosa.-Dijo Izumi admirando su trabajo.

El vestido de Sakura era un poco holgado que le llegaba por las rodillas, era de color rojo, el escote y las mangas eran de encaje, su maquillaje era suave y natural, su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza con mechones sueltos y su zapatos de tacón rojo la hacían ver más alta. Sakura estaba sin duda hermosa.

-Gracias, Izumi-san.-Dijo Sakura.

La puerta de la habitación de Izumi fue tocada e Izumi fue a abrir, era Itachi quien había ido a traer a Sakura para llevarla al lugar donde la esperaba Sasuke.

-¡Wow, Sakura-chan!-Exclamó Itachi.-… Izumi hiciste un buen trabajo.-Elogió Itachi a su esposa.

-Gracias, cariño.-Respondió Izumi.

-Bueno, es hora de que te lleve a donde Sasuke te está esperando.-Dijo Itachi y Sakura salió con él del hotel, se subieron a un auto rentado, Itachi iba conduciendo, mientras Sakura miraba por la ventana las calles parisinas. Luego de un recorrido de quince minutos, llegaron a su destino. Itachi salió del auto y fue a abrir la puerta de Sakura.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Sígueme.-Dijo Itachi y Sakura lo siguió, caminaron hacia la torre Eiffel y en la entrada se encontraba un oficial que al ver a Itachi los dejó pasar y leugo comenzaron a subir la torre hasta llegar a lo más alto. Y cuando llegaron a su destino Sakura se sorprendió al ver una mesa llena de comida.

Sakura se volteó a ver a Itachi y cuando lo hizo vio que el Uchiha ya no estaba ahí.

-Sakura.-La peirrosa oyó la inconfundible voz de Sasuke, cuando lo vio se sorprendió al verlo vestido de esmoquin negro, estaba totalmente guapo.

-Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura.-Esto…-

-Es tu sorpresa.-Terminó de completar Sasuke por ella. Sasuke movió una silla e indicó a Sakura que se sentara.-Reservé la Torre para ti.-

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó una atónita Sakura.-Sasuke-kun, eso es muy lindo.-

-Gracias, Sakura.- Dijo Sasuke y luego tomó su lugar en la mesa, Sasuke comenzó a abrir los platillos que habían en la mesa y Sakura se sorprendió al ver los alimentos que se veían realmente deliciosos. Sasuke comenzó a repartir la comida y cuando le dio su plato a Sakura, dijo:-Es pato a la naranja, espero que te guste.-

Sakura probó el primer bocado y su paladar estalló al sentir la textura y el sabor con el que estaba hecho el pato a la naranja.

-Está delicioso.-Dijo Sakura y Sasuke sonrió y luego comenzaron a cenar juntos, luego de terminar el primer plato, cenaron el famoso _Coq au vin_ pollo al vino que se elabora con verdura aderezado con finas especias y vino. Y después de eso vino el postre que fue _Petits fours_ que son pequeños pasteles tipo merengues.

Estuvieron hablando unos momentos hasta que llegó el momento que Sasuke estaba esperando.

-Sakura…-La nombró Sasuke y la pelrrosa lo miró.-¿Podrías pararte un momento, por favor? Necesito mostrarte algo.-Sakura obedeció y luego Sasuke la hizo mirar hacia el frente y de pronto un proyector apareció mostrando varias imágenes y escenas donde aparecían Sasuke y Sakura juntos, mientras se oía la melodía de Christina Perri.

 **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al ver las imágenes que mostraban las fotografías donde salían Sasuke y ella juntos. Eran los momentos que pasaron juntos antes de que se separaran.

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

Su primer beso, la fotografía que Itachi les había tomado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta hasta que Itachi se las mosttró, la imagen mostraba a una Sakura sonrojada por el beso tan repentino que Sasuke le había dado.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years

El día en que habían ido a la feria que habia estado en Konoha, las imágenes mostraban a una pareja de jóvenes divirtiéndose en los juegos mecánicos.

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave

Y luego pasó una escena de un vídeo, la escena hizo llorar a Sakura, pues era el día en que se enteró que estaba embarazada del Uchiha y quiso preguntarle cómo quería que se llamara su primer hijo.

 _-Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara nuestro primer hijo?-_

 _-Mmm, no lo śe…-Respondió Sasuke.-Pero si nuestro primer hijo es una niña, me gustaría que se llamara Sarada.-_

I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath

Luego pasó la fotografía en donde ellos habían ido una vez a la playa, los dos estaban abrazados, mirando el horizonte.

Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

Sakura no podía contener las lagrimas, todas las fotos y vídeos la hacían llorar.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years 

Luego pasó varias fotos de su primera navidad juntos. Y había una que enterneció a Sakura, cuando ellos sin saber se pararon bajo el muérdago y se besaron como en la tradición.

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me 

Todo estaba conmoviendo a Sakura, ese sin duda era la mejor muestra de amor que Sasuke hacía por ella.

I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

Pasó otra foto, era en donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban cumpliendo cinco meses de noviazgo. Los dos estaban en un campo lleno de flores y abrazados.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years 

Ya estaba por terminar el vídeo, hasta que apareció una frase que decía "Sakura mira hacia atrás" y Sakura volteó, encontrándose con un Sasuke arrodillado.

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

-Sasuke-kun.-Logró decir Sakura.

-Sakura…-Sasuke estaba rojo por lo que estaba por hacer.-¿Q-Quisieras ser mi compañera para siempre, envejecer y morir junto conmigo hasta el final?-Después de decir eso Sasuke abrió la cajita donde estaba el anillo que su madre le dio.

-S-Si, Sasuke-kun…-Comenzó a decir Sakura.-Si quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.-Terminó de decir Sakura y Sasuke sonrió y se levantó y abrazó a Sakura y la besó y después puso el anillo en su dedo de Sakura.

-Gracias, Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke y la volvió a besar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Sasuke regresaban al hotel luego de que estuvieron en la Torre Eiffel, entraron a la habitación y cuando estaban dentro de la habitación, se miraron a los ojos y luego comenzaron a besarse con ansias.

-Sasuke-kun…-Gimió la pelirrosa entre besos. Se besaban con maestría, demostrando el amor que sentían por ambos, Sasuke tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarse. Recostó a la pelirrosa en medio de la cama y luego se recostó sobre ella.

Sasuke comenzó a atacar el cuello de la chica con besos húmedos, la pelirrosa gemía al sentir los besos de su amado Sasuke, la lengua de Sasuke lamía el cuello de Sakura, mientras que con sus manos se encargaba de quitar el vestido que la pelirrosa llevaba puesto. Cuando quitó el vestido de la chica no tardó en quitar el sostén y luego comenzó a amamantarse frenéticamente de los pechos de Sakura quien no paraba de gemir al sentir la lengua de Sasuke jugando con su pezón, mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro pecho y con la otra mano acariciaba la intimidad de Sakura.

Sakura no se quedó atrás, comenzó a desnudar al pelinegro y cuando ya estaba desnudo, Sakura se sonrojó al verlo sin ropa.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, Sa-ku-ra?-Preguntó con voz ronca Sasuke.

-Este... A-Aun no me acostumbro a esto.-Logró decir Sakura y Sasuke rió por eso.

-Te amo, Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke y la besó en los labios.

-Yo igual.-Dijo Sakura después del beso.-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.-Y volvieron a besarse, fue un beso cálido, amoroso, cargado de todos los sentimientos del amor mesclados con deseso y pasión. Sasuke bajó sus besos al vientre de Sakura y comenzó a besarlo con dedicación.

Amaba mucho a Sakura… La amaba tanto que por ella era capaz de matar a quien se interpusiera entre su amor. Nunca la dejaría irse de su lado. Nunca. Primero muerto a que eso pasara. Sakura le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, era de él y de nadie más. Sakura había nacido para él, para estar a su lado y nunca dejarla irse. Sonaba egoísta, pero Sasuke no podía vivir sin ella.

Sasuke le quitó la unica prenda a Sakura y comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos en la femineidad de Sakura, haciendo que ella se retorciera por el placer. Sasuke, al ver que a Sakura le gustaba metió otro segundo dedo y comenzó a acariciarla más rápido.

-S-Sasuke-kun…-Gimió la chica. Y Sasuke no dejó de acariciarla hasta sentir cómo Sakura llegaba al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-Ya no puedo más…-Dijo Sasuke.-Tengo que tomarte.-Y acto seguido, dirigió su virilidad a la delicada zona intima de Sakura.

-Ooohh-Gimió Sakura al sentirlo dentro de ella. Sasuke al oírla gemir así, comenzó a moverse con rapidez.-S-Sasu-Sasuke.-Gemía Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a embestirla con rapidez, para Sasuke estar dentro de Sakura era el paraíso. Sentía que estaba en un mundo desconocido. Y Sakura sentía que Sasuke la mataba con su lujuria y pasión... Las embestidas se hicieron más profundas y Sasuke y Sakura gozaban del momento juntos. Después, Sasuke alentó los movimientos para hacer más largo el momento.

-Aaaaahh.-Gemían los dos, mientras se movían al compás de sus gemidos, sus gemidos inundaban la habitación. El clímax estaba por llegar, así que los dos alentaron un poco más el momento.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Gimió Sakura al llegar al orgasmo final, Sasuke la siguió embisiendo más, hasta que el clímax lo golpeó a él también.

-Sakura.-Gimió Sasuke al llegar al final y caer sobre Sakura. Sasuke se separó de Sakura y la chica gimió como protesta al ya no sentirlo secar de ella, pero luego Sasuke la abrazó y los tapó con las sábanas de la cama.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.-Murmuró Sakura para dejarse abrazar por el sueño.

-Yo también.-Dijo Sasuke y la besó en la frente y después cerró sus ojos para acompañar a su amada en el mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha…

Sasori Haruno se encontraba sólo en su mansión, Shion no estaba con él pues ella había salido a comprar, sus empleados no estaban en casa ya que les había dado el día libre, sólo se encontraban algunos empleados pero estaban descanzando.

Sasori estaba en la habitación de su sobrina Sarada, la cual estaba despierta.

-Bien, Sarada-chan. Hoy pasarás tiempo con tu tío favorito.-Decía Sasori a su sobrina, mientras la niña intentaba pararse en su cuna. De pronto abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Sarada y Sasori se volteó a ver quien era y se encontró con una persona vestida de negro y con un pasamontañas.-¿Quíen ere…?-Sasori no terminó de hablar al sentir el impacto de una bala en su vientre.-¿Qué?-Murmuró Sasori al ver la sangre y el elirrojo calló arrodillado.

El enmascarado caminó hasta la cuna donde estaba Sarada, la cual comenzó a llorar, y la tomó en brazos sin delicadeza y se llevó a la niña lejos de Sasori.

-Sa-Sarada…-Se logró escuchar de Sasori para después care al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, chicas y chicos! Me da gusto volver, de verdad que extrañé mucho este lugar, ahora ya estoy mejor! Y ya terminé la preparatoria ya soy libre! Pero ahora estoy en un curso de informática y diseño gráfico :3 al que voy los puros domingos, bueno, ahora me dedicaré a mis historias, pero les pido paciencia. Bueno estaré esperando sus comentarios!


	40. Capítulo 40

Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, diablos soné como esa señora de los bordados que suele ver mi mamá en p you tube-.- bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, tardé mucho, la razón de mi demora es que pasaron muchas cosas amargas en estos meses y estuve triste pero ahora me encuentro mejor y ya puedo traer los capítulos que esperaban. Por demorar tanto les traigo capítulos extras.

Bueno, les dejo leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cuarenta

Era un día soleado en Konoha, las personas caminaban por aquí y por allá, mientras que una pelimorada se encontraba en el supermercado haciendo compras, la pelimorada se encontraba en el área de cereales, como estaba embarazada, últimamente comía cereal por los antojos que le daba su embarazo. Konan, trataba de alcanzar la caja de cereal azucarado que estaba hasta arriba, hasta que una mano tomó la caja de cereal.

-Gracias…-Dijo Konan al tomar la caja de las manos del hombre.

-De nada.-Respondió el chico y Konan alzó la mirada al reconocer aquella voz, era Pain.

-Pain.-Logró decir Konan al verlo después de varios días sin verlo y Pain sonrió como respuesta, provocando que Konan se sonrojara al verlo sonreír.

Konan pudo notar a Pain más guapo, más alto y arrebatadoramente sexy, después de la última vez que Pain había intentado recuperarla, Konan pensó que Pain se había dado por vencido, lo que para Konan había sido como un gran alivio el ya no ver a Pain, pero para su corazón era un gran dolor porque ya no podía soportar seguir fingiendo. Lo amaba. Y lo seguirá haciendo. Ella no pudo dejar de amarlo y más ahora que iba a tener un hijo de él, del hombre que ama. Quería deirle a Pain que lo ama, pero primero tendría que ver lo que él es capaz de hacer por ella.

-Konan, ¿Cómo han estado?-Preguntó Pain.

-Es-Estoy bien, digo estamos bien.-Respondió Konan, con un leve sonrojo al ver que Pain la miraba.

Pain rió y Konan se sonrojó aun más, sintiéndose una completa tonta ante Pain.

-Veo que haces las compras, ¿Quieres ayuda? Yo también vine a comprar.-Dijo Pain.

-¿A-A sí?-Preguntó Konan en un tartamudeo.

-Si…-Respondió Pain.-Vine a comprar algunas cosas que necesito.-

-Ah.-Logró decir Konan.

-Entonces, ¿Te ayudo?-Volvió a preguntar Pain.

-Si, claro.-Respondió Konan y Pain sonrió ante la respuesta de Konan, Pain estuvo ayudando a la pelimorada con las compras, compraron todo lo que Konan necesitaba y luego pagaron sus cosas y se marcharon del supermercado, Pain llevó a Konan hasta su departamento. Cuando Konan iba a salir del auto de Pain, vio que en los asientos traseros había una bolsa con papel de colores, pegamento y tijeras.

-Voy a hacer algo para una chica que amo.-Respondió Pain al ver la mirada interrogante de Konan, Konan al oír eso, se sintió mal, sintió que su corazón se partía, nuevamente.

-Ah…-Logró decir Konan, para luego bajar del auto. Pain y Konan subieron al departamento de la pelimorada, Konan invitó a Pain a pasar a su departamento y estuvieron hablando hasta que Pain se retiró.

Pasaron las semanas y Konan no volvió a ver a Pain, Nagato ya casi no la visitaba, pues el pelirrojo estaba con mucho trabajo últimamente y sus demás amigos estaban igual o peor que Nagato. Después, un sábado en que Konan se encontraba viendo tv, recibió la visita de Pain.

-Hola, Konan.-Saludó Pain al entrar al departamento de Konan.

-Hola, Pain.-Respondió Konan.

-Venía a traerte esto.-Pain le extendió una bolsa de regalo a Konan y Konan tomó la bolsa.-Es un presente para mi hijo.-

-Gracias, Pain.-Dijo Konan al ver que se trataba de un perrito de peluche. _*PorPor lo menos se acuerda de que tendrá un hijo*_

De repente, no sabían cómo pero los dos ya se encontraban en el sofá de Konan devorándose a besos, las manos de Pain comenzaron a acariciar las largas piernas de Konan por debajo de su vestido, mientras le besaba el cuello a la pelimorada, Konan solo gemía al sentir los besos húmedos de Pain por su cuello. Las caricias y besos de Pain la volvían loca hasta gemir. Extrañaba sentir a Pain, Konan lo había extrañado, había extrañado sentirlo cerca de ella y ahora lo volvía a sentir de junto a ella. Tan pronto como empezaron los besos y caricias, el momento se esfumó cuando Pain se separó de ella.

-¿Q-Qué occurre?-Preguntó Konan.

-Lo lamento, Konan, pero… No puedo hacerte esto, aun te amo, pero…-

-¿Pero no quieres estar conmigo?...-Comenzó a decir Konan.-¿Aún amas a la pelirrosa?-

-¿Qué? No, yo solo…-

-Eres un idiota, lárgate y déjame sola.-Dijo Konan, comenzando a llorar. Y Pain no hiso otra cosa más que irse.

Pasaron varias semanas después de eso y Konan comenzó a sentirse una estúpida al reaccionar así ante Pain, comenzó a pensar que tal vez el no quería hacerlo con ella porque estaba embarazada y no quería hacerle daño a ella o al bebé. Y Konan quería disculparse con Pain, así que una martes por la tarde salió de su departamento para ir al de Pain y cuando salió Konan de su departamento, en la entrada vio treinta floreros llenos de flores de papel de colores.

Konan estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni hablar.

-Perdóname…-Dijo Pain apareciendo en el corredor.-Por favor, Konan, perdóname, fui un gran idiota al no ver que tu me amabas y que te hacía daño cuando me mirabas con otra… Te amo y si tu ya no me amas, por lo menos te pido que me perdones por todo.-

Konan comenzó a sollozar y Pain se acercó a la pelimorada.

-¿T-Tu hiciste las flores?-Preguntó en un sollozo Konan.

-Recordé lo mucho que a ti te gusta hacer flores de papel, así que comencé a practicar para darte esta sorpresa. Por eso no me viste en meses.-Explicó Pain.

-Es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho para mí.-Dijo Konan y besó a Pain, beso que fue correspondido por Pain, el beso era húmedo pero tierno, con cariño y con amor. Se besaban demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban.-Te perdono, te perdono porque también te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo, Pain.-Dijo Konan.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy al oírte decir eso…-Pain besó a Konan nuevamente.-Te prometo que nunca más te haré daño, te amaré a ti y a nuestro hijo, te demostraré lo mucho que te amo día y noche.-Dijo Pain y nuevamente los dos se fundieron en un beso.

Ahora estaban juntos. Y nada ni nadie los separará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los parques de Konohagakure, una pelirroja se encontraba caminando mientras miraba a las demás personas, la pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse sola pues extrañaba a cierto rubio de ojos azules, así que para distraerse salió a dar un paseo por el parque nacional de Konoha.

-Tayuya…-La pelirroja se volteó a ver a la persona que la nombraba, era Hinata.

-Hinata…-Respondió Tayuya al ver a la ojos perla.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Solo vine a distraerme.-Respondió Tayuya.

-Tayuya, yo… Lamento el como te he tratado.-Comenzó a decir Hinata, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.-Yo no debí tratarte mal, es sólo que…-

-Amas a Naruto y te daban celos verme con él.-Completó Tayuya.

-Si.-Respondió Hinata.

-Descuida, te perdono.-Dijo Tayuya y Hinata sonrió, las dos chicas estuvieron hablando y ambas se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que se podían llevar. Estuvieron juntas todo el día, fueron al cine como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Hasta que se hiso tarde y ambas fueron a un café y después se marcharon juntas.

-Eres muy divertida, Tayuya-chan.-Dijo Hinata.

-Tu también, Hinata-chan.-

De repente, unos hombres se acercaron a las dos chicas y tomaron a Hinata.

-¡Suéltenla!-Gritó Tayuya al ver que se llevaban a Hinata.

-¡Tayuya, ayudarme!-Gritaba Hinata.

-¡Suéltenla!-De pronto los mismos hombres tomaron a Tayuya y la subieron al auto en donde habían subido a Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rubio se encontraba en su departamento, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en la decisión que iba a tomar a partir de hoy.

Su corazón ya no estaba dudoso, ya no estaba confuso… Ahora ya sabía cual chica era con la que quería estar por el resto de su vida. Ella sin duda era la indicada, lo sabía, su corazón se lo decía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Era ella a la que amaba, a la que quería junto con él… La que sin duda necesitaba, ella lo había enamorado con su carácter, su frágil forma de ser…

No había día ni noche en que no dejara de pensar en ella, Naruto sabía que por ella daría hasta su propia vida para verla sonreír y protegerla.

-Es ella…-Dijo Naruto viendo las estrellas por la ventana.-Es ella la que ilumina mi felicidad.- Así que tomó su chamarra Y salió de su departamento en busca de ella.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que su amada estaba desaparecida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En París…

Un pelinegro caminaba junto con una pelirrosa hasta su habitación, Sasuke quería entrar ya en su cuarto para estar a solas con su ahora prometida. Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a su habitación y entraron en ella, mientras se devoraban a besos.

-Te amo.-Dijo Sasuke, mientras besaba a Sakura.

-Yo igual.-Respondió Sakura.

Comenzaron a besarse comí si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura, la pelirrosa gemía al se y los besos húmedos de su amado. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar las largas piernas de Sakura, mientras la besaba con desenfreno.

Se amaban tanto que a cada momento se lo demostraban con besos y caricias. Se amaban tanto que no podían esperar para demostrar su amor. Parecían unos calenturientos como solía decirles Itachi, pero es que se amaban que no se aguantaban las ganas de estar a solas.

Siguieron besándose, hasta que Sasuke se quitó la camisa y la mirada de Sakura lo recorrió entero.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-Preguntó Sasuke con voz sensual.

-Mucho.-Respondió Sakura excitada.

-Tranquila, verás más de tu Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sasuke y volvió a besar el cuello de Sakura. Pero la burbuja de amor se reventó al oír la voz de Itachi.

-Sasuke, abre.-

-Diablos…-Murmuró Sasuke molesto.

-Sasuke, es urgente.-Dijo Itachi y Sasuke de mala gana fue a abrir.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Empaquen sus cosas, no marchamos.-Dijo Itachi seriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Sasuke al ver la seriedad de Itachi.

-Necesito que sean fuertes…-Dijo Itachi.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Itachi-san?-Preguntó Sakura.

Itachi miró a Sakura y luego se mordió el labio inferior, lo que estaba por decir le iba a afectar a Sakura.

-Entraron a la mansión de tu hermano y le dispararon.-Comenzó Itachi.

-¿Qué?-Logró decir Sakura al sentir que perdía fuerzas.

-Hay más…-Dijo Itachi.-Secuestraron a Sarada.-

Y Sakura no pudo más, se desmayó al oír la gran noticia que una madre puede enfrentar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En seguida los capítulos extras.


	41. Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno

Aquí e segundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno

Comenzaba a despertarse una pelirrosa, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando lo hizo vio el rostro de Sasuke que la miraba preocupado, de pronto a su mente llegaron las palabras que Itachi había dicho, palabras que le dolieron en el alma y la aterraron.

"- _Le dispararon a tu hermano.-"_

" _-Secuestraron a Sarada.-"_

Las palabras de Itachi le retumbaban en la cabeza, comenzó a sentir miedo, pavor y tristeza. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por el terror. El terror de perder a su hermano y a su hija. Tan pronto como regresó en sí, comenzó a levantarse de la cama que había en la cabina.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Mi hermano y Sarada…-Comenzó a decir Sakura.

-Tranquila.-Le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.-Ya vamos en camino.-

-Estamos en el avión.-Dijo Sakura y Sasuke asintió. De pronto Sakura sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Sasuke se alejó un momento de ella y fue por una botella de agua y se la dio a Sakura para que bebiera, Sakura no dudó en tomar el agua, tenía la boca seca por las fuertes emociones que estaba viviendo.

-Sasuke.-El pelinegro y Sakura dirigieron su mirada a Itachi que entraba a la cabina donde ellos estaban.-Me comuniqué con nuestros padres, ellos están en el hospital y han llamado ya a Kakashi que nos está esperando para comenzar con la búsqueda de Sarada.-Terminó de decir Itachi.

Para Sakura el oír eso por parte de Itachi, fue un pequeño alivio.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, pronto estaremos en Konoha.-Dijo Itachi tratando de hacer sentir bien a Sakura.

Sakura solo bajó la mirada, tenían que llegar pronto para saber si su hermano estaba bien y comenzar a buscar a su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un edificio abandonado, se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y negro y de ojos como de serpiente junto con un peliblanco y una pelirroja de lentes. Los tres se encontraban en espera de la llegada de la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y de la llegada de Hinata Hyuga. Orochimaru tenía el rostro serio, mientras que Karin y Toneri estaban desesperados por tanto esperar.

-¡Ya estoy harta!-Comenzó a decir Karin.-¿Hasta cuando llegarán con la mocosa y la Hyuga?-

Orochimaru suspiró con cansancio. A veces Karin lo desesperaba a él.

-Paciencia, querida…-Dijo Orochimaru.-No tardarán en llegar.-

De pronto, en el cuarto del edificio en donde estaban Orochimaru y sus cómplices, apareció un súbdito de Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru-sama…-Dijo el hombre.-Acaban de llegar con las rehenes.-

Orochimaru sonrió al oír esa noticia.

-Hazlas pasar.-Ordenó Orochimaru y el hombre asintió. No tardó mucho en aparecer un hombre vestido de negro, de cabello plateado y de lentes junto con otros hombres que traían a la pequeña Sarada y a dos mujeres. Orochimar sonrío con maldad.

-Orochimaru-sama.-Dijo el peliplateado.

-Kabuto, veo que has terminado con el trabajo.-Dijo Orochimaru.-Pero ¿Quién es la chica pelirroja?-Preguntó Orochimaru al ver a Tayuya.

-Estaba con la chica Hyuga y vio todo y si la dejábamos podría ir con la policía.-Explicó Kabuto.

-Suéltennos…-Decía Hinata.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotras?-Preguntó Tayuya.

-Llévenlas junto con la mocosa a las habitaciones.-Ordenó Orochimaru y los demás hombres asintieron y se llevaron a las chicas junto con la bebé.-Bien, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan…-Dijo Orochimaru.-Tú tendrás tu venganza contra el Uchiha y tu tendrás a tu querida Hinata.-

Toneri y Karin sonrieron.

Si todo salía bien, ellos obtendrían sus objetivos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan pronto como llegaron al aeropuerto, Sakura junto con Sasuke, Itachi e Izumi fueron directo al hospital de Konoha para ver al hermano de la pelirrosa. Cuando llegaron al hospital preguntaron por Sasori Haruno y le dijeron que había salido de la cirugía para sacarle la bala. Se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Sasori y se encontraron con Shion, Chiyo y los padres de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Dijo Shion abrazando a la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-Preguntó Sakura a Chiyo pues Shion no podía hablar ya que no paraba de llorar.

-Acaba de salir de la operación.-Explicó Chiyo.

-¿Cómo es que pasó esto?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-No lo sé, yo ha-había s-salido a hacer c-compras y c-cuando llegué a casa e-encontré a Sasori en el suelo.-Dijo con dificultad recordando cuando ella encontró a Sasori.

-Ya tranquila, mi hermano estará bien.-Dijo Sakura a Shion.

El médico que estaba atendiendo a Sasori apareció.

-Familiares de Sasori Haruno…-

-Yo soy su hermana.-Dijo Sakura.¿Mi hermano está bien?-

-Si, afortunadamente la bala no tocó ningún órgano interno, pero perdió algo de sangre pero está bien.-Dijo el médico.

-¿podemos verlo?- Preguntó Shion.

-En estos momentos está delicado por la cirugía, será mejor que pasen a verlo en cuanto él despierte.-

-Gracias, doctor.-Dijo Sakura y el doctor se marchó de ahí. Sakura suspiró al escuchar que su hermano estaba bien, pero no todo estaba bien, Sarada seguía desaparecida. Las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo Sakura comenzaron a brotar, su bebita estaba desaparecida. De solo pensar en que Sarada estaba sola y sufriendo la aterraba, Sakura quería tenerla en sus brazos y calmar su llanto y decirle cosas lindas. Su corazón le dolía de solo pensar en que ella esté sufriendo algo malo.

-Tranquila…-Sasuke abrazó a Sakura.-La encontraremos. Te lo prometo.-Prometió Sasuke y Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pasaron varias horas en el hospital para que Sasori despertara y pudieran verlo. Cuando Sasori despertó, Shion y Sakura no dudaron en entrar a la habitación donde estaba el pelirrojo y cuando entraron vieron que Sasori estaba despierto.

-¡Sasori!-Shion abrazó al pelirrojo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

-S-Shion.-Murmuró Sasori y vio que en la habitación también estaba Sakura.-… Sakura, yo… Lo lamento.-

-No, tranquilo.-Dijo Sakura.

-Sakura…-Sasuke entró a la habítación.-Kakashi ha venido, quiere hablar con Sasori.-

-Pero apenas despertó.-Dijo Shion.

-No importa, déjalo entrar, Sasuke.-Dijo Sasori y Sasuke asintió, luego entró un peliplateado con la boca cubierta.

-Soy Kakashi Hatake.-Se presentó el peliplata.-Te haré preguntas sobre lo que recuerdes.-Dijo Kakashi y Sasori asintió.-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? ¿Tienes idea de quien fue quien te disparó?-

-Yo estaba en la habitación de mi sobrina y me volteé a ver que alguien entraba a la habitación, era un hombre vestido de negro y me disparó y luego se llevó a Sarada, no tengo idea de quien habrá sido.-Terminó de decir Sasori.

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas algo más?-Preguntó Kakashi y Sasori negó.

-Tal vez las cámaras de seguridad captaron algo más.-Dijo Sasori.

-Me pondré a trabajar pronto.—Dijo Kakashi.-Pediré las grabaciones de las cámaras.-Y por ultimo salió de la habitación para ponerse a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelinegra de ojos perla se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del edificio donde la tenían secuestrada, Tayuya no estaba con ella pues las habían separado, la ojos perla tenía miedo de lo que sea que le iban a hacer.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Toneri, Hinata solo lo miró entrar.

-Hinata.-Dijo con una sonrisa Toneri.

-Toneri, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada, estoy aquí contigo amor, nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara.-

-Me tienen secuestrada a mi y a Tayuya y a la hija de Sakura-chan, ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?-Exigió saber Hinata.

-Orochimaru quiere la empresa de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin quiere venganza…-Dijo Toneri.-Yo no quiero nada, porque ya te tengo a ti.-Toneri se acercó a Hinata y la tomó en brazos.

-¡Suéltame!-Exigió Hinata.

-Eres mía ahora y nadie te alejará de mi.-Espetó Toneri y luego soltó a Hinata para luego marcharse.

Hinata no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo de lo que Toneri pudiera hacerle a ella, solo esperaba que Tayuya y Sarada estuvieran bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión de Sasori, se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura junto con la familia de Sasuke y Kakashi y su equipo. Kakashi junto con su equipo estaban viendo las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión y las de las calles. En los vídeos de la mansión se mostraba como un hombre vestido de negro entraba con sigilo a los territorios de la mansión Haruno sin que nadie ni se diera cuenta y luego pasó el vídeo de cuando entraba a la mansión y entraba a las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Sarada y pasó el momento en que Sasori estaba con la niña y luego el pelirrojo se volteaba a ver al extraño y luego le disparaban y se llevaban a Sarada.

Luego en los vídeos de las calles, se veía al hombre entrar junto con la bebé a una camioneta negra que era conducido por alguien más y luego las cámaras captaron el momento en que el secuestrador de Sarada se quitaba el pasamontañas revelando su identidad, el hombre tenía el cabello color plata y estaba atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran negro y vieron que se ponía unos lentes.

-El estúpido reveló su rostro.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Fue un descuidado.-Dijo Guy mirando la grabación de las cámaras.

-¿Conocen a ese sujeto?-Preguntó Kakashi a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-Es Kabuto Yakushi, él trabajaba para Orochimaru.-Explicó Sasuke.

-Tal vez esto sea obra de Orochimaru.-Dijo Itachi.

-Creí que él estaba en la cárcel.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Me enteré que acabó de salir.-Contestó Itachi y Sasuke apretó los puños, si esto era obra de Orochimaru, él mismo lo mataría por llevarse a su hija.

-Sasuke-kun…-Murmuró Sakura.

-Tranquila, la encontraremos.-Prometió Sasuke y Sakura solo lo abrazó.

-Sakura-chan…-Al salón donde estaban todos, entró Naruto.-Me enteré de lo que pasó.-

-Naruto.-Dijo Sakura al ver a su amigo.

-No llores, Sakura-chan, la encontraras-Dijo Naruto.

-Kakashi-sama…-Dijo uno de los hombres de Kakashi que entraba al salón.-Encontramos otro vídeo.-Dijo el hombre y le mostró a Kakashi y a los demás el vídeo. En la grabación se mostraba la misma camioneta donde se habían llevado a Sarada que seguía a dos chicas, una pelinegra y otra pelirroja, las dos chicas estaban caminando juntas hasta que unos hombres tomaron a la pelinegra y luego a la pelirroja y las subían a la camioneta.

A Naruto se le cortó la respiración al ver que esos hombres se llevaban a las dos chicas.

-Naruto.-Dijo Sakura al ver que el rubio no hablaba.

-Hay que llamar a Hiashi.-Dijo Itachi y Sasuke solo asintió.

Naruto se sentó en un sofá al sentir que o tenía fuerzas. Esos malditos se habían llevado a su amada.

-Naruto, tranquilo, las vamos a encontrar.-Dijo Sakura al rubio que estaba pálido por lo que había visto momentos antes.

De pronto sonó el teléfono y todos quedaron en silencio, el teléfono siguió sonando hasta que Sasuke lo tomó.

-¿Si?-Logró decir Sasuke.

- _Hola, hola, Sasuke-kun.-Dijeron desde la otra línea._

Y Sasuke comenzó a apretar el teléfono.

Era Orochimaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tercer capítulo en camino.


	42. Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos

Advertencia, un poco de lemon entre Toneri y Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha tomó el teléfono, todos los demás posaron su vista en él, Sasuke pudo notar que algunos estaban serios y otros estaban nerviosos, al momento de tomar el teléfono, Sasuke respiró profundo para tomar fuerzas y poder contestar la llamada y cuando alzó el teléfono y al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru, apretó el aparato con todas sus fuerzas.

La bilis se le subió, su semblante cambió a uno totalmente frío y sin rastros de debilidad, sus ganas de matar con sus propias manos al malnacido de Orochimaru aumentaron considerablemente. Comenzó a sentir muchas emociones fuertes que lo hacían sentir como un demonio con deseos de matar. Su sangre se heló por todo aquello que sentía. Orochimaru había cavado su propia tumba al secuestrar a Sarada, quería ahorcar a Orochimaru, quería verlo pidiendo piedad por su vida.

Y él no tendría ninguna pizca de piedad con él.

-Orochimaru.-Dijo fríamente Sasuke.

- _¿Qué tal le va al gran Sasuke-kun en su vida?-Preguntó con burla Orochimaru._

-Maldito, te juro que te voy a matar.-Siseó Sasuke.-… Te encontraré y…-

 _-Cuidado con tus amenazas, Sasuke-kun, no querrás que le rompa el cuello a tu pequeña ¿Verdad?-Dijo Orochimaru.- Ay la pequeña Sarada, es toda una bebé frágil ¿Te la imaginas? Yo teniéndola en mis manos para que en un momento le rompa su pequeño y débil cuello. O mejor aun, Sarada hecha pedazos.-_

 _-_ Si le haces algo a Sarada, te lo regresaré al doble.-

- _Si, si, si, lo que digas, Sasuke-kun.-Habló Orochimaru.-Por cierto, hay alguien que te quiere saludar.-_

 _-Hola, Sasukito.-Dijo una voz que el azabache muy bien conocía._

 _-_ Karin.-Murmuró Sasuke.

- _¿Qué tal estás, amor?-Dijo Karin._

 _-_ Eres cómplice de Orochimaru.-Las palabras de Sasuke eran de afirmación.

- _Te dije que me vengaría de ti y que mejor manera de matar a tu ratita.-Dijo Karin.-Es más, ya tengo planeado todo, primero le rebanaré los dedos y después le sacaré los ojos y por último los restos se los daré a los perros._

-Eres una perra maldita, si le haces daño a Sarada te juro que no tendré piedad contigo.-Amenazó Sasuke.

- _No te tengo miedo, cariño, bueno, ya me aburriste te dejo, ¡Chao!-Y por último la llamada fue finalizada._

 _-_ ¡Maldición!-Gruñó Sasuke.

-¿Lograste rastrear la llamada?-Preguntó Itachi a Kakashi.

-No.-Respondió el peliplata.

-Por lo menos sabemos de quien se trata.-Dijo Guy y Kakashi sólo asintió.

Sakura, que estaba ahí y había escuchado toda la llamada, salió del salón para dirigirse al jardín de la mansión, su corazón latía fuerte y lo sentía pesado, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y escurrirse por sus mejillas, su agonía creció. Se sentía completamente mal, no podía respirar y comenzó a llorar. Le dolía todo, su mente, cuerpo y alma estaban en completo dolor. Su dolor de no tener a su hija en brazos era tan grande y doloroso, era el dolor más grande que toda madre experimentaba cuando sus hijos estaban sufriendo.

El llanto de la pelirrosa hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Quería que le devolvieran a su hija, la quería con ella, amarla, mimarla y sobretodo protegerla de todo peligro.

Si su pequeña Sarada moría, ella también lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el edificio De Orochimaru…

Orochimaru junto con sus cómplices estaban organizando todo para su segunda llamada, la primera había sido el primer paso para seguir con sus planes. Orochimaru sonreía con maldad pues sabía que su venganza estaba dando frutos, así que para festejar el primer paso de sus malévolos planes tuvo una pequeña sesión de sexo con una de sus muchas mujeres y después de eso continúo con sus planes.

-Orochimaru.-Habló Karin al entrar en la "habitación" de la serpiente de Orochimaru.

-¿Ahora qué?-Dijo con cansancio Orochimaru.

Karin se acercó a Orhimaru de manera seductora, cuando la pelirroja ya estuvo demasiado cerca de aquel hombre, comenzó a restregarse sobre Orochimaru.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensado que después de que nuestra venganza termine, tú y yo podríamos festejar de una manera especial.-Dijo melosamente Karin.

-Cariño…-Orochimaru tomó a Karin de las caderas y comenzó a manosearla.-No tienes que armar una escena como esta, sólo dime que es lo que quieres.-

-Quiero que después de que obtengas la Empresa de Sasuke me vuelvas tu socia.-Dijo Karin.-O por lo menos me pagues por ayudarte en todo lo que me pediste.-

-Mi querida, Karin, no tienes porqué pedir eso.-Dijo Orochimaru y comenzó a restregar su excitación en Karin.- ¿Y si te pido que seas mi zorra personal.?-Orochimaru comenzó a excitar a Karin quien comenzó a jadear.-Así tu obtendrás todo lo que quieras y yo un buen polvo.-

-No, yo quiero mi parte.-Dijo Karin separándose de Orochimaru.

-Está bien, pero ahora, ven aquí y calma mi calentura.-Dijo Orochimaru y Karin se acercó a ese hombre para cerrar su trato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión Haruno…

Kakashi junto con su equipo estaban trabajando para poder localizar a Orochimaru, todos en la mansión se encontraban caminando de aquí para allá, trayendo cualquier cosa que pueda servir para encontrar a Orochmaru, Hiashi Hyuga junto con su sobrino Neji y Tenten, la esposa de Neji, habían ido a la mansión Haruno luego de enterarse del secuestro de Hinata.

Cuando Hiashi llegó a la mansión de Sasori, comenzó a bombardear a todos con preguntas sobre Orochimaru y si ya lo habían localizado. Hiashi Hyuga estaba totalmente furioso, Orochimaru había secuestrado a una de sus hijas.

El teléfono sonó y todos guardaron silencio.

-Orochimaru…-Murmuró Sasuke.

 _-Hola, Sasuke-kun.-_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me devuelvas a mi hija?-Sasuke fue directo al grano.

- _Vaya, no quieres perder el tiempo, y yo que quería seguir jugando.-Habló Orohimaru.-Pero, bueno, yo también no quiero perder el tiempo…-_

-Habla de una vez.-Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse.

- _Esta bien… Tu empresa y las empresas de Haruno y Hyuga por tu hija y la hija de Hiashi. Eso es lo que quiero. Les dejo pensar su decisión, a y una cosa más de no hacer lo que les pido, tu hija será comida para perros.-Y después de eso la llamada fue cortada._

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio al oír por finalizada la llamada telefónica. El silencio era tenso, todos estaban callados.

-Hmp.-Se escuchó de Sasuke.

-No, absolutamente no.-Dijo Hiashi.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, tío de lo contrario Hinata-sama no volverá.-Dijo Seriamente Neji a su tío.

-¿Ya rastreaste la dirección?-Preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi sin hacer caso a la discusión de los Hyuga.

Kakashi solo negó ante la pregunta del Uchiha. Sasuke apretó los puños, estaba furioso.

Pasaron varias horas después de la segunda llamada de Orochimaru, Kakashi junto con Guy y su equipo seguían trabajando para localizar la guarida de Orochimaru, durante todo el tiempo, Sasuke junto con Hiashi estuvieron discutiendo una posible negociación, Sasori que ya estaba en su mansión ya estaba enterado de todo.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Orochimaru no querrá otra cosa más que nuestras empresas.-Dijo Sasori, que estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Sasori tiene razón.-Concordó Sasuke.-Tenemos que hacer lo que él pide.

-Pero yo no…-

-¡Escucha, Idiota!-Sasuke tomó de la camisa a Hiashi.-Mi hija corre peligro y te recuerdo que la tuya igual, si no quieres que Orochimaru te regrese a tu hija por pedazos, tendrás que hacer lo que él te pide.-Dijo Sasuke y luego soltó a Hiashi.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.-Dijo Sasori.

-Bien.-Logró decir Hiashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el edificio de Orochimaru…

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en la habitación donde la tenían encerrada, afortunadamente Toneri ya no había vuelto a la habitación, pero su angustia y miedo creció al no saber nada de Tayuya y de Sarada. Su temor de que algo malo les haya pasado a la pelirroja y a la bebé Uchiha la tenían con los nervios totalmente alterados.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Toneri con una sonrisa. Con él llevaba algo de comida.

-Hinata, te traje algo de comer.-Toneri puso la bolsa con el sándwich y un jugo en la pequeña mesa que había en esa habitación.

-No tengo hambre.-Respondió Hinata.

-No mientas, yo sé que te mueres de hambre.-Dijo Toneri.-Vamos, come.-

-Ya dije que no tengo hambre.-Volvió a decir Hinata y entonces Toneri se molestó.

-¡Te dije que comieras!-Gritó el Otsusuki. Hinata al oír su grito furioso, se asustó.-No, tranquila…-Dijo Toneri al ver que la había asustado.-E-Es sólo que… Te amo, Hinata, quiero que estés bien, lo lamento.-Toneri comenzó a llorar.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver llorar a Toneri.

-Lo lamento, Hinata…-Sollozó Toneri arrodillándose en medio de la habitación.-Es solo que te amo y no quiero perderte, eres lo único que tengo, desde el primer día en que te vi por primera vez, quedé maravillado contigo, supe que eras para mí…-Las palabras de Toneri dejaron sorprendidas a Hinata.-Desde que mi madre murió estoy tan solo, pero sé que sólo con tu compañía podré ser feliz…-

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Hinata, las palabras de Toneri tocaron su corazón, Hinata se acercó a Toneri, se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo abrazaba como un bebé necesitado, como una criatura que necesitaba compañía, comprensión y en especial amor.

-P-Por f-favor, dame u-una o-oportunidad.-Rogó Toneri y Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

-Toneri…-Hinata tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Toneri.-Mírame… N-No estás solo, me tienes a tu lado.-

Los sollozos de Toneri fueron haciéndose un poco más calmados al ver los ojos perla de Hinata. Esos ojos que lo tenía loco. Entonces, Toneri y Hinata fueron acercando sus labios hasta fundirse en un cálido beso.

Se besaban con delicadeza, disfrutando del beso, el beso poco a poco fue cambiando de ritmo, ahora era sensual y completamente erótico. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas en esa ardiente danza de lenguas. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Toneri no le dio tiempo a Hinata y comenzó a atacar su cuello con besos húmedos y llenos de amor.

-T-Toneri…-Gimió Hinata al sentir la húmeda lengua de Toneri por todo su cuello. Mientras Toneri se distraía besando el cuello de Hinata con sus manos comenzó a desprender el vestido de Hinata, con dificultad le quitó el vestido hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

Toneri se paró del piso junto con Hinata y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la pequeña cama que había en ese cuarto. La recostó y siguió besando y acariciando a Hinata quien gemía por el placer. Poco a poco la poca ropa que Hinata tenía y la de Toneri desapareció.

Para Toneri, era un momento especial y único, un momento en que podría ser amado por la mujer de sus sueños, un momento en que no estaría solo, para Hinata era un gran placer, sabía que estaba mal que hiciera todo esto con su secuestrador pero… Las emociones y las palabras que Toneri le había dicho la debilitaron. Hinata no podía parar. El deseo y la lujuria la segaron completamente.

Se volvieron a besar para después acariciar sus cuerpos, Toneri no perdió su tiempo y comenzó a lamer los pechos expuestos de Hinata, mientras que ella le acariciaba su cabello. El ambiente ahí cambió a uno de placer y lujuria.

La noche se acercó y con ella un cálido momento para los dos amantes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó la mañana en la mansión Haruno. Todos seguían trabajando, mientras que Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de su hija. Era el único lugar en que podía sentir que Sarada estaba ahí con ella. Sus ojos tenían ojeras por desvelarse al pensar en su pequeña Sarada.

Quería tenerla con ella, ya no podía con el dolor que tenía en su pecho.

-Sakura…-A la habitación entró Shion junto con Izumi y Tenten.

-Amiga, ánimo, tienes que ser fuerte, la recuperarás.-Dijo Izumi acercándose a la pelirrosa.-Sasuke la encontrará. Sólo se fuerte.-

-Sakura, por favor, dinos algo.-Rogou Tenten al ver que Sakura no se separaba de la cuna de su hija.

-Quiero estar sola.-Fue el murmuro de Sakura, las demás chicas se miraron entre sí, suspiraron y salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la pelirrosa.

Mientras en la planta baja de la mansión, Sasuke y los demás seguían trabajando para encontrar a Orochimaru.

El teléfono sonó.

-Trata de que la llamada sea un poco larga.-Dijo Kakashi a Sasuke antes de que el azabache respondiera.

- _Buenos días, Sasuke-kun ¿Ya pensaron lo que les dije?-_

-Si.-Respondió Sasuke.

- _Perfecto.-Dijo Orochimaru._

-Espera… Quiero oír que Sarada está bien.-

 _-De acuerdo… Traigan a la mocosa…-Pasó un momento hasta que después se oyeron unos sollozos de bebé.-¿Ves? Está bien, la alimentamos y cambiamos a tu ratita. Está en buenas condiciones.-_

-Donde y cuando.- Dijo Sasuke.

 _-Te daré una semana para que tu y los demás ordenen los papeles de las empresas, recibirás mi llamada.- La llamada fue finalizada después de eso._

 _-_ Bien, pónganse a trabajar.-Ordenó Kakashi al ver que ya habían rastreado el teléfono de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke…-Izumi se acercó a su cuñado.-Sakura está en la habitación de Sarada. No quiere salir de ahí.-

-Iré a verla.-Dijo Sasuke.

Subió las escaleras con dirección a la habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa, sabía que todo esto era muy difícil para Sakura, pues ella era la mamá de Sarada, ella era la que siempre estaba con Sarada, ella había sufrido dolores cuando parió a su hija, era ella la que estaba más afectada con todo esto. Si perdían a Sarada, Sasuke sabía que Sakura quedaría devastada.

-Sakura…-Sasuke tocó la puerta.-Sakura, soy yo, Sasuke.

La pelirrosa no Respondió.

-Cariño, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte.-Sasuke abrió la puerta.-Sakura… ¡Sakura!-Gritó Sasuke al ver a la pelirrosa tendida en el suelo.-¡Sakura! ¿Qué tienes?-

En miedo comenzó a crecer aun más en Sasuke.

Miedo de perder también a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	43. Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres

Toneri Otsutsuki se encontraba en una silla junto a la cama donde dormía plácidamente Hinata Hyuga, la mujer que lo tenía loco de amor, el Otsutsuki miraba los pequeños movimientos de Hinata cuando esta respiraba y los movimientos que hacía en la pequeña cama. Parecía una princesa durmiente.

Una princesa de la luna.

La noche que pasó con Hinata fue única, especial, la pudo sentir entre sus brazos, pudo acariciar su delicada piel, besar esos dulces labios. Pero su momento de amor y pasión no fue perfecto… No lo fue. La pudo acariciar, si, la pudo besar, si y ella hizo lo mismo solo que con la diferencia de que Hinata no gemía su nombre, la hizo gemir y suspirar pero no decir entre gemidos su nombre. Ella nunca dijo su nombre, nunca, en ningún maldito momento lo llamó.

Naruto-kun.

Ella lo llamó por el nombre de ese pelirrubio tonto.

Naruto-kun.

Lo llamó por otro nombre.

Toneri sonrió con tristeza, cuando Hinata le correspondió el beso él esperó una pizca de esperanza de que ella lo amara. De que lo viera con amor. Pero no fue así, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía amando a ese rubio y al parecer nunca lo dejaría de hacer y su corazón se hizo trizas al pensar en esa posibilidad. Respiró hondo y luego inhaló.

-No importa que no me ames, Hinata…-Toneri acarició una mejilla de la chica.-Con mi amor es más que suficiente para los dos.-

El amor era cruel y duro para muchas personas.

Y era más doloroso cuando aquella persona que tú amas no te ama a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, en la mansión de los Haruno…

Sakura Haruno comenzaba a despertarse, su cabeza le dolía y estaba un poco mareada, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron de nuevo a la luz, se encontró con varias miradas, miradas preocupadas. Sasuke, Sasori, Shion y Chiyo junto con Mikoto y Fugaku y el hermano de Sasuke se encontraban en la habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?-La pelirrosa escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?-Murmuró Sakura.

-Hermana, ¿Qué te pasó? De repente oímos a Sasuke gritar por ayuda.-Explicó Sasori mirando a su hermana.

-No lo sé.-Logró decir Sakura.

-Ya llegó el médico.-A la habitación entró Izumi junto con un hombre con una bata blanca.

-Buenos días…-Habló el médico.

-Por favor revise a mi mujer.-Dijo Sasuke y el doctor asintió y se acercó a la pelirrosa.

El médico procedió a hacer sus revisiones a la pelirrosa, revisó su presión y respiración y después comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la pelirrosada.

-Dígame, ¿A presentado algún dolor, nauseas o mareos?-

-Si, me ha dolido la cabeza y me he mareado en varias ocasiones y esta mañana devolví el desayuno.-Respondió Sakura.

-Bueno, no hay porqué asustarse.-Dijo el médico.-De acuerdo a los síntomas que me ha mencionado, solo me queda decir que está embarazada. Felicidades.-

Ante la declaración del hombre de bata blanca, Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori, Shion y los demás, en especial Sakura, quedaron tan sorprendidos a lo que el médico dedujo como sorpresa de felicidad. Estaba embarazada. Ella estaba esperando otro bebé, aSakura no se sentía feliz con esa nueva noticia, más bien era porque ella ya no quisiera tener otro hijo, más bien se trataba porque en estos momentos. No era tiempo para gritar de felicidad por su embarazo.

Sarada estaba desaparecida y ella no podía estar feliz en estos momentos sabiendo que su hija se encontraba en peligro. Simplemente no podía ni sonreír y ni llorar de felicidad por aquella noticia. No podía.

-Para estar más seguros, le recomiendo que se haga una prueba de embarazo y que se cuide adecuadamente.-La voz del médico regresó en sí a Sakura y a los demás.

-Gracias, doctor…-Habló Mikoto.-Lo acompañaré a la salida.-Y la Uchiha mayor salió de la habitación junto con el doctor.

Embarazada.

Sakura aún no se lo podía creer, no podía estar embarazada en estos momentos, no ahora. No ahora que su hija no estaba con ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, no se sentía feliz con esta noticia. Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila…-Sasuke abrazó a la pelirrosa.-Ya tranquila.-

-¿Porqué ahora?... ¿Porqué?-Decía entre sollozos la Haruno y Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza, sabiendo que esta buena nueva no hacía feliz a Sakura en estos momentos.

-La encontraré, te lo prometo, s-solo no llores más…-Susurró Sasuke para dejar escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo durante todo este tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelinegra se comenzaba a despertar y al hacerlo se vio a ella misma en una pequeña cama y completamente desnuda, a su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de la noche que pasó con Toneri Otsusuki, sabía que había hecho mal, pero el ver a Toneri así de triste y totalmente mal provocó que ella sintiera lástima por él.

Lo que provocó que se acostara con su secuestrador.

 _*Pero que tonta soy.*Se_ Se maldecía mentalmente Hinata. Miró por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Se levantó de la cama cubriendo con la sábana su desnudez.

-Debo salir de aquí…-Murmuró para sí misma Hinata.-Debo de buscar ayuda, pero ¿Cómo escapo? Y además ¿En donde estoy?-

La puerta de la habitación donde Hinata se encontraba y de ella entró Toneri que traía una bolsa.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Toneri.

-B-Buenos días.-Respondió Hinata.

-Te traje ropa nueva.-Toneri extendió la bolsa a Hinata y esta solo la tomó.

-Gracias.-Murmuró Hinata. La chica abrió la bolsa y vio que se trataba de un pants de lana gris y una playera negra y de ropa interior blanca, la ropa no era la más fina pero se notaba que era cómoda.

-Me saldré para que te vistas.-Dijo Toneri y salió de aquella fea habitación para dejar que Hinata se vistiera. Una vez estando sola sacó la ropa de la bolsa y procedió a vestirse.

-Ya puedes entrar.-Dijo Hinata y Toneri entró nuevamente a la habitación.

-Te vez bien.-Dijo Toneri.

-Gracias.-Murmuró Hinata. La chica lo miró y luego dijo:-Toneri, por favor déjame ir, te prometo que no diré a nadie que estás involucrado con Orochimaru.-

-Entiende que no puedo, te amo y al fin te tengo a mi lado.-Dijo Toneri.

-Si me amas como tu dices, no estarías haciendo esto, no te juntarías con un hombre malo como Orochimaru y no lo ayudarías en sus planes y secuestrar a un bebé y a una chica inocente.-Dijo Hinata refiriéndose a la pequeña Sarada y a Tayuya.

-Yo no secuestré a la hija del Uchiha y a esa chica.-Dijo Toneri.

-Pero lo estás ayudando en sus macabros planes.-Las palabras de Hinata entraron en la cabeza del Otsusuki.

Toneri apretó sus manos hechas puños, Hinata tenía razón, él era un cómplice de Orochimaru y además él le causaba miedo a Hinata, lo sabía por la mirada de miedo que ella le mostraba. Miedo. Ese era el sentimiento que le causaba a ella. Miedo. Él quería que en ella naciera el sentimiento de amor hacia él, no miedo.

-No… No puedo…-Murmuró Toneri para después salir de la habitación y serrar con llave la puerta.

-¡No! Toneri, por favor, déjame ir.-Gritó Hinata golpeando la puerta mientras lloraba.

Afuera en el pasillo se encontraba Toneri hincado y llorando al saber que él le causaba dolor a su amada.

Miedo. Sólo eso lograba obtener de ella.

Miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión de los Haruno…

Kakashi Hatake junto con sus trabajadores regresaban a la mansión después de ir en busca de Orochimaru. Fugaku Uchiha al ver que Kakashi había llegado y con mirada de frustración, supo que no pudo detener a la serpiente de Orochimaru.

-¿Atraparon a Orochimaru?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-No, en la ubicación que rastreamos no se encontraba nadie. El muy maldito está escondido en otra parte que no sabemos donde es.-Respondió Kakashi.

-No puede ser.-Murmuró Izumi.

-Solo hay que esperar a que vuelva a llamar y tener suerte de encontrarlo por fin.-Dijo Kakashi.

Ahí mismo, en la mansión, Sakura se encontraba en el baño de su habitación esperando la respuesta de la prueba de embarazo, cuando pasaron los minutos de espera, Sakura tomó la prueba entre sus manos. Sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse de lágrimas al ver el resultado.

Positivo.

Estaba embarazada. Llevó una mano a su boca para contener los sollozos.

-Sakura…-Habló Shion, mientras esperaba a que Sakura saliera del baño.-Amiga, ¿Qué pasa?-No recibió respuesta.-Voy a entrar.-Dijo Shion y al hacerlo se encontró a una Sakura llorando arrodillada.-¿Qué pasa?

Sakura no respondió, solo mostró el resultado a la rubia, quien la abrazó aun más, entendiendo que para Sakura no era un buen momento para estar embarazada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de Orochimaru…

Orochimaru se encontraba sentado bebiendo wiski, mientras miraba a unas de sus mujeres bailando sensualmente y besándose, provocando excitación en Orochimaru, la escena era morbosa ya que las dos mujeres no sólo se besaban y bailaban juntas, sino que también se tocaban entre ambas.

-Eso, nenas…-Dijo Orochimaru.-Bailen para su amo.-

Las dos mujeres al oír al hombre, siguieron con su danza, una de ellas comenzó a tocar la zona intima de la otra provocándole placer a la otra, mientras que la que recibía placer en su zona besaba a su compañera. Orochimaru miraba con lujuria la escena, notando que ya estaba excitado, se acercó a las dos chicas y comenzó a besar a una y a la otra la acariciaba con descaro. Las dos chicas comenzaron a acariciar a Orochimaru y besarlo.

La excitación calentó más a Orochimaru. Con una de sus manos jugueteaba con un seno de una de las mujeres mientras que con la otra se encargaba de excitar a la otra mujer. El lugar ahí estaba cargado de lujuria y puro placer. Orochimaru llevó a sus dos amantes a la cama especial que tenía para él.

Y comenzó la diversión. El trío se daba satisfacción. Una satisfacción llena de perversión desagradable que podría hacer que algunos se cayeran al suelo por las náuseas que provocaban Orochimaru con sus mujeres. Luego de tantos juegos y placer, Orochimaru junto con sus amantes llegaron al borde del orgasmo.

Orochimaru comenzó a vestirse y luego de ponerse su ropa tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

- _Orochimaru.-Se escuchó una gruesa voz masculina._

-Hola, Sasuke-kun…-Dijo Orochimaru.

 _-Sabía que me llamarías a mi número, así que por eso me salí de la mansión-Habló Sasuke-Dime donde nos veremos para entregarte los papeles de la empresa.-_

-Sabía que harías eso, Sasuke-kun.-Orochimaru sonrió con maldad.-¿Tienes los documentos listos?-

 _-Si.-Respondió Sasuke._

-Perfecto. Cerca de las afueras de la ciudad hay un edificio abandonado, ven a ese lugar y entrégame la documentación de Las empresas Uchiha y yo te regreso a tu hija. Y por favor, no traigas a la policía si no quieres que tu querida hija muera.-Dijo Orochimaru y por último colgó la llamada.

Orochimaru sonrió. Sus objetivos se estaban cumpliendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la ciudad de Konoha…

Un pelinegro y un rubio se encontraban dentro del auto de Sasuke. Orochimaru le había llamado, Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru le marcaría a su celular, por esa razón salió de la mansión Haruno, Naruto lo había seguido al saber lo que iba a suceder.

Naruto se metió al auto de Sasuke y el Uchiha no puso objeción por eso, sabía que Naruto también tenía la misma mentalidad de acabar con Orochimaru por raptar a la chica que Naruto ama, ambos decidieron tomar el asunto de acabar con Orochimaru por sus propias manos. Lo matarían a esa serpiente junto con sus cómplices. Lo exterminarían.

Sasuke acabaría con Orochimaru por secuestrar a su hija y por separar a Sakura de Sarada. Sakura lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba por su hija, nadie hacía sufrir a su mujer. Nadie. Y si alguien se atrevía a hacer sufrir así a Sakura, el no tendría piedad y lo mataría. Uchiha Sasuke se convertía en un demonio cuando lastimaban a su amada y Orochimaru conocería a ese demonio. Orochimaru sufriría la peor muerte.

-¿Ahora qué haremos, Sasuke?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Iremos a donde está Orochimaru.-Respondió Sasuke.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra?-

-Hmp. Conozco los escondites de esa serpiente repugnante.-Dijo Sasuke.-¿Aun recuerdas las clases de karate que tomamos en la universidad?-

-¿Qué si las recuerdo? Amigo, te puedo asegurar que te vencería en menos de diez minutos.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-¿Sabes usar armas?-

-Se hasta manejar un tanque de guerra.-Respondió Naruto-Tu solo dime a quien y en donde disparo.-

-Hmp.-Murmuró Sasuke y luego sonrió.

Orochimaru había cavado su propia tumba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	44. Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro

=)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro

El ser modelo era su más grande sueño, desde niña soñaba con ser una modelo reconocida mundialmente, quería tener todo al ser modelo, quería tener dinero, una gran casa lujosa, joyas caras, ropa de marca y diseñada por diseñadores famosos, autos.

Karin quería tener todo aquello que siempre soñó desde pequeña.

Y cuando cumplió los dieciseises años, pidió a sus padres que la enviaran a una escuela especial para aprender todo sobre modelaje, aprendió de todo en esa institución, aprendió como caminar en las pasarelas y en la prensa, el pararse derecho, comportarse como toda una mujer con clase, el vestirse con ropa elegante y lo más esencial. Aprendió a seducir a hombres. Uno de sus profesores le enseñó en unas _clases especiales_ el cómo utilizar su cuerpo a su favor y vaya que aprendió muy bien. Ese profesor la condujo al mundo del exquisito placer, además gracias a esas clases exclusivas ella aprendió a seducir a los hombres.

A raíz de su experiencia con su profesor, ella se volvió una adicta al sexo. Mientras aprendía todo sobre ser modelo, apareció una oportunidad para comenzar con su más grande sueño, a los pocos días comenzó a trabajar para una línea de lencería, para asegurar su carrera se volvió la amante del director para la cual comenzó a trabajar.

Rápidamente se volvió famosa, se convirtió en la modelo estrella de la línea para la que trabajaba, rápidamente comenzó a tener lo que siempre había soñado, a cada rato salían fotos de ella en revistas, en los periódicos solían poner reseñas de ella y de sus acompañantes, su fama creció y la hizo olvidarse de sus padres, como no quería saber de ellos y que se metieran en sus asuntos, los dejó de lado. Y nunca más volvió a tener contacto con sus padres. Desde que su sueño se había cumplido se ocupó en hacer que la prensa hablaran de ella, de su trabajo como modelo hasta de su vida amorosa.

Con frecuencia iba a fiestas de beneficencia o cualquier tipo de fiestas en las que sabía que habría cámaras y reporteros además aprovechaba para cazar hombres que tenían millones como para hacerla feliz y darle las cosas que se merecía. Sus relaciones no tenían importancia para ella, más que obtener beneficio para ella. Los hombres no tenían importancia para la pelirroja.

Hasta que su mirada lo vio a él. Al hombre perfecto.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que ese hombre de mirada fría, porte elegante y actitud misteriosa era para ella. Karin rápidamente hizo una investigación sobre ese hombre, se enteró que era el segundo hijo del matrimonio Uchiha y que era el heredero junto con su hermano mayor de las empresas Uchiha y lo mejor la hizo gritar, él se encontraba soltero. Así que comenzó su plan.

Comenzó a frecuentar los lugares y a ir a las fiestas donde sabía que Sasuke Uchiha estaría, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al misterioso Sasuke hasta que al fin lo tuvo donde quería, luego de varios meses logró hacer que todos hablaran de ella y su nueva vida amorosa con Sasuke Uchiha. Como Karin sabía que había logrado atraer a un hombre importante y que además podía darle una gran vida, comenzó a idear un nuevo plan, casarse con Sasuke.

Karin estaba tan convencida de que no tendría problema con lograr atar a Sasuke a ella, creía que por la buena relación sexual no habría problemas, pensaba que todo estaba asegurado. Hasta que apareció ella.

Sakura Haruno.

Una estúpida y simple mujer que no tenía clase, sin ninguna gracia. Esa rata pelirrosa -como ella la llamaba- atrajo por completo la atención de su Sasukito. Al momento de que esa tonta se metió en su camino, Sasuke rompió la buena relación que tenía con ella. Su odio hacia esa estúpida creció tanto por ver como Sasuke hablaba de esa tonta, como la alababa y la hacía parecer que era alguien importante.

Entonces, para deshacerse de esa rosada, hizo creer a Sasuke que no había problema que él la dejara, le lavó el cerebro al Uchiha diciéndole que quedarían como amigos y que quería conocer a la chica que había cautivado a Sasuke. Convenció a Sakura de que quería ser su amiga, no fue tan difícil pues la chica era tan ingenua que aceptó su supuesta amistad.

Y entonces siguió con su plan hasta lograr separar a Sasuke y a Sakura. El día en que Sasuke se deshizo de la pelirrosada se sintió tan feliz, ya nada podría meterse entre ella y Sasuke. Convenció a Sasuke de casarse con ella y cuando eso sucedió, se sintió tan feliz. Pero su burbuja de felicidad no duró mucho. Saskuke se enteró de lo que ella hizo y la desechó, se deshizo de ella de una forma tan humillante y después de eso perdió su trabajo, su fama como modelo se evaporó, ya no tenía nada. Era tan humillante para ella.

Y culpó a la rata pelirrosada, toda la culpa de que ella estuviera siendo humillada era de esa asquerosa, intentó recuperar a Sasuke y la vida que ella tenía pero fue en vano. Y cuando fue a París y Sasuke le dijo todas aquellas palabras, se sintió más humillada, en ella creció un odio hacia Sasuke, un odio profundo. Ya no quería recuperarlo, quería matarlo. Hacerlo sufrir.

Y que mejor forma de hacerlo matando su felicidad y lo que más amaba. A su bastarda.

-Prepárate, Sasuke, tu felicidad acabará muy pronto.-Susurraba Karin al ver a la bebé pelinegra. Karin acarició una de las mejillas de la niña.-Me encargaré de que sufras al ver a tú hija sin vida.-

Haría sufrir a Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de Orochimaru…

Tayuya se encontraba encerrada en una de las habitaciones de ese edificio. Estaba tan desesperada de buscar la forma de salir de ahí. Quería irse de ese lugar.

-Por favor, Dios, que alguien nos saque de este lugar.-Susurraba Tayuya que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación donde estaba. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasarle a ella, a Hinata y a la pequeña Sarada. Tayuya pedía que Hinata y la bebé estuvieran bien, no soportaría si se enteraba de que algo malo les pasó a ellas.

Por ahora agradecía que nada malo le sucedía a ella, pero por si acaso tenía un pedazo de vidrio que había encontrado en el lugar donde la tenían encerrada. Sabía que era riesgoso que ella hiciera algo al enemigo, pero no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara, ni a ella ni a Hinata y a Sarada.

Pero muy pronto ella junto con Hinata y Sarada serían salvadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke y Naruto…

El pelinegro y su, de nuevo, amigo se encontraban en las afueras de Konoha, desde el día en que Sasuke llamó a la serpiente rastrera de Orochimru no habían regresado a la vivienda Haruno, nadie sabía los planes de Sasuke y Naruto, sólo Itachi y Sasori sabían de la estúpida-como Itachi la llamó- y arriesgada idea de Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban con el auto del Uchiha, en espera del "equipo especial" que ambos chicos reunieron para llevar a cabo el rescate. Mientras esperaban a el equipo especial, Uchiha y Uzumaki se encontraban disfrutando de un bocado antes de entrar en acción. Sasuke tenía un cigarrillo y Naruto comía ramen.

-¿Podrías dejar de comer como cerdo?-Dijo Sasuke, mirando con un deje de asco la manera en que el rubio comía.-

-¿Y tu podrías dejar de sacar humo como chimenea?-Respondió Naruto y Sasuke solo bufó molesto.

-No puedo…-Respondió Sasuke.-Lo necesito, ya sabes, para calmar los nervios.-

-Cuando estabas con Sakura-chan habías dejado ese hábito.-Dijo Naruto dejando de comer su preciado ramen por un momento.-Incluso te habías ablandado un poco.-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos amigos.

-Sakura logró cambiar cosas en mí.-Sasuke suspiró y miró el cielo, mientras pensaba en su amada pelirrosa.-Pero luego tuve que arruinar lo más lindo que me pudo pasar al desconfiar en ella.-Dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró mientras el pelinegro hablaba.-De todas las mujeres que conocí, ella fue la única en que no se interesó en mi por el dinero y prestigio que tiene mi apellido…-Un suspiro se oyó de Sasuke.-Sakura se coló en mi ser, no podía dejar de pensar en ella…-Sasuke dejó de hablar para tomar aire y seguir con su discurso.-Cuando Karin me dijo todas esas mentiras, me cegué por completo de solo pensar que ella y tú…-Sasuke miró a su amigo.-No debí dudar, Sakura y tú fueron víctimas de todo lo que Karin causó.-

-Todos fuimos víctimas de Karin.-Dijo Naruto.-Ella destruyó las vidas y sueños de todos.-Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

Estuvieron en silencio, sus miradas estaban perdidas en el cielo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas, Sasuke miró la hora en su reloj de mano, eran las 4:55, parecía que la ayuda estaba retrasándose hasta que notaron como unas camionetas 4x4 de color negro se acercaban a ellos. Las dos camionetas se estacionaron y de ellas salieron unos hombres.

-Tardaron.-Murmuró Sasuke.

-Estábamos ocupados en subir el armamento que utilizaremos.-Dijo un hombre de cabello negro atado. Su mirada era perezosa.-… Y Choji tenía hambre.-

-Tenía que comer algo antes de entrar en acción, Shikamaru.-Dijo el sujeto llamado Choji, su cuerpo era robusto pero se veía que era fuerte.

-Me alegra volver a reunirme con ustedes chicos.-Dijo un castaño.

-Cuanto tiempo, Kiba.-Saludó Naruto.

-Hola, pene pequeño…-Dijo un hombre de tez pálida y cabellera y ojos negros.

-¡Aaah, Sai! Maldito, deja de molestarme con eso.-Gritó Naruto al hombre de nombre Sai.

-Bien, basta de tonterías y dinos ¿A quién vamos a exterminar?-Preguntó Shikamaru restándole importancia a la pelea de Naruto y Sai.

-Orochimaru.-Respondió Sasuke.

Shikamaru puso su rostro serio, sabía de Orochimaru, era un enemigo de Sasuke, así que supuso que era muy serio el que se hayan reunido todos después de tanto tiempo de no verse cuando dejaron su entrenamiento militar. Todos ellos se conocían por haber estado en una academia militar, algunos habían estado en esa academia porque querían dedicarse a esa labor, otros como Sasuke solo estuvieron ahí porque al ser hijo de un empresario debía aprender a defenderse en caso de ser secuestrado y además le servía para ser una persona de carácter serio y frío en los negocios. Durante su tiempo en la academia militar ellos habían sido amigos de combate y se llevaban bien porque sus familias se conocían.

-Orochimaru secuestró a mi hija, a la hija hija mayor de Hyuga y la novia del dobe.-Explicó Sasuke.-Me reuniré con Orochimaru pero puede que tenga una trampa para poder matarme en el momento en que nos reunamos.-

-¿Sabes donde se van a reunir?

-Hay un edificio abandonado a diez minutos de aquí. Ahí es donde nos veremos.-Respondió Sasuke.

-Entonces, debemos ir de inmediato.-Dijo Shikamaru.-Tengo una idea para poder vencerlo.-

-¿Y cual es esa idea?-Preguntó Kiba.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos ahí…-Respondió Shikamaru a Kiba.-Créanme, esto será divertido.-Dijo Shikamaru para luego sonreír divertido y subir a las camionetas junto con los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida de Orochimaru…

Toneri se encontraba en uno de las habitaciones junto con Orochimaru, estaban en una reunión muy importante, Orochimaru hablaba sobre su plan cuando se reuniera con Sasuke Uchiha, cuando Sasuke le cediera la documentación de la empresa, unos tiradores serían quien acabarían con Sasuke. Mientras que eso ocurriera Orochimaru y los demás escaparían. Después verían como terminar con la mocosa de Sasuke o tal vez la dejaría con vida y "cuidar" de la niña.

-Cuando Sasuke esté muerto, quiero que quemen su cuerpo y se deshagan de sus restos…-Dijo Orochimaru.-No quiero que quede nada de él o que me incrimine.-

-Si, señor.-Respondieron los seguidores de Orochimaru.

-Bien, ahora vayan a tomar sus puesto, en menos de diez minutos Sasuke y yo nos veremos las caras.-

Los matones de Orochimaru asintieron y se fueron a tomar sus lugares. Solo quedaron Toneri, Orochimaru y Karin.

-Querida, Ve a prepararte, en un rato nos veremos.-Dijo Orochimaru a la pelirroja.

-No olvides nuestro acuerdo.-Dijo Karin y salió de la habitación.

-Después de esto, nos iremos por diferentes lugares… Al fin obtuviste lo que querías, Toneri.-Dijo Orochimaru.-Pero si me entero de que abriste la boca, yo personalmente iré por ti y te mataré.-

-Hmp.-Murmuró Toneri.-Vas a perder…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Preguntó Orochimaru.

-Porque yo mismo lo sé.-Murmuró Toneri y salió de ahí dejando a Orochimaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toneri caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, sus pensamientos eran sobre Hinata Hyuga.

Recordó la mirada de miedo que le había dirigido cuando la vio después de que estuvieron juntos, él le transmitía miedo a la chica ¿Por qué no podía ver amor en él? ¿Por qué tenía que verlo como un monstruo y no como alguien que está enamorado de ella?

Porque había hecho las cosas mal desde el inicio. Porque por sus estúpidos arranques de celos la golpeaba cuando él creía que ella hablaba con otro hombre, porque era muy posesivo con ella que hasta le restringía el no hablar hasta con su primo Neji. Que estúpido, ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo malo que hizo. Quería obligarla a que estuviera con él, obligarla a amarlo a él y sólo a él.

 _*Demente, estúpido*Pensó Toneri._

Él no podía obligarla a amarlo, el amor se gana con muestras de cariño y no con golpes y amenazas, el amor no es obligar a alguien a estar con él. No. No el amor no era nada de eso. Y hasta ahora es que se daba cuenta de su peor error. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver sus errores.

Hinata no se merecía estar al lado de alguien como él, ella se merecía alguien mejor, alguien que la ame, la deje ser libre, que la proteja y que no fuera un maldito obsesivo con ella. Y él no er el indicado. Por vez primera se daba cuenta de que él no era el correcto para estar con tan hermosa mujer. No se la merecía.

Entonces, por primera vez haría lo correcto. Haría lo que debió hacer hace mucho y no hizo y quiso escuchar cuando miraba a Hinata.

La dejaría libre.

Con decisión se encaminó a la habitación donde estaba Hinata para hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde hace mucho. Pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar explosiones y los gritos de los matones de Orochimaru. Un grupo de hombres corrió en por el pasillo donde él estaba, se les veía serios.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Toneri a uno de los hombres.

-Nos están atacando, debe salir de aquí, señor.-Respondió el hombre armado y siguió corriendo dejando a Toneri.

El Otsutsuki al escuchar la respuesta de aquel hombre corrió a la habitación de Hinata, tenía que sacarla de ese lugar ¡Pero ya! Llegó a la habitación y abrió de golpe la puerta, Hinata lo vio al entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Corres peligro.-Respondió Toneri y tomó a Hinata del hombro y salió con ella de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Están…-Toneri fue callado por una explosión.-Debemos marcharnos.-

Hinata asintió pues aquel estallido le dijo lo que estaba pasando.

-Espera…-Dijo Hinata.-¿Y Tayuya y Sarada? Debemos sacarlas también.

-No hay tiempo.-

No me iré sin ellas.-Gritó Hinata, Toneri vio la mirada decidida de Hinata y solo suspiró y corrió junto con Hinata al lugar donde se encontraba la otra chica. Llegaron casi tumbando la puerta y Tayuya se sorprendió al ver a Hinata.

-¡Hinata!-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Dijo Hinata.-¿Y Sarada?

-Me separaron de ella.-Respondió Tayuya con temor.

-Debemos encontrarla.-Dijo Toneri para mrcharse con las dos chicas.

Tenían que encontrar a la bebé y salir de ese lugar antes de que los mataran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y luego de medio siglo aparezco, lo siento, dije que no tardaría, pero ahora estoy estudiando y otra tragedia me pasó, murió mi madrina de bautizo y me deprimí y más aparte los estudios me tienen trabajando. Espero tener todavía lectoras.

Bueno, espero sus comentaruios.

¡Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo!


	45. Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco

¡¡Hola!! Lamento mucho tardar, he estado mal de salud y por eso mis demoras, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo con otros más como disculpa.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo cuarenta y cinco.

Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco

Lejos de la ciudad de Konoha un grupo armado se enfrentaba con otro, las armas de ambos bandos provocaban grandes detonaciones, lluvia de balas provocaban las armas del bando enemigo como el bando de rescate, todo era un gran descontrol, gritos y explosiones se escuchaban con demasiada fuerza; si querían que nadie se enterara de la guerra que se efectuaba en aquel edificio viejo, ambos contrincantes se tenían que esforzar para que nadie oyera los gritos y detonaciones.

Ya no les importaba que las autoridades se enteraran del enfrentamiento que realizaban, les valía si llegaba la policía, solo les importaban derrotar a sus enemigos. Al grupo de Orochimaru solo les importaba matar al enemigo de su jefe y a Sasuke, Naruto y sus compañeros les importaba vencer al enemigo para poder entrar al edificio y salvar a Sarada, Tayuya y Hinata.

Las mentes de Uchiha y Uzumaki estaban frías, nada les importaba, más que acabar con los esta guerra para llegar a Orochimaru.

Naruto y Sasuke disparaban a un hombre que estaba escondido detrás de una pared a punto de derrumbarse por los impactos de bala que recibió, el sujeto decidió dejar su pequeño muro de protección, el rubio aprovechó la salida del enemigo para disparar y acabar con él. Shikamaru y su amigo Choji se enfrentaban a dos sujetos que a pesar de estar heridos daban lucha contra Shikamaru y Choji.

-"Son demasiados"-Logró escucharse la voz de Sasuke por el intercomunicador que todos tenían.-"Tenemos que acabar con estos malditos antes de que Orochimaru escape."-

-"Lo sé."-Respondió el Nara.-"¿Dónde te encuentras, Kiba?"-

-"Del lado derecho, junto a unos tanques de combustible viejo."-Respondió Kiba Inuzuka.

-¿Ves a los dos tipos que están detrás de la camioneta?-

-"Si."-Respondió Kiba-"¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos?"-

-Por favor.-Respondió Shikamaru.-… A mi me da pereza.-

-A ti todo te da pereza.-Respondió Choji mirando con cara de irritado a su amigo. Faltaba poco para que acabaran con el grupo de matones de Orochimaru, los disparos no cesaban, cuando ya acabaron con todo el enemigo, los chicos comenzaron a salir de los lugares donde estaban ocultos. Todos los rivales estaban en el suelo, algunos aún con vida otros ya casi al borde de la muerte.

-"Estos sujetos no caen tan fácil."-Habló Sai quien con agilidad salió de su lugar donde combatía y se acercaba a Kiba para ayudarlo con varios hombres que luchaban sin piedad.

-"¡¡Sasuke, Naruto!!"-Gritó Shikamaru al ver que el pelinegro y el rubio los abandonaban y entraban al viejo edificio.-

-"Lo sentimos, Shikamaru, pero Naruto y yo no podemos dejar que Orochimaru escape."-Fue lo que dijo Sasuke.

-"Estaremos bien, dattebayo…"-Dijo Naruto.-Ustedes ocúpense de esos idiotas"-

-¡¡Idiotas!!-Gritó Shikamaru, mientras los demás seguían combatiendo, Shikamaru estaba molesto pues el Uchiha y Uzumaki desobedecieron sus órdenes, pero ya de por sí sabía que ese par haría eso. Shikamaru y los demás siguieron dando guerra a los matones de Orochimaru, combatían con decisión de hacer que el enemigo cayera.

Las detonaciones cada vez se hacían más intensas, las paredes del edificio estaban repletas de agujeros, producto de las balas, el enemigo comenzaba a caer, los pocos hombres de Orochimaru daban lo mejor para destruir al enemigo de su jefe, si antes el edificio se notaba que era muy viejo y que ni siquiera servía para ser habitado, ahora parecía que en cuestión de segundos caería al suelo ya que los impactos de bala derribaban partes de la instalación. Poco a poco los matones de Orochimaru iban cayendo, a sí que Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y Sai siguieron combatiendo hasta que el enemigo cayó.

-Al fin.-Murmuró Sai.

-Esos hombres si que dieron guerra.-Dijo Kiba.

-Será mejor que entremos para alcanzar a los idiotas de Naruto y Sasuke.-Dijo Shikamaru y los demás asintieron y se introdujeron dentro de aquel lugar que Orochimaru tomó como su guarida.

Toneri Junto con Hinata y Tayuya seguían recorriendo aquella construcción en busca de la bebé Uchiha, pero al parecer no la encontraban por ningún lado y eso empezaba a desesperar al Otsutsuki, quien quería sacar de ese maldito lugar a Hinata y a esa chica pelirroja.

*Si no salimos de este lugar, nos matarán* Pensaba Toneri.

-Ya buscamos por todos los alrededores y no está.-Dijo Hinata.

-¿Y si se la han llevado?-Murmuró Tayuya.

-Toneri…-Dijo Hinata.-¿Quién estaba a cargo de Sarada-chan?-

-Unas mujeres, pero después supe que Karin dijo que se haría cargo.-Respondió Toneri.

Hinata y Tayuya soltaron un chillido de pánico, lo que había dicho el Otsutsuki era malo, muy malo, Karin era una loca, capaz de hacer daño a un bebé indefenso.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Karin.-Dijo Tayuya y Hinata asintió. Toneri junto con las chicas siguieron buscando, hasta que Toneri decidió que mejor buscaran en los almacenes donde se habían puesto de acuerdo Karin, Orochimaru y él para abordar las caminetas que los sacarían de ese lugar, Hinata y Tayuya junto con el único hombre que las acompañaban se dirigieron a los almacenes, con cuidado de no salir heridos por las balas que disparaban en ese lugar.

Mientras corrían a los almacenes, lograron escuchar las sirenas de la policía, entonces, Toneri comenzó a pensar ¿saldría con vida de este desastre?, ¿Lograría salir inmune de todo aquello que lo hace ver como un cómplice de Orochimaru? Y lo más importante ¿Podría él ser perdonado por Hinata? ¿Podría ella perdonarlo por los males que le hizo? Era más que obvio que él sería juzgado por todos sus crímenes. Él pudo haberse librado de toda mancha que lo hacía parecer una mala persona y de todo que lo vincule con Orochimaru desde el momento en que se acercó a la serpiente.

Su obsesión por Hinata Hyuga lo segó a tal grado de verse como un autentico criminal, una persona sin escrúpulos. Se sentía sucio, pues había caído en las garras del crimen.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-Preguntó Hinata sin dejar de correr.

-Falta poco…-Respondió Toneri, Hinata y Tayuya siguieron corriendo junto con el Otsutsuki hasta que este las guio al almacén y divisaron la camioneta de escape de Karin. Vieron que la 4x4 que había comenzado su marcha se detuvo de repente y de ella salió la pelirroja de lentes, quien era protegida por dos hombres armados.

-Siempre supe que nos traicionarías, Toneri.-Habló Karin. Un sollozo que provenía dentro de la camioneta llamó la atención de todos.-Esa maldita mocosa, juro que si no deja de llorar, la mato en este mismo momento.-

-¡¡No te atrevas a hacer eso, Karin!!-Gritó Tayuya.

-Acaben con ellos.-Ordenó Karin y tan pronto como Karin dio la orden, Toneri sacó su arma y disparó a los dos hombres, hiriendo solo a uno de los matones, el grito lastimero de Hinata y Tayuya se hizo presente, ambas habían sido heridas. El Otsutsuki, al ver que Hinata estaba herida se puso furioso y contraatacó al otro sujeto, quien soltó su arma, Toneri aprovechó el momento para golpear al sujeto. Karin subió a la camioneta y ordenó al chofer marcharse; pero Toneri disparó a las llantas traseras de la 4x4.

-¡¡No, espera!!-El grito de Hinata lo detuvo.

-¡¡Sarada está dentro!!-Dijo Tayuya.

-¡¡Hijo de puta!!-Gritó Karin.-¡¡Has arruinado mi única forma de escape.-Karin estaba furiosa, su único transporte estaba ahora inservible. El hombre que era de chofer salió y comenzó a disparar contra Toneri, quien gritó al ser herido por los impactos de bala enterradas en una de sus rodillas. Toneri presionó sobre su rodilla.

-¡¡Toneri!!-Gritó Hinata al verlo herido.

-Tenías que traicionarnos.-Karin se acercó a Toneri.-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ya habías obtenido a la zorra que tanto querías.-Karin golpeó al chico e hizo que cayera al suelo.-… Sólo tenías que largarte con tu zorrita.-Karin puso el tacón de su zapato sobre la rodilla herida de Toneri y este se quejó. Luego Karin se acercó a Hinata, quien estaba cerca de Toneri; Karin pidió al hombre que la acompañaba una navaja.-¿Quieres ver cómo mato a tu dulce zorrita?

Toneri se alarmó al oír lo que la pelirroja de lente dijo, en Otsutsuki trató de acercarse pero el maldito que acompañaba a la ex-modelo le disparó justo en el pecho.

-¡No!-Gritó Hinata.

-Tranquila, pronto estarás junto con él.-Dijo Karin y alzó el arma blanca para apuñalar a la Hyuga. Hinata serró sus ojos, su fin estaba por llegar.

-¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!-El grito del único hombre armado llamó la atención de Karin y Hinata, Hinata se sorprendió al ver la mano ensangrentada de Tayuya que portaba un pedazo de vidrio puntiagudo y luego vio al sujeto que se había llevado su mano a su cara, la sangre cubría la mitad de la cara del hombre.

-¡¡Maldita perra!! M-Mi cara.-Tayuya aprovechó el momento en que el sujeto se quejaba y le lanzó una patada que lo hizo caer. Hinata hizo lo mismo, aprovechando que Karin se volteó a ver la escena, Hinata le dio un puñetazo, Karin se quejó por el fuerte impacto del puño de Hinata.

-¡¡Mi nariz sangra!!-Chilló Karin al ver la sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales, la sangre le manchó la ropa, respiraba y exhalaba con intensidad, estaba totalmente furiosa, la habían golpeado y eso nunca lo perdonaría.-¡¡Esta me la pagas!!-Karin se lanzó sobre Hinata, la pelrroja trataba de herir a la pelinegra; pero Hinata fue hábil y con sus manos hizo retrocedes la mano de Karin que tenía la navaja. Hinata y Karin forcejeaban.

Tayuya seguía luchando con el hombre, pero el matón fue más rápido y tomó por los cabellos a la pelirroja, Tayuya trataba de zafarse del agarre. Aquél hombre la golpeó con su mano libre e hizo que la pelirroja sangrara del labio, el golpe que recibió Tayuya le hizo tomar más fuerzas y valor para seguir forcejeando y librarse del agarre del hombre, comenzó a golpearlo hasta que le dio una patada en la parte más sensible que tiene un hombre. El tipo se dobló y calló a suelo tras haber recibido la potente patada de la pelirroja.

-¡¡Ma-Mldita!!-Se quejó el hombre, quien intentó agarrar su arma para herir a Tayuya, pero la pelirroja fue rápida y tomó la pistola antes que él, Tayuya no dudó en disparar al enemigo.-¡¡Aaag!!-La bala había dado en una de las rodillas del hombre que momentos antes lastimó a Tayuya, pero aun así el hombre no se dejó vencer. Tayuya trató de disparar otra vez, pero al parecer la maldita pistola estaba atascada.

-No, no…-Murmuraba Tayuya al ver que el hombre se acercaba a ella.-¡¡Aag!!-Tayuya calló al suelo tras haber sido golpeada con mucha fuerza por su enemigo.

-¡¡Tayuya!!-Gritó Hinata al verla en el suelo. Karin aprovechó la distracción de Hinata para herirla en uno de sus brazos.

-Es tu fin, maldita.-Dijo Karin.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, iba a morir a manos de Karin… Pero de repente el grito del hombre que acompañaba a Karin las hizo mirar hacia atrás, Hinata se sorprendió al ver a un Toneri sangrando y disparando al enemigo.

-Pero que…-Karin no pudo completar su oración porque Toneri disparó contra ella, justo en una de sus rodillas. El dolor era tan fuerte que Karin calló al suelo y se desmayó.

Ya todo había acabado entre Karin… Pero aun así salieron heridos, sobretodo Toneri, quien sentía que la vida se iba de su cuerpo.

-Toneri…-Hinata se acercó al Otsutsuki, mientras Tayuya entraba a la camioneta y sacaba a la niña.-No te muevas. Te harás más daño.-

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Se escuchó el grito de Tayuya. Hinata volteó a ver la dirección donde Tayuya miraba, su sorpresa fue ver a Karin con un arma apuntando hacia ellos.

Todo fue tan rápido, el disparo resonó en aquél lugar, Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la bala, pero su sorpresa fue ver que Toneri Otsutsuki se puso como escudo, recibiendo él solo aquél disparo

-¡¡Toneri!!-Se escuchó el gritó de Hinta al ver que Toneri caía al suelo.

En la mansión Haruno…

Todo el mundo se encontraba caminando de aquí para allá. Parecía un gran caos porque todos estaban ayudando para buscar a Sasuke y s Naruto. Desde que el equipo de Kakashi se enteró del plan del Uchiha y Uzumaki todos se pusieron a trabajar. No les costó saber donde se ubicaban, ya que les había llegado información sobre un enfrentamiento en las afueras de la ciudad.

Itachi daba vueltas, pues ni él ni su familia sabían nada sobre Sasuke, solo esperaban que estuviera con vida.

-¿Ya saben algo?-Preguntó Izumi a su esposo.

-Aun no, Kakashi fue con su equipo y no ha llamado.-Respondió Itachi.-¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Nos tomó un tiempo tranquilizarla cuando le dijimos que Sasuke se fue a enfrentarse a Orochimaru.-Respondió Izumi. -Solo nos queda esperar sobre Sasuke.-

Itachi suspiró. Izumi tenia razón, solo les quedaba esperar noticias sobre su hermano.

Y esperaba que las noticias fueran buenas.

Siguiente =


	46. Capítulo Cuarenta y Seis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Cuarenta y Seis

Maldito sea Sasuke Uchiha, maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito. Orochimaru tenía una cara llena de furia, el muy hijo de puta de Sasuke le tendió una trampa, ¡Una trampa! Y él no se había dado cuenta.

 _*Debo salir de este lugar…*Pensaba Orochimaru, mientras miraba por la ventana de la 4x4 en la que iba._

-Ya pronto nos alejaremos de este lugar, Orochimaru-sama.-

 _-_ Espero que los bastardos que tengo como matones acaben con el Uchiha y sus amigos.-Murmuraba Orochimaru, mientras a él llegaban los sucesos del encuentro y trampa de Sasuke…

 _Ya faltaba poco para las 5 de la tarde, la hora en que se vería cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha, hora en que acabaría con la vida de Sasuke. Ya todo lo tenía planeado, en cuanto Sasuke le diera los documentos, los hombres que estarían de francotiradores y muy bien ocultos, acabarían con la vida del Uchiha._

 _Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para la reunión, a sí que salió de su madriguera con una escolta para esperar afuera a Sasuke. Orochimaru sonreía siniestramente, estaba seguro que su plan saldría bien, sin ninguna falla._

 _-Jjajaja…-Reía Orochimaru.-El imbécil de Sasuke no sabe lo que le espera.-_

 _-Usted lo destruirá, Orochimaru-sama.-Dijo Kabuto._

 _-Claro que sí, Kabuto. Nada puede salir mal.-Respondió Orochimaru.-Nada, absolutamente nada debe salir mal.-Luego de cinco minutos más, Orochimaru vio a lo lejos un auto negro acercándose a ellos, sonrió, era el Uchiha. El auto se estacionó y de él salió Sasuke Uchiha junto con un chico de cabellos rubios._

 _-Orochimaru.-Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke, luego de salir del auto._

 _-Nos volvemos a ver las caras, Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Orochimaru.-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-_

 _-Naruto.-Sasuke nombró a su amigo y este se dirigió al auto para sacar un portafolios el cual le dio a Sasuke y el mismo Sasuke le dio a Orochimaru._

 _-Bien echo, Sasuke-kun.-Orochimaru sonrió, pues sabía que después de la entrega sus hombres tenían que matar a Sasuke, pasaron unos pequeños minutos y Orochimaru comenzó a maldecir a sus hombres, pues los tiradores aun no hacían su trabajo._

 _-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Sasuke, mientras sonreía pues ya sabía Orochimaru estaba enojado al no ver que sus matones no acababan con su vida._

 _-¡Aaaahh!-Gritó uno de los guardias que acompañaban a Orochimaru_

 _-¡Que demo…!-Orochimaru se volteó a ver que su guardia caía al suelo._

 _-¡Orochimaru-sama, es una trampa!-Gritó Kabuto al recibir por su intercomunicador la advertencia de uno de los secuaces, indicándole que habían abatido a los tiradores que Orochimaru puso para darle fin a Sasuke. Entonces, aquél lugar se volvió_

Los recuerdos de Orochimaru se vieron interrumpidos al ver que su camioneta chocaba con otro auto. Como consecuencia del impacto, todo el cuerpo de Orochimaru quedó adolorido. Con cuidado se bajó del vehículo y al hacerlo vio que sus hombres estaban disparando. Orochimaru sacó su revólver para defenderse del enemigo. A lo lejos divisó a Sasuke con algunos de sus amigos. Orochimaru comenzó a atacar a Sasuke.

Sasuke al ver a su enemigo contraatacó, ya nada le importaba mas que acabar con Orochimaru. Los disparos resonaban en aquel lugar. Orochimaru siguió disparando hasta gastar todas las balas, como único recurso, se metió dentro del bosque para desaparecer. Pero no contaba con que Sasuke lo seguiría.

Cuando Sasuke logró alcanzar a Orochimaru, lo golpeó hasta tirarlo al suelo, pero Orochimaru aún así le lanzó una patada a Sasuke, sacándole el oxígeno.

-¿Te dolió, Sasuke-kun?-Se burlaba Orochimaru. Se acercó a Sasuke y lo siguió pateando.-Pobre, pobre, Sasuke-kun, mírate pareces un gusano-Orochimaru siguió pateando a Sasuke, quien escupía sangre con cada patada que recibía.

El Uchiha se sentía un ser débil al ser pateado por Orochimaru, se sentía humillado, estúpido e inferior. Necesitaba, no, debía golpear a Orochimaru por hacer que él se sintiera un ser inferior ante esa serpiente. Orochimaru iba a pagar caro, pagaría las lágrimas que hizo que Sakura derramara al casi matar al hermano de su Cerezo, por ser él el causante de que Karin lo separara de Sakura y por haber raptado a su primogénita.

Pagará por dañar a las dos únicas personas que ama.

Orochimaru comenzaría a desear no haber nacido.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?-Comenzó a hablar Orochimaru.-¿Dónde está es "valentía" con la que apareciste momentos antes? O es que ¿No tienes ese supuesto orgullo Uchiha?-

Ahora sí lo mataba. Nadie, absolutamente nadie duda del Orgullo Uchiha. Hacer eso era considerado un pecado por los Uchihas, se decía que los Uchihas eran orgullosos desde nacimiento y que si alguien se atrevía a decir lo contrario o insinuar que ellos eran cobardes, los Uchihas le cortarían la lengua al que se atrevió a mencionar que son unos cobardes. Pero Orochimaru no perdería la legua, él perdería lo que lo hace hombre.

 _-Veamos que dirás cuando te haga retractarte de tus palabras.-Murmuró_ Sasuke en voz baja y sonrió con maldad. Sasuke enterró las manos en la tierra.

-¿Qu…?-Orochimaru no terminó su palabra al sentir que en sus ojos entraba tierra.-¡Mis ojos!-

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad en que Orochimaru trataba de sacar la tierras de sus ojos y Sasuke le asestó un fuerte puñetazo, rompiéndole el labio a Orochimaru. Sasuke lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez en el estómago y al momento de hacer eso, le sacó el aire al hombre de cabellos largos. Orochimaru le regresó el golpe a Sasuke.

-Eso es un juego sucio, SasuKe-kun.-Dijo Orochimaru al recuperar la vista.

-¿Lo dice el que siempre juega sucio?- Sasuke pateó a Orochimaru hasta un árbol, Orochimaru se quejó al impactarse el tronco del árbol.

-Tienes, razón…-Murmuró Orochimaru.-Yo siempre juego sucio.-Metió su mano derecha a la manga de su saco para revelar que llevaba una navaja con el mango en forma de serpiente y atacó a Sasuke con el arma punzocortante.

-Aaag.-Se quejó Sasuke al ser herido en su brazo izquierdo. La sangre comenzó a salir, manchando su camisa de manga larga. Orochimaru seguía atacando a Sasuke con aquella arma blanca, provocando varios rasguños en Sasuke, algunos rasguños eran leves y otros un poco más serios.

Orochimaru pateó a Sasuke hasta hacerlo caer y aprobechó para apuñalar al Uchiha en el abdomen, Sasuke se quejó.

-Te dije que te mataría.-Dijo Orochimaru.-Oye, Sasuke-kun, he pensado en darle una visita a tu novia rosada.-El de cabellos largos se puso de cuclillas frente a Sasuke.-… Y tal ves hasta la pruebe…-

Sasuke sólo miraba con odio a su enemigo.

-La linda pelirrosa llorará al enterarse que su amor murió.-Se burlaba Orochimaru.-Pero no te preocupes, yo la cuodaré.-Orchimaru alzó su mano que portaba su navaja con la intención de apuñalar a Sasuke justo en el corazón.

Las fuerzas regresaron a Sasuke y entonces pateó la mano de Orochimaru.

-¡No te acercarás a ella!-Gritó Sasuke y se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru, el Uchiha comenzó a golpear a Orochimaru en la cara, Sasuke tenía tanta furia que cada vez tenía más fuerzas y cada vez sus golpes eran más fuertes. Lo que Orochimaru había dicho sobre lo que le haría a su Sakura lo enfurecieron tanto que se segó por completo de solo pensar que la serpiente asquerosa que era Orochimaru tocara a la fuerza a Sakura.

Orochimaru trató de alcanzar con una de sus manos la cuchilla pero Sasuke fue más rápido que él y la tomó y apuñaló a Orochimaru. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco apuñaladas y Orochimaru quedó fuera de combate. Sasuke se alejó de Orochimaru, lo vio que respiraba con dificultad, tal vez aun no moría o tal vez sobreviviría, el Uchiha respiraba con dificultad, estaba agotado. La pelea había sido bastante intensa.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, por fin había acabado con Orochimaru.

-Uuug…-Sasuke se quejó, miró su abdomen, su camisa estaba rota y estaba manchada de su propia sangre.

-¡Sasuke!-El Uchiha se volteó al oír la voz de Naruto, quien venía detrás de Kabuto Yakushi, el cual se acercaba a él con pistola en mano.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, lo último que pudo ver Sasuke antes de caer al suelo, fue a Naruto disparando a Kabuto, el cual logró herirlo con su arma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una pelirroja corría por una calle, con dirección a un edificio de departamentos de segunda, corría con cautela, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Tenía que llegar con Suigetsu antes de que la encuentren y antes de que se desmayara por el gran dolor que sentía por las heridas.

Llegó hasta el edificio, entró sin llamar la atención, llamó el ascensor pero este no funcionó, así que tuvo que subir las escaleras, por suerte no había gente por los corredores, cada escalón era una tortura para ella, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, la sangre que le salió por la nariz estaba seca, su ropa toda manchada, su rodilla dolía como nunca antes hubiera sentido dolor.

Maldecía a Hinata Hyuga y a Toneri y a esa pelirroja por ser los causantes de que su cuerpo sufriera, en su mente deseaba que Toneri estuviera muerto, se lo merecía por traidor y cobarde. Maldita sea, aun no llegaba al piso donde residía suigetsu y las escaleras la estaban matando. Debía llegar pronto, porque si colapsaba en los escalones la podrían encontrar. De solo pensar que la llevarían a la cárcel le daba pánico. Ella no podía ir a la cárcel, ella era Karin, la modelo más hermosa, la modelo más deseada por los hombres. No podía manchar su reputación en la cárcel.

Sólo las personas sin clase, sin nada, sin chiste eran las que entraban a esa jaula de locos.

No. Ella no iría a ese lugar.

Llegó hasta el piso donde vivía Suigetsu, caminó hacia la puerta del departamento del peliceleste y tocó el timbre.

En el momento en que Suigetsu abrió, Karin entró rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Suigetsu.

-¿Karin?-Dijo Suigetsu al verla.-… ¿Pero que diablos te pasó?-

-Necesi…-Bisbisó la pelirroja.-Necesito tu ayuda.-

Suigetsu solo vio a la pelirroja. Y supo que se estaba metiendo en problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siguiente…


	47. Capítulo Cuarenta y Siete

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Cuarenta y Siete

Eto es malo.

Esto es malo.

Esto es malo.

Esa palabra se repetía en la mente de Suigetsu Hozuki, mientras trataba de ayudar a Karin, la pelirroja que una vez fue su amante y que amó, dadas las graves heridas de Karin, el peliceleste supuso que algo terrible le había pasado a la chica pelirroja. El aspecto de Karin estaba completamente horrendo, su ropa arrugada, su piel estaba maltratada y sucia, contrario a cómo solía verse, sin ninguna cicatriz, sin que nada arruinara su piel y belleza. Tenía heridas sangrando. Todo estaba mal en ella.

Karin se notaba agotada, completamente herida.

-Demonios…-Murmuró Karin, tratando de acomodarse en el sofá de Suigetsu. Su pierna sangraba y dolía con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó, por fin, el piceleste.

-Unos idiotas me asaltaron…-Mintió Karin, de ninguna manera le diría a Suigetsu la verdad. Suigetsu no le creyó a la pelirroja, a sí que sólo hizo como si le creyera.-Uuumg… Esta porquería duele.-

Suigetsu se acercó a la pelirroja para revisar la herida de su rodilla y se percató que tenía una bala. Suigetsu palpó con sumo cuidado la rodilla herida de Karin y ésta al sentir el contacto del peliceleste, lanzó cientos de maldiciones, Suigetsu se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, tomó unas toallas y luego regresó a donde estaba Karin, con una de las toallas ató la rodilla de Karin, haciendo presión para que dejara de sangrar y con la otra limpiaba la sangre que se esparcía por todo el pie de Karin.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital, ahí te atenderán y sacarán la bala.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-¡No!-Gritó Karin.-No iremos a ningún lado.-

-¿Por qué no? Allá podrán curarte.-

-No puedo ir porque, porque…-Karin se mordió el labio inferior y después dijo:-La prensa se enterará de lo que me pasó y no me dejarán en paz.-

-Pero…-

-Tu lo harás.-Dijo Karin, mirando a Suigetsu.-Tu me sacarás esa mierda.-

-Pero yo no sé nada de primeros auxilios…-Comenzó a decir Suigetsu.-Ni siquiera se curar un simple rasguño.-Suigetsu no sabía que hacer ahora. El peliceleste sabía que si él trataba de jugar a ser doctor empeoraría el estado de Karin y él no quería ser involucrado en lo que sea que ella estuviera metida. De ninguna manera quería ser involucrado por Karin, ya no quería saber sobre ella y sus relaciones amorosas, ya la había superado.

-Bu-Buscarás en internet a-alguna página donde enseñen c-como sacar una bala…-Entre quejidos dijo Karin, el dolor en su rodilla era tan intenso que no lo soportaba.

-O-Ok…-Murmuró Suigetsu.-Te ayudaré.-Karin suspiró al oír la respuesta del peliceleste. Rápidamente, Suigetsu buscó en internet lo que tenía que hacer para curar heridas de bala, buscó en el botiquín de su baño gasas, vendas, alcohol y algunas cosas más como analgésicos y aguja e hilo para coser la herida de Karin.

Con ayuda de la misma Karin, Suigetsu le quitó su short de mezclilla a la pelirroja y al ver la gran abertura en la pierna sintió horror, era la herida más horripilante que hallase visto en toda su vida y la cantidad de sangre lo empeoraba todo, Suigetsu sintió que el alma se le iba al ver tal escena, sintió deseos de abandonar a Karin en su departamento, pero el quejido de esta lo hizo cambiar de planes, Karin sufría por el dolor. A pesar de que ya no la amaba, Suigetsu no podía ser una bestia y dejarla sufriendo. Lo que calmaba a Suigetsu era que la bala no estaba en la rodilla y no había tocado ningún hueso.

Suigetsu inhaló y exhaló para darse fuerzas y sobretodo valentía para atender a Karin. Primero limpió toda la zona a tratar y con ayuda de una navaja multiusos, que momentos antes había esterilizado, trataba de sacar la bala, Karin se quejaba, no soportaba el dolor, Suigetsu solo se disculpaba pues lo que hacía para quitarle esa cosa de la pierna la mataba con dolor. Las manos del peliceleste estaban llenas de sangre, su ropa no se quedaba atrás y ni hablar del sofá donde estaba la pelirroja.

Con sumo cuidado sacó lo que torturaba a Karin, Suigetsu revisó la herida aun abierta de la pelirroja, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien, luego comenzó a limpiar con las gasas y todo lo que encontró en su botiquín y luego cosió la gran abertura de Karin. Después, Suigetsu le dio unas pastillas a Karin para calmar el dolor.

Pasó una hora y el juego de ser doctor había terminado, la tortura de ver esa gran abertura tan grotesca había terminado, Suigetsu suspiró, al fin ya no tenía que ver la carne abierta de Karin, el peliceleste vivió a suspirar para por fin preguntar a Karin lo que le había pasado.

-¿Me dirás lo que te pasó?-

-Ya te lo dije, intentaron asaltarme…-

-No soy estúpido, Karin, te conozco bien y sé que eres capaz de juntarte con gente de mala reputación…-Suigetsu miró con seriedad a la pelirroja.-O alguna mujer te mando a dar un aviso por meterte con su esposo.-

-No fue nada de eso…-Susurró Karin.-Pero aun así no te diré….-Karin miró al peliceleste y luego se mordió el labio inferior, lo que le iba a pedir a Suigetsu estaba segura que él no lo haría.-Suigetsu… ¿P-Podrías darme asilo?-

-¿Por qué haría eso?-Dijo Suigetsu. El chico sentía que ya había ayudado mucho a Karin y solo quería que se marchara para no ser cómplice de ella o estar ligado a lo que la pelirroja haya hecho. Parecía un cobarde, pero Suigetsu ya no quería ser parte de Karin, había pasado un gran tiempo sin saber de ella, lo cual le hizo que su vida cambiara, en su trabajo le iba excelente, su estado de ánimo era mejor y había conocido a una chica que de verdad lo amaba. Se negaba a perder lo que había obtenido si ayudaba de más a Karin.

-¡Por favor, Suigetsu!-Imploró Karin.-No tengo a donde ir y solo tu puedes ayudarme.-Karin comenzó a sollozar, si Suigetsu no aceptaba a ayudarla, estaba perdida.-Por el amor que alguna vez me tuviste, ayúdame.-

¡Demonios! Lo que dijo Karin lo hizo sentir que estaba acorralado. ¿Por qué tenía que decir que alguna vez la amó? Eso era chantaje o como sea que se diga. Pero aun así…

-Por favor…-Susurró Karin.

Suigetsu suspiró, la ayudaría, pero esta sería la única y última vez que lo haría.

-Sólo te quedarás hasta que te recuperes.-Respondió Suigetsu.

Karin sonrió, había logrado que Suigetsu la ayudara.

-Gracias, Suigetsu…-Murmuró Karin, luego de que Suigtesu se fuera hacia donde estaba su cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grupo de paramédicos, policías y demás autoridades de ocupación criminal, estaban llenando un edificio abandonado, un par de oficiales acordonaban el área, mientras los paramédicos atendían a los hombres que habían estado en combate con el grupo de Uchiha Sasuke. Los criminales sobrevivientes eran esposados y atendidos, ha algunos los subían a las camillas, los que perdieron la vida eran envueltos.

Maito Guy, compañero de Hatake Kakashi se encontraba en la escena donde había sido el enfrentamiento, el hombre miraba el lugar, las paredes que habían sido víctimas de los impactos de bala estaban en peor estado, había sangre regada en el suelo y manchas del mismo color rojo en las paredes.

-Que horror…-Murmuró Guy, pues la imagen que tenía ante él era horripilante.

-Nunca antes había visto una escena como esta, Guy-sensei.-Dijo un chico del mismo aspecto que el mayor.

-Así es este trabajo, Rock Lee…-Dijo el mayor.-Nosotros a cada hora estamos destinados a ver escenas como éstas, algunas pueden ser muy crudas, algunas no, pero por eso hay que estar preparado para enfrentar lo que veremos día a día.-Maito miró a su discípulo con una sonrisa y el joven aprendiz se maravilló de la sabiduría de su superior. Rock Lee admiraba a Maito Guy y aspiraba a ser igual o mejor que su maestro. Y cuando lograra superarlo; esperaba que su sensei se enorgulleciera al ver que había logrado sus metas.

-¿Aun no hay respuesta de Kakashi?-Preguntó Guy.

-No, señor, aun no hemos recibido mensaje de él…-Respondió un joven, perteneciente al equipo de policías de Kakashi.

-Tendremos que esperar a que él llegue con los amigos de Sasuke Uchiha.-Murmuró Guy y Lee asintió, mientras tanto seguían asegurando el perímetro y reunían los cartuchos y todo aquello para hacer los exámenes de rigor. No tardó mucho para que alguien anunciara que Kakashi regresaba con los sobrevivientes.

-¡A un lado!-Se escuchaban los gritos de los paramédicos, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a las ambulancias y subir a los heridos.

Los secuaces de Orochimaru eran atendidos y arrestados, Orochimaru estaba en un estado deplorable, su cara toda amoratada, sangre esparcida en cada parte de su cuerpo, parecía que no sobreviviría. Y Kabuto Yakushi; el perro más leal a Orochimaru, estaba sin vida. Había caído en combate, ahora no era más que el cadáver de un criminal.

Y Sasuke. Él también estaba en un estado crítico, después de vencer a Orochimaru, el imbécil de Kabuto lo había atacado por la espalda, sus heridas eran graves, pero más la que tenía cerca de su pecho. Su respirar era lento, su visión era borrosa, oía los gritos de todos los presentes y las palabras de Naruto diciendo que estaría bien, que tenía que resistir para regresar con Sakura y Sarada.

-S-Sarada…-Murmuraba el Uchiha.-¿Dond…?-Su estado no lo dejaba hablar con claridad. Poco a poco y con ayuda de las primeras medicinas que recibió, Sasuke iba serrando los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el corazón martillándole, Sakura Haruno dejaba su residencia junto con su hermano, cuñada y la familia de su prometido, en las afueras de la residencia Haruno había un mar de cámaras y reporteros, la noticia de que la hija del importante Sasuke Uchiha había sido secuestrada había llegado a los oídos de la prensa. Todos los medios estaban afuera en espera de que algo sucediera. En cuanto la chica salió fue bombardeada por los reporteros.

-¿Srita. Haruno, sabe si ya encontraron a su hija? ¿tiene idea de quien fue el responsable del secuestro de su hija?.-

-¿Cree usted que Sasuke Uchiha halla muerto? ¿Qué hará usted si él murió?-

Sakura solo ignoraba las preguntas, tenía ganas de gritar que se callaran la boca, Sasuke no estaba muerto. Se negaba a pensar en eso. Con dificultad por causa de los reporteros subió al auto que tomó marcha hacia el hospital general de Konoha. Habían recibido noticias de que Sasuke y su hija estaban ahí. El camino hacia el hospital se le hizo eterno, quería llegar pronto. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que su hija y el hombre de su vida estaban bien. Quería abrazarlos, besarlos y decirles que los amaba, su hija y futuro esposo eran su vida. Ellos hacían que su corazón brillara de felicidad; por ellos daría su vida.

No quería perderlos, no ahora que su corazón comenzaba a ser feliz.

Tan rápido como llegaron al hospital, Sakura salió del auto, dejando atrás a los demás, en el hospital era todo un caos; los medios habían seguido a Sakura hasta ahí, los oficiales del hospital y guardias de las familias Uchiha, Haruno y Hyuga hacían que los reporteros retrocedieran. Sakura se dirigió al área de recepción y preguntó por Sasuke Uchiha, le informaron que estaba en el quirófano siendo operado.

Sakura y los demás se dirigieron al área donde le indicaron que estaba Sasuke, en la sala se encontró con Naruto y los amigos de Sasuke y el rubio.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde tienen a Sarada?-Fueron las preguntas de la pelirrosa al acercarse a su amigo rubio.

-Sarada fue llevaba a revisión para cerciorarse de que no fue herida y no he sabido nada de Sasuke.-Respondió Naruto.

-Dios mío…-Murmuró Sakura, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. La chica oraba internamente para que Sarada y Sasuke estuvieran bien, ellos debían de estar bien. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, producto de sus sollozos, todo los sentimientos acumulados comenzaron a fluir. Su mirada empañada de lagrimas se posó en Mikoto, la matriarca Uchiha estaba llorando en los brazos de su esposo Fugaku, entendía el dolor de Mikoto; pues ella era la madre de su amado Sasuke y abuela de su hija.

-Todo estará bien, Sakura-chan...-Dijo Itachi Uchiha a la pelirrosa.-Ellos estarán bien.-

-Gracias, Itachi-san…-Respondió Sakura al pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese mismo hospital, se encontraba en el quirófano Toneri Otsutsuki, los cirujanos trataban de salvar su vida, cuando habían llegado al hospital, Toneri fue enviado a cirugía para tratar de salvar su vida. El Otsutsuki estaba demasiado mal, tenía unas costillas rotas, unas heridas producto de balas y un arma punzocortante y había perdido demasiada sangre. Los doctores trataban de arreglar sus males, pero parecía que no lo podían salvar, así que decidieron sacarlo de la cirugía.

Ya nada podían hacer por él.

Hinata Hyuga estaba en espera de información sobre Toneri, quería saber sobre él. Quería verlo… Ver que estaba bien. Caminaba de un lado a otro por la desesperación.

-Hinata, debes de estar tranquila.-Dijo Tayuya quien estaba haciéndole compañía a la Hyuga.

-No puedo…-Respondió Hinata.—Simplemente no puedo…-

-¡Hinata!-La chica dirigió su mirada y vio que se trataba de su padre, su hermana y primo.

-¡Papá!-Gritó Hinata al ver a su padre. El patriarca Hyuga se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

-Estaba tan preocupado…-Dijo Hiashi.-¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Estoy bien, papá…-Respondió Hinata.-Solo es el brazo.-Hinata mostró su brazo vendado y sujeto con una férula, tenía algunos raspones y moretones en la cara, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba ahora era el estado de Toneri. Sabía que no debía interesarse en él, pero el chico la había salvado. Y además, no sabía porqué pero tenía un pequeño sentimiento por Toneri Otsutsuki.

Será ¿Amor? ¿Compasión? O ¿sólo eran sentimientos producidos por todo el calvario que había pasado? No lo sabía.

-¿Familiares de Toneri Otsutsuki?-Preguntó el cirujano encargado de Toneri.

-Soy yo…-Respondió Hinata.

-¿Es usted familiar del joven?-

-No pero el joven fue encargado por su madre para que nosotros lo protegiéramos.-Respondió el padre de Hinata.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Hinata.

-Lamento decirles que el joven no soportó las operaciones que le hicimos para reacomodar algunos de sus huesos y órganos, también perdió demasiada sangre. Si le hacemos otra operación más, lo más probable es que sufra de un paro…-El cirujano suspiró.-Me temo que morirá dentro de muy poco debido a su estado crítico.-

-No…-Susurró Hinata.-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Por supuesto.-Dijo el médico y acompañó a Hinata a la habitación donde estaba Toneri. El doctor la dejó a solas.

Hinata se acercó a Toneri. Estaba dormido, su respirar era lento, su cara y brazos estaban heridos y amoratados. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal; se veía realmente mal. Hinata comenzó a sollozar, Toneri no iba a sobrevivir.

-Hinata…-Murmuró Toneri al ver a la ojos perla.

-Toneri-kun…-Dijo Hinata.

-¿D-Dónde estamos?-

-En el hospital…-Respondió Hinata.-Los doctores dicen que estarás bien…-

Toneri negó, sus lágrimas surgieron.

-Voy a morir…-Murmuró.-Estoy tan débil… Ya no puedo más.-Hinata lloró más al oír lo que Toneri decía.-M-Me lo… Merezco… Fui un miserable contigo, sólo pensé en mi y no en tus sentimientos. No vi que te hacía daño…-

-No digas eso, t-te pondrás bien, cuando salgamos de aquí, po-podremos salir c-como amigos y tal vez tu y yo…-

-No…-Interrumpió Toneri.-Moriré…-Sollozó. Toneri miró a Hinata, la vio llorar, era su culpa que llorara, el Otsutsuki tomó la pequeña mano de Hinata y dijo:-Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo hasta que de mi último suspiro… Me gustaría que por lo menos finjas que me amas durante las pocas horas que me queden…-

-¡Sí!-Dijo Hinata.

Y así lo hizo. Hinata acompañó a Toneri, charlaba con él y como pidió Toneri, Hinata fingía amarlo, lo besaba, le decía cuanto lo amaba y este le respondía igual. Hinata lo arropaba para que no sintiera frío y le sonreía a Toneri. Toneri se sentía feliz por las palabras de amor que Hinata le decía, aunque sabía que era amor fingido, estaba feliz de recibirlo. Recibir ese amor falso de Hinata.

-Te amo, Toneri-kun.-Dijo Hinata.-De verdad te amo.-El corazón de Hinata retumbaba al darse cuenta de que en el fondo sí amaba a ese chico.-Quédate conmigo…-

-No puedo…-Toneri miró a Hinata, sabía que lo que Hinata le había dicho era verdad. Pero por desgracia no podría estar con ella para que ese pequeño amor viviera.-¿Qué hora es?-

-Pronto será media noche.-Respondió Hinata.

-¿Me darías un beso? El último por favor.-Pidió Toneri. Hinata se acercó a Toneri y lo besó, lo besó con ternura, transmitiendo el sentimiento que sentía por él. Lentamente, Toneri serró sus ojos, Hinata no se separó de él hasta ver que sus ojos se serraban para siempre.

-Adiós, Toneri-kun.-Sollozó Hinata.

El reloj marcaba la media noche. Y con ella Toneri dio su último suspiro.

Ahora descansaría en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

;-; lloré, sé que algunas dirán que Toneri merecía morir pero su muerte me hizo llorar como Magdalena ;-;

Ok, el siguiente capítulo es el último.


	48. Capítulo Cuarenta y Ocho

¡Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cuarenta y Ocho

Dolor.

Dolor. Eso era lo que sentía en su pierna, no sólo en su pierna, sino que sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, cansado, como si una manada de rinocerontes le hubieran pasado por encima y la machacaran sin piedad.

Aquel dolor no la dejaba descansar con tranquilidad y odiaba eso, odiaba no poder descansa con comodidad; miró la habitación donde se encontraba, era la habitación de Suigetsu, estaba arreglada y limpia, eso le pareció completamente extraño; Suigetsu no era amigo del orden y limpieza, junto a la cama donde ella estaba había una cajonera con una lámpara de noche, había una sesta de ropa sucia, en una esquina estaba una pequeña mesa que servía como escritorio y en esta había una mini laptop, bolígrafos y lápices, un paquete de hojas blancas y de color; y unos libros y libretas.

¿Libros? Karin parpadeó varias veces con incredulidad, en esa mesa había libros ¡libros! Karin estaba tan sorprendida, se levantó para saciar su curiosidad sobre los libros que habían allí, con sumo cuidado y lentitud, producido por su estado actual, se acercó a revisar esos libros, su sorpresa creció cuando vio que no se trataban de simples libros, eran libros de electromecánica, una pequeña enciclopedia de mecánica industrial entre otros, pero básicamente los libros tenían que ver con la mecánica.

-¿Perdiste algo?—La chica escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Era Suigetsu junto con otra chica.

-¿Y todo esto?—Preguntó Karin a Suigetsu, mientras miraba aun con sorpresa los libros.

-Son mis libros para estudiar.—Respondió Suigetsu.

-¿Estudiar?—Karin se carcajeó por un momento-. Tu nunca has estudiado y ni siquiera leíste un periódico.—

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy estudiando la universidad.—Respondió el peliceleste con seriedad, Karin sólo se quedó callada al oír la respuesta de Suigetsu.-… Cuando te dejé decidí que quería una nueva vida, nueva rutina y nuevos aires. Me inscribí a una preparatoria sabatina, ahí conocí a alguien especial que me dio ánimos para tomar de nuevo mis sueños de estudiar alguna carrera en mecánica.-

Karin siguió en silencio para escuchar al peliceleste.

-Y ahora estoy cumpliendo mis sueños—Terminó de decir Suigetsu.—… Y estoy con esa persona especial.—Suigetsu miró a la chica que estaba con él y le sonrió, era una sonrisa llena de ternura, cariño y en especial amor y esa sonrisa era correspondida de igual forma, la pelirroja miró a la pareja; y sacó la conclusión de lo que había entre ellos era serio.

De pronto Karin sintió asco al ver cómo Suigetsu miraba melosamente a su acompañante, la bilis se le subió al ver que el chico peliceleste le sonreía a esa chica.

-¿Tu eres…?—Preguntó Karin al ver a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Suigetsu.

-Angélica, pero me dicen Angy.—Respondió la otra chica que miraba con un poco de curiosidad y seriedad a la pelirroja. Karin inspeccionó con su mirada a la otra chica, su cabello era largo y negro, a simple vista se podía apreciar que era suave, sus ojos castaños llenos de vitalidad y alegres, su estatura mediana y su piel clara. De pronto Karin sintió celos por esa chica. Era hermosa y parecía que sin maquillaje lucía esplendida.

 _¿Por qué rayos debo sentir celos? Ella no está en mi posición, yo soy mejor que ella, mejor que todas…Pensaba Karin._

Angy miraba a la chica que tenía frente a ella, por fin había conocido a la ex amante de su novio Suigetsu. Cuando el peliceleste le dijo que tenía como "invitada" a su ex, no dudó en ponerse celosa y enojarse con Suigetsu, a Angy no le gustaba para nada la idea de que esa pelirroja estuviera en el departamento de su novio, pues gracias a esa mujer Suigetsu se sentía infeliz cuando lo conoció, su ánimo era bajo, sus sentimientos los tenía heridos, su corazón hecho pedazos…

Cuando Angélica conoció a Suigetsu en la preparatoria, lo vio decaído, al principio sus ánimos por estudiar no se notaban, de modo que Angy se acercó a Suigetsu para ayudarlo, no fue difícil para Angy hacerse amiga de Suigetsu, cuando su amistad se hizo fuerte, Suigetsu le relató a su amiga -ahora novia- sobre su decepción amorosa, lo mucho que estaba herido.

Después de saber todo lo que Suigetsu pasó, el ser utilizado, menospreciado por la pelirroja, Angy se dedicó a darle ánimos y apoyar a Suigetsu a superar a Karin, pero nunca pensó que en el proceso terminaría enamorada de su amigo y que él también lograra enamorarse de ella.

Angélica se sentía dichosa de tener a un gran chico como Suigetsu a su lado.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Karin.

-Suigetsu me pidió que te revisara, estudio enfermería.-Respondió Angy. Se acercó a la pelirroja, quien no puso resistencia, Angy comenzó a quitar la venda que cubría la herida de la pierna de Karin y al ver se sorprendió-. ¿Qué pasó?—Interrogó Angélica.

-La asaltaron y le dispararon.—Contestó Suigetsu.

-Me dijiste que era una pequeña cortada.—Le acusó la pelinegra.

-Es que no quería asustarte.—Se justificó Suigetsu.

-Pero aun así debiste decirme…-Lo reprendió Angy y volvió a su labor de examinar. La parte afectada de Karin estaba comenzando a ponerse algo morada, lo cual preocupó a Angy.

-¿Por qué se me está poniendo morado?-Preguntó Karin.

-No lo sé.—Respondió Angy.—Debemos ir al hospital.—

-¡No!—Exclamó la pelirroja.—No iré al hospital.—

-¿Por qué no?—Preguntó Suigetsu. Karin no dijo nada.—Karin… ¿En qué estás metida, ahora?—

-No les importa a ustedes…-Susurró Karin.

-Está bien, no nos digas, tarde o temprano lo sabremos.—Dijo Suigetsu y salió de la habitación junto con Angy.

Estando fuera de la habitación, Angy miró de manera seria a su novio para luego dirigirse juntos a la cocina para tomar un café y hablar sobre el asunto de Karin.

-No me gusta para nada esto, Suigetsu…-Comenzó a decir Angy.—Algo esconde.—

-Lo sé.—Respondió Suigetsu a su novia.—No debí dejarla entrar.—Se recriminó. Angy posó su mano en las de Suigetsu, haciéndole entender que no era su culpa. Suigetsu la miró a los ojos, en ellos vio amor, amor verdadero, un amor que no lastimaba y se sentía afortunado de tener a Angy a su lado. Angy amaba demasiado a Suigetsu, lo amaba tanto que se preocupaba por él, si se lastimaba ella corría de inmediato y lo atendía, no importaba si fuera un simple raspón.

-Te amo, Angy.—Dijo Suigetsu.

-Yo también te amo, Suigetsu.—Respondió Angy, regalándole una sonrisa de infinito amor a Suigetsu.

Mientras ellos se declaraban su amor, Karin miraba la escena, su lágrimas fluyeron sin saber porqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué eran todos esos gritos? Su cuerpo estaba dormido, al parecer. Las personas que hablaban no las reconocía. Los gritos que escuchaba eran de desesperación.**_

" _ **Lo perdemos."**_

" _ **Su corazón se detiene."**_

" _ **Resucitarlo"**_

 _ **¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?**_

— _ **¿Dónde estoy?—Murmuró Sasuke al verse en un lugar completamente desconocido. Se suponía que estaba en guerra contra Orochimaru, tratando de salvar a su hija y ahora estaba en otro lugar. Comenzó a preocuparse, pues en el sitio donde estaba no había nadie más que él.—¡Naruto!—Comenzó a gritar Sasuke.**_

 _ **No recibió respuesta. Comenzó a caminar con esperanzas de encontrar a alguien en ese sitio. Comenzó a desesperarse. No veía a nadie.**_

" _ **Sasuke-kun."**_

" _ **Sasuke-kun"**_

" _ **Sasuke-chan, mi pobre hijo."**_

 _ **-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!—Gritó Sasuke al oír la voz de su pelirrosa. Siguió corriendo y cada vez escuchaba más voces. Escuchaba sollozos. Eran Sakura y su madre las que sollozaban. Luego escuchaba las voces de su padre y hermano diciendo a Sakura y a su madre que debían ser fuertes para esperar respuestas de los médicos.**_

 _ **¿Estaba en el hospital? Si estaba en el hospital. ¿Por qué no podía ver a Sakura y familia? ¿Dónde estaban? De pronto, ante él se apareció un túnel; este túnel brillaba, su brillo era único, puro. Ese túnel se hacía más grande. Sasuke, hechizado por la luz que irradiaba ese túnel, comenzó a moverse hacia la luz del túnel. De repente, el lugar donde estaba comenzó a deshacerse, el túnel comenzó a hacerse chico y luego grande. Estaba desapareciendo. Sasuke corría para tratar de salvarse.**_

 _ **-¿Qué está pasando?—Gritó Sasuke, mientras corría. El suelo comenzó a agrietarse para luego abrirse por completo haciendo caer a Sasuke en una oscuridad completa.**_

-Lo hemos salvado.—Dijo el cirujano al ver que Sasuke Uchiha había abierto los ojos.—Señor Uchiha ¿Logra escucharme? Soy el Doctor Sarutobi. Está a salvo.—

Sasuke solo logró mover la cabeza y después cayó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura en compañía de su cuñada y la madre de Sasuke estaban en la sala de espera, al fin le habían entregado sana y salva a su pequeña hija, pero ahora su preocupación estaba en Sasuke. El cirujano aun no había aparecido y las enfermeras no daban respuestas y eso ya la estaba preocupando.

-Estará bien.—Dijo Shion a la pelirrosa.—Sólo debes ser positiva.—

-Shion tiene razón…-Habló Izumi, quien traía con ella vasos con café, los cuales repartió entre todas.—Debemos pensar en positivo y todo saldrá bien.—

-Pero con estos reporteros acechándonos me pongo nerviosa.—

-Tranquila, Fugaku y los demás ya salieron a calmar a esos buitres.—Dijo Mikoto, quien tomó a Sarada de los brazos de Sakura, para que así la pelirrosa descansara.

-Vaya, Fugaku-san sí que sabe como hablar ante los medios.—Murmuró Izumi al ver la pantalla que había en la sala de espera.

En la tv se mostraba a Fugaku Uchiha acompañado de su hijo mayor y de Sasori Haruno, el patriarca Uchiha respondía con fluidez y voz seria todas las preguntas de los reporteros, sabía que palabras decir y sabia cuales no decir para así acallar a los reporteros y sus molestas preguntas. Mikoto miraba con orgullo la forma en que se dirigía Fugaku hacia la prensa chismosa, se sentía orgullosa de que su esposo fuera serio y supiera callar a los chismosos.

Pasaron unas horas de espera, los medios ya habían sido calmados, ahora solo faltaban noticias sobre Sasuke, las cuales no tardaron en llegar.

-Soy el Doctor Sarutobi.—Se presentó un hombre de avanzada edad, aun se notaba fuerte.-¿Ustedes son familia de Sasuke Uchiha?—

-Si, ¿Cómo está mi hijo?—Se adelantó a preguntar Mikoto.

-Sufrió una herida de bala, la bala rozó el corazón, la operación fue bastante difícil, perdió sangre…-Sarutobi exhaló y luego inhaló.-… Cuando estábamos finalizando la cirugía, el señor Uchiha murió por tres minutos hasta que lo revivimos.—

-Dios mío…-Logró decir Mikoto, mientras Sakura solo ahogaba un grito entre sus manos, Sasori abrazó a su hermana al verla pálida. Sasuke había muerto por tres minutos, eso suena aterrador. Itachi estaba en shock, Fugaku tragaba grueso, mientras respiraba con aceleración.

-¿Sasuke está bien? ¿Ya no está en peligro?—Preguntó Izumi.

-Por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que despierte, estará en observación y medicado.—Mencionó el cirujano.

-Gracias, doctor.—Dijo Fugaku y el doctor se alejó para dejar a solas a la familia de Sasuke.

-Sasuke está bien, sólo tenemos que esperar a que despierte.—Dijo Itachi cuando salió del shock.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Sakura.—Sasori miró los ojos llenos de cansancio de su hermana. Sakura iba a hablar pero Sasori se adelantó.—Te enfermarás, debes cuidarte y más ahora que estás embarazada.—

-Ok, supongo que debo descansar… Además debo cambiar de ropa a Sarada.—

-Llamaré al chofer.—Dijo Sasori, no tardó ni cinco minutos y el chofer apareció, Izumi y Shion acompañaron a la pelirrosa al estacionamiento del hospital. Sakura se despidió de las otras mujeres y subió al auto con su hija.

En el camino, Sakura pensaba en Sasuke, lo amaba tanto que cuando supo que estaba en el hospital casi se cae al suelo de solo pensar en la muerte, pero gracias a Dios, su amado estaba bien y esperaba que sanara pronto para vivir su vida juntos.

Para vivir juntos y amarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les guste los capítulos, ya falta poco para terminar esta historia, aún no sé cuántos capítulos faltan, pero ya mero llega su fin T.T bueno, me despido y espero sus comentarios!


	49. Chapter Cuarenta y Nueve

Me tardé mucho, otra vez u.u pero aquí el nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste porque yo no sé si me salió bien el capítulo.

Disfruten =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cuarenta y Nueve

Nunca pensó que después del calvario sufrido ella extrañaría tanto la luz del día, mientras su secuestro estuvo encerrada en un edificio lleno de oscuridad, húmedo y sucio, el estar en ese lugar la había dejado con fobia.

Mientras estuvo en cautiverio, ella pensó que moriría. Ahora estaba, nuevamente, en la luz, en el exterior, con su familia que tanto amaba. Pero en el fondo de su ser sentía un hueco, un hueco que la hacía sentir totalmente triste, se sentía bacía. Y ella sabía perfectamente porqué sentía eso.

Toneri. Él había muerto.

Sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos perla. Toneri ya no estaba, ¿La razón de su muerte? Había dado su vida por la de ella con tal de que Hinata no muriera, Hinata se sentía tan culpable; la muerte de Toneri la atormentaba y sabía que por el resto de su vida la atormentaría.

Él había estado profundamente enamorado de ella y Hinata simplemente lo rechazó, pensando que lo que Toneri tenía por ella era solo mera obsesión, una obsesión que ella calificó como enferma, retorcida y grotesca. Pero mientras estuvo cautiva, ella misma se dio cuenta que Toneri la amaba de verdad, el único error de Toneri era que demostraba su amor de una forma bastante… terrorífica, se llenaba de celos si la miraba o escuchaba estar hablando con alguien más. Y podía entenderse porque, él no tuvo a su padre y su mamá, Kaguya, al ser una mujer fría y dedicada al trabajo no demostraba su afecto a su único hijo, pero aun así Toneri quería a su progenitora.

Toneri había aferrado su vida, corazón y alma a Hinata, esperando que su amor fuera correspondido.

Hinata se odiaba, Toneri había muerto amándola, si tan solo ella no hubiera herido a Toneri utilizándolo solo para olvidar a Naruto, si tan solo no le hubiera rechazado, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpida y no hubiese creído las mentiras de Karin, si tan solo no hubiese hecho las cosas tan mal, ella no habría herido a Naruto y Toneri seguiría vivo y tal vez estarían juntos.

Se sentía una completa desgraciada, por culpa de su estupidez y de su falta de confianza, ella había lastimado a dos grandes hombres que la amaban. A Naruto lo hirió al no darle el beneficio de la duda, se suponía que se amaban y se tenían confianza; pero ella lo arruinó todo. Y Toneri, él estuvo enamorado de ella y cuando Hinata supo de la supuesta infidelidad de Naruto no hizo otra cosa más que arrojarse a los brazos de Toneri Otsustsuki y darle falsas esperanzas.

El día estaba soleado, se notaba cálido, hogareño, perfecto para salir a un picnic con la familia y amigos, pero ella lo veía negro, triste y fúnebre. Hintata miró el cielo, que para ella parecía nublado, orando porque Toneri Otsutsuki esté descansando en el otro mundo.

-Fui tan estúpida…-Murmuró Hinata.—Hice daño a dos grandes personas…-

-Hinata-sama.—La chica de ojos perla se apartó de la ventana donde estaba y miró a su primo Neji.

-Neji-san.—Dijo Hinata al verlo.

-Debería estar descansando.—Neji miró con preocupación a su prima y pudo ver que estuvo llorando.—Lo que pasó… Fue tan trágico, no fue su culpa, usted fue engañada por malas personas… Tu no les hiciste daño, ellos fueron los que los lastimaron.—

Hinata se sorprendió al oír a su primo, Neji pocas veces la tuteaba y esas veces era para hacerla sentir bien y ayudarla en sus momentos más tristes.

-Quisiera pensar lo mismo…-. Respondió Hinata, cabizbaja.—Mi error fue creerle a Karin y lastimar a dos personas que me amaban.—

-Todos cometemos errores…- Dijo Neji.—Debes olvidar todo y ser fuerte para ese ser que esperas, Toneri desearía que así lo hicieras.—

Hinata posó su mano en su vientre aun plano, después de ser rescatada, Hinata había notado que su periodo se había retrasado y supo porqué razón.

-Tiene razón, Neji-san—Hinata miró el cielo, al cual ahora lo veía brillante.—Debo ser fuerte y seguir con mi vida, por él.—

Tenía que ser fuerte y superar todo este remolino de desgracias y arrepentimientos. Por su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo demonios pudo perder la batalla?

Tenía todo calculado, su plan era perfecto, tenía todo para vencer a Sasuke Uchiha, tenía las armas, a un gran grupo de mercenarios que estaban a su disposición, había secuestrado a la mocosa de Sasuke para que el muy idiota viniera hacia él. Pero había fallado, todo lo que planeó durante años se fue al carajo. Nunca pensó que Sasuke tenía algo planeado para que lo hiciera caer. Se sentía como un tonto y estúpido perdedor, pero eso era, un perdedor, aun así él no quería aceptarlo. Años de experiencia como criminal ahora eran botados a la basura.

En su mente repasaba todo lo que planeó para acabar con los Uchiha, para acabar con Sasuke, repasaba todo en busca de lo que le hizo fallar; pero según él, todo estaba en completo orden y sin ningún fallo.

Suspiró y recordó que Kabuto había dejado moribundo a Sasuke, sonrió, estaba seguro que el muy estúpido de Sasuke ya estaba muerto. Bueno, no pudo quitarle su imperio, pero sí la vida. La puerta del cuarto donde lo tenían retenido se abrió y entró Kakashi Hatake.

-Orochimaru.—Lo nombró el Hatake, mientras se sentaba junto a la mesa que lo separaba de Orochimaru.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, me dirás que estoy arrestado y que iré a la cárcel.—Dijo Orochimaru.

Kakashi lo miró y puso una carpeta en la mesa.

-Esta vez no es un lío pequeño, ¿Sabes?—Kakashi abrió la carpeta.—Cuando leí esto supe que tu asquerosa vida se acabaría, eres culpable de muchos actos, hace años mataste a un tipo de una empresa porque se enteró que lo querías estafar…-Relató Kakashi.—Seguiste con esto y te topaste con los Uchiha.—

Orochimaru hizo puños sus manos esposadas, el oír ese apellido le daba repugnancia.

-No son tus mejores víctimas…-Se burló Kakashi.

-Todo iba bien, pero el estúpido de Sasuke trajo a sus amiguitos…-Habló Orochimaru.—No pude quitarle su preciada empresa, pero sí lo pude matar… Está muerto, que bien se siente decir eso.—Orochimaru sonrió.

Kakashi se levantó de su silla, tomó la carpeta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida. Antes de salir dijo:

-Esta vez estás acabado, pagarás por todo lo que hiciste, tú y todos tus cómplices lo pagarán… Y por cierto, Sasuke Uchiha está con vida; que lástima ¿No crees?—Kakashi salió de ese cuarto dejando solo a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru comenzó a maldecir.

—¡Maldita sea!—Exclamaba Orochimaru, ahora sí era un perdedor.

No pudo hacerse de la plata de Sasuke y no le pudo quitar su asquerosa vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo miraba completamente dormido, relajado en su sueño profundo. Sus ojos verdes miraban cada detalle, cada mueca que él hacía mientras aun dormía. Sus orbes verdes se enfocaron en los moretones, heridas y rasguños que Sasuke Uchiha había obtenido por la guerra encarnizada en la que arriesgó su propia vida.

-No debiste arriesgarte…- Murmuró Sakura, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de Sasuke, con sus delicadas manos trazó las cicatrices y raspones que las mejillas masculinas tenían, las caricias eran suaves y cálidas, Sakura esperaba que con su tacto y voz Sasuke supiera que estaba con él.

Extrañaba ver sus ojos negros, esos profundos y hechizantes ojos, quería que abriera sus ojos carbón y así ella abrazarlo, demostrando su infinito amor. Le dolía verlo ahí, postrado en esa cama de hospital y verlo con esos aparatos, Sakura no derramaba ni una gota de sus lagrimas, porque se había hecho la promesa de que mientras su amado Sasuke estuviera hospitalizado no lloraría, tenía que tener la mente dura y pensar que él se repondría. No lloraría porque no ganaba nada haciéndolo, sus lagrimas no lo curarían.

-Salvaste a nuestra hija.—Murmuró Sakura, mientras con sus dedos peinaba el cabello alborotado de Sasuke.—La salvaste, demostraste que te importa, que te importamos…-Sakura no dejaba de mirar al Uchiha e internamente maldijo a todos los que habían dejado en estado delicado a Sasuke. Dejo de pensar en los malditos que llevaron al borde de la muerte a Sasuke y se dedicó a pasar su día con él, sólo salía de la habitación para comer, se alimentaba bien ya que ahora estaba en espera de un nuevo hijo, Sasori, Itachi y los demás se turnaban para hacerle compañía, por supuesto que no se olvidaba de su hija Sarada, la cuidaba y la llevaba con ella, para que la niña no estuviera sola, después del secuestro que pasó su pequeña era mucho más cuidadosa con ella, inclusive Fugaku, el abuelo de la niña y Sasori, su tío materno, habían puesto un grupo de guardias para Sakura y su hija.

La pelirrosa se había quedado dormida cerca de la cama de Sasuke, la mujer pelirrosa estaba tan dormida que no escuchó los pequeños quejidos que hacía Sasuke, estaba comenzando a despertar; sus ojos trataban de adaptarse nuevamente a la luz, aun no se podía mover por el fuerte dolor que aun sentía en todo su cuerpo, con cuidado movió la cabeza y sus ojos vieron una cabellera pelirrosa y sonrió levemente. Su mujer había estado con él todo el tiempo.

-Sak…-Logró decir Sasuke, su boca estaba completamente ceca, producto de los medicamentos que entraban por la intravenosa. Con una de sus manos trató de moverla para que despertara.—Saku…-

A la habitación iba entrando Itachi junto con su sobrina en brazos, el Uchiha mayor se quedó petrificado en la puerta, lo que estaba viendo no sabía si era un sueño o era real, pero los balbuceos de Sarada le indicaron que lo que sus ojos veían era completamente real, su hermano había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!—Exclamó Itachi, completamente feliz.

Sasuke ignoró a su hermano y siguió moviendo a la pelirrosa, quien abrió los ojos tras oír el grito de Itachi. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendida, parpadeó varias veces para comprobar si se trataba de un sueño, pero no lo era cuando vio sonreír a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!—Dijo Sakura y lo capturó en un abrazo. Itachi salió de la habitación y comenzó a gritar de felicidad, cuando los demás se enteraron no dudaron en ir a verlo, los médicos y enfermeras entraron e hicieron su labor de monitorear a su paciente.

Sakura se alejó de Sasuke para dar paso a los doctores, después tendría más tiempo de abrazarlo, pero Sasuke se quejó al ya no sentir la calidez de su mujer pelirrosa.

-¿Se siente bien, señor Uchiha?—Preguntó uno de los médicos a cargo.

-A-Agua…-Logró decir Sasuke.

-Por ahora no puede tomar líquidos…-Dijo el doctor, mientras daba ordenes de solo humedecer los labios de Sasuke.—No se esfuerce demasiado, tuvo una cirugía muy delicada en la que murió por unos momentos.-

Sasuke al escuchar al especialista se quedó sorprendido y completamente boquiabierto, si su piel ya estaba algo pálida por su condición médica, ahora estaba más pálida tras oír lo que ese hombre le dijo.

-Tranquilo, ahora estará mejor…-Dijo otro de los doctores, al ver que su colega había asustado a su paciente. Los médicos y enfermeras se reunieron con los demás para indicarles sobre el tratamiento que llevaría Sasuke.

Itachi y Naruto se quedaron con Sasuke mientras los demás hablaban.

-Maldito, teme, cuando te disparó Kabuto juro que casi me daba algo.—Dijo Naruto.

-¿Q-Que tal… Éstas?—Preguntó Sasuke con dificultad, aun le costaba hablar.

-¿Qué te digo? Me enyesaron el brazo y duele… Pero no importa, al final pudimos vencer a Orochimaru.—

-Sobre eso Kakashi se hará cargo de él…-Habló por fin Itachi.—Eres un idiota, Otouto, nos diste un gran susto al arriesgarte así.—Comenzó a reñir Itachi.—Pero tuviste valentía y fuerza de voluntad para salvar a tu hija. Eso es algo que sólo los verdaderos padres hacen.—

Sasuke miró a su hija que estaba junto con su tío, la niña se chupaba su dedo pulgar, él quería abrazarla, tomar a su hija en brazos y cuidarla y mimarla, pero por ahora no podía; cuando saliera del hospital lo haría, Sasuke sonrió y miró a Sakura que estaba con sus padres y los médicos, le había prometido a Sakura recuperar a su hija y lo cumplió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suigetsu junto con su novia Angy miraban la tv, pasaban un agradable momento juntos después de estar al pendiente de Karin.

—Cámbiale…—Dijo Angy.

—Pero no hay otra cosa.—Contestó Suigetsu, se encontraban viendo una película que no era entretenida. Suigetsu hizo caso así novia y le cambió.

—Espera, Suigetsu, regresa al canal de noticias. —Dijo Angy y su novio obedeció.

"—En otras noticias, aun se sigue con la búsqueda de la famosa modelo, Karin, acusada como cómplice de secuestro de la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y culpable de la muerte de Toneri Otsutsuki… La policía la busca para que sea juzgada y sentenciada por sus actos…—"

Suigetsu apagó la tv, lo que había oído lo dejó muy sorprendido. Sabía que Karin era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero llegar a matar…

—Tengo que echarla de aquí…—Logró decir Suigetsu.

—No, tenemos que entregarla. Si la seguimos dejando que se quede, nos pueden acusar de ocultar a un criminal. —Habló Angy y ella y Suigetsu salieron del departamento para ir con la policía.

Pasaron horas y Karin se despertó por el silencio tan extraño que había en el lugar. Normalmente solía oír a la novia de Suigetsu y a el propio Suigetsu hablar o oía que hacían ruido en la cocina.

*Deben de estar solos besándose*Pensó con celos la pelirroja.

Sí, tenía celos, celos de verlos juntos, de ver como se amaban y odiaba eso y sobretodo, se odiaba por darse cuenta de que sentía algo por Suigetsu. Odiaba sentirse una boba por el peliceleste; se había dado cuenta de que en el fondo lo amaba, tal vez ya lo amaba desde mucho antes, pero solo quiso hacerse la idea de que solo era atracción física. Se levantó de la cama y salió a ver si encontraba a la pareja.

—¿Suigetsu?—Murmuró Karin. Se encaminó a la pequeña sala y se encontró con Suigetsu y la novia de este, siendo acompañados por tres oficiales.—¿Qué ocurre? —

—Señorita Karin queda arrestada por complicidad y asesinato de Toneri Otsutsuki.—El oficial indicó a sus compañeros de arrestar a Karin.

—¡No!—Gritó Karin, mientras era tomada de los brazos.—Yo no hice nada, suéltenme…—Karin miró a Suigetsu como su única esperanza —¡Suigetsu! No dejes que me lleven, te amo… ¡Te amo!—

—Yo te amé, Karin, pero ahora ya no, además debes cumplir por tus fechorías —

Karin comenzó a llorar, esto no podía estarle pasando, Suigetsu ya no la amaba y ahora iría a la cárcel. Con gritos de desesperación y sollozos, la pelirroja fue sacada del departamento.

Su vida había cambiado para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas por demorar mucho, he estado ocupada y además como he estado ocupada, pues no tengo tiempo ya que estoy ocupada con un asunto sobre unos documentos, pero ya estoy saliendo de ese asunto, y ya tengo más tiempo para seguir avanzando con los capítulos y además también puedo traerles más contenido SasuSaku :)

Esta historia está por terminar, ya tengo los capítulos finales, si quieren que hoy mismo les traiga los capítulos finales, sólo digan en los comentarios.

Esta historia está publicada también en Wattpad y fanfices, en Wattpad me puedes encontrar como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y en fanfices como diamante uchiha.


	50. Capítulo Cincuenta

Solo una cosa, preparen pañuelos ;-;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Cincuenta

Habían pasado ya dos días de que él junto con Naruto y sus demás amigos se enfrentaran a Orochimaru, él aun se encontraba en el hospital, aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero sabía que poco a poco se le pasaría, pero odiaba las medicinas que le daban. No le gustaba tomar medicina, las aborrecía.

"-Ahora te aguantas, Sasuke Uchiha, yo no te dije: ve con tus amigos a una guerra y regresa moribundo—"Le había dicho su madre en una ocasión en que lo hoyó quejarse.

"-Si no haces lo que los médicos te dicen, juro que te meteré yo misma los medicamentos y no será de una forma placentera.—"Sasuke había tragado grueso cuando Sakura había dicho su advertencia.

"—Ay, que romántico, tu Sakura te ama tanto.—"Recordó la burla de Itachi, su hermano mayor había oído la advertencia que su cuñada le había hecho. Mentalmente se dijo que después patearía el trasero de su hermano.

Se dijo que no había de otra, tenía que hacer lo que le decían si quería salir de ahí y estar junto con Sakura y sus hijos, ahora que sabía que Sakura esperaba un segundo hijo sentía que de ahora en adelante sería feliz. Pero para completar su felicidad le faltaba poder casarse con su Sakura. Quería hacer su vida al lado de ella, la quería hacer feliz, darle todo lo que ella quisiera, criar a sus hijos juntos, verlos crecer; quería que la familia que formara con Sakura fuera feliz, pero tenía que recuperarse ya para poder hacer eso, ¡Pero ya!

Era la hora del almuerzo, una enfermera le había llevado a Sasuke la comida, la enfermera se había quedado en la habitación para ayudar a Sasuke a poder alimentarse, como aun estaba dolorido y tenía prohibido moverse demasiado para no provocarse algún daño. La enfermera se sonrojaba y trataba de pegar su cuerpo al del Uchiha. Sasuke, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer, pidió que se marchara.

—Pero, señor Uchiha…—Replicó la joven enfermera. A simple vista se notaba que la chica era una inexperta en el tema de seducir a los hombres, por eso Sasuke trataba de ser amable con ella.

—Yo puedo solo… Se puede retirar.—

La chica iba a hablar de nuevo pero otra voz la hizo callar.

—Descuide, yo me encargaré de alimentarlo. —La chica enfermera vio que dentro de la habitación estaba una pelirrosa. Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, deshaciendo la cercanía de la enfermera. —Sé que deseas a alguien a tu lado. Alguien como mi esposo y por eso trataste de hacer lo de hace unos momentos atrás…—

—D-Discúlpeme… Yo no…— La enfermera estaba sonrojada, había sido atrapada infraganti tratando de seducir a un paciente.—Por favor, le pido que me disculpe, ¡No me reporte! No quiero perder mi trabajo., —Pidió la otra mujer.

Sakura miró a la joven, parecía una chica más o menos de su edad, era castaña, algo bajita y se notaba que por la inocencia que desbordaba, no era una mujer que buscaba la atención de los hombres. Sakura suspiró, sabía que la joven había actuado mal, pero pudo notar la soledad en ella, esa soledad que te hace sentir vacía y que nunca conocerás el amor. Sakura lo comprendió al instante, ella también estuvo sola, su hermano había desaparecido de su vida, sus padres murieron quedando sola, hasta que conoció a Naruto quien fue su único amigo, pero aun estaba ese sentimiento de soledad hasta que llegó Sasuke a su vida…

-Haremos algo…-Sakura miró a la enfermera castaña.—No te reportaré si tu me prometes que nunca volverás a hacer algo como esto, sé lo que se siente estar sola, pero ¿Sabes? El amor llega a nosotros y derriba la soledad. Ten paciencia, ese alguien llegará a ti y dejarás de estar sola.—

-¡Gracias! Yo… Yo le prometo que no volveré a hacer esto, ¡Lo juro!—Dijo con alegría la chica, las palabras de la pelirrosa le levantaron el ánimo que hasta se atrevió a abrazar a Sakura.—Disculpe.—

-No importa…-Respondió Sakura, sonriente.—Ahora, como te dije me haré cargo de él.—Al decir eso, la enfermera salió de la habitación, no sin antes agradecer a Sakura y disculparse con Sasuke y la pelirrosa. Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Sakura procedió a alimentar a Sasuke.

-Creí que le dirías algo fuerte.—Dijo Sasuke, mirando a Sakura.

-No soy tan mala como para herir los sentimientos a alguien, además se notaba su arrepentimiento.—Respondió Sakura, con el tenedor tomó un trozo de fruta y se la dio a Sasuke.

-No necesito ayuda, puedo alimentarme solo.—Gruñó Sasuke e hizo un mohín.—Siento como si fuera un bebé.—

-Un bebé grandote…-Se burló Sakura.

-Pero solo tu bebé…-Sasuke tomó las manos de Sakura y las besó, acercó a la pelirrosa más hacia él y la besó en la boca, deseoso de los labios de ella. Sus lenguas se tocaban y exploraban sus bocas, cada rincón de ellas era tocado por sus lenguas, sus labios hinchados demostraban la necesidad que tenían por besarse. Sasuke, con las fuerzas de la excitación que sentía su cuerpo, subió a la pelirrosa a la cama.

-E-Espera…-Sakura trataba de separarse del azabache.—Te puedo lastimar…-Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke por su cuello.-¡Sasuke!—Gimió Sakura.

-¿Debo llamar al doctor por si a Sasuke le da un paro mientras te come, Sakura-chan?—Al oír la inconfundible voz de Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon a verlo, Sakura soltó un chillido de vergüenza y se bajó de la cama y se reacomodó su ropa arrugada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Sasuke molesto de ver a su hermano, tenía que venir justo en un buen momento.

-Solo vengo a ver a mi hermano herido y me encuentro que estas con mi cuñadita a punto de hacer perversiones. Dejar traumado a tu hermano mayor no es bonito, debería darte vergüenza, Otouto.—Dijo cómicamente Itachi, Sasuke solo bufó y se preguntaba internamente si alguna vez Itachi se cayó de la cuna o ya era idiota de nacimiento.

 _*Solo espero que la idiotez no se herede*Pensó Sasuke con terror por su hija Sarada y su próximo hijo._

-¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó Sasuke.

-Solo decirte que ya encontraron a Karin…-Dijo Itachi con seriedad.—La tienen retenida hasta el día del juicio.—

-Me alegra saber eso.—Dijo Sakura.—Debe responder por sus fechorías.—

-Será llevada a la cárcel…-Sasori entró a la habitación.—Nunca saldrá de ahí.—

-Hermano.-Dijo Sakura al ver al pelirrojo.

-Los Hyuga la han acusado de haber matado a Toneri Otsutsuki…-Relató el pelirrojo.—Hinata Hyuga la acusó de asesina e intento de asesinato contra ella y Tayuya.—

Hubo un silencio, un silencio en el cual Sakura se atrevió a pensar en Karin, la pelirroja tenía una vida perfecta, era una modelo de fama mundial, había sido su amiga, o eso es lo que le hizo creer a Sakura, a esa Sakura ingenua que no sabía ver cuando alguien mentía, Sakura sabía que Karin amaba ser modelo, pero ahora había arruinado su vida de fama, ella misma se arruinó al hacer cosas ilegales.

-Tenía una buena vida…-Susurró Sakura, Sasori y los dos Uchihas la miraron, habían escuchado a la pelirrosa.—Se cegó por un supuesto amor, ella es bonita, podía enamorase de otra persona y vivir feliz, pero decidió seguir con su capricho y arruinó su propia vida.—

Sasuke procesó todo lo dicho por su pelirrosa y supo que tenía razón, Karin no debió obsesionarse con él, ahora había arruinado su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunos días, Sasuke fue dado de alta en el hospital, el día que salió, una lluvia de fotógrafos y reporteros lo emboscaron con cientos de preguntas, todas relacionadas sobre lo sucedido con su hija, también habían preguntado si iba a presentar cargos contra Karin y Orochimaru.

-Pueden estar seguros que esos dos nunca más volverán a ver la luz del sol.—Había respondido Sasuke, mientras era llevado por su hermano y guardias al auto. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, fue recibido por Sakura y toda su familia y amigos, Sakura había pedido disculpas por no haber ido al hospital, pero como estaba embarazada y necesitaba descansar no fue, el Uchiha la besó y abrazó, diciéndole que no importaba porque ahora estaban juntos.

Con ayuda de su pelirrosa y su familia, Sasuke fue recuperando sus fuerzas y en cuanto el doctor le dijo que ya podía seguir con su vida de siempre, lo primero que hizo fue llevar Orochimaru y Karin a los juzgados. La pelea fue dura, el abogado defensor de Orochimaru decía que su cliente era inocente y que además estaba enfermo mentalmente y que debido a su estado mental actuó de forma incorrecta.

El de Karin decía que ella fue solo una víctima más y que fue amenazada por Orochimaru para cometer los delitos de los cuales era acusada, pero los Hyuga habían contratado a un grupo de abogados, los cuales defendían a Toneri Otsutsuki, quien había muerto y fue perdonado por la misma Hinata Hyuga, y declaraban a Karin como culpable de la muerte de Toneri e intento de asesinato contra Tayuya y la Hyuga.

Fue un proceso largo, hasta que el juez, viendo las pruebas y oído los relatos de los testigos, sentenció a Orochimaru a cadena perpetua, sin probabilidad de salir bajo fianza, lo mismo pasó con Karin, quien al oír la palabra del juez lloró y gritaba que tuvieran piedad de ella.

-Señor Uchiha, ahora que Karin y Orohimaru están en prisión ¿Qué hará ahora?—Preguntó un periodista.

-Debo seguir con mi trabajo, pero sobretodo casarme con la mujer que más amo.—Respondió Sasuke, quien abrazó a Sakura. Los reporteros siguieron haciendo preguntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura junto con sus familias y amigos festejaban el triunfo, se sentían felices de quitarse un gran peso de encima.

-No puedo creer que ganamos.—Decía Itachi.

-Pero lo hicimos.—Dijo Izumi.—Lo hicieron…-Izumi miró a su cuñado y amiga.

-Ustedes ayudaron también.—Le dijo Sakura a la castaña.—No nos dejaron solos.—

-Siempre nos tendrán, hermanita.—Respondió Sasori, abrazando a su hermana.

La fiesta continuó todos festejaban, algunos gritaban, tomaban de las bebidas que habían, otros comían y otros se caían por tratar de bailar, Sakura conoció a los demás amigos de Sasuke y las esposas de estos, Temari era una rubia bonita, estaba casada con Shikamaru Nara y tenía un niño con él, llamado Shikadai, Karui era una morena de cabello hermoso, era la esposa de Chouji y tenía una niña con este que tenía de nombre Chouchou, la pequeña era casi de la edad de Sarada, no necesitó presentarse con Ino, pues ellas ya se conocían.

Sasuke se fue con sus amigos a hablar de cosas de hombres hasta que después decidieron ir a ver a sus mujeres.

-¿Vienes, Naruto?—Preguntó Sasuke al rubio que estaba sentado en una mecedora que había fuera del jardín.

-Vayan ustedes.—Respondió Naruto. Sasuke miró a su amigo, decidió que debía hablar con él.

Sasuke jaló una mecedora y la puso junto a su amigo, se sentó de la misma forma que el rubio, mirando el cielo nocturno, las estrellas acompañaban la luna.

-¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó Sasuke.

-Mejor.—Respondió Naruto.

-Me refiero a lo otro…-Dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a la cuestión sentimental de Naruto.

-Hace días hablé con Tayuya, solo quería saber si estaba bien…-Comenzó a decir Naruto.—También hablamos sobre la posibilidad de ser algo más…-

-…Y te rechazó…-Supuso Sasuke.

-No, decidimos que nos daremos un tiempo, después de todo lo que pasamos, lo que pasó siendo una rehén, no se siente mentalmente y emocionalmente bien como para una relación… Lo mismo con Hinata, además… Está esperando un bebé.—

-¿A caso ella fue..?—

-No, Hinata me aseguró que no fue violada, pero que además tarde se dio cuenta que sentía algo por Toneri… Decidimos que los tres quedaremos como amigos, hasta que lo sucedido se olvide y después podré tomar la decisión de amar solo a una de ellas.—

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—Preguntó Sasuke.

-Cómo reaccionarán, no quiero que una llore porque escogí a otra en su lugar.—Explicó Naruto.

-Oye, aún no has decidido nada y además ellas necesitan estar solas y superar el trauma sufrido… No pienses en eso aún, además creo que con el tiempo alguien de ellas aceptará tu palabra y la respetará sin llorar.—Dijo Sasuke, Naruto miró con sorpresa a su amigo.

-Gracias, Sasuke.—Dijo Naruto.

-Por nada, amigo.—Dijo Sasuke chocando los puños con Naruto.

-Aquí estas…-Dijo Sakura al ver a Sasuke junto con el rubio.

-Bueno, yo iré a comer algo, nos vemos.—Se despidió Naruto, dejando a la pareja.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la tomó en un abrazo, se besaron con infinito amor, Sasuke metió sus manos por sobre el vestido de la pelirrosa, acariciando cada rincón de la suave y tersa piel de Sakura. Sakura atrajo más hacia ella a Sasuke, quería sentirlo cera de ella, abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo. Ninguno de los dos se quería separar, pero la falta de oxigeno los separó.

-Te amo…-Sasuke beso todo el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun.—Respondió Sakura, acariciando el cabello de Sasuke.

-Te prometo que nunca más cometeré el mismo error.—Prometió Sasuke, besándola de nuevo.

Bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, Sasuke y Sakura sellaban esa promesa con sus besos de amor.

Así estaba sellado, nunca más cometería el peor error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

;-; Asopota madre, el fanfic ha terminado T.T joder nunca pensé que lo lograría, les agradezco que me hallasen seguido durante este tiempo, de verdad mil gracias. Bueno, como sé que querrán más, pues ¿que creen? ¡Habrá epílogo! *Cae una lluvia de confeti* y algo más, algunas querrán saber que pasará con Naruto, pues les traeré un final de cada pareja (Naruhina y Narutayuya).

Wueno wueno, espero sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

En unos minutos traigo los otros finales ;D


	51. Epílogo

¡ADVERTENCIA! Último lemon zukitrukis. ¡No me hago responsable por narices sangrando!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epílogo

Que alegría, dicha y felicidad sentía ahora que su vida había cambiado, la empresa familiar crecía más debido a que se alió con su cuñado, sus padres estaban orgullosos de él; su hijo había aprendido una valiosa lección, antes de juzgar a alguien debe de darle su momento de explicar, que no debes cegarte por lo que dicen otras personas de la persona a quien más amas o eso te costará tu propia felicidad. Y por fin después de tanto tiempo, vivía felizmente casado con ella.

Al fin podía respirar tranquilo, Sakura y él ya estaban juntos, después de hundir a Orochimaru y Karin en la prisión, Sasuke no quiso esperar más y comenzó a preparar todo para su boda de Sakura y él, cuando Sasuke comenzó con las preparaciones; Sakura casi gritó por la sorpresa de que Sasue ya tenía casi todo planeado para la boda, no pensó que Sasuke estuviera tan desesperado para compartir su vida con ella.

La boda se celebró en una playa, la ceremonia nadie se la perdió, todas la familia de los novios estuvo presente al igual que los amigos y alguno que otro socio. La recepción fue espectacular, todos sonreían y festejaban con energía y los novios se sentían felices de celebrar su gran día con su familia y amigos. Fue un día maravilloso

Y la luna de miel…

La noche de bodas fue inolvidable, habían compartido un momento muy intimo y especial para ellos. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por causa de malas personas, por fin podían demostrar su amor el uno con el otro.

Dejó salir un suspiro, mientras conducía su auto negro con rumbo a su casa, después de tanto trabajo en el día estaba ansioso de ver a su querida esposa e hijos, amaba a su familia más que a su propia vida por eso trataba de dar lo mejor de sí para ver las sonrisas de su esposa pelirrosa y de sus adorados hijos. Llegó a la gran casa que tenía frente a las playas del Caribe, llevaba viviendo en esa pequeña isla desde hace como tres años; miró el paisaje natural, se podían escuchar los cantos de las aves y el chocar del agua de la playa y pudo notar desde la colina el panorama de la ciudad.

Llegó a las entradas de su hogar y entró, estacionó el auto y bajó de él, al fin había llegado a su hogar. Suspiró, estaba ansioso de ver a su familia. Nada más entrar dentro de su casa, preguntó a la ama de llaves por su esposa e hijos.

-Están en el jardín.-Dijo la mujer.

Sasuke no esperó más y fue a donde estaban las personas más importantes de su vida. Y sonrió al verlos, Sakura y sus hijos, Sarada y Reiji, estaban jugando con unas cajas de cartones, al parecer lo que estaban construyendo era una "castillo".

—Cariño…—Dijo la pelirrosa al ver a su esposo.

Sasuke caminó hacia ellos y sin dejar de ver a Sakura. Ella lucía hermosa con su vestido blanco y floreado. Sus mejillas coloradas naturalmente y sus ojos verdes llenos de luz de amor.

–Que bien que has llegado, papi.—Dijo Sarada, para ser una niña de tres años y medio, hablaba con fluidez.

—¿Qué hacen?—Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su hija.

—Estamos haciendo un castillo. —Respondió con alegría la pequeña Sarada.

—¿Quieres jugar?—Preguntó Sakura, dando a entender otra cosa.

—Solo si yo soy el rey.—Respondió Sasuke, quien miró con malicia a Sakura.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó por la respuesta. Sarada gritó feliz por oír que su padre jugaría con ellos y totalmente ajena a las insinuaciones de sus padres. Estuvieron jugando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Entraron a comer como toda una familia normal. Cuando fueron las tres, Sakura tomó a sus hijos y los llevó a que tomaran su baño. Sasuke ayudó a su esposa a bañar a sus hijos, adoraba hacer cosas juntos como bañar a sus hijos.

—Reiji… Deja de jalar mi cabello–Decía Sasuke a su hijo de apenas dos años. Sakura solo se burlaba de él. Cuando terminaron de bañar a sus hijos los vistieron y los llevaron a tomar una siesta.

Estando ya solos, Sasuke y Sakura fueron a sus aposentos para estar a solas, nada más entrar Sakura fue atacada por un excitado Sasuke. Sus besos eran salvajes y húmedos.

—El rey quiere que su reina pague por burlase de su rey.—

—Pero yo no he hecho nada, mi rey.—Dijo Sakura con fingida inocencia.

—¿Te parece gracioso que nuestro hijo me jale el cabello hasta casi arrancarlo?—Dijo Sasuke—No, corazón, tu vas a pagar por tal osadía. —

Se fundieron en un beso que se volvió eterno. Sasuke tenía sus manos en las caderas de Sakura, tratando de acercarla más a él. Se acariciaban mutuamente, pidiendo más de cada uno. Sus besos no eran suficiente, así que subieron de nivel.

Con agilidad, Sasuke le quitó el vestido a Sakura, dejándola en ropa interior, Sakura le quitaba la corbata al pelinegro mientras se besaban, se separaron un momento para tomar aire. Sus mejillas sonrojadas evidenciaban lo muy excitados y necesitados que estaban del uno y del otro. Su sangre corría por sus venas como causa provocada por el momento de los dos amantes.

—Te amo…–Dijo Sakura.

—También yo.—Respondió Sasuke y de nuevo acechó los dulces y adictivos labios de su mujer. La tomó entre sus brazos sin romper el beso y la puso en medio de la cama matrimonial, cama que compartían los dos. La miró y se le hizo agua la boca al ver a Sakura tumbada en la cama, sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y respirando con agitación por el momento. Se quitó la camisa con desesperación y en el acto, su camisa perdió varios botones.

Se acostó sobre ella. La besó nuevamente, sus besos fueron desde su boca hasta llegar a el cuello de la pelirrosa, besaba su cuello y dejaba una que otra marca. Luego dirigió su boca hasta el inicio de los senos de Sakura. Quitó el sujetador de Sakura, revelando esos hermosos pechos con areolas rosadas. Sasuke no tardó ni un rato más y con su boca capturó un pecho de la mujer pelirrosa, logrando que ella gimiera al sentir la boca de Sasuke en su pecho. Lamía, chupaba y hacía círculos con su lengua en el pezón ya duro, haciendo gemir aun más a Sakura. La pelirrosa no podía más, lo que Sasuke hacía a su pecho la alocaba de placer, placer que la tenía con excitante calor.

—Sasuke…—Gimió Sakura al sentir un dedo del azabache en su intimidad. Sasuke, siguió atormentado el pecho de la pelirrosa hasta que bajó sus labios hacia el plano estómago de la chica Hasta llegar a su femineidad.

Con su otra mano quitó la única prenda que tenia Sakura y comenzó a darle más placer con su dedo, metió un segundo dedo y con este acariciaba el pequeño botón de placer de Sakura. Ella instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de los dedos de Sasuke.

—¡Oh, Sasuke!—Gritó Sakura tras llegar a su primer orgasmo.

—¿Delicioso?—Dijo Sasuke.

—Por supuesto…—Respondió ella.—Pero ahora me toca a mí. —Sakura tumbó a Sasuke en el colchón y Sasuke no hizo otra cosa más que dejarse hacer.

Sakura se puso a horcajadas sobre Sasuke y lo besó, acariciaba su cabellos negro. Luego comenzó a dirigir sus manos al botón del pantalón, cuando lo ubicó abrió los pantalones y los quitó con ayuda del mismo Sasuke, luego los bóxers del azabache fueron quitados y Sakura pudo notar que Sasuke estaba demasiado excitado y sonrió pícara.

—Al parecer alguien necesita ayuda.—Dijo Sakura.

—Si y mucha…—Le respondió Sasuke.

Sakura lo besó de nuevo, sus besos eran salvajes, lujuriosos y llenos de amor. Amor mutuo y que era difícil de describir. Ambos se amaban, se amaban tanto hasta morir. La vida les había puesto pruebas que lograron pasar con unas cuantas heridas pero que pudieron sanar. Habían pasado por mucho sufrimiento y todo por causa de personas malignas que amenazaron su felicidad. En el fondo de su ser, Sasuke se lamentaba por todas las idioteces que hizo en el pasado, por su culpa y falta de confianza había abandonado a Sakura y había negado a su hija, les hizo daño, a ella y a su hija.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y estúpido como para creer que Sakura y su amigo jugaban con él? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan malditamente estúpido y creer a alguien más y no a la mujer que amaba?

Sin duda fue un desgraciado, pero ya no más. El día de su boda se prometió y le prometió a Sakura que ya no cometería el mismo error de nuevo.

Dispuesto a dejar de pensar en el pasado, Sasuke dejó que su cuerpo gozara de las delicadas caricias de Sakura. La pelirrosa comenzó a besar el cuello del azabache y descendió hasta el torso musculoso de Sasuke, acariciaba los bíceps perfectos de Uchiha, hasta que traviesamente bajó una mano hacia la gran erección de su esposo y amante, Sasuke se tensó al sentir la mano de Sakura jugar con su miembro duro y deseoso de poseer a esa mujer causante de su excitación.

-No te detengas.—Suplicó lleno de excitación el pelinegro.

Sakura solo obedeció a la petición de Sasuke. Arriba, abajo, rápido, lento, así era la forma en que Sakura hacía enloquecer a Sasuke. Las suaves manos masajeaban con ánimo aquella erección.

-¡Sa-Sakura!—Gimió Sasuke, que a duras penas trató de evitar llegar al clímax. Su respiración entrecortada indicaba que había disfrutado mucho de las atenciones de Sakura, quien sonreía complacida por haber logrado su cometido.

No tardó mucho en que Sasuke se recompusiera y de nuevo estuviera excitado y con más fuerzas, tumbó a Sakura sobre el colchón y la besó feroz. Lentamente y casi torturando a Sakura, comenzó a penetrar con la punta de su erección la cueva cálida de la pelirrosa.

-Por favor…-Logró decir Sakura atormentada por la tortura de querer ser penetrada ya.

Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra y comenzó a hundirse en Sakura, la vagina de Sakura lo recibió con deseo y amor, comenzaron a moverse logrando un vaivén de placer exquisito. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, el clima cambio en esas paredes, sus cuerpos se movían con experiencia.

-Aaaaahh—Gimieron ambos al sentir sus cuerpos unidos. El flujo sanguíneo de ambos recorría sus cuerpos con rapidez, Sakura se sentía enloquecer por cada acometida del azabache, que provocó que ella moviera con más rapidez sus caderas y en el acto hiciera que Sasuke actuara igual.

Duro, lento, suave o viceversa, era como se satisfacían.

-Sakura…-Gimió Sasuke, tras haberse adentrado de nuevo en Sakura. Descargas de electricidad recorrían el cuerpo de Sasuke y estaba seguro que el de Sakura también.

-Sasuke-kun…-Respondió la pelirrosa.—No pares.—

-Nunca—Respondió el Uchiha con los ojos inyectados de placer.

Las embestidas se hicieron más salvajes, llevando a los dos amantes a la locura del placer. El éxtasis estaba por llegar, sus cuerpos lo sabían. Los movimientos de caderas fueron haciéndose lentas.

-Te amo.—Dijo Sakura.

-Yo también, mi Sakura.—Y la besó. La beso suave y después salvajemente, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de la mujer pelirrosa. Dios, amaba besarla, amaba hacerlo. Con sus dedos acarició los pezones de Sakura haciendo que ella comenzara a sentir su clímax cerca.

-¡Sasuke!—Sakura no pudo más, el nudo que sentía en su bajo vientre se desató y con ello su orgasmo.

Saskue siguió embistiéndola, cegado por la lujuria. Hasta que comenzó a sentir su propio orgasmo venir. Lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción y terminó por derramarse dentro de ella para que al final cayera sobre Sakura, cansado. Ambos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones y al hacerlo sus cuerpos se separaron. Saskue tomó a su esposa Sakura en un abrazo lleno de amor.

-Te amo.—Logró decir Sasuke.

-Yo también te amo.—Respondió Sakura, para luego caer en un profundo sueño en los brazos de su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde había llegado y con ello la puesta del sol, aquel acontecimiento que era una belleza sin igual y romántica en las playas del Caribe.

Una pequeña niña con vestido blanco, jugaba en la orilla de la playa, recogía caracoles y pequeños camarones, su diversión atraía a su hermano menor que se unió al juego de su hermana mayor, aquellos niños eran idénticos a sus padres. Sarada en apariencia se parecía a su papá, pero tenía el carácter de su madre y el de su padre al igual que Reiji que se parecía a su madre y que tenía sus ojos verdes, su cabello heredado de su padre combinaba con sus pequeños e infantiles ojos verdes.

-Sarada, procura que tu hermano y tu no acercarse tanto a donde está profundo.—Fue la voz de Sasuke tras mirar a sus hijos jugar.

-¡Si, papi!—Respondió Sarada con obediencia.

Sasuke sonrió, la escena de sus hijos jugar lo hacía feliz.

-Son lindos.—Dijo una voz que él amaba oír.

-Lo son…-Respondió Sasuke.—Te hice pasar por tantas cosas que abecés pienso que es solo un sueño que tú estés a mi lado después de lo que te hice.—

Sakura posó una mano en una de las mejillas de Sasuke y lo miró con amor.

-Los dos pasamos por mucho…-Sakura besó a Sasuke y luego dijo:- Pero ¿Sabes? Ambos fuimos fuertes para superar los problemas y sobretodo, nuestro amor es tan grande y fuerte que no se dejó vencer por nada.—

-Gracias, Sakura.—Sasuke tomó las manos de la pelirrosa y las besó.—Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad, por amarme a pesar de todo lo que pasamos y por darme esta nueva vida con nuestros hijos y contigo.—

Y se besaron, se besaron con pasión y amor.

La puesta del sol comenzó, ambos, Sasuke y Sakura admiraron a sus hijos jugar, mientras el rey Sol se ocultaba.

Y con aquel evento las gaviotas sobrevolaban sobre aquella familia, dándoles el deseo de la felicidad.

Fin

-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, en unos momentos los finales de Naruto.


	52. Final NaruHina

Final NaruHina

Hacía ya un tiempo desde que pasaron aquellos acontecimientos, la vida de sus amigos había cambiado, todos tenía sus propias familias, tenían unas esposas preciosas y unos hijos maravillosos, sus vidas eran tranquilas, y claro, con uno que otro problema, pero eran felices; al igual que él lo era.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía un buen trabajo como mano derecha de Sasori Haruno, mejor conocido como Sasori Akasuna, hermano mayor de su gran amiga Sakura, la cual estaba felizmente casada con su amigo Sasuke y hasta la pelirrosa había logrado su sueño de ser chef profesional y tenía su propio restaurt cinco estrellas; el rubio sonrió alegrándose por los logros alcanzados de su amigos, ellos estaban juntos y tenían una buena vida, Naruto aun no se podía creer lo que sus amigos tuvieron que pasar para llegar a estar juntos y amarse.

Aun recordaba aquél día en que a Sakura y a él les rompieron el corazón. Fue lo peor que hallase sufrido él, y sabía que también lo fue para su amiga que en esos momentos estaba embarazada, pero juntos como los amigos-hermanos que eran, superaron los obstáculos. Habían pasado por mucho solo para llegar a ser felices. Naruto sonrió, mientras miraba la fotografía de su esposa Hinata y sus hijos, Toneri y su pequeña Yuki, en esa fotografía sus hijos y esposa sonreían, mientras eran abrazados por él.

Naruto no podía creerse aún que estaba casado con Hinata, después de lo que pasó con Orochimaru, él le dio su espacio a Hinata por el trauma del secuestro sufrido, igual había hecho lo mismo con su amiga Tayuya, el rubio y la chica pelirroja decidieron ser amigos como lo eran Hinata y la misma pelirroja. Pero ¿Cómo terminó casado con Hinata?

 _Cuando iba a cumplir cuatro años de la derrota de Orochimaru, casualmente se encontró con Hinata en un parque, hacía un lindo día y él no tenía trabajo debido a que era día de descanso, entonces sin querer se encontró con un pequeño niño de piel clara y cabello azulado y de unos ojos color perla, color de ojos que él conocía, pero se dijo que tal vez era mera coinidencia. El pequeño estaba llorando y el rubio se acercó al pequeño para saber si le pasaba algo._

 _-E-Estoy perdido…-Había respondido el pequeño, mientras trataba de controlar sus hipidos._

 _-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?—Preguntó Naruto al pequeño infante._

 _El niño iba a responder cuando una voz de mujer se hizo escuchar._

 _-¡Toneri-kun!—Gritó aquella mujer._

 _-¡Mami!—El niño corrió hacia su madre quien lo recibió en un abrazo, el niño lloraba mientras le decía lo muy asustado que estaba por haberse perdido, aquella pelinegra le limpiaba sus lágrimas a ese niño y lo tranquilizaba._

 _-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó la pelinegra._

 _-¡Sí! Ese señor me trató de ayudar.—Dijo el pequeño Toneri cuando le señaló a su madre al pelirrubio._

 _Y cuando Hinata lo vio se sorprendió tanto como lo estaba Naruto cuando la vio llamar al niño. Se miraron y con sus miradas se dijeron todo. Se dijeron lo mucho que se habían extrañado, cuanto pensaron en cada uno, Naruto pudo ver en aquella mirada de perlas lo muy arrepentida que aun se sentía, lo miserable que se seguía sintiendo por ser una tonta y desconfiar de él, pero también vio amor, aun lo amaba._

 _Y él a ella igual._

Salió de su oficina para tomar el ascensor que lo llevaba al estacionamiento que había debajo del edificio, cuando llegó fue a su auto y al entrar en él lo encendió y comenzó a conducir con dirección a su hogar. Su cara era de felicidad porque ese día era especial, su hijo Toneri cumpliría seis años e iban a festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo con su familia y amigos.

Sabía que ese pequeño niño no era su hijo, lo sabía, era de otro hombre pero eso no le importaba, y por supuesto, no odiaba o aborrecía a el pequeño Toneri por ser hijo del autentico Toneri Otsutsuki, cuando comenzó a salir por segunda vez con Hinata, ella misma le había dicho que sí había querido a Toneri, pero no lo quiso reconocer y le dijo que debía de odiarlo por haber participado en el secuestro, pero no podía hacer eso, él se sacrificó para salvar su vida, aun le dolía que él muriera, pero estaba agradecida con él porque le dio un precioso niño que amaría y cuidaría por ese amor que él le tuvo a ella y porque gracias a él, ella tenía un gran niño que amaba.

"—A Toneri-kun lo quise y lo quiero, él dejó una carta para mí, una carta que escribió antes de morir, donde me decía que me amaba y lamentaba todo el daño, y que se conformaba con que yo lo quisiera si es que por lo menos pudo lograr de mi… Y que era libre de amar a alguien más o amarte solo a ti, Naruto-kun—"

-¿Sabes algo, Toneri? Creo que tu amor es más fuerte que el mío, porque aun antes y después de tu muerte le deseaste y deseas su felicidad…-Dijo Naruto.—No te preocupes, amigo, yo los cuidaré y le hablaré al pequeño Toneri sobre las cosas buenas de ti, porque sé que en el fondo tú fuiste bueno.—Naruto sonrió para mirar el cielo desde la ventanilla de su auto.

Naruto no tardó en llega a su casa y fue recibido por la ama de llaves, al entrar se fue directo al jardín donde vio a su esposa e hijos acompañados por los hijos de sus amigos.

-¡Papá! Llegaste.—Gritó Toneri al ver a su padre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo!—Naruto lo abrazó y le dio un regalo que le había comprado.

-¿Qué es?—Preguntó el niño.

-Ábrelo, te gustará.—Dijo Naruto.

El niño le hizo caso, comenzó a abrir el paquete y de ahí sacó un balón de futbol. El niño sonrió al ver su regalo.

-¡Gracias, papá!—Agradeció el pequeño peliazul.

-Espera, Toneri-chan, tengo otro regalo.—Naruto le entregó otro paquete pero más pequeño y el pequeño Toneri lo tomó, lo abrió y al verlo se sorprendió, era un pequeño cuadro con la foto de Toneri Otsutsuki, su verdadero padre, siempre preguntaba a sus padres como era su padre biológico ya que tenía curiosidad; el pequeño sonrió, era el mejor regalo. Sabía que Naruto no era su padre de sangre, pero eso no significaba que no debía amarlo, al contrario, quería a su padre Naruto y estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo al igual que estaba orgulloso de ser hijo de Toneri.

-Gracias, papá, es el mejor regalo.—Toneri abrazó a su padre quien lo recibió con amor.

-De nada hijo…-Respondió Naruto, abrazando aun más a Toneri y después Toneri fue a donde estaban los demás niños y seguir jugando.

Festejaron el cumpleaños del pequeño peliazul, el niño festejado corría y jugaba con Sarada y Reiji, los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, también jugaban Ren, el hijo de Sasori y Shion, los gemelos Souta y Ami, hijos de Itachi e Izumi, el pequeño Souta tenía las facciones de su madre, mientras que la pequeña Ami era una réplica de su padr, también fue invitada Tayuya y Kimimaru, su prometido y padre del bebé que ella estaba esperando y también estaban presentes Shikadai, Inojin y ChouChou, hijos de Shikamaru, Sai y Chouji.

La fiesta era tan agradable y divertida, los adultos miraban a sus hijos jugar, Naruto peleaba con Sasuke por cosas bastante estúpidas, pero al final eran regañados, más bien golpeados, por Sakura. Después, llegó el momento del pastel, y cuando lo partieron y comenzaron a comer alagaron a la pelirrosa por el postre. Llegó la tarde y con ella los invitados se iban de la casa Uzumaki. Naruto junto con su esposa e hijos siguieron disfrutando del resto de la fiesta, solo que ahora en familia.

La hora de dormir llegó, Hinata llevó a su hijo a su cama y mientras lo metía a la cama ella hablaba con el niño.

-¿Te gustaron tus regalos, Toneri-kun?—Preguntó Hinata a su hijo mayor.

-¡Si! Pero el de papá fue el mejor.—Respondió Toneri, su cara infantil era de completa felicidad.—Al fin lo pude conocer.—

-¿A quién?—Preguntó Hinata, extrañada por lo último que dijo su hijo.

Toneri sacó el cuadro que Naruto le había obsequiado y Hinata se sorprendió mucho al verlo, en ese cuadro aparecía Toneri Otsutsuki, el padre biológico del pequeño que llevaba el mismo nombre, en ese pequeño retrato se mostraba a Toneri sonriendo, cosa que Hinata no pudo apreciar a ver porque Toneri solía ser serio como su madre, Kaguya.

-Papá me lo regaló, siempre quise saber como lucía mi otro papá y papá Naruto tiene mucha razón, me parezco tanto a papá Toneri, pero yo creo que me parezco a ambos y me siento orgulloso de tenerlos como papás a los dos.—Los ojos del pequeño brillaron de felicidad.

A Hinata le brotaron las lágrimas, cuando comenzó a reiniciar su relación con Naruto, ella siempre tuvo el temor de que su hijo odiara a Naruto, incluso pensó que Naruto haría lo mismo, pero una vez que habló con Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de la ojos perla, sus temores se tranquilizaron, su progenitor le había aconsejado que si quería evitar eso tenía que hablar con Naruto y si este no quería a su hijo, ella tenía que dejarle en claro que su hijo era lo importante para ella, era su hijo y como madre debía protegerlo, pero si Naruto estaba bien entonces tenían que hablar con su hijo y decirle que el rubio no tomaría el lugar de su padre biológico si eso era lo que llegara a pensar su nieto.

Y así fue, Naruto quería al pequeño Toneri como su hijo, hablaron con el pequeño, pero su sorpresa de los adultos fue mayor al ver que el niño no miraba a Naruto como un extraño y que lo quería, lo veía como su padre, como el papá que le hacía falta.

Hinata sonrió, Naruto era una persona maravillosa, el rubio quería que su hijo tuviera presente a Toneri en su vida, quería que lo amara y no lo odiara por sus equivocaciones del pasado.

-Hinata-chan…-A la habitación había entrado Naruto con la bebé en brazos.-¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó el rubio al ver los ojos de su esposa.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun—Hinata abrazó al rubio, sorprendiéndolo.—Eres el mejor padre, amas a Toneri-kun como si fuera tu verdadero hijo, haces que él ame también a su otro padre.—

Naruto sonrió y abrazó de igual forma a Hinata.

-Yo te amo, Hinata-chan, a ti y a Toneri y a Yuki… Los amo a los tres.—Naruto besó a Hinata.

-Yo igual.—Respondió Hinata después del beso.

-¡Ya sé! Durmamos los cuatro juntos.—Exclamó Naruto y Toneri y Yuki gritaron de alegría al saber que dormirían con sus padres.

-Me parece perfecto.—Respondió Hinata y ahora ella besó a Naruto y ambos se dijeron con ese beso que se amaban, que después de todos los problemas del pasado se seguían amando.

 _-Eres sin duda un gran padre y esposo, Naruto uzumaki…-Y desde el más allá, el alma de Toneri Otsutsuki apreciaba la felicidad de su siempre amada Hinata y su hijo._

 _Toneri sabía que ellos nunca estarían solos… Siempre, por el resto de sus vidas él haría lo posible para que Naruto y Hinata se amaran._

Fin.


	53. Final Naruto x Tayuya

Hola, buenos y/o buenas días, tardes o noches, estoy aquí, de nuevo, con el final de Naruto y Tayuya, que espero les sea de su agrado y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con el final NaruHina y NaruTayuya. Hay algo que quiero decir y es que nunca pensé que a algunas personas les gustaría ver, o mejor leído, a Naruto con Tayuya y eso me tiene super feliz y sorprendida, bueno aquí el final de Naruto y Tayuya.

Disfruten del final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Final NarutoxTayuya.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde todos aquellos acontecimientos, ahora se sentía en paz de ya no estar atormentado por los actos de malas personas sin corazón.

Su vida había cambiado, tenía un empleo estable como vicepresidente y asesor de Sasori, el hermano de su mejor amiga, Sakura, tenía un lujoso departamento para vivir, un auto y muchas cosas que siempre quiso tener, pero no por tener todo lo que quiere y ha querido significaba que había cambiado su forma de ser, Naruto seguía siendo el chico amable, bondadoso y carismático que siempre fue. Él podría tener todo, pero era capaz de dar su propia camisa que lleva puesta a un necesitado.

Sí, él no cambiaría para nada. Era su esencia el ser bondadoso.

Y también… La tenía a ella.

A Tayuya.

Su dulce pelirroja que tanto amaba, la que lo hacía feliz, aquella que lo llenó de fuerzas, de valentía y de amor que creía perdido cuando su vida se volvió un completo infierno cuando le rompieron el corazón en aquél tiempo donde pensó que era feliz. Luego de lo que pasó con Hinata -a la cual le tuvo rencor y ahora no- sintió su corazón hecho trizas, se sentía muerto en vida, no quería ya hacer nada, pero con el apoyo de su mejor amiga, Sakura y con el hermano de ésta y en especial con la aparición de Tayuya en su vida, volvió a ser feliz, aquella sonrisa que había muerto cuando fue herido, regresó. Sus ojos azules como el cielo brillaban de nueva cuenta.

Pero después, cuando Hinata apareció pidiendo su perdón no sabía que hacer, necesitó un tiempo, un muy largo tiempo y pasar por el secuestro de aquellas dos mujeres que estaban haciéndolo un gran dilema en su cabeza y corazón, todo fue demasiado para él y para ellas tras pasar aquél suceso. Y decidió que ahora sería él quien les daría su tiempo por sufrir lo ocurrido.

Necesitaban su espacio.

Cuando pasó la boda de su amiga y que ésta al año siguiente se fuera con Sasuke al Caribe, se reencontró con Hinata en el centro comercial, se saludaron cuando se vieron de nuevo, Hinata le presentó a su pequeño niño Toneri, ella había decidido ponerle el nombre de su padre en su honor y no se arrepentía de nada aun después de todo lo pasado.

Salieron un par de días solo para saber que había de nuevo en sus vidas. Pero un día en los que charlaban mientras tomaba un café en un pequeño restaurante del centro, Hinata se atrevió a decirle algo que para ella era importante.

 _"—Naruto-kun, quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida por todo el daño causado en el pasado…-Había comenzado a decir Hinata._

 _-Hinata…-Naruto fue detenido por Hinata._

 _-Por favor, deja que te diga lo que tengo que decirte…-Naruto había asentido y la dejó hablar.-… Fui muy estúpida porque no sólo te hice daño a ti, también lastimé a Toneri-kun…-A Hinata le costaba decir el nombre de aquél hombre que dio su vida por ella, por la mujer que de verdad amaba.—Usé a Toneri-kun para olvidarte, me aproveché de sus sentimientos y cuando murió me di cuenta de que en el fondo de mi corazón lo amaba, sé que él era algo celoso y tenía problemas, en su funeral lloré y me odié a mí misma porque no quise ver que lo amaba, tal vez si hubiera podido ser más fuerte y admitir mis sentimientos, tal vez yo pudiera ayudarlo a ser una gran persona.—_

 _-Lo siento…-Fue lo que logró decir Naruto._

 _-Después de todo lo que pasó, me dediqué a mi embarazo… Y a pensar en mis sentimiento y en ti…-Naruto se sorprendió al oírla.—Fuiste mi primer amor, Naruto-kun, fuiste el primer chico que me volvió loca, el que me hizo sentir esas mariposas.—Hinata lo miró con un sonrisa.—Y fuiste la primera persona a quien le hice daño.—_

 _Hubo un pequeño silencio, un silencio en el cual Naruto trataba de predecir lo que Hinata quería decirle._

 _-Yo… Espero que no me odies por lo que diré…-Pidió Hinata.—Yo ya no siento ese amor que te tenía, llámame loca o lo que quieras pero mi corazón se ha aferrado al padre de mi hijo. Está muerto, lo sé, pero lo amo. Ahora solo te veo como un amigo y no como algo más. Lo siento, Naruto-kun.—_

 _-No estoy enojado o decepcionado, Hinata-chan…-Naruto tomó las manos de Hinata.—Es tu decisión y la respeto, tu también fuiste mi primer amor, pero tal vez lo que pasó nos hizo darnos cuenta de que tal vez no éramos compatibles.—_

 _Hinata sonrió comprendiendo las palabras de aquél rubio que la amó y que ella también amó. Sabía que Naruto era una gran persona, pero temía que lo volviera a lastimar si le decía que ya no lo amaba. Hablaron un poco más, Hinata le preguntó sobre su vida sentimental, si salía con alguien o seguía soltero y cuando Naruto le dijo que estaba libre y que además esperaba a alguien, ese alguien que Hinata muy bien conocía, la ojos perla sonrió._

 _-Yo conozco a alguien que está esperando a esa persona como tú, Naruto-kun—Había dicho Hinata._

 _Y entonces Hinata convenció al rubio de presentarle a una amiga, Naruto un poco indeciso aceptó, al siguiente día se reencontró con Hinata para conocer a esa misteriosa chica. Y su sorpresa fue grande, ante él estaba Tayuya._

 _Se habían reencontrado."_

Naruto sonrió al recordar todo, nunca pensó que cuando se volviera a ver con Tayuya sería tan feliz. Su amor era tan intenso y difícil de romper.

Era sábado, y como siempre hacía, pasaba el día fuera de casa con su pequeña familia. Sí, tenía una familia con Tayuya, una pequeña y feliz familia que la formaban su dulce pelirroja, su hija de cabellos rojos y ojos azules y su gran danés llamado Kurama, su hija era tan hermosa como su madre y él se sentía orgulloso de tenerlas con él en su vida. Su vida era perfecta, aunque a veces tenía problemas como toda familia normal, problemas que solucionaban juntos.

-Que calor…-Se quejó Naruto, dejándose caer en una de las bancas del parque, había estado jugando con su pequeña Hana que terminó cansado, la niña de cabellos rojos sorprendía a Naruto, pues no se cansaba de jugar, gatear en el pasto del parque y tratar de correr a los juegos de niños que habían ahí y siempre acompañada por ese enorme perro.-¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energía?—

-¿Será porque tú eres su padre?—Dijo Tayuya.

-¿Qué insinúas, Tayuya-chan?—Preguntó Naruto moviendo sus cejas sugiriendo otra cosa.

-N-Nada de eso, pervertido…-Dijo, casi gritó, Tayuya.—Es solo que tu siempre estás lleno de energía y estás alegre todo el tiempo… Y eso es lo que amo de ti, Naruto-kun.—Tayuya sonrió a su esposo, después de reencontrarse no tardaron en casarse, fue algo pequeño pero bastante alegre e íntimo para ellos en compañía de sus amigos.

-Yo también te amo, mi Tayuya-chan…-Dijo Naruto y acarició una de las mejillas de la pelirroja y acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, la besó con ternura y amor, la pelirroja aceptó el beso gustosa de sentir sus labios unidos con los de Naruto, sentir su textura y sabor varonil que a ella tanto le gustaba, al igual que el rubio, amaba besarla, quería que con sus besos ella comprendiera lo mucho que la amaba.

Se separaron solo para ver a su hija, la miraban jugar y reír con inocencia, sin duda esa niña era lo más lindo que les haya pasado.

La pareja estuvo platicando mientras veían a su hija jugar junto con Kurama, Naruto le hablaba del trabajo y Tayuya del suyo como maestra de preescolar, Tayuya podría estar casada con Naruto, el cual tenía un buen trabajo y un muy buen sueldo, pero eso no significaba que sería mantenida, había decidido seguir trabajando y Naruto eso le respetaba. La tarde comenzaba a llegar, la familia Uzumaki pasó un rato más fuera de casa disfrutando de su momento familiar, hasta que llegó la noche y regresaron a casa.

Cenaron juntos y luego miraron la tv, solo vieron una película algo aburrida hasta que su hija cayó rendida junto con su fiel amigo Kurama.

¡Ay, pero que lindos!—Dijo Tayuya al ver la imagen que su hija y el gran perro protagonizaban, en su corral de juegos Hana dormía sobre Kurama quien la acobijaba con una de sus patas delanteras. Tayuya no se resistió y tomó su celular y le sacó varias fotos a su hija y a su perro guardián.

-Me siento celoso…-Dijo Naruto mirando al perro que cuidaba a su hija.

Ya era hora de que llevaran a Hana a dormir en su cuna, la pequeña se despertó al sentir que su padre la llevaba en brazos, Hana fue bañada por sus dos padres, para que así con la pequeña ducha durmiera tranquila, Tayuya secó el cuerpo pequeño de su hija y después junto con Naruto, arroparon a la niña y la acostaron para dejarla dormir tranquila y como siempre, el gran can dormía junto a la cuna para cuidar de aquella niña, era algo gracioso pero Naruto había entrenado a ese perro para cuidar a su hija.

Cuando Naruto y su esposa Tayuya salieron de la habitación de su hija, se dirigieron a la suya para dormir juntos, se pusieron el pijama y juntos en un abrazo se acostaron y charlaban.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nació Hana, Naruto-kun?—Preguntó Tayuya.

-Claro que sí…-Respondió Naruto, mientras le daba un beso a la pelirroja.—Fue el mejor y peor día de mi vida…-Naruto sonrió y luego puso una cara de espanto al recordar aquél día en que su felicidad aumentó cuando nació su hija y también el día en que su "frágil" mujer casi lo mata.

-Eres un exagerado, si ni te hice nada…-Tayuya lo miró sabiendo a qué se refería Naruto…

 _-¡Esto es tu culpa!—Se escuchaba gritar a una mujer de cabellos rojos, la cual iba en una camilla, ¿La razón de sus gritos? Estaba por dar a luz, la pelirroja tomó un florero y lo lanzó a donde estaba Naruto_

 _-T-Tayuya-chan, contrólate, c- cariño—Tartamudeaba un pelirrubio, de pronto Tayuya lanzó un libro, nuevamente a Naruto.-¡¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?!—_

 _-¡Que te importa!—Respondió Tayuya_

 _Se suponía que hace unas horas estaban festejando el babi shower de Tayuya en casa de Izumi Uchiha, Izumi, Shion, Sakura, Hinata y Mikoto habían realizado todo, se habían esmerado tanto en que el festejo saliera justo como lo planearon, habían invitado a Naruto y a Tayuya a una fiesta de la cual no sabían de quien era y al llegar fueron sorprendidos. Hacían juegos, comían y abrían los regalos pero de repente Tayuya se sintió mal y rompió fuente asustando a todos y haciendo que Itachi se desmayara al ver que de entre las piernas de la esposa de su amigo Naruto, escurría un líquido viscoso._

 _—Me voy a morir.—Lloraba la Uzumaki.—¡Voy a quedar viuda y no podré conocer a Jeon Jung Kook, el galleto!—Chillaba Tayuya_

 _-¡Eso no va a pasar!—Ahora había gritado Naruto._

 _Tayuya contuvo un quejido, la verdad le dolía, y mucho, sabía que sus quejas que le decía a Naruto no tenían coherencia, Naruto no tenía culpa de nada, pero como estaba por parir y el dolor era el más grande y cruel que pudo sentir, le hacía decir tonterías._

 _-¿Por qué tuve que hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que nos metiéramos a hacer bebés en los baños de la feria?—Chillaba Tayuya y Naruto solo se apenó por las cosas que decía su mujer._

 _-Ya está llista, señora Uzumaki, debe pujar ya.—Había dicho el doctor a cargo._

 _Entonces Tayuya comenzó a pujar, Naruto no se había separado de ella y no lo haría hasta que su hija naciera, la hija de ellos dos, cada vez que el médico decía que pujara, Tayuya lo hacía y lanzaba un grito agonizante, grito que hacía llorar a Naruto porque sabía que su esposa sufría dolores. Luego de más de doce horas en labor de parto, un pequeño sollozo de bebé se hizo presente._

 _-¡Nació!—Gritó Naruto.—Tayuya-chan ha nacido.—_

 _Tayuya sonrió, las enfermeras limpiaron a la niña recién nacida y luego la dieron a sus padres._

 _-Es… Preciosa.—Dijo Tayuya._

 _-Igual a ti.—Dijo Naruto y besó a su esposa._

-Bueno, admito que me pasé al tirarte el florero y el libro—Dijo Tayuya.—Pero valió la pena, tenemos a una niña preciosa.

-Si…-Naruto besó los labios de la pelirroja.—Y es una bendición que sea nuestra hija. Las amo a las dos.—

-¿Tu amor incluye a alguien más, Naruto-kun?—Preguntó con un leve sonrojo la pelirroja.

-¿Alguien más?—Naruto la miró sin entender.

-Naruto-kun…-Tayuya lo miró con ternura.—Estoy esperando otro bebé. Tendremos otro hijo.—

Al oír a la pelirroja, Naruto quedó muy sorprendido, su esposa esperaba un nuevo bebé ¡Serían papás otra vez!

Naruto la besó, transmitiendo su amor a su esposa, demostrando lo feliz que estaba por esta nueva noticia.

-Gracias, Tayuya—Dijo Naruto.—Nunca dejaré de amarte.—

-Yo también, nunca dejaré de amarte, mi Naruto-kun.—Respondió Tayuya.

Y se besaron nuevamente, demostrando que nunca se dejarían amar. Ahora su felicidad crecería con la llegada de un nuevo ser a sus vidas.

 _Y eso significaría para Naruto que ahora en adelante viviría lleno de felicidad._

 _Fin_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y con este capítulo, esta historia llegó a su fin. Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que se atrevieron a dar una oportunidad a esta historia, debo admitir que es la primera historia que escribí y con la que conocí a personas que se hicieron mis amigos y amigas. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Tengo una historia que publico en wattpad, Fanfic Es y aquí, se llama "La Hija De Madara" Esta historia NO es madasaku, ES UN SASUSAKU, y hace tiempo que no la actualizó así que pronto me pondré a corriente con ella por aquí. Y espero verles por ahí.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
